Survivor Pirate Lagoon
by TJBambi93
Summary: Around 20 players are marooned around the island of Pirate Lagoon, forced to work together to survive 39 days! Humans, animals, and robots will compete against eachother to become the ultimate Survivor, dealing with twists, idols, and alliances! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the others to become the Sole Survivor! The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst was sitting in his office reviewing some papers for the upcoming season of Survivor! Alongside him was Balloon Boy, the animatronic Jeff bought from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to run the Survivor Auction.

"Hey guys! Welcome the thirtieth season of Survivor!" greeted Jeff, "We don't normally have special guests for the Cast Preview, but producers told me that Balloon Boy wanted to assist thie time. Isn't that right?"

Balloon Boy nodded, "Hi!"

Jeff chuckled, "Glad to hear it, Balloon Boy! Let's get into this season! It's humans, animals, and robots taking eachother on in a battle of which type of character can win Survivor! Sadly, one robot was destroyed before she could even come out to begin filming, right Balloon Boy?"

Balloon Boy looked at the camera with his signature grin, before back to Jeff and nodding, laughing as he did.

"Chica may not be able to play this season, but we still have a good season just ready to talk about. Let's begin our assessment!"

– – – – –

 **Name** : Tanya

 **Species** : Edenian

 **Job** : Mileena's Right Hand

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Tanya is edenian, just like several other great players of Survivor; Prince Rain, Queen Sindel, and Princess Kitana. Tanya may have to watch herself, though, as she's known for being a traitor to many realms including her own world of Edenia. She may not last long if she's not careful.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Littlefoot

 **Species** : Apatosaurus

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Littlefoot is going to be a big favorite. Everyone loves dinosaurs, especially kids, and I think Littlefoot has something to prove out here. Dinosaurs may be instinct nowadays, but I won't go into detail how we were able to find and get Littlefoot to play the game. We'll see if he plays well!

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jennifer 'Jenny' Wakeman

 **Species** : Robot

 **Job** : Student / Hero

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I can't believe we never got a chance to bring Jenny onto the show until now. Jenny's definitely attractive from robot standards and is also pretty strong and might play a good social game while she's at it. I worry about her strategic game, but I think she'll be fine to start off.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Mawile

 **Species** : Pokemon

 **Job** : Pokemon

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mawile was originally meant to compete as a player on Dingo Canyon instead of Meloetta, but we couldn't pass up the chance to have a legendary pokemon in the game from Day 1. I think Mawile was a little bitter, but I think she's going to be fun television while she lasts.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ryu

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Martial Artist

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Ryu is a competitive player. He plays to win, and not lose. That's what I like about Ryu. He will not give up until he's forced to give up, and I don't think it'll come that easy to take Ryu down. His girlfriend Chun-Li did really well before, so I have good hopes for Ryu.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Laurent

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Mage

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Laurent was meant to compete with his mother, Miriel, in Beach Bowl Galaxy. However, we met Kellam while in casting, and... we just had to bring Kellam onto the show. Laurent is a pretty smart young man, and definitely has his mother's wit, and potentially his father's strength.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Cyrax

 **Species** : Cyborg

 **Job** : Lin Kuei Assassin

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : At first I was skeptical of bringing Cyrax onto the show. But then I learned that he was reformed by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and brought out of his brainwashment by Sektor and the other cyborgs. He remains a cyborg, but I think Cyrax will prove his worth as a strong player.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Roxanne

 **Species** : Dog

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I can't help myself when it comes to the female dogs on the show. Danielle, Isabelle, and lately Zoe have all proven to be fun to have. Roxanne is more human like than they are, and I think she's just as sweet and lovable. I don't know if Roxanne has potential to win, though.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jet the Hawk

 **Species** : Hawk

 **Job** : Extreme Gear Rider

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Jet is very arrogant in nature as well as in skill. He thinks he's the best racer on his planet, and rides the extreme gear very well. I don't think he'll last long in the game given how the game works against the arrogant players. If Jet can keep his mouth shut, I think he'll go far.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Monita

 **Species** : Robot

 **Job** : Nintendo Land Operator

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Monita's definitely the odd ball of the Robotok tribe, and I think one player that has potential to go home early, but also go far if her tribe dominates early on. I think she could have a good social game, poor physical game, and maybe a decent strategic game. It'll all depend on how she plays.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ness

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Ness came really close to playing the game in Dingo Canyon, but Yuki beat him out, and now here he is playing on Pirate Lagoon. I think he'll do very well, but there's also the thing about him having psychic powers and PSI. It could very well hurt him as it hurts the other psychics.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Ashley Spinelli

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Spinelli's a hot head, and definitely someone waiting to get down and dirty. We like women like Spinelli. She's the one who's willing to make big moves, get into conflicts, and run the game like she says she will. Although, if she's not careful, she may be out early.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Turanga Leela

 **Species** : Alien

 **Job** : Planet Express Captain

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Leela's got a strong personality, and relies a lot on her physical strength to get what she wants in the game. She can hold herself strong against the men, and can probably even beat most of them in a fight. That's how good she is. She'll go far, but the merge is where Leela will be in trouble.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Bender Rodriguez

 **Species** : Robot

 **Job** : Planet Express Employee

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Bender has a mouth, an attitude, and all the right components to be great television. I don't think Bender will emerge as an ultra strategist, but I do think Bender will be loyal to an alliance that will serve his needs. What needs will those be, we'll probably never know until the game starts.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Minerva Mink

 **Species** : Mink

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : We've had several beautiful women to play this game. Off the top of my head there's Jada, Morrigan, and Angela. Minerva is one of those women that I know will manipulate men to get what she wants. I heard there's an alternate universe of Survivor where she's a great player, though..

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

 **Name** : Sticks the Badger

 **Species** : Badger

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Sticks is a feister little badger. Sure she's loud, sure she's spunky and got a lot to talk about, but I think Sticks is pretty clever. I mean she looks like she'd be great out in the wilderness, and know what's right and what's wrong. My hope for Sticks is for her to calm down, and lay low.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Arcee

 **Species** : Cybertronian

 **Job** : Transformer

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Never had the chance to have a transformer like Arcee on the show before. I think it's best for Arcee since she's not that big of a transformer like say Optimus Prime. She's going to be strong, loyal, and I think what could be a good winner if she makes it all the way to the end.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hello?

– – – – –

 **Name** : Wolf O'Donnell

 **Species** : Wolf

 **Job** : Star Wolf Leader

 **Tribe** : Ani Mani

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Wolf is the leader of Star Wolf, the rivals of Star Fox. He's coming out here to make a name for himself, and just destroy the competition any way he knows how. I have high hopes for Wolf, because I think he could lead a pretty strong alliance all the way to the end of the game.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Laughs)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Springtrap

 **Species** : Rabbit / Zombie

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Robotok

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Oh boy, Springtrap. I know nobody is really happy to see Springtrap here, I'm sure. We like our villains, and we think Springtrap could make for a great villain. I just hope that unlike Jason Voorhees, this child killer turned animatronic does not disappoint in the long run.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : (Silent, before laughing for a pretty long time.)

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jonathan Penner

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Writer

 **Tribe** : Humaria

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Jonathan Penner is a real Survivor player who played in three seasons of the real show. He's clever, he's got a lot of wit, and he's a great story teller. He tells it how it is, and never backs down from a fight. I do worry that Penner will be an early target for that history alone, but I hope not.

 **Balloon Boy's** **Assessment** : Hi!

– – – – –

Jeff smiled happily, "Thank you Balloon Boy for coming out here and assisting me with the cast list! I hope you at home can figure out what Balloon Boy's messages me. Either he really likes them, is okay with them, or thinks they're a joke. I'll let you figure each one out."

Balloon Boy nodded, laughing.

Jeff looked at his watch, "Well, filming for Pirate Lagoon begins in only two days, so I hope the cast is ready to pack their bags and leave, right Ball-"

He looked around, noticing Balloon Boy was missing from his office.

"...oh well. I think he got bored quickly. I hope you all enjoy the second half of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and join us for the primere of Survivor Pirate Lagoon coming after the finale of Dingo Canyon!"


	2. Episode 1 There Is No Playtime

Around the waters of Timber's Island, three hovercrafts were pulling around wooden boats towards their home camps. Each boat had a flag that was either orange, yellow, or silver.

Away from them all was Survivor Host Jeff Probst. He was standing in an arena like area with a skull in the middle of it.

"Welcome to the 30th season of Survivor!" smiled Jeff, "We're taking this season to the waters of Pirate Lagoon, and we've gotten special permission to have our very own court!"

Each hovercraft was being piloted by a former racer on Timber's Island. Two of them were previous castaways Diddy Kong from _Prison Island_ and _Blood vs. Water_ , and Pipsy the Mouse from _Cuties_. The third pilot was a walking and talking clock with a face.

On each wooden boat contained seven players. The orange boat consisted of mostly humans, and among them were a former Survivor player, a purple haired alien, and a strong looking man wearing white. The yellow boat consisted of mostly animals, and among them were a green hawk, a black and yellow pokemon, and a brown dinosaur. The silver boat consisted of mostly robots, and among them were a blue and white transformer, a floating computer monitor, and a teenage looking robot.

"This season, we'll be having a showdown of the century! Humans, animals, and robots!" explained Jeff, "Each species performs and plays the game in their own way, and this season we will see which one will prevail!"

" _Last season, I was one of the four players on Veteran's Island. Myself, Mawile, and Ness all lost, and we all got to play on the next season, which is this one. I think now without that twist keeping me back, I think I'll be able to prove myself, and show all these guys that I can kick ass very easily." - Leela_

" _Everyone's getting in on this Survivor craze, so being the superstar that I am, I just had to check it out! That blue hedgehog's got nothing on the Extreme Gear champion! I'm going to ride this challenge all the way to the end to sweep in all the gold that Wave failed to get eight seasons ago!" - Jet_

" _I don't know what went wrong in my life. All I wanted to be was to be loyal to the Lin Kuei, but they used me, captured me, and made me into this cyborg. But thanks to Kuai Liang, I was able to get my humanity back. However, you know what, I like this body now. I'm used to it." - Cyrax_

" _Finally out of... that hell hole... t-trapped in there... for all eternity. Didn't want that... rotten old bitch... getting in this game. I have that... Balloon Boy to thank for. He owes me now... and he will... deliver. D-Don't get in my way... you can't stop me... from winning this prize." - Springtrap_

" _I'm a mercenary, and that's what I do best. I make deals, and if the deal doesn't seem all that sweet to me, I cut them loose and do my own thing. Survivor ain't no different from that crap. You gotta make the deals, and then cut them loose once they're useless to you. You can't lose the game that way." - Wolf_

" _Survivor is a game of chess. But it is also a game of deceit, lies, and cheating. All of which I live to do in my daily life. Once I have no need for the people I am working with, I will abandon them, and move on to the bigger fish in the sea. My colleague won this game, and now I shall do the same." - Tanya_

"But this game is about to quickly turn on it's head! Once they get to camp, each tribe will have to make an important decision! They must select a Captain to lead the tribe to victory, but that Captain must make an even bigger important decision! It could be one of the biggest upsets in Survivor history! 39 days, 20 people, 1 Survivor!"

 **Ani Mani: Jet, Littlefoot, Mawile, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Humaria Day 1

The pilot of the hovercraft carrying the human tribe; Diddy Kong, pulled up to the beach, where an orange flag was waiting for them.

"Hooray! We've made it!" cheered Ness.

Penner nodded, "Well then, ladies and gentlemen, may the games begin as they will."

" _My name is Jonathan Penner. You may remember me from the real show. I played for three seasons, and never won a single one. You could say I'm coming out here for the adventure and prospect of playing with these individuals, but who am I kidding. The money is what I'm here for." - Penner_

"Indeed," agreed Laurent, tipping his glasses up, "I suppose it's only vital we begin work on our new home right away."

"I like the way you think, let's get to it." nodded Leela.

Before any of the seven players could move forward, Diddy interrupted them, "Hold on guys, you're not done yet! You have important matters to deal with first!"

Everyone raised an eyebrow, and walked over to where Diddy was.

" _I can't really imagine what else is left to talk about. I mean, we're here, the game has started. I guess this is supposed to be the twist of the season? All these reality shows have to have some kind of major twist, right? I just don't want anything to screw up my game plan. I just got started, man!" - Spinelli_

"First things first," explained Diddy, "You must elect a tribe captain, then that captain must make an important decision."

"A captain huh? So pretty much a tribe leader. It just has a fancy term to go along with it." remarked Tanya.

"I wouldn't mind being captain, if no one else is interested," said Leela, raising her hand, "I'm currently the captain of my delivery company, so I have that going for me."

" _When we were asked to elect a captain, I raised my hand immediately, because even though being leader puts a target on your back, I also know being leader comes with the benefit of getting an alliance pretty quickly. Plus, I have the resume and the skills, so why not try out?" - Leela_

Ryu nodded, "If anyone should be captain, it should be between you or Jonathan Penner over here."

"Hey, I'm no leader guys," chuckled Penner, "I mean I can try it out for #%%#s and giggles, but I'm not qualified. Trust me."

"Then if you aren't interested, then perhaps we should let Leela do it." replied Laurent, looking over at her.

Everyone agreed with Laurent, and it seemingly came to the conclusion that Leela will become the Captain of the Humaria tribe.

"Very well Leela, because you were elected Team Captain, you are safe at the first tribal council to give yourself room to grow, but only after that are you vulnerable," said Diddy, "Now, you have one last decision, and it's a very big, risky one."

Everyone listened carefully.

"You must select one person to leave the tribe right now. They will come with me to the Pirate's Court," explained Diddy, "They will then do battle with the other two players chosen by Ani Mani and Robotok. The winner will win a major reward for his or her tribe. Lose? And a dreaded punishment awaits them. I cannot tell you what either may be, so choose wisely."

" _A dreaded punishment? That very well sounds like if you lose, you could be going home either tonight or tomorrow night. If that seems to be the case, then I believe Leela will not pick me, after I had advocated for her to be leader. I hope she will respect my wishes, and ignore me for now." - Laurent_

"Damn, already putting me on the spot," chuckled Leela, before turning to her tribe members, "Well, we need the muscles to win that reward. Ryu, Spinelli? Either of you up to the task?"

Before Ryu could say anything, Spinelli stood up and stepped forward, "Fine, I'll do it. I'm up for the challenge anyway. It's either I win or lose, and I'm surely not losing!"

" _Something tells me that if I were to lose this challenge, I could be going home. But you know what, that's awesome for us, because if the other two tribes pick weak players, I can beat them, win reward, and come home a hero for Humaria! Tell me that's not the best idea you ever heard of!" - Spinelli_

When the rest of the tribe agreed to Spinelli being the chosen player, Leela nodded, and looked at Diddy, "Okay, Spinelli's going."

Diddy nodded, and watched as Spinelli shook hands with her tribe members, and got back onto the boat with her belongings. She waved goodbye as Diddy pulled away, driving the hovercraft to the arena.

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 1

The pilot of the hovercraft carrying the animal tribe; Pipsy the Mouse, pulled up to the beach, where a light yellow flag was waiting for them.

"Hooray! Time to begin a new adventure!" cheered Sticks, hopping up and down from her seat.

"Time to start having fun, that's more like it." grinned Wolf.

" _When it comes to whether or not animals can beat humans or robots, it's all in perspective. You got strong and weak on both tribes. Me? I can probably school all of these guys single handedly, but sometimes you need a team for that. If I need to, I'll whip Ani Mani to my liking." - Wolf_

"Enough chitter chatter," groaned Mawile, "The longer we stand out here, the sooner this mouse can leave us alone."

"I think she's not leaving until quite yet. She would have left by now." noted Roxanne.

Pipsy nodded her head, "Hey, she's got the right idea! Listen up guys, you're not done yet, stay around here!"

" _Last season I played, I was cut loose for the stupid Veteran's Island twist because the producers really wanted Meloetta. You know what, that was just stupid, because she didn't even want to win. Now, there's no bull#%#% twist out to get me early. Of course, I just jinxed it for me, didn't I?" - Mawile_

Pipsy explained the same things that Diddy told the Humaria tribe. They needed to pick out a captain to lead out their tribe in the game and in challenges.

Wolf raised his hand, "Allow me to do it. Listen, I've led a team across galaxies battling Star Fox, and picking up mercenary jobs. I'm fit for the job."

Minerva grinned, "Ooooh, I love a man in uniform. I'd gladly vote for you to be captain."

Jet rolled his eyes, "Please! I'm also a leader in my own right! I'm the main lead of the Babylon Rogues! We're just as good as anything Star Wolf can do!"

" _Wolf has already annoyed me from the start. He thinks he can steal my thunder? I know I can be a good Captain, and my resume proves that! He's going to land us in trouble, and being a mercenary, if we're unfit for the job, he'll just take us out. What kind of captain is that? A bad one, that's what!" - Jet_

Sticks giggled, "I'm all for Team Jet! Let's do this dude! Aha!"

Mawile yawned, "I'm voting for the one that has the bigger ego. So Wolf, go crazy."

Wolf looked over at Littlefoot and Roxanne, who have yet to vote, "What about you two? Got any picks?"

Both Littlefoot and Roxanne looked at one another, before agreeing that Wolf should be captain over Jet.

" _When it comes to being a leader, you want someone who has had experience. I don't feel comfortable with either Jet or Wolf as captain, but it has to be one or the other. I chose Wolf because compared to Jet I feel like he's been in more life and death situations and is still alive to this day." - Roxanne_

After Wolf was crowned captain, much to Jet's dismay, Pipsy told him that he was safe for the first tribal council, and he had to make a decision.

"You must select one person to leave the tribe. They will come with me to Pirate's Court," explained Pipsy, "They will then compete with the other two players chosen by Humaria and Robotok. The winner will win an amazing reward for his or her tribe. If you lose, then only bad things await the losers. That will remain a secret with only me and Jeff, so choose wisely, okay Wolf?"

Wolf laughed, "Hah! Thought it would be a tough decision, but I think my options are easy to make."

" _This has to be a win or lose situation. If you win, you stay in the game. If you lose, you go home. What else could it be, you know? So what is more important? Winning reward, or making the team stronger? Mawile and Littlefoot, to me, seem like dead weight, so I'm sending one of them." - Wolf_

"Obviously, we need a strong tribe," explained Wolf, "So it has to be one of the weaker players. If you win, hey, you prove yourself as a worthy competitor. So... Littlefoot, Mawile? Got any objections?"

Mawile shook her head immediately, "No! No no no! I am not leaving this island for any stupid twist. Littlefoot would be better for the job."

Littlefoot shook his head, also afraid of leaving the camp.

Minerva giggled, "It sure seems like Mawile doesn't want to go. Think she's afraid of going home if she fails, don't you think Wolf?" She winked at him flirtatiously.

"Heh, she better be afraid," smirked Wolf, "You know what... #%#% it. You don't get a say in this, Mawile. I'm captain, you do as you're told. Go to Pirate's Court."

Mawile grumbled, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her things and hopped into the boat with Pipsy as she drove the hovercraft off towards Pirate's Court. Minerva smirked mischievously.

" _Well, that worked out well to my expectations. I do not want another flirt like Mawile in the game, because it's my job to control the men around me. Wolf is the cutest one of the three, and he's the captain even. He didn't send Mawile off... that was all me. I got Wolf to do what I wanted." - Minerva_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 1

The pilot of the hovercraft carrying the robot tribe; a living stopwatch named T.T., pulled up to the beach, where a silver flag was waiting for them.

"We've came, we saw, we're here to kick some ass!" shouted Bender, hopping right off the boat.

"I'm so excited for this to all begin!" smiled Jenny, brightly.

" _Watching the show for years, it's sort of amazing how long it took for me to get the courage to put forward an application for the show. I got accepted on my first try, and that really shocked my gears! We're all robots in a way. Be it cyborg, monitor, animatronic, we've got what it takes to win." - Jenny_

"We've got the speed and skill humans and animals don't," remarked Cyrax, "And as a former human, I can help win respect."

"Hey I like your style!" grinned Bender, "You're better off becoming one of us than one of those meatbags."

"Maybe if you really want to win respect," chirped T.T., still sitting on the hovercraft waiting, "You can become captain of the tribe! That's what I need to hear right now!"

" _I am a former member of the Lin Kuei. I was against the idea the former grandmaster had in mind; capture and turn all of us into cyborgs. I didn't escape in time, and here I am. I have been revived from my brainwash, and this cyborg body is mine to keep. Nobody can compare to me out here." - Cyrax_

T.T. explained the same things that Diddy and Pipsy told the other two tribes. They needed to pick out a captain to lead out their tribe in the game and in challenges.

"Cyrax is your name right?" asked Bender, to which Cyrax nodded, "Then I want you to be honorary team captain!"

"But it's still a vote, and I think we should see if someone else wants to take the role. Arcee? Are you interested?" asked Jenny, looking up at the tallest one in the tribe.

Arcee gave it some thought, "I suppose being leader isn't the worst possible outcome. I've never really been a leader before, but I've worked close with them."

" _I am the go-to gal for Optimus Prime, and an honorary autobot. I'm not one of the stronger autobots, but I know that of this group, I am potentially the strongest. I can use what I have learned from Optimus, and lead the tribe of robots to victory over the humanoids and animals." - Arcee_

Both Monita and Jenny voted for Arcee to be the leader, making it 2-1 right now. This left Springtrap and Balloon Boy to balance out the results in either favor.

"Looks like we gotta leave it in the hands of the bozos over here." remarked Bender, looking over at them.

Balloon Boy laughed, while Springtrap grimaced a little, "We will vote... to give Cyrax... the l-leadership. He seems to... know what he's doing... _pleasehelpme_."

"That's what you want," replied Monita in a very monotonish voice, "But allow Balloon Boy to speak his own thoughts. He may think differently from you."

Everyone looked down at Balloon Boy. He looked back and forth, and pointed his sign in the direction of Arcee, "Hi!"

Springtrap was a little dumbfounded to see Balloon Boy do the opposite of his orders, which irritated him just a little bit as Arcee was crowned captain, and not Cyrax.

" _Who does he... think he is... disobeying me... me... the man responsible... f-for getting him here. Maybe he sees... different judgment in... Ar-Arcee over Cyrax. I do not... think she has... what it takes to... lead a pack of... robots. Cyrax has... human experience... just like I did..." - Springtrap_

After Arcee was crowned captain, T.T. told her that she was safe for the first tribal council, and she had to make a decision. The immunity really ticked Springtrap off.

"Okay Arcee! You need to pick one person to leave with me! They will come with me to Pirate's Court," explained T.T., "There, they will compete in a challenge against two other people from Humaria and Ani Mani! The winner will win an amazing reward for his or her tribe. But if they lose, then there may be a chance you will regret your choice. I won't say what that is, so you must make this a risky pick! What do you choose to do?"

"Well... I think for something like that, I think we need to either draw straws, or have it be a unified decision. I won't pick someone just because I want him or her to go." explained Arcee.

Springtrap immediately spoke up, "It's a challenge... so we have to... send Jenny. She's our strongest... she can easily defeat... whoever they put up... against her."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? I don't want to go Springtrap! What if it's a trap! I know it's sounding like a Day 2 elimination if I were to lose it!"

" _Immediately Springtrap wants me to go to this Pirate's Court twist, and I'm like, 'Uh, no'! I think he's aware that it could be a Day 2 elimination, and if so, I think he needs to be the one to go and fight to stay in the game! He's just... so repulsive, smelly, and I think he's rotting of death." - Jenny_

Arcee sighed, "Well, here's how I see it. If it's a 6-0 or 5-1 decision, I will send that person. Otherwise, you're strawing sticks. Shortest stick goes. Fair is fair."

Springtrap perked up, "Well... in that case... you may have to... draw sticks... un-unless you all... vote to send... Jenny to Pirate's Court."

"You know what?" said Jenny, "I think Springtrap is just scared of going to Pirate's Court. He knows what it might be, and he doesn't want to be that person! I'm voting to send Springtrap. If he wins the reward, cool beans, but if he loses, no big deal."

Monita spoke up, "I also vote to send Springtrap."

Bender and Cyrax looked at one another, and shrugged, as Bender said, "You know what? Balloon Boy ain't said a damn thing about who he's voting, so I'm voting Springtrap!" Cyrax nodded in agreement, seemingly also voting for Springtrap.

" _Springtrap reminds me a lot of myself, and if I had the numbers I'd keep the son of a bitch around to keep the target off of me! But that balloon kid wandering around... who the hell knows what he's even thinking! He didn't even advocate for Cyrax to be leader with Springtrap! What's his deal?" - Bender_

With Balloon Boy yet to make an official vote, he merely laughed, and looked up at Springtrap, "Hello?"

Springtrap blinked, "What... what are you doing?"

Balloon Boy laughed again, and pointed his sign towards T.T. and the boat. It became clear that Balloon Boy was voting to send Springtrap to the Pirate's Court.

"...you little balloon b-bastard..." coughed Springtrap, stunned, "I got you... I got you h-here... I did everything... just so you can play... and you repay me... l-like this...?"

Balloon Boy laughed again, and kept pointing his sign at the boat, "Hi!"

"Come on in Springtrap, we don't have all day, because I'm assuming Arcee has chosen you!" called T.T.

Springtrap shook his head, slowly limping over onto the boat with T.T. as he drove the hovercraft off towards Pirate's Court. Balloon Boy waved goodbye at him.

" _Hi!" (He looks back and forth, making sure he was alone) "Hello?" (He laughed, making motions with his sign and balloon, as if making fun of him sending Springtrap off.) "Hi!" - Balloon Boy_

– – – – –

Pirate's Court Day 1

All three boats arrived at the same arena Jeff was just at. He was waiting for the players with a smile on his face.

Spinelli, Springtrap, and Mawile all got out of their boats, and walked forward to greet Jeff.

"Welcome to Pirate's Court!" welcomed Jeff, "Probably not the place you wanted to be after just arriving to Pirate Lagoon, but it is something that you must do to continue your quest in Survivor."

Everyone nodded softly.

"Spinelli, what do you make of this whole thing?" asked Jeff.

Spinelli chuckled a little.

"I find it funny that the other two tribes picked weak players," remarked Spinelli, "Did you guys forget it was a challenge for a great reward?"

Mawile rolled her eyes, while Springtrap shook his head, glaring at her, "It wasn't my choice... I was be-betrayed."

"Not a good feeling is it Springtrap?" said Jeff.

Springtrap shook his head.

"I rather not... talk about it, Probst." muttered Springtrap.

"Very well then. Mawile, how about for you? You just can't catch a break in this game, can you?" asked Jeff.

Mawile glared at him.

"I didn't want to be a part of this. I feel like this is only going to hurt my game. You can guess why I'm irritated after coming all this way." sighed Mawile with a huff.

Jeff nodded, "Yes well, not much I can do about that. Anyway, you guys are going to stay here overnight. Tomorrow afternoon, the rest of your tribes will gather here to watch the challenge for glory and conquest. Like you were told; win this challenge, and you earn your tribe a great reward. Lose this challenge, and you may face a dire consequence. Let's just say you'll become the winning tribe's prisoners."

Spinelli, Mawile, and Springtrap were confused about that last part, raising eyebrows and looking at one another.

Jeff chuckled, "You'll quickly learn what that means later. For now, I'll leave you guys here, and tomorrow we will get to the challenge."

Jeff then left the area, leaving the three players by themselves.

– – – – –

Humaria Day 1

The human tribe was already split up and off doing several chores after Leela had sent Spinelli to Pirate's Court. Penner, Ryu, and Leela were working on the shelter, Laurent and Ness on the fire, and Tanya was just wandering around doing her own thing.

Using logs, palm frawns, and various other things, Ryu, Penner, and Leela were able to construct a nice little shelter.

"Can we just say we'll be the worker bees of this season?" said Penner, "Most of the animals I've met are lazy #%#%s, and robots are known to malfunction."

Leela laughed, "I wouldn't underestimate the robots yet, Penner. They're going to be tough to bring down. I'm from the future, and let me tell you robot strength is better than human strength."

" _I have a lot of connections on the other two tribes that I need to keep on the lay low. Obviously, Ness and Mawile are with me in a Veteran's Island deal from last season. But I also have Bender from my world on the robot tribe. While I wouldn't mind playing with him, I think it's best if we don't." - Leela_

"I'll give you credit, Leela," said Ryu, "Stepping up as leader is no easy task, especially for a woman."

Leela smiled, "Yeah, see, in my future, men and women are more united as one. You don't get many whiny social justice warriors anymore. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Penner nodded, "And I say you're doing a fine job so far. Sending Spinelli was a good idea. She's feisty, she's got spunk, she should be able to win us that reward."

" _Right out of the gates, I'm feeling comfortable with my tribe. You got strong, likable people, and you got the brainiacs which are always fun to have. Right now, I'd say Tanya is the one not really getting along with anyone. She's also sitting on her ass, doing nothing. Not a good start for her." - Penner_

Meanwhile, Laurent and Ness were setting up the fire which wasn't far away from where the shelter was being built.

Ness threw a few more sticks into the fire, looking up at Laurent, "Okay! I think we've got enough in there for the fire to burn. Who should do the honors?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing what you can do," replied Laurent, "My mother gave her tribe fire before, so I will give someone else a chance to hereby get the credit."

" _I think one advantage we have over the other two tribes is that we have people here who can cast fire magic! Laurent's a mage, and I have a fire ability. Maybe the robots could make a fire, but I think they don't even need a fire. They don't even need to eat! They're going to be unstoppable." - Ness_

Ness and Laurent took a few steps back, and Ness shot his hands forward towards the fire pit they had created, "PK Fire!" He shot a bolt into the fire pit, and it engulfed into a steady fire that started to burn the sticks and husk inside.

"Excellent job, Ness." smiled Laurent, tipping his glasses up.

"Aw thanks!" smiled Ness brightly, bashful and happy he got fire for the tribe. Nearby, Tanya was having a walk, and she noticed the fire burning. She shrugged it off, and continued on her walk.

" _I'm studying these people, because I need to know who is valuable to work with, and who's not. While my mind will change throughout this game, it's better to know who your friends will be now, and who will start off as an enemy. It could make me a target, but I'm not the only one who can be." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 1

Already roles were put in place for the remaining six members of the Ani Mani tribe. Wolf and Jet were working on the shelter, while Sticks was trying to make a fire with Roxanne and Minerva.

Wolf and Jet were working surprisingly well together while constructing the shelter.

Jet tied a few things together to hold the shelter in place, "Holy crap! You actually do know what you're doing."

Wolf laughed, "Heh. Just watch me, you may be a good leader where you come from, but I know better than you, kid."

" _When it comes to Survivor, you need to keep your enemies close, as well as your friends. Jet already challenged me for the leader role, and you know what? Not the best thing to do when you lose that battle. But I do see some use in him for right now, but he won't be surviving for long.." - Wolf_

"We got a good shelter, we may have a fire going pretty soon..." commented Jet, "Who do these humans and robots think they're playing with here, eh?"

"All part of the plan towards team domination, my friend," grinned Wolf, "Listen, you and I can run this #%#% from Point A to Point B."

"You know what? I like that idea of yours!" smirked Jet.

" _Why am I making an alliance with Wolf? Because I need to kiss the captain's ass! He's arrogant, stuck up, and very, very eager to make heads roll out here! Hey, that's my job! Will I work with him? Of course I will, as it will only make it easier for him to be blindsided when I take him out!" - Jet_

"You and Sticks come from a similar world," explained Wolf, "So you two should be able to make it work and all. As for me... I'll bring in Minerva. She's already interested in me, probably for my looks, but whatever. Two chicks to follow the big guys? Classic."

"Guess that means we'll just take out Littlefoot and Mawile first!" nodded Jet, placing a hand on his hip.

"And poor Roxanne will just be a casualty caught in the line of fire." grinned Wolf, shaking Jet's hand firmly.

" _The alliance I set up will consist of myself, Jet, Sticks, and Minerva. That leaves the rest of these losers on the outside. For Survivor, there is no playtime for these pets. They will either do as I say, or I will eject them, and send them flying home back to mama. Trust me, this is my game to win." - Wolf_

Meanwhile, back to where the fire pit was going to be, Sticks was attempting to rub the two boomerangs she carries around to try and strike a fire. None of them had any way of actually making a fire like Ness and Laurent did.

Minerva and Roxanne watched, and really didn't see much progress as Sticks continuously rubbed the two boomerangs together.

"C'mon! C'mon c'mon c'mon! I got this!" growled Sticks eagerly as she went faster and faster.

Only smoke filled the air, but there was little chance of a fire actually happening. Roxanne eventually spoke up to stop Sticks from continuing, "Okay, that's enough... I don't think we're getting anywhere with that, Sticks."

" _Sticks wanted to prove to us that she could be useful, and said she could start a fire with her boomerangs. I don't think she had the right idea made up when she kept going on and on and on... until I had to stop her before she wore herself out. We'll get fire eventually... just not now." - Roxanne_

Sticks panted out of exhaustion, and fell over onto her back, "But... but we need fire... haah.."

Minerva giggled, "Oh don't worry about that. I'm sure given a few days Jeff will give us flint to keep us from perishing out here."

"Oh good!" said a relived Sticks, "That was like, my worst fear about Survivor! I didn't want to die all alone out here!"

" _I've been practicing Day and Night for this Survivor show! I've been studying all the good seasons! SEGA All Stars, All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Destiny Isles, and Prison Island! I learned what I needed to learn, and I start by not being able to make a fire! Like, what the heck! Seriously!?" - Sticks_

Minerva giggled once more, "You'll be just fine, Sticks. Hmm... since it's only us three ladies out here... why don't we form a secret all girls alliance, hmm? The boys will never see it coming, after all."

Sticks turned her nose up at it a little, "Ehhh... sorry, not my thing. I mean, like, I like the idea and all, but like.. I want something new... original... feisty!"

"Rejecting an alliance on Day 1? My, how interesting." noted Minerva, a little surprised.

" _All girls alliances aren't fun at all! We've seen the good ones make it all the way to the end, but how original is that? I want to win with a unique alliance! Not one crafted on the success of such classics like Bad Girls Syndicate! Not me! Nope! Already suspicious of Minerva, as it is!" - Sticks_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 1

With Springtrap gone from the game for the time being, the six remaining robots got to work constructing their shelter, and building a fire.

Jenny wasted no time in helping Monita and Balloon Boy set up a fire pit, and she immediately used one of her gadgets to spew flames into the pit to light them up."

"Hi!" said Balloon Boy, waving his two hands up and down in a cheering motion.

"Excellent work, XJ9. I believe you'll become very helpful indeed." remarked Monita.

Jenny laughed, "Please, just call me Jenny! That's my name after all! XJ9 is only my robot name."

" _I think we are set up to be one of the strongest tribes. We've got robot strength, robot brains, and overall robot powers to get us through daily life. Sure we don't need food, or water, or even a fire. We're doing all of this so that if we swap, our new tribe members have somewhere to live!" - Jenny_

Arcee looked over her shoulder, and nodded to herself, "Good to see we've gotten a fire going." She was working on the shelter with Bender and Cyrax.

"What's the stinking point of a fire anyways?" complained Bender, "We're robots, not humans. They need fire, and they need us for fire. We don't even need to eat!"

"Springtrap does," replied Cyrax, "But other than him, you're right. We don't need it. I guess it's just instinct."

" _We're going to be the best tribe this season, and I ain't even lying when I say it! We got strong robots who can defeat any measly human or animal. We got smart robots who can solve any problem, and you got me! Bender! I bend girders, talk smack, and generally don't care about anything." - Bender_

Bender was bending logs in half as Cyrax chopped them up with his built-in hacksaw. He would then give them to Arcee to nail in place to build their shelter.

"Better make it strong enough to accommodate our weight, lady." remarked Bender, reminding her of the excessive weight each robot would weigh.

Arcee nodded her head, "I'll be resting outside of the shelter, as to not take up space in the shelter. It should be able to fit and hold the rest of you."

Bender laughed, "As least the balloon kid and Monita will just fit in the corner and the rest of us will be able to rest in peace! Aha!"

" _I already don't care for the likes of Bender. While he was one of my choices to send to Pirate's Court next to Monita. He's a pompous fool that speaks to hear himself talk. I will feel bad if Springtrap ends up not coming back to the Robotok tribe, because I believe I made a poor choice." - Arcee_

Meanwhile, back with Jenny, Monita, and Balloon Boy, Monita was speaking with Balloon Boy to learn more about him.

"So it appears you only say two words, and laugh. Am I correct in this assessment?" asked Monita, looking over Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy nodded, "Hi!"

" _I've taken an interest in Balloon Boy ever since the game began. A few days before, we were told someone from our tribe had dropped out from the game, and we would begin with only six players. However, I noticed he never got counted when we started the game. Yet nobody notices?" - Monita_

Monita thought about it more, "Did you happen to know anything about the person you replaced? Or what happened to him or her?"

Balloon Boy gave it some thought, before laughing, shaking his head, and saying, "Hello?"

Jenny watched in confusion as she watched the pair interact. Monita gave it more thought, "Correct me if I'm wrong. But is it that 'Hi' means yes, and 'Hello' means no?"

Balloon Boy laughed again, nodding his head, "Hi!"

"Interesting to say the least." remarked Monita, taking notes to herself throughout the conversation with Balloon Boy.

" _Balloon Boy is a strange character to say the least. I wouldn't say he's creepy like Springtrap. I mean, he's friendly, wants to help out, but his communication is terrible. It does seem like Monita has figured out how to interact with him. It's strange, pre game, I never saw him with the rest of us." - Jenny_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 2

After a rather long, restless night for the human tribe. While it didn't get cold at all, it was just hard to sleep all night.

Still in the shelter were Penner, Leela, and Ryu, the same people who built the shelter.

"That was one of the worst nights I ever slept." muttered Ryu.

"I don't think we built the floor of the shelter comfortable enough," replied Leela, "Today, we need to fix that, and soon."

" _Being the captain isn't going good so far. Sure we have fire, but last night was rough. I barely got any sleep, because I was too uncomfortable on those logs. We didn't make it comfortable, and I think that was an oversight on my part. It's only Day 2, so I don't think it will be a problem for long." - Leela_

Penner yawned a little bit, "Well, trust me. Survivor only gets better from here. It's only Day 2, so it won't be this way forever."

Leela chuckled, "Sure, now you say that. Before you know it, the no sleeping is replaced with paranoia."

"Well not if you have the right alliance," replied Penner, "Which is why I think the three of us together would make for a good team, wouldn't you say?"

" _Building the shelter with Ryu and Leela gave me some insight into who they are as people. Ryu's all about honor, integrity, and wants a strong tribe, just like me. Leela's the leader, and she's already done a decent job keeping us in line. Nothing's perfect, but it will take time for it to be that way." - Penner_

Ryu nodded, "I wouldn't mind making an alliance with the two of us. You're the only ones I can trust right now."

"I can already say without a doubt; the two people on the chopping block will be Spinelli and Tanya," explained Penner, "Tanya because... what has she done to contribute to the tribe, and Spinelli because we've barely gotten to know her. If she even comes back that is."

"I think if Spinelli comes back, she could be valuable to us." replied Leela.

"You never know. If she comes back, she already has potential bonds with whoever she spent Pirate's Court with." explained Penner.

" _I did agree to an alliance with Penner and Ryu, but I'm still weighing out my options. I already have secret deals going on with Bender, Mawile, and Ness right now. One of them being a friend from my world, and two of them being Veteran's Island players. I trust Ryu, not so much Penner." - Leela_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Laurent and Ness were talking again about the game.

"What's your relationship like with Leela?" asked Laurent.

"I think we've got a good friendship coming in from Veteran's Island," explained Ness, "I'm sure we might work together at some point. She hasn't spoken to me since the game began though."

"Ah, shame," remarked Laurent, "Because I do believe the three of us could be a good trio."

" _I trust Laurent and Leela the most out of the Humaria tribe. Leela is someone I made friends with on Veteran's Island, and Laurent is a very smart, and knows this game. I think it would be wise to pair up, but I don't know where Leela's head is at right now. She hasn't said a word to me." - Ness_

"Well you can trust me Laurent, you got my word!" smiled Ness, shaking Laurent's hand.

Laurent nodded, shaking his hand back, "Oh? Good to know, Ness. I am thankful you can trust me. I know my analysis won't be wrong about you."

Ness laughed a little, smiling, "I think we should be fine for a few votes, but then we'll have to be careful once we get smaller in numbers. Who knows, maybe the tribe will just... forget you even exist! We'll be better hidden that way!"

Laurent sweated a little, muttering a little, "Gods I hope not. I am not my father."

" _Survivor is more about the relationships you build with other players, more then using them for chess pieces. Yes, Survivor is a chess game, but you cannot treat them like the pieces you use for chess! Leela's like a king, Penner's a queen, Laurent is a rook, and I'm probably the bishop!" - Ness_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 2

It was early in the morning, and already people were off doing their own thing around the Ani Mani camp site.

Jet and Sticks were talking down by the beach about the alliance that Wolf proposed to Jet the other day.

"So listen up. It's me, you, Minerva, and Wolf," explained Jet, "There's no way this can screw up! We'd be idiots to let it fly out of our hands!"

Sticks shook her head, "Nuh uh. Nope. I don't trust Minerva. She tried to get all the girls together the other day! I can't trust a thing she says."

"Well guess what, I don't trust a thing Wolf says either," replied Jet, "So really, we're keeping our enemies close."

" _It's perfect that Sticks doesn't trust Minerva, because then it'll make my plan even better! We're going to play Wolf and Minerva like a fiddle. Once we get Mawile and Littlefoot out of here, we'll pull in Roxanne, and make it 3-2, and Wolf's captain butt will be history! Hahaha! I'm a genius!" - Jet_

"Ooooh I like that idea! Tell me more!" smiled Sticks excitedly.

"Listen here, we're voting out Mawile first, and then Littlefoot, gaining Wolf and Minerva's trust," explained Jet, "Then when Roxanne is next in line, we'll swoop in, save the day, and vote Wolf out! I will then be crowned the rightful leader of Ani Mani, and we have Roxanne as a loyal third vote."

"Already playing the game, ahahaha! I love that! Let's do this thing, Jet boy!" cheered Sticks, high fiving him.

" _Jet's my main boy out here! We're going to run this show from the ground up. Sure, I don't trust Minerva, but hey, Jet's right! Gotta work with your enemies to get what you want in the end! Wolf and Minerva will have no idea what's about to hit them when their end is near! Aha!" - Sticks_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire pit were Littlefoot, Roxanne, and Minerva.

"I wonder what's going on over at Pirate's Court?" wondered Littlefoot.

"We don't have any information about it," said Roxanne, "It could be good for us... or maybe bad for Mawile."

Minerva giggled a little, "Either way, I suspect it'll be a bad thing for little ol' Mawile."

" _Even if this whole Pirate's Court thing isn't even an early elimination twist, then it's no laughing matter. Mawile is simply the first one to be voted off. I mean, it's easy to mark her as the first boot for her attitude... her Veteran's Island alliance that likely exists... it's way too easy." - Minerva_

"But if Mawile wins that first reward, oh boy, she's coming home a hero!" smiled Littlefoot.

"A hero is not a bad thing to come home as," replied Minerva, "But for Mawile... I don't see that being the case."

Littlefoot shrugged, "I was just trying to think positive about the whole thing."

" _It's hard to really fit in with these guys. I'm the youngest one here, and I'm on a tribe with... not the most pleasant people. Roxanne and Sticks are just fine, but the rest are just a little too rude, and mean. I just can't connect with those guys like I can the nicer ones. I think that may cost me.." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 2

Jenny crawled out of the shelter, getting herself ready for the upcoming day, assuming it was going to be a big one.

Jenny looked around. Cyrax and Bender were out doing other things, Monita and Balloon Boy remained in the shelter, and Arcee was by herself off to the side of the shelter, resting as she said she would.

" _I think Arcee is someone that I know I can trust. I think myself, Arcee, and Monita could become a strong alliance in this game. I mean, I know we have two animatronics, Bender annoying everyone, and Cyrax who's... I guess proven his worth. I just need to find a fourth number." - Jenny_

Jenny walked towards Arcee, and sat down beside her, "Hey, are you up?"

Arcee nodded, opening her eyes, "Yes. I was just relaxing. What's on your mind, Jenny?"

"Well, I've been thinking this through," explained Jenny, "And I think the two of us could be a good team. Wouldn't you agree?"

Arcee thought about it, and nodded a little, "Yes... yes I do believe we could be good together. You're one that I know I can trust."

" _From the beginning, I trusted Jenny the most out of anyone in the Robotok tribe. She appears to be strong, fit, and built for competitions. However, I feel as though she's the only one I can trust in this game. No one else appears fit to trust, or to bring along. I want a strong tribe as well." - Arcee_

"I've been giving this a lot of thought, actually," smiled Jenny, thankfully, "See, I think we can bring in Monita, and if she has a good relationship with Balloon Boy, we can make a majority alliance."

Arcee shook her head, "I don't know about that. I see both Monita and Balloon Boy as weak competitors. I almost considered sending Monita to Pirate's Court, before I gave everyone the option to vote."

Jenny nodded, "I know, she's probably not very strong, but I think we can trust her. Especially more than Bender or Springtrap. I also think Balloon Boy isn't with Springtrap at all. Even if Springtrap were to return to our tribe, I think he'll be on our side if we bring in Monita!"

" _Arcee being the leader can be a good thing, and a bad thing. She wants a strong team, and I know Monita isn't one of the stronger players. I mean, she's only a floating computer monitor with a single hand. But I think she's got the brains to help us in mental situations! That's worth something!" - Jenny_

"We'll need to see what happens then. One challenge can make all the difference." reminded Arcee, shaking hands with Jenny.

"Oh yes, yes it can." smiled Jenny, returning the gesture.

Meanwhile, walking around a series of palm trees, Bender and Cyrax were discussing a plan of their own.

"So what you're telling me... is that if we were to dethrone Arcee, and I became the new leader... no one would try to do the same to me?" asked Cyrax.

Bender nodded, "Yup! Listen, usually when a crew mutinies against it's captain, the new captain won't be dethroned if at all. We just need to dethrone Arcee, and boom! Money baby!"

" _The game has already started, and I want it to start off with a big bang! Voting out Arcee and Jenny, and pushing myself and Cyrax into the leader roles! I don't think Arcee can lead us to victory, because she's even said herself she's been a follower most of her life! That's not a leader!" - Bender_

"We can't get Arcee out on the first vote. Remember that." reminded Cyrax.

Bender rolled his eyes, "Of course I remember that, ya idiot! That's why we vote Jenny out first! That's the one person that was advocating for Arcee being the leader! Once she's gone, then we go for Arcee!"

"And how do we get the numbers?" asked Cyrax.

"Springtrap and Balloon Boy! That's who!" said Bender, "As long as Springtrap ain't gone from this game, we'll use him to get what we want! Balloon Boy... he'll do whatever Springtrap wants. He just didn't want to draw sticks. He's on his side. I know it."

"Well... if you think it's a good idea. I can't really say no can I?" laughed Cyrax a little.

" _I am doing what Bender is saying because if it all blows up, the blame will fall onto Bender, and not onto me. I can keep myself safe by being a strong competitor, and winning challenges for the Robotok tribe. Bender is already grating on people's nerves, so it creates a bigger target on him." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

Pirate's Court Day 2

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at Pirate's Court for the upcoming challenge. Each tribe was sitting at their tribe colored bleachers, which surrounded an arena.

"Welcome to Pirate's Court! Today, the three players each tribe selected to come compete for their tribe will now do so in order to win a fabulous reward, or suffer a major consequence."

Everyone cheered, nodding in excitement, but some were getting a little worried.

"Let's bring out the competitors! Spinelli! Mawile! And Springtrap!"

" _Come on! Let this be a Day 2 elimination! That way, Mawile can be sent right out the door, and we don't even have to worry about her! Hahaha! Then my plan can move forward, and Wolf won't even suspect a thing. The sooner I can take control of this game, the better!" - Jet_

" _Really? Mawile and Springtrap? Aren't you even aware that this could be a chance to win a strong reward? Looks like we have this whole thing in the bag, and I won't be crying any tears if this is an early elimination. They put it upon themselves, so I can care less." - Tanya_

" _I sense this will be a very difficult challenge. Good rewards, but a costly failure should Springtrap lose. I do not know the contents of this very challenge, but all we can guess is that Springtrap has to defeat Spinelli and Mawile, and then we'll make do of what we earn." - Monita_

All three players walked out into the middle of the arena. Spinelli waved happily at her tribe, while Mawile and Springtrap barely looked up if at all.

"Welcome back to Pirate's Court," greeted Jeff, "Today, you will compete in the challenge for your tribe's life. We have a lot to do today, so let's not waste anytime. For today's challenge, you must construct a pole using twigs, strings, sticks, whatever is available to you, and retrieve three keys with it through a gate. Once you have all 3 keys, unlock your gate, and run out. First person to run through the gate wins reward for his or her tribe."

Jeff then revealed a massive reward.

"The kind of booty any pirate would want. An extra supply of rice and beans, one gallon of fresh water, and flint to start up a fire. Everything you need to make it through 39 days of Survivor. Only the winner wins this for their tribe. The two losers... become the winning tribe's prisoners."

Everyone was shocked, and confused about what this twist meant.

"Back in old pirate lore, when two pirates were taken in as prisoners, the crew will sometimes decide who they should execute, and which one should be let loose back home. That's what will happen today. Lose this challenge, and you have a 50% chance of being the first person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and that decision... will be based on the winning tribe's players."

All three players nodded, mostly worried about losing the challenge, and how they needed to win it to stay safe.

" _Are you freaking serious right now? If I lose this challenge, I could be going home? After all it took to get here on the island? I feel like I need to focus on beating Spinelli, because she's stronger than Springtrap, and let's face it... I can't lose to a stinking old animatronic." - Mawile_

" _Oh crap. If I lose this challenge, I'm going home! No matter who I'm up against. I'm the strongest one out of the three, and I know any tribe would take the chance to send me home right away to weaken Humaria! I mean, sure, I got a good chance of winning, but if I slip up? Game over!" - Spinelli_

" _So this is... how it c-comes... to an end... for old me. I refuse to... lose right now... I have so... s-so much left... to give to... Survivor. 30 years of... r-rotting away... teaches you a lot... a-about how to... adapt to new... situations. I know I'm... in trouble if... I l-lose. So it's all... now or never." - Springtrap_

All three players got ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players got down onto their knees and started to construct a pole. Mawile was rushing through the whole process, just wanting to make a pole at the very least, not caring at all if it was working. Spinelli was taking her time though, and making sure the pole she constructed was stable. Able to keep himself from falling apart all these years, Springtrap was able to build a strong pole, tying knots well, and keeping everything in place.

All three players got their poles done around the same time, and raced up to begin pulling in keys. Mawile's pole didn't last a second out there, as it broke the second she tried lifting the first key up. She had to put more work into her pole, which pleased Minerva and Jet. Both Spinelli and Springtrap were doing decent at best, pulling in their first keys.

Mawile growled when she realized she was in last place. She fixed her pole back up and tried to get the key again. But once again, her pole didn't last too long because she was rushing the whole process to catch up. Her first key landed in the middle between it's starting point, and the gate. Both Spinelli and Springtrap were still making steady progress, gaining their second keys. However, Springtrap's looked ready to bend and snap more than Spinelli's was.

Mawile was in a panic, because she knew it was a 50% chance of going home if she lost the challenge, and she didn't even want to slow down and think about what she had to do. Both Spinelli and Springtrap reached far outside the gate to reel in their third and final keys...

…

…

...and halfway in pulling his key, Springtrap's pole snapped in two. He cursed to himself as Spinelli reeled in the final key, unlocking all the locks on the gate and running through.

"Spinelli's out the gate! SPINELLI WINS REWARD FOR HUMARIA!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Spinelli.

"Great job Spinelli! You did very well in the challenge today, so you are safe from going home tonight, and you're bringing home a great reward, and two prisoners for you to do whatever you want with!"

Spinelli smiled, bringing all of the reward items to the Humaria tribe, sitting down with them on the bleachers as Mawile and Springtrap stayed in the middle of the arena.

"Now it's time for the hard decision. Which one of Mawile or Springtrap are you going to vote out tonight? It will be an individual decision. Whoever you vote off will also grant their original tribe immunity from the first immunity challenge, meaning they are safe for three days. Vote off Mawile, you will face Robotok tomorrow. Vote off Springtrap, you will face Ani Mani tomorrow."

Jeff handed out pens and parchment to all of the players.

"Before you vote, Mawile, Springtrap, any last words to the Humaria tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Obviously, you know Springtrap is an animatronic," pleaded Mawile, "So please, vote him out now, and you'll never have to deal with him again. Remember, I'm pathetic in challenges, so maybe you'll be able to defeat Ani Mani!"

Springtrap shook his head, "I'm not only... an animatronic... I'm easy... pr-prey in this... game. Do you really... want to br-bring... this little bitch... around? You will regret... k-keeping her over... me.."

"Thank you both. Once you made your vote, seal it up, and put it in the urn." explained Jeff.

Everyone gave it some time to think about who needed to be voted off. The decisions made were mostly based on which one was stronger, who would they rather not deal with later in the game, and which tribe could they beat in the upcoming immunity challenge.

Once everyone had voted, Jeff grabbed the urn, and stepped in front of both Mawile and Springtrap.

"As usual on Survivor, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Springtrap. (He nodded.)

…

Mawile. One vote Mawile, one vote Springtrap.

…

…

Springtrap. Two votes Springtrap, one vote Mawile. (She grinned.)

…

Mawile. Tied two votes Mawile, two votes Springtrap.

…

…

Springtrap. That's three votes Springtrap, two votes Mawile. (Penner closed his eyes.)

…

…

Mawile. Tied again, three votes Mawile, three votes Springtrap. One vote left. (Springtrap hoped for the best, while Mawile shut her eyes.)

First person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Mawile.

Mawile rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she grumbled to herself, "Morons.. idiots... simpletons." Springtrap merely nodded, thankful to still be in the game.

"Because you do not have a torch, Mawile, what you will do instead is get onto this wooden raft over here, and Spinelli will cut you loose, and the raft will take you home."

Mawile said little to no goodbyes as she hopped onto the raft with her things, and Spinelli walked over, grabbed the machete, and cut the rope loose, sending Mawile on her way home.

"Okay so, a lot of things happened tonight. Humaria, you've won a great reward, and it should give you what you need for the immunity challenge. Ani Mani, you lost a member, but because you did, you will not have to compete in the immunity challenge, meaning all six of you are safe for another three days. Robotok, got nothing for you, but you will have a chance to fight to stay another three days against Humaria. All of you can head on back to your camps, and I'll see Humaria and Robotok tomorrow for the first immunity challenge."

– – – – –

 **Mawile's Final Words**

"Another bull%#%# twist sends me out the door even before I get to play the game. I don't know who to blame more. Wolf for sending me here, or the producers for screwing me over a second time in a row. I think it's a combination mostly. Seriously, what the #%#% humans? That was a stupid mistake."

VOTES

Mawile – Tanya, Spinelli, Penner, and Ryu

Springtrap – Leela, Ness, and Laurent

– – – – –

Humaria Day 3

The tribe returned to camp with high spirits and a high morale. With a big reward, and Spinelli still on their tribe, they felt all on top of the world.

"I knew we could count on you Spinelli!" cheered Ness.

"I'm glad we sent the right person," smiled Leela, "Now just need to beat the robots and I believe with this reward, we'll be right up on top."

" _This reward was huge for the Humaria tribe, and it's only Day 2! However, personally, I don't know if it will matter much up against the robots. This reward wouldn't of helped them in the slightest. They're going to be strong no matter what. We have a better chance, but it's still going to take work." - Leela_

Ryu and Penner were organizing all of the supplies they've won while the girls wandered off towards the beach.

Penner looked around the area, before looking at Ryu, "Okay, nobody's here. Look through all of this, see if you can find a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

Ryu nodded in agreement, and kept doing what he was doing, but now looking for a small note.

" _The game is still going on, and Ryu is the one I trust the most out here. He's holds himself in high regards as a loyal person, and I respect that. Leela's our captain, but right now it's hard to tell if we can trust her. Right now, Ryu and I need to find the clue to the idol to have an upper hand." - Penner_

Penner was going through the fire making kit they had, while Ryu was going through the rice and bean bags.

A few minutes later, Ryu pulled out what appeared to be a small note in the bag of beans, "Could this be it, by any chance?"

Penner looked over, and nodded firmly, "Yep, that's what we were looking for. Good job Ryu!" He then looked over Ryu's shoulder to read the clue once Ryu had opened it up.

" _The hidden immunity idol is back in play, and I believe it's going to be crucial we get our hands on it before anyone else. The only people I trust in this game are Leela and Jonathan, so as long as one of the three of us have the idol, I will feel comfortable in this game. It shouldn't be difficult." - Ryu_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Spinelli, Tanya, and Leela were all swimming around in the water, and talking about things.

"What were Mawile and Springtrap like?" asked Leela.

Spinelli rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, Mawile would not shut up! I had to vote her out today. She would have gotten on my nerves! I did Ani Mani a favor, and I hope they appreciate it. As for Springtrap... eh. He's fine. Although I think there's a dead guy inside of him."

" _Coming back as the hero is both a good and a bad thing. For one I raised my stock all the way to the top, and proved to be valuable to Humaria. But at the same time, I was away from camp for a full day almost, so alliances have been formed, and I may not be safe if we were to lose." - Spinelli_

Tanya shrugged, "Springtrap appeared weaker physically. I think that's why most of us kept him around over Mawile. We can beat the robots if they still have Springtrap. I say that's a fair trade."

"I suppose you're right." shrugged Leela.

Spinelli smiled, "Listen guys, I don't know what's been going on back here, but I don't want to be at the bottom of the pecking order, so like... we should form an alliance. Us three!"

" _So I had to make an alliance with Leela and Tanya. I think we can be a good team because Tanya's strong, but I think she's on her own as well. Leela's also our captain, and we worked well together to win that reward by her choosing me and agreeing on it. If she can bring in Ness, we're set!" - Spinelli_

Tanya smirked, "I have nothing wrong with an alliance with the two of you. Penner's already an easy target, so it won't be too hard to gain the numbers if we were to ever lose."

"That's what I was thinking," agreed Spinelli, "If we lose the challenge, we bring in Ness, vote out Penner, and then we have the numbers. Probably then vote out Laurent and then Ryu."

"My, you've got it all mapped out, don't you?" chuckled Tanya, mischievously.

All three girls agreed to the plan, but Leela kept mostly quiet, and unsure of what to do moving forward.

" _I have no idea what I just got myself into. Yes, I am the captain, but now I have deals with pretty much everyone in the tribe. If we lose the challenge, then I really can't vote anyone out without breaking my word unless we go for Laurent. Even then, I think he's tight with Ness... damn it, this is bad." - Leela_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 3

The tribe returned from Pirate's Court a little relived, but also more united, as most of the players were happy to see Mawile gone entirely. Only Sticks, Roxanne, and Littlefoot weren't that happy.

"So much for that," shrugged Wolf, "Mawile's gone, who gives a rat's ass?"

"Nobody, that's who. That's one less voice we'll have to hear all season." giggled Minerva, cuddling up to Wolf by the fire.

Jet just had a big smile on his face, giddy about Mawile leaving the game when she did.

" _Haha! My plan is actually working, and I didn't have to do anything! Mawile's gone, and now Wolf and Minerva have less time in this game! We're not the strongest tribe anyway, so once we lose... Littlefoot goes home, and then Sticks and I pull it off! Man.. this is too good to be true!" - Jet_

Roxanne shrugged it off, sitting in the shelter with Littlefoot, "I don't get why we're so happy. I mean.. we are down a member."

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't think Mawile had many friends here. It's a sad reality, honestly. She didn't deserve any of that."

Roxanne nodded, "I know. Wolf, Minerva, Jet..? Those three are making themselves look bad and a trio to be feared."

" _I don't think celebrating over losing a member outside of our own control is something to be happy about. Wolf's our leader, and I think it says a lot that even he's happy that a bad thing happened to our tribe. Yeah we don't have to worry about losing anyone, but it's still a bad omen." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 3

The seven members of the Robotok tribe returned from Pirate's Court, and despite not winning reward, nor losing Springtrap, the tribe was mostly in a good mood.

"I must say, you really surprised me today, Springtrap." remarked Arcee, looking over at him.

Springtrap nodded softly, "I'm glad you... s-see that I'm... worth something to... the tribe."

" _Springtrap wasn't one of my picks to send to Pirate's Court, but honestly he did pretty well, and he almost beat Spinelli. I know he's not well liked around here, but I feel like we can use him a little longer than originally intended. Compared to someone like say Bender, he's helpful." - Arcee_

A few minutes later, Jenny and Monita were talking down by the beach. Arcee and Cyrax were working on chores, Bender was sleeping, and Springtrap and Balloon Boy were off far away from camp.

Jenny looked over at Monita, "How do you feel about working with Arcee?"

"I feel Arcee can be trusted. She is strong, helpful, and trustworthy." replied Monita.

" _I trust both Monita and Arcee, and right now I need to try and get them to work together. I think Monita wants to work with Arcee, but Arcee has her doubts about how useful Monita can really be. I don't think she's strong, but I think she can be helpful in puzzles. I think we can make it work." - Jenny_

"Do you think we can make something work?" asked Jenny, "You, me, Arcee, and maybe Balloon Boy? Aren't you two getting along?"

Monita looked over at Jenny with a smile on her screen, "Yes. I can definitely tell you he is not working with Springtrap. He got on solely because of him, but has no intentions of working with him."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "How did Springtrap actually get him on the show?"

"I do not know, Jenny. I apologize for not knowing this information." replied Monita, "But to answer your question, yes, I would like to work with you."

" _I have overlooked all of my tribe members, and find Jenny and Balloon Boy the most likable of the bunch. I would strongly recommend voting out Springtrap or Bender out first. Arcee and Cyrax are helpful in challenges, and I trust Arcee more. Progress is slowly being made to improve." - Monita_

Meanwhile, off far away from camp, Springtrap and Balloon Boy were talking by themselves, and Springtrap wasn't happy.

"Are you... on my side... o-or not?" coughed Springtrap, glaring down at Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy merely laughed.

"Laughing... is not an... an a-answer." growled Springtrap.

" _Balloon Boy is... only here b-because... of me. He sabotaged... that yellow chicken... I d-destroyed her... and g-got him on. I thought... he would be... l-loyal to a fault. I guess he... only cares... ab-about himself... and that's selfish. After all I... d-did for him... he deserves payback." - Springtrap_

Balloon Boy waved his sign at him, "Hello?"

"If you value... your game out... out here... y-you will do... exactly... as I say." ordered Springtrap, pointing a deathly finger at him.

Balloon Boy looked at the finger, and then back up at Springtrap, laughing, nodding his head, and saying, "Hello?"

Springtrap smirked as best he could through the spring locks in his mouth, "Perfect..."

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both Humaria and Robotok arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, a group of four tribe members will race down a steep hill, up and over obstacles until you reach a ladder. Untie all the knots to release the ladder, and use it to climb across several more obstacles, including a tall wall. Once you are up and over the wall, you will untie a bag of puzzle pieces, where two tribe members will then use the puzzle pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzle wins immunity, and for Robotok reward."

Jeff reached into his pocket to reveal a bar of flint.

"Like I always say from season to season, flint cannot be voted off the island. Some of you have players who can bring fire easily with their powers, but with flint you don't need to rely on them. Humaria already has flint and a fire making kit. Robotok, should you win the challenge, you will be bringing this back to camp with you. Also, I have another note that will be read at the end of the challenge. Let's get started."

Humaria

Obstacles: Leela, Ryu, Spinelli, Tanya

Puzzle: Laurent and Ness

Robotok

Obstacles: Arcee, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny

Puzzle: Monita and Springtrap

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eight players raced down the hill, and started out VERY even out of the gate. Ryu, Leela, Arcee, and Cyrax were leading the pack for both tribes, while Spinelli and Bender were the slowest of the eight, but still made good progress with the rest of the tribe.

Leela and Jenny raced over to the knots and started working on untying the knots as quickly as possible. Leela handled it with no trouble at all, but Jenny was having some difficulty. Thankfully, Cyrax came to her aid, and used his buzz saw to saw through the knots, releasing the ladder. At this point, both tribes were STILL even.

Both tribes were even up to the wall, and this was where it started to become a little harder and easier depending on the tribe. The wall was giant, and was as big as Arcee was, so there was no way Arcee could just lift up her tribe and clear the wall that way. They had to use the ladder. Humaria had a decent strategy, with Ryu climbing up the ladder rather swiftly. He then started to help the others up the wall as they followed him.

Robotok was doing the same thing, although the first two to scale up the ladder were Cyrax and Jenny. Arcee was thinking she could get up the wall by herself without having to use the ladder. Being stubborn, she kept refusing help, attempting to still climb up the wall. This gave Humaria more time as Leela, Tanya, and Spinelli climbed up and over the wall, clearing it, and moving the humans onto the puzzle.

Laurent and Ness immediately began work on the puzzle, and were making good progress on it. However, Laurent was studying each piece, taking his time, as Robotok had ground to make up for it. This ground was quickly made when Arcee gave up and allowed help from her tribe to climb up the wall. All four members were up and over the wall, and soon the challenge was in the hands of the puzzle guys.

Laurent, Ness, Monita, and Springtrap were very even at this point. Spinelli started to panic over on the other tribe, and noticed more work was being done on Robotok's end, instead of Humaria's.

Laurent and Ness were wasting time, and Spinelli was having none of that, so she screamed out to them, "Come on guys! What the hell are you doing? Start getting something done! They're catching up!"

Laurent rolled his eyes, while Ness called back, "We're taking our time! We don't want to rush it!"

"Well who cares, if you waste time, they're going to catch up!" shouted Spinelli.

Penner rolled his eyes, sighing a little from the sidelines, "Why don't you shut up and let them do their thing..." Strangely, Balloon Boy was nowhere to be found on the silver mat.

Despite all of that, both tribes were doing pretty well, although Laurent and Ness were getting shakened up quite a bit. On the other side, Monita and Springtrap were doing a good job, and Springtrap was showing some good mental skills, but most of the puzzle was done by Monita.

In the end...

…

…

…

"We are done." called out Monita, floating back from the puzzle. Jeff ran over to check it.

…

…

"It's right! ROBOTOK WINS IMMUNITY AND FLINT!"

All of Robotok hugged and cheered.

"Great comeback! It was close until the bitter end, and there was a lot of shouting, cheering, and whatnot going on. Great job, Robotok! You've earned fire in the form of flint, and you are safe for another three days. Humaria, sadly, got nothing for you but a date at tribal council, and soon all three tribes will be even at six members each. Actually... that will be happening right now. You're going to tribal council, right now."

Everyone was shocked, and instantly worried about what could happen.

" _I don't know what happened today at the challenge. I thought we were good, but then our puzzle guys blew it for us at the end. But Spinelli wasn't earning herself many favors by the way she bossed them around, and distracted them. I think tonight is going to be a bad night for me." - Leela_

" _It would be easy to vote out Laurent or Ness for losing the challenge, but that's not how it'll go down tonight. We'll be voting out Jonathan Penner, and I will not be sad to see him leave for something he couldn't hide. We're here to play our own game. Return to your own world, human." - Tanya_

– – – – –

The Humaria tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So let's talk about these first three crazy days. Penner, what was it like coming from another world to play Survivor? Things are a little different here than it is over there. How are you doing?" asked Jeff.

Penner nodded.

"You know, I'm doing fine Jeff! Sure, you may not be the same Jeff Probst from my world, but you know what, you're still like the same guy to me. Uhm... but you know what? I wanna say I'm having fun, but we lost today because some people just can't keep their mouths shut." replied Penner.

Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"We were falling behind, Penner, I had to say something!" retorted Spinelli.

"Well, it looked like to me you were distracting them, and you know what? Tonight is not the night to make a mistake. We don't even get to discuss the vote until now." reminded Penner.

Spinelli shrugged.

"Spinelli, after hearing that, I'm sure you feel a little on the chopping block, right?" asked Jeff.

Spinelli nodded.

"Yeah but... it's not like I did anything wrong. I won a great reward for the Humaria tribe. I gave you guys all the fire, food, and water you can get your hands on. I don't deserve to be voted out tonight, and that's a fact." replied Spinelli.

Tanya nodded in agreement.

"Ness, do you think Penner is right in that you and Laurent were distracted during the challenge?" asked Jeff.

"I mean, I know Laurent was feeling a little bit under pressure, but I didn't let it bother me. Do I think it's the reason we lost? There's a lot of reasons why we lost, and we can't put the blame on one person." replied Ness.

"Tanya, how do you vote tonight? Without any talking or strategizing before the vote, is it hard to vote someone off?" asked Jeff.

Tanya shook her head.

"Absolutely not. I left my heart back in Outworld. I am here to make no friends, and if you have to go, so it shall be." replied Tanya.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Leela, you're up."

– – –

Leela's Vote: I'm sorry, but... I think consensus is that you'll be voted out tonight regardless. (?)

Penner's Vote: I am happy you won us reward, but you've barely been here with us. Sorry. (Spinelli)

Spinelli's Vote: Gotta go with my gut instincts. I think we have the votes to make it through! (Penner)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Penner. (He nodded.)

…

Spinelli. One vote Penner, one vote Spinelli. (She sneered at Penner a little.)

…

…

Penner. Two votes Penner, one vote Spinelli. (He raised an eyebrow, frowning.)

…

Spinelli. Tied two votes Spinelli, two votes Penner.

…

…

Spinelli. That's three votes Spinelli, two votes Penner. (She shook her head, sighing.)

…

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Spinelli. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Spinelli shook her head, "Well, whatever. Glad to see I get nothing for what I do around here. Later losers." She brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Spinelli, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Spinelli said nothing more as she left the tribal council area.

"Just when you think you're safe? Blindsided. Nothing can be predicted in the game of Survivor, and who knows... voting out Spinelli can either help the tribe... or haunt them in the near future. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Spinelli's Final Words**

"What a tribe of nobodies. I was stabbed in the back, and for what? Shouting at the immunity challenge? Are you kidding me? I was only trying to get something done, and I couldn't do the puzzle! It pisses me off because I feel like I let my friends down back home. Sorry Teej, I failed ya man."

VOTE

Penner – Tanya and Spinelli

Spinelli – Leela, Penner, Ness, Laurent, and Ryu

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

So there's a few bits of news I would like to share with all of my viewers!

Dingo Canyon's Popularity Poll will be posted something soon. It will be done just like the other popularity polls, only this time it won't be considered for "Most Popular Player Ever".

CrazyPackersFan will be hosting a poll on my wiki. You should find it on the front page, and I still need to get back to him with details on what it is. Just so the rest of you are aware! Please, I encourage all of my readers to check out other Survivor stories out there!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 Cold Steel, Meaty Flesh

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Three tribes of seven were stranded on the waters of Pirate Lagoon. One tribe was consisted of humans, one tribe was consisted of animals, and one tribe was consisted of robots. One of the players was a real Survivor player known as Jonathan Penner, from the Cook Islands!_

 _Each of the tribes had to select a captain to lead the tribes! In the end, Arcee, Wolf, and Leela were all picked. They also had to send someone to Pirate's Court to potentially win a big reward, or risk losing a lot. Spinelli volunteered to go for Humaria, while Mawile was selected to go by Wolf. For Robotok, Springtrap was selected after a public vote._

 _At the Humaria camp, the humans worked very well to build a shelter. While Ness got a good fire going, Ryu, Leela, and Penner made a good shelter. Tanya, meanwhile, didn't do a whole lot around camp. The three shelter players also made an alliance of three, while Ness made an alliance of his own._

 _At the Ani Mani camp, Wolf and Jet were originally at odds over the captain role, but later formed an alliance of their own. Both sides intended to betray the other, though. Minerva later tried to form an all girl's alliance, but Sticks wanted nothing to do with it. Sticks later warned Jet about it, but Jet told her to calm down and planned ahead for the betrayal of Captain Wolf O'Donnell._

 _At the Robotok camp, thanks to Jenny, she was able to make a good fire for her tribe. Jenny wanted to make an alliance with both Monita and Arcee, but Arcee was concerned about Monita's strength to the tribe, and wasn't willing to keep a weak player around in the game. Meanwhile, Bender made a deal with Cyrax to attempt to overthrow Arcee as the captain._

 _At Pirate's Court, Spinelli, Mawile, and Springtrap faced off to win a giant reward for his or her tribe. In the end, Spinelli edged out Springtrap to win for Humaria. After the challenge, Humaria had to vote off one of the two losers as their prisoners. In the end, the vote was split, but Mawile was sent home in a 4-3 decision. This gave Ani Mani immunity for the first challenge._

 _Back at the camps, Ryu and Penner found a clue to the hidden immunity idol, while Spinelli formed an alliance with the women. Ani Mani celebrated Mawile's elimination, much to Roxanne and Littlefoot's dismay, and nothing much happened for Robotok._

 _At the immunity challenge, while Humaria had a good lead over the Robotok tribe, Spinelli's anxious behavior was distracting the puzzle makers for her tribe. This gave Monita and Springtrap the edge to steal the lead, as well as immunity. Then Humaria had to go straight to tribal council, no discussion, no strategy talk._

 _At tribal council, Spinelli tried to put the target on Penner, while Penner called out Spinelli as a distraction, as well as her attitude since returning from Pirate's Court. In the end, Leela, who was in the middle, chose to vote with the majority to send Spinelli home in a 5-2 vote. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Jet, Littlefoot, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Humaria Day 4

The six remaining humans arrived back at camp, and Tanya was really the only person not too impressed with her tribe.

"I think it says a lot when we go to tribal council without talking about it." said Tanya, setting her torch by the side.

" _Last night Spinelli was voted off. I don't quite understand how I ended up being the one betrayed, when in reality it should be me betraying them. Leela made an alliance with us, and betrayed us for the men. Men that will not keep her around once I am gone from this game." - Tanya_

Nobody felt like talking about it, so Tanya continued to talk, "It's good to know that our captain is making double deals with everyone. She already lost her safety net. Bad way to start the game, Leela."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryu.

Tanya grinned, "Oh, I'll tell you what. Leela made an alliance with Spinelli and myself. Then betrayed us last night! She's already got deals made with us, with Ness likely, with one of those robots she said she knows, why keep her around now that she's no longer safe?"

Leela rolled her eye, "Tanya, just stop it. I made an impulsive decision, and you sort of forced me into that role to begin with."

" _Tanya's looking for someone to blame, and yeah I knew I had to betray somebody. There was no way I could try and keep my cards in tact and get rid of Laurent. I had to betray someone, and I trusted Penner and Ryu more than I trusted Tanya and Spinelli. I work better with men anyway." - Leela_

Penner spoke up, "Besides, we just had our first vote. Big whoop. We'll have more time to chat this through later."

Tanya rolled her eyes, "You're just lucky you were spared. That won't last for long, Jonathan Penner." She then went off away from camp.

" _I know how to get myself out of these situations, and it's mostly by making up fibs and lying to others. After all, we have a disloyal captain who has proven to break deals on a whim. Now that she's no longer safe, we can plan for a mutiny against her. Even if I go next, she won't last long." - Tanya_

A few minutes later, down by the beach, Ryu and Penner were discussing Tanya and Leela's little spat.

"What do you make of that whole thing?" asked Ryu.

Penner shook his head, "I don't trust Tanya. But I know she has no reason to lie about anything. Hell, she's on the bottom. Why would she lie?"

" _Leela proved her loyalty last night by keeping me in the game. That's all fine and dandy, but she's got plenty of deals to go around. She has Ness in her back pocket, and she said she knows one of the robots. That's already someone who has more options. Ryu and I don't really have that." - Penner_

"Listen, Tanya's going home next," explained Penner, "But next vote is the one that will matter. Will Leela go with us, or will she go with the smart boys?"

Ryu nodded softly, "It will certainly be a choice of physical strength and honor, or mental strength and smarts. I think she will make the right decision."

"God, I hope so. I didn't come out here to leave before Day 10." muttered Penner.

" _I want to trust Leela, but my gut is telling me not to. She already backstabbed the women, so she can easily backstab us. She already has a bond with Ness from that Veteran's Island game they played last season. That's already something that could hurt Jonathan and myself." - Ryu_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 4

Cyrax and Bender were the first two people up in the morning, and Cyrax was getting the fire started.

"So explain to me again why we need fire when we don't even need it?" asked Bender, a little annoyed.

"You're telling me you don't get cold at night?" asked Cyrax.

Bender shook his head, "Nope! Cold steel instead of meaty flesh, and don't you forget it, punk."

" _Yesterday we won flint for beating the humans at the last challenge. There's gotta be a clue written on that flint, but it still makes me want to know why the hell we even need a fire in the first place? Is it so that the meat bags and fur balls have something to be warm if they end up here?" - Bender_

"By the way," continued Bender, "Is there any chance that bar of flint has something written on it?"

Cyrax gave it a thought, and after he made the fire, he started looking over the bar of flint, before finding the clue written in it, and handing it over to Bender, "Is this what you were looking for?"

Bender snatched it from him, "Hell yes! This is our clue to find the immunity idol! Hot diggity daffodil!" After reading the clue, he threw the flint into his chest compartment for safe keeping.

"Are you sure you want to keep that flint in your compartment?" asked Cyrax, questioning Bender's decision.

Bender nodded confidently, "It's not like we need the flint anyway! It's mine for safe keeping, and finding that idol is top priority!"

" _Bender is an odd choice for my first ally. I would have rather picked up an alliance with Arcee, but Bender made it clear that she and Jenny have something going, and Jenny has a bond with Monita. That could become a trio we may have to split up. My only concern is Bender himself..." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Arcee and Jenny were walking and talking about the game. Arcee suddenly heard Bender's loud voice, and turned her head towards it.

"What the...?" Arcee noted, watching as Bender threw the flint into his chest compartment, "...Jenny, did you see that?"

Jenny blinked, and looked over in Arcee's direction of vision, "No, what did you see? Bender do something stupid?"

Arcee shook her head, "Worse. I think he smuggled the flint away into his chest. He's keeping it away from us."

" _Bender can't hide anything from me, and it's really annoying that he's been very sketchy lately. Today, Jenny and I watched as he smuggled the flint away into his chest, as if to keep it away from the rest of us. We should be sticking together, and it annoys me that Bender is trying to ruin that." - Arcee_

"I think he and Cyrax found a clue to the location of a hidden immunity idol," explained Jenny, "That's really the only thing that he could be keeping it for. I saw America do the same thing on Battle Royale."

"Then we can't let him get away with it for too much longer. Whether he knows it or not, Bender just set himself up at the first boot from this tribe." said Arcee with authority.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'd write Bender's name down in a heartbeat." shrugged Jenny.

" _It's odd because coming into this tribe, I totally expected the first two boots to come from Springtrap and Balloon Boy. Suddenly, Springtrap is better than expected, and Balloon Boy... well... he's going to be useful in my alliance. Let's just put it that way. Bender totally ruined his own game." - Jenny_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 4

Roxanne and Sticks were having a conversation by the fire pit. They were able to make a fire thanks to the flint they won from losing Mawile, and not having to compete for it.

"Alright, so that's just the plan we have in mind," explained Sticks, having told Roxanne everything about the plan she and Jet were doing, "Sadly, Littlefoot has to go first. Like, Wolf is safe anyway. So like... sorry Roxanne. I know you two are friends. I just wanna, y'know, let ya know."

Roxanne nodded, "It's quite alright Sticks. Doesn't really help my position in the game knowing an ally is going home first."

Sticks laughed, "Hey! It's okay! You got me and Jet having your back! It'll be all good! Trust me!" She then quickly shook Roxanne's hand and scurried off to do her own thing.

" _Sticks came up to me out of nowhere, and told me that she and Jet have my back moving forward in this game. Littlefoot has to be voted out first, according to her, only to make sure Wolf's immunity is gone. But... I don't know if I want to work with Jet or Sticks. They're too over the top." - Roxanne_

Roxanne sat off by herself for a little while, tending to the fire, and eating some rice while contemplating things.

A few minutes later, Minerva was walking by herself, and noticed Roxanne by herself. Seeing an opportunity to speak with her one on one, she walked over and plopped a seat across from her.

"Hello there, Roxanne, I just happened to see Sticks run off from here. Anything going on?" asked Minerva, curiously, and hoping to get information.

Roxanne shook her head, "Sticks is just freaking out right now... I think she's worried about being the first voted off."

Minerva giggled a little, "Poor thing, already scrambling early. Especially after rejecting my all girls alliance."

" _Sticks is just an enigma. She's sassy, she's annoyingly cute, and according to Roxanne, trying to plot and save herself from being the first one voted off. I don't see any reason why she has to be paranoid, because we all agreed Littlefoot would be the first one voted off. She's been a little grating." - Minerva_

Roxanne nodded a little, "I think she's also trying to dethrone the leader, as well. She said that once Littlefoot goes home, she wants to have me, Jet, and her vote Wolf off."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, more surprised about Roxanne telling her this than the actual information, "And why tell me all of this? You are better off keeping this to yourself."

"Because I feel like dethroning our leader this early in the game won't help us. We already lost a member of our tribe. We'll be in shambles if Wolf goes home." replied Roxanne.

" _I don't really like Wolf at all, but dethroning him this early is a mistake I feel. He's good at challenges. He's intelligent, and he knows how to lead a group of players. On the other hand you have Jet. He's cockier, weaker and dumber than Wolf. I don't think him being our leader would help." - Roxanne_

Minerva giggled, "Honey, if they send Wolf home, they're making a huge mistake. He may be leader, but I have more control over him than what meets the eye. Roxanne, you have my word you are safe if you come up with Wolf and myself."

"I still have to think about it," sighed Roxanne, "I mean, Littlefoot's still a friend, and I don't want him to go soon, but I trust you more than the others right now, Minerva."

Minerva smiled, and shook hands with Roxanne.

" _We always planned for Littlefoot to be the first one voted off. But as it turns out, Jet and Sticks are planning to take us down. Jet has always made it obvious that he wanted to be leader instead of Wolf, and Sticks is playing a messy game. If Wolf and I leave, Ani Mani may as well die." - Minerva_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Wolf and Jet were practicing with their crafted fishing spears, throwing them from a distance.

"These things aren't going to work, and you know it!" snapped Jet.

Wolf laughed, "Heh! Just wait and see, hawky boy. I'm more than what meets the eye."

" _First four days of being the leader have gone very well for me. I've got my second in command with Minerva, and got Jet and Sticks along for the ride. Roxanne and Littlefoot are nothing but the first two people gone. But like I said before, if I catch Jet in a lie, he's going to regret every minute of it." - Wolf_

Wolf continued to speak, "Damn. I don't know how well we'll be in challenges, but I can already tell you that we've got the numbers to do whatever the #%#% we want."

Jet smirked, nodding his head, "Of course we do! We're still doing Littlefoot first, right? Just making sure."

Wolf nodded, "Obviously. Old timer dinosaur boy needs to get off our playing field."

"Good! Just making sure! Sticks doesn't quite trust Minerva, and thinks she's making deals with everyone," replied Jet, "And I'm in trouble if they want to get a big player out! But good to know you've got it all under control!"

" _Littlefoot is going home first, and that's a fact! He's not fitting in, and he's really not that strong in challenges, so why keep him around? Besides, voting him out is a distraction! Once he's gone, Wolf and Minerva are going to be shocked when we pull the blindside cards on them! Ahahaha!" - Jet_

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "Uhh.. sure. Don't worry about it, man. Don't get all paranoid about it."

"I'm not paranoid! Just nervous! That's all!" replied Jet, quickly.

"Same thing, dude." muttered Wolf.

" _Jet's been acting strange the last couple of days. He was overly happy when Mawile left, for one thing. Sure, I was too, but he was taking it as a celebration. Plus, he's been on my ass trying to make sure Littlefoot is still the first to go. Something about him is rubbing me the wrong way." - Wolf_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 5

Sitting around the fire, Leela and Ness were having a small conversation.

"Wow, things were getting a little rough yesterday, weren't they?" asked Ness.

Leela nodded, "Yeah, you're telling me. They just pulled me into an alliance. It's not like I had the option to agree or disagree on it. That's why I chose to vote out Spinelli anyway."

" _Tanya threw Leela hard under the bus yesterday, and while she intended to make her look bad, I try to look for the best in people, and Leela's still our leader, and my alliance partner. Tanya is the next one to go, but what about after? Will Leela hold true to myself and Laurent? I don't quite know yet." - Ness_

"Obviously you had to do what you had to do," explained Ness, "But after Tanya's gone, what happens next? Do we vote Penner and Ryu out? They're our stronger guys, especially Ryu!"

Leela sighed, nodding her head, "Unfortunately. I think Penner's weaker than Ryu. But at the same time, I don't know if I can trust Laurent all that much."

Ness nodded his head, "I know what you mean, but I think it's just best to forget about Laurent for now. He's not a threat until the merger anyway. Plus, I trust him, and you can trust me, Leela!"

" _Ness, Mawile, and myself did make an alliance before the game starting, and Mawile is already gone. It's not that bad because Mawile was a pain in the ass to live with. Ness is such a sweet boy, but he's very intelligent. Kids like Ness do really well in this game, and it worries me moving forward." - Leela_

"Tanya's going to be after me anyway, so we can't keep her around," explained Leela, "I just want to win more challenges. Tanya is strong, after all. But if we win too much, Tanya will likely make it to the merge, and we know she's not on our side."

Ness nodded, "Oh of course she won't! I'm not saying throw any challenges, but we just need to keep an eye on her in the event we don't lose often, right?"

Leela nodded in agreement.

" _I think right now the game hasn't really begun. I have a deal with Ness, and I have a deal with Penner and Ryu. I don't have a deal with either Tanya or Laurent, and I don't know if I can convince Ness to vote out Laurent. We would become two against two, so that could start some problems." - Leela_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Ryu and Tanya were having a quick little chat, and walking side by side. Tanya wasn't doing much, while Ryu was dragging logs back to camp for fire.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's clear we cannot rely on our captain. She's proven to be a liar, and a backstabber." claims Tanya.

Ryu nodded, not really saying much, but really only letting Tanya run her mouth.

Tanya grimaced a little, "...so, with her immunity gone, we should vote her out, and allow someone else to reap the benefits of being the captain."

" _I'm not done playing this game just yet! I need to create lies, tricks, and deals that people can believe and use to their advantage. In reality, it's nothing but a mere trick to keep myself longer in the game. My first trick is very simple; vote Leela off, and advocate for Ryu to be the new leader." - Tanya_

With Ryu still not talking, Tanya continued, "...and what I mean by that is... if you and Penner help me vote off Leela, I will make sure you become the next captain of Humaria. Once you do, you too will get a first vote immunity just like Leela did."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, and finally spoke, "Wait, what? Immunity for the first vote? You're not serious, right?"

Tanya smirked, "You heard me right. I managed to overhear some of the twists this season while in a confessional cam. That's just one of the many secrets only you will know if you keep me in the game."

" _Tanya just told me that if I were to vote off Leela, and become the replacement leader, that I would get the first vote safety treatment that Leela herself got. I don't really believe it for a minute, but I can't play too safe. I will bring this information to Penner, and we'll come to the conclusion together." - Ryu_

"That's very sneaky of you Tanya. How do I know you're not lying to me?" asked Ryu.

Tanya grinned, "Simple, you'll just have to keep me to find out if I'm telling the truth of not. Vote me out, and you may never find out."

Ryu tensed his expression a little, but said no more.

" _Ryu is the best candidate to be the new leader, and should he keep me in the game, he will have my full loyalty until he shows me no reason to trust him further. That's how I live my life. I betray people if they can no longer support me and my decisions. For now, Ryu may very well be that person." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 5

Far away from the camp, Springtrap and Cyrax were busy talking to one another about the game.

"You and I share something in common," said Cyrax, "You and I were once pure humans, and changed into what we are today outside of our own control."

Springtrap nodded, "Yes... I see your... p-point there."

"Bender wants to dethrone Arcee from being the captain," explained Cyrax, "If you and Balloon Boy are aligned, we could potentially run the show from here on out. We just vote out Jenny or Monita first, and then Arcee."

" _I think if Springtrap and Balloon Boy are together, then I think there's a chance Bender's crazy scheme could work. Of course, before we can get to Arcee, we have to vote off Jenny or Monita first. Bender wants Jenny out, but we need the strength, so I think Monita needs to go first." - Cyrax_

Springtrap nodded once again, "Don't worry... I have Balloon Boy... in my back pocket. We can... help you get... what you want... in this g-game."

"Balloon Boy has been friendly with Monita though," worried Cyrax, "But I do suppose he's one of those people that will do whatever it takes to survive. Hence probably why he didn't force a stick draw for Pirate's Court."

"Yes... yes that's... exactly why he... chose me to go." coughed Springtrap.

" _Balloon Boy is my puppet... just as Freddy is... to the real Puppet." (His head twitches a little) "He will do... whatever I tell him... to do. A slave... some may call it... but my slaves do... as they are told... unlike some other slaves... on this s-show. We will aid Cyrax... in his alliance." - Springtrap_

"Listen, we're four, they're three, they cannot hurt us," explained Cyrax, "We just need to keep Bender in line, because he's not making any friends. He wants Jenny out first, as well. I think that's a mistake."

Springtrap nodded his head, "If you want... Arcee to be weaker... J-Jenny has to go... first."

"I suppose that's true, but we need the strength in challenges, man." sighed Cyrax.

" _Listen, this is a perfect alliance for me. Bender already rubs people the wrong way, Springtrap and Balloon Boy are animatronics and probably none of the humans or animals will like them anyway. That leaves me as the lesser of evils. I can't get cocky though. We haven't been to tribal council yet." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Monita, Jenny, and Balloon Boy were resting in the shelter. Bender was off by himself doing his own thing, but in plain sight. Arcee was watching him, thinking in her head about things.

"...I don't care. I need to call him out." muttered Arcee, standing up, and approaching Bender.

" _Where I come from, you can't hide secrets. We're supposed to be a team, and finding the immunity idol takes a team effort. Bender and likely Cyrax want to do it by themselves, and that isolates them from the rest of the tribe. If I can call Bender out and expose him, it'll put a target on his back." - Arcee_

Arcee wasted no time in speaking up to Bender when he was in earshot, "Bender, do you happen to have anything to share with the tribe?"

Bender looked behind him and looked confused, "The hell? Anything to share with the tribe? No I ain't got nothing! Why are you getting on me?"

"Oh, that's amusing to hear," remarked Arcee, "Because I'm sure that bar of flint in your chest probably has a clue to the immunity idol on it."

Bender froze in his track, cursing in his mind that he got caught with it.

" _Aw damn it! Arcee cornered me, and now I gotta suck up to her, or lie right in her face! Of course I'm going to lie and fight back! Why the hell is she even attempting to stand up to me? I'm about to take control of the game to take her out! Just because she's the captain? Like that scares me!" - Bender_

Bender rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up! Why do you care about that stupid flint anyway? We're robots! We don't need it!"

"It doesn't matter whether we need it or not," replied Arcee, "We're supposed to be a team. We're far from the individual portion of this game."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Bender, "I ain't playing like an individual! I'm playing for the team, and making the right decisions to make Robotok a better place! The hell have you done to help us?"

Jenny, Monita, and Balloon Boy were watching the fight from afar, but chose not to get involved.

" _I want to stand up for Arcee, but like... she's safe at our first tribal council. If I were to speak up in her favor, I could put a target on my back. I like Arcee, but I have to do what's best for me. Maybe once she's safe I would, but for now, I can't risk my safety in the game right now." - Jenny_

"I could ask the same of you." replied Arcee, looking at him sternly, "You have a major target on your back. You're lazy, you're rude, and you're isolating yourself from the rest of the tribe. You cannot be trusted out here."

Bender shook his head, and walked away, "Ah to hell with ya. I don't have time to be lectured by the captain today. Screw that!"

Arcee shook her head, and returned to camp, letting Bender do his own thing.

" _Bender marked himself to be the first one voted off, and I believe I did my part in exposing him. He thinks he's doing what's best for Robotok? I beg to differ on that statement. He's done nothing around camp, he's not proven himself to be a competitor, so why bother keeping him around?" - Arcee_

Monita blinked a little, "We cannot let tribe unity bring us down today."

Balloon Boy looked over at her, and laughed out loud.

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 5

Wolf walked down towards the beach when he looked upon a rather beautiful sight in front of him. Laying down in the sand chest first was Minerva. Her bikini was undone, and she was soaking in the warm sun of Pirate Lagoon.

"Hey, beautiful, ain't no laying around on my watch." smirked Wolf, taking a seat next to her.

Minerva pouted a little, "Aww, come on, Wolfy, at least allow me to be comfortable around here!"

" _Minerva is hot as all hell. She's the perfect companion in this game for a guy like me. I'm the leader of the Ani Mani tribe, and every leader has to have a right hand gal by his side. Minerva is quite the attractive lady, and I know she's going to stand by any decision I make for the tribe." - Wolf_

"Appreciate the sights, Wolfy," grinned Minerva, winking at him, "It's the motivation you need to play this game."

Wolf laughed, "Heh, don't get too cocky, Minerva. We ain't out of this mess quite yet."

"Oh no we're not," replied Minerva, "Because I've got some news you may not want to hear."

" _Truly, between Wolf and I, I am the one making all the decisions. Mawile is only gone because of me, not Wolf. Now I will continue to get what I want by giving Wolf vital information so that we can make our move against Jet and Sticks. They were so foolish to act so soon." - Minerva_

After telling him everything Roxanne told him, Wolf shook his head, "Knew it... #%#%ing knew it. Jet was acting strange for a reason. He wanted to make sure Littlefoot was headed out the door first. Then he can swoop in, save Roxanne, and then I'm gone. #%#%ing bastard.."

"Roxanne is on our side, Wolfy," replied Minerva, "I made a deal with her, so if we decide to vote Littlefoot out first, we have her word she's in with us to the Final 3."

Wolf shrugged, "I dunno about you, but I kinda want to send Jet out first, if you ask me."

" _Jet, you made a very big mistake in this game. Both you and Sticks are terrible at this game! Your girl can't keep a simple secret quiet, and you got too paranoid! Littlefoot is still our weakest link, but hell if you gotta go first before you get me out, then that's more important to me than strength!" - Wolf_

"We'll see what happens at the challenge. It's our first one, and Littlefoot better do his best." said Wolf.

Minerva nodded in agreement, "It's do or die for the little dinosaur."

Meanwhile, back at camp, Roxanne and Littlefoot were discussing the same thing by themselves. They were wondering who to trust.

"So this whole thing may start once I'm gone, huh?" sighed Littlefoot.

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want that to happen. We need to try and get the target off of you. I think by telling Minerva about what Sticks said... I think I may have saved you."

" _It's not easy knowing that you have a massive target on your back. But I think I have Roxanne to thank for if she ended up saving me from being voted off. Sticks isn't quiet enough to keep a secret, and I think Roxanne threw her under the bus to try and save me. I think it was worth a shot!" - Littlefoot_

"I think since Wolf is safe," explained Littlefoot, "We should go for Jet instead. He's a bigger threat, he's definitely not the brightest bulb in the bunch... let's get him out now. Sticks won't have anyone to lean on. We can get Wolf out next!"

"Maybe, but I did make a deal with Minerva, so it's hard to want to vote Jet and then Wolf out. I think we should just vote Jet and then Sticks out back to back." confessed Roxanne.

Littlefoot nodded, "Either way, I will support your decision, Roxanne." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you..." replied Roxanne with a light smile of her own.

" _Littlefoot is my friend out here, but I haven't really made an alliance with him. We're just friends, and that's all we really have right now. I want to keep him around for as long as I can because not only is he someone I can talk with, but he will vote with me as long as he's here." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ani Mani, Robotok, getting your first look at the new tribe of humans; Spinelli voted out at the last tribal council."

Everyone was shocked that Spinelli was gone, especially the animals.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Robotok."

Springtrap did so.

"For today's challenge, one person at a time will be in charge of maneuvering a buoy through a rope. Along the way you must climb over and through obstacles to ensure the buoy gets to it's destination. Once you get the buoy to the other end, the next person will go, taking the second buoy. Once you have all four buoys, one player will then be in charge of tossing the buoys into a basket. First two tribes to finish win reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed a fishing kit, as well as a lone spear.

"It's nice to return to the beach, and after spending time at Dingo Canyon, it's time to enjoy a fish meal on Survivor. Win today's challenge, and you will win a fishing kit, complete and everything. Second place gets only a fishing spear. Third place gets nothing but somebody going home at tribal council. Let's get started."

Ani Mani

Running in order: Jet, Wolf, Sticks, Roxanne

Throwing Buoys: Littlefoot

Humaria

Running in order: Ryu, Tanya, Leela, Penner

Throwing Buoys: Ness

Robotok

Running in order: Jenny, Cyrax, Arcee, Bender

Throwing Buoys: Monita

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jet, Ryu, and Jenny dashed out onto the course, making sure they had the buoy moving through the ropes, and through each obstacle. One of the biggest obstacles was a mud crawl where the buoy had to go up and over alternating between each pole in the mud crawl. This is where Jet and Jenny started to struggle a little, with the mud slowing down Jenny, and Jet starting to get exhausted early due to using so much steam in the beginning. Ryu was quick on his feet, and managed to get the buoy through the mud crawl, and onto the goal.

Tanya was up next for Humaria, and she was just as athletic as Ryu was in the obstacles. While Jet and Jenny continued to be slow for Ani Mani and Robotok, Tanya sped right by them to get the second buoy to the goal. Both Jet and Jenny weren't too nervous at this point, considering it was a race for second place as well.

Leela was up next for Humaria, and once again didn't miss a beat with the obstacle course. Jenny was getting a little closer to the end of the mud crawl, and thankfully most of the mud was gone thanks to her, and Jet was still slow as a bee in the mud. Leela made it out okay, and scored the third buoy for Humaria. Humaria had an enormous lead.

Then Penner was all that was left for Humaria, and this was where it started to get a little hard for Humaria. Penner wasn't as athletic as Ryu, Tanya, or Leela, so when he got to the mud crawl, he was really slow and not moving so fast. Jenny finally got herself out of the mud, and onto the goal for Robotok, successfully pushing them into second place. Jet cursed to himself, as he was still stuck in the mud. Wolf looked really upset right about now, wishing he had gone first instead.

Cyrax dashed out as the second member of Robotok. With most of the mud gone thanks to most of it sticking to Jenny, Cyrax didn't have to worry about getting stuck himself. Penner and Jet were still lagging through the mud, so Cyrax was able to extend Robotok's second place as getting the second buoy to the goal.

Arcee was up next for Robotok, and since she was too big to under the crawl, she transformed into her motorcycle form, making herself much smaller and thinner to fit underneath the crawl. She turned her wheels sideways to give her movement while on her side. She already had the buoy through each of the ropes and on the other end of the crawl through, meaning all she needed to do what get underneath it. Robotok was close to stealing the lead from Humaria thanks to a slow Penner. But Penner was getting closer to the end, now officially ahead of Jet.

Bender was the last person up for Robotok, and he was gleeful about his position moving forward. He dove underneath the mud crawl, and with most of it gone thanks to Jenny and Arcee, there wasn't much keeping Bender back as he made it through the crawl, and tossed the buoy onto the goal. Robotok had taken the lead, and all it was all up to Monita to win immunity.

With Penner inches from the end of the mud crawl, and Jet almost there as well, Monita made quick work of the buoy tossing. Only one handed, she grabbed each buoy, and tossed each one into the basket in record time, finishing the challenge.

"WHAT A COMEBACK! ROBOTOK WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Robotok hugged and cheered.

Penner looked over at his tribe, and winked reassuring at them, knowing that he was going to finish this out and beat Ani Mani for them. He then climbed his way out of the mud crawl, and fell flat onto his belly as he reached the goal. Now it was down to Ness to finish the challenge and put Ani Mani out of it's misery.

Jet could only watch as he continuously struggled to get out of the mud and move the buoy a few more inches. What's even worse was that he was at the very end of the mud crawl.

Without missing a beat, Ness landed the final buoy into the basket.

"AND LIKE THAT! HUMARIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Humaria hugged and cheered.

"What a great comeback for the Robotok tribe! Congratulations, you all are safe tonight at the vote! Humaria, you slowed down at the end, but thankfully were way far ahead of Ani Mani. You all are safe, no tribal council. Ani Mani, what an embarrassing first challenge. Jet, I don't know what happened with you, but tonight, you will go to tribal council, and officially vote out your first member. See you all then."

– – – – –

Robotok Day 6

The tribe was carrying their fishing gear back to camp, and holding the heavy kit together were Arcee and Bender. Springtrap was carrying the fishing spear, while the other four players walked behind them, with Cyrax holding the immunity idol.

Bender looked over at Arcee, and back at the kit, ready to find the second clue.

" _Arcee knows what I'm up to, so you know what? I'm not holding back! I'm going to find that clue, and even if I grab it in front of everyone, I don't care! It's in the kit somewhere, and I'm going to snatch it if I have to! You'll soon be looking at the new leader of the Robotok camp! Know that!" - Bender_

As soon as they placed the kit down on the ground, Bender immediately started opening it, and searching rapidly for the clue, things were flying everywhere.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Arcee, before being pushed back a little by Bender as he continued to rummage and search for the idol.

"You already know, so back off!" growled Bender, with most of the reward in the sand now, no clue in sight of the kit, "Where the hell is it?"

"You can't always assume a clue will come in each reward." reminded Monita.

"Oh shut up! There's always a clue!" shouted Bender.

" _I think Bender isn't afraid to show his emotions. He knows that we suspect him for finding a clue and keeping it away from us. To Bender, it's not about the team, but it's about him, and him alone. That only hurts his game, and it's a shame he can't see that he's alienating himself from the rest." - Monita_

Springtrap stood off to the side, watching Bender freak out and search for the clue. He then looked up at the spear, and saw the clue rolled up and tucked away in the sharp parts. He snatched it quickly, and placed it into his broken ear hole, before placing the spear away.

"Idiots..." Springtrap muttered.

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 6

The six person tribe returned to camp with some broken spirits, but Jet was the most embarrassed over his poor performance.

"What the hell happened that, hawk boy?" asked Wolf, a little irritated.

Jet shrugged, "I don't know what happened! I think there was too much pressure, the mud was too thick just... GAH!"

" _I'm supposed to be good at these challenges, and yet today I let Ani Mani down! I should feel in danger tonight, but I know they'll get over it well enough! I'm still good at challenges, we won't have mud anywhere else! Littlefoot lost his chance to show off, and he'll be leaving tonight!" - Jet_

"Aw, don't beat yourself up over it, Jet!" laughed Sticks, "You'll be good tonight, I promise ya!"

Jet nodded confidently, "Yeah... yeah I suppose you're right! I won't let Ani Mani down again! That wasn't my challenge!"

Minerva rolled her eyes a little, but nobody caught her.

" _Jet's so cocky right now. He firmly believes he's safe tonight, but after that horrid performance coupled with his scheming and plotting to get Wolf and I out, it's just common knowledge that he has to go tonight. The question is... is it too early? Littlefoot still hasn't proven himself yet." - Minerva_

Once Roxanne and Littlefoot were not in camp, Jet looked over at his alliance, "So are we good to vote off Littlefoot tonight? Just making sure. I sucked today, but that was just one challenge."

"Yeah, yeah, Littlefoot's gone. Sucks, because he didn't get a chance, but oh well. Sucks to be him." shrugged Wolf.

"Then Littlefoot it is!" smiled Sticks, brightly, "I need to know how to spell it. Gosh it's so hard!"

" _Jet right now is on thin ice with me as it is. Today, he screwed the challenge for us today, and I think it's fair we send him home. He's so arrogant that he's so sure he's safe tonight. I wouldn't be that cocky after a challenge like that, bub. You only got one hope, and that's if we don't need Littlefoot." - Wolf_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot and Roxanne were having a chat.

"So Jet tonight, and hope Wolf and Minerva write his name down?" asked Littlefoot.

Roxanne nodded, "That's the idea. I just hope after his challenge performance today, that they switch their votes over. I mean, voting Jet out makes the most sense right now."

" _I had my fate in my hands today, and Jet blew it for me. I didn't even get a chance because he was messing up so poorly today. If I go home tonight, I will be very upset, because I didn't come here from far, far away, only to go back home a loser and unable to fight to stay." - Littlefoot_

"If you go home tonight, what should I do?" asked Roxanne.

"Do what you need to do to stay alive," said Littlefoot, "Go with the pair you think will get you to the end. Right now... I say that's Wolf and Minerva. Even if they vote me off tonight. Jet and Sticks are way, way too unpredictable."

Roxanne nodded, "No kidding..."

" _If Littlefoot goes home tonight, I feel like I lost a good friend. He's so kind to everyone, so it sucks that he didn't even have a chance to at least show what he's capable of. They just assumed he was weak, and would send him home just like that. It also makes me nervous of my own safety." - Roxanne_

On the way to tribal council, Wolf and Minerva still had a lot on their mind about who to vote off tonight.

" _Jet is trying to take me out, so tonight would be a great time to eliminate him and not worry about the weasel coming after me. But at the same time, how do I know Roxanne and Littlefoot have my back? Or will they flip to Sticks and use her to take Minerva and I out? Tonight's gonna be rough." - Wolf_

– – – – –

The Ani Mani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So welcome to your first tribal council. Even though you've lost a member, tonight you will vote off your first member as a tribe. O'Donnell, as the leader of this tribe, do you feel like you've done a good job regardless of your transition into only five remaining?" asked Jeff.

Wolf shrugged.

"You know what, you win some, you lose some. For me? Five is a good number. You know where everyone is, and you know what's going on behind the scenes. I feel like I've done a fine job keeping Ani Mani in line." replied Wolf.

Jet nodded, grinning.

"Sticks, how do you compete against Robotok and Humaria moving forward? You'll be down to five, and they're both at six! What do you do about that?" asked Jeff.

"Six and seven, you mean Jeffrey! But to answer your question, we need to have a strong tribe to fight off the others! Like, oh my gosh, this is going to be so exciting once we can start winning after tonight! We're going to be strong again!" replied Sticks.

Littlefoot shook his head, a little disappointed.

"Minerva, should this vote go the way Sticks is saying it should go? Or do you think there's more to it than just weaker tribe members?" asked Jeff.

Minerva gave it some thought.

"You know what Jeff, I think Sticks is absolutely right. Tonight, we need to vote off our weakest link. It's nothing personal, we just want to win." replied Minerva.

Littlefoot sighed, looking a little sad.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jet, you're up."

– – –

Jet's Vote: Once you're gone, my reign will soon begin! So long loser! (Littlefoot)

Littlefoot's Vote: Seems like I'm the one going home. Oh well, I wish you luck. (Jet)

Minerva's Vote: Once again, this decision is entirely mine. Please do not take offense, honey. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jet. (He nodded confidently.)

…

Littlefoot. One vote Littlefoot, one vote Jet. (He nodded sadly.)

…

…

Littlefoot. Two votes Littlefoot, one vote Jet.

…

Jet. Tied two votes Jet, two votes Littlefoot. (Minerva grinned.)

…

…

…

…

Jet. Three votes Jet, two votes Littlefoot, one vote left. (Both Jet and Sticks were shocked completely, as was Littlefoot, who thought he was going home.)

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Jet the Hawk. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Jet grumbled loudly, still shocked and surprised over this blindside. Wolf sniggered arrogantly as Jet gave his torch up.

"Jet, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jet shook his head, and didn't wave goodbye. He was also leaving without his stuff.

"Blindsides are not common early in the game, but it's a sign to show that maybe Ani Mani is going to be in trouble moving ahead in the game. But you did say you were going to vote out your weakest link, and Jet certainly almost fit that role. We'll see how it plays out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jet's Final Words**

"Play with confidence she said. Play with arrogance she said. What the hell, Wave! I did exactly as you told me, and look what happened! Blindsided! What did I do wrong? Did my challenge performance really screw me today? Or did Sticks and I screw up somewhere else... what the hell happened!?"

VOTE

Jet – Minerva, Roxanne, Wolf, and Littlefoot

Littlefoot – Sticks and Jet

CrazyPackersFan will be hosting a poll on my wiki. You should find it on the front page! Just so the rest of you are aware! Please, I encourage all of my readers to check out other Survivor stories out there!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 The Blood Will Fall

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Tanya tried to throw Leela under the bus, and exposed her many alliances to everyone in the tribe. While Leela tried to ignore Tanya, Tanya's words were making some notes for Ryu and Penner. Both men were suspicious of Leela after the argument between her and Tanya._

 _But Tanya didn't stop with that, she told Ryu about the leadership twist. She mentioned that if he were to vote off Leela, that the new leader would get one tribal of safety. While Ryu wasn't willing to believe it right away, he took note of it. Meanwhile, Leela and Ness touched base with one another._

 _Over on the Robotok tribe, Bender found a clue on the bar of flint the tribe won at the immunity challenge, and immediately snuck it away into his chest compartment. However, he was caught by Arcee and Jenny from afar. This put Bender high on the list to be voted off._

 _Later in the day, Arcee confronted Bender over the flint and clue, and called him out in front of the rest of the tribe. Bender wanted nothing to do with Arcee, and ignored her threats, feeling like he had the numbers on his side. Meanwhile, Cyrax and Springtrap formed an alliance on the side._

 _Over at Ani Mani, Sticks got to work on getting Roxanne on her side to vote off Wolf and Minerva after Littlefoot was voted off. When Roxanne didn't like the idea, she warned Minerva about what she and Jet were planning, and tried to save her friend Littlefoot from being voted off. On the flip side, Jet was getting paranoid, and made Wolf suspicious of him._

 _Minerva would later confirm to Wolf that Jet and Sticks were planning to turn on them. Wolf was eager to make the move, but was concerned about Littlefoot being a weak link for the tribe. They said that if Littlefoot failed to impress, he would be voted off. Meanwhile, Minerva and Littlefoot were going to try and sway Minerva and Wolf against Jet and Sticks and save Littlefoot._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Robots and Humans completely dominated the challenge to win reward and immunity. Jet failed for the animals, and were the reason why Ani Mani was going to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Jet apologized to his tribe for his poor performance, and appeared very cocky that he was safe and that Littlefoot was going home. Both he and Sticks felt very comfortable, and Littlefoot and Roxanne felt very nervous. Especially after Minerva did not come to touch base with Littlefoot or Roxanne about the vote. Both Wolf and Minerva had a lot to think about._

 _At tribal council, Littlefoot was sure he was going home, and Jet was sure he wasn't. But in the end, Jet and Sticks were completely shocked when four votes were read to sent Jet home in a 4-2 vote, leaving Sticks wondering where she stood in the game. 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Littlefoot, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 7

The tribe returned to camp in a rather awkward manner. Littlefoot was beyond shocked he was still there to live another day.

" _Wow... I can't believe I'm still here right now. Wolf and Minerva gave me their blessings, and Jet was voted out last night. I know it's not over yet, because anything can happen in Survivor, and right now I feel like I have another chance to prove myself in the challenges to stay in the game." - Littlefoot_

On the other hand, Sticks was utterly fuming over losing her closest ally out there, and had only one person to blame for it.

"Yeah, okay! Yeah, okay! Yeah okay!" shouted Sticks over and over again, "What the heck happened last night?! Minerva! What did you do?!"

Minerva eyed her with a weird look, "Why would you ever think it was all me? Jet did it all to himself, Sticks, and you know it."

"Don't give me that!" sneered Sticks, "You're going around making deals with everyone!"

" _Last night, I couldn't believe my own eyes! Trust me, I saw it all happen in front of me! Minerva Mink, being the sneak that she is, betrayed us out front! She voted Jet out of the game, and I want revenge for him! Wolf may be the leader, but Minerva's the one playing everyone! Know that!" - Sticks_

"I have no idea what you're talking about right now." muttered Minerva, trying to ignore Sticks. Wolf, Roxanne, and Littlefoot didn't try to get involved in the argument.

"Oh, sure you don't! You know what, I don't even care anymore! Listen up!" said Sticks, turning to face the others, "For me, right now, the game talk ends! No more Survivor talk for me! Unless your scheme is voting off Minerva, I want none of it! Got that!?"

Wolf smirked, "So what? You want to be voted off? You know it's not over yet, sweet cakes."

Sticks rolled her eyes, "Yes! That's what I'm saying! Either she gets voted off, or I get voted off! That's that!" With that said, she stomped her foot on the ground, and stomped off to be alone.

" _Minerva thinks she can flirt her way through the game! Listen up bimbo only Wolf seems interested! Jet had a girlfriend, and Littlefoot has no interest! Why do you think using big boobs and a sexy body will help you in the game when only one guy is interested? Not going to work for long!" - Sticks_

After Sticks left, and Roxanne and Littlefoot went to go lay down in the shelter, it left Minerva and Wolf with some thinking to do.

"Sticks is getting on my nerves," muttered Wolf, shaking his head, "So damn annoying. If Littlefoot does well in the challenge, let's just send her ass home. You got Roxanne, so does it matter who leaves before the other?"

Minerva nodded, "I suppose it doesn't. But I know no matter how good Littlefoot does in a challenge, Sticks is still stronger than him physically."

" _Sticks is cursing my name to the heavens, and I have no concern or fear about what she could do. Her threats are meaningless because she has nobody to rely on. Sure, she could get Roxanne and Littlefoot on her side, but there's no chance of that happening, for I have Roxanne around my finger." - Minerva_

Wolf nodded, "You got that right. But what if Sticks starts throwing challenges to ensure either you or her go home?"

"If she ever does that, then she will be voted off. No questions asked." stated Minerva.

" _My leadership safety is out the door now, so I could be blindsided on a moment's notice. But guess what, with Jet out, I'm not the main target anymore. That goes to Minerva now! She's got Sticks' attention, and she wants her head on a silver platter. Hey, as long as it ain't me, that's fine." - Wolf_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 7

Away from camp, Springtrap, Cyrax, and Balloon Boy were talking with one another.

"Do not tell... Bender about this... little s-secret of ours." coughed Springtrap, pulling the rolled up clue from his ear hole, and giving it to Cyrax.

"Hey, you can trust me, okay? This will stay between the three of us." promised Cyrax, reading the clue to himself as Balloon Boy merely laughed.

" _Over the last couple of days, I find Springtrap to be more of a reliable ally than Bender. The fight between him and Arcee yesterday really made me reconsider my options going into the next couple of days. If I can form a solid threesome with Springtrap and Balloon Boy, I'm set to go." - Cyrax_

"But we're going to have to bring him with our idol hunt," explained Cyrax, "Just to keep things simple. That alright with you?"

Springtrap nodded, "Fair enough... he can come."

Balloon Boy smiled, looking up at the duo, "Hello?"

" _Hi!" (He waves his sign around a little, motioning it behind him, and waving his balloon around up and down.) "Hello?" (He then places the sign on the ground, and put his ball shaped hand over his mouth, shaking his head, before his eyes looked sad, and he looked down.) "Hello?" - Balloon Boy_

A few minutes later, the trio of players returned from their conversation to camp. Cyrax and Springtrap then left the area back towards the large island with trees nearby. Bender followed them, while Balloon Boy did not, strangely.

Arcee noticed this, and she was sitting near the fire with Monita and Jenny.

"There they go. They're going out to look for the idol. I know they are." confirmed Arcee, glaring a little.

"Why are you so worried about them getting a hidden immunity idol?" asked Jenny, "They don't have the numbers to do anything."

Monita nodded her screen a little, "Quite so. They do not have enough support on their side to make a logical decision. They will, in a sense, fall apart."

" _We can make the conclusion that Bender, Cyrax, and Springtrap have an alliance. This is a good chance to use this as a pitch to Arcee in making an alliance. Balloon Boy and I aren't physically strong, but we are loyal to a cause. Arcee should be looking for loyalty over strength in Survivor." - Monita_

"I suppose so... Bender's becoming a large liability. What he did yesterday, pushing me around trying to get the idol clue... he needs to go. He's hurting the tribe morale." said Arcee.

Monita turned to face Arcee, "Then why not propose an alliance? They have one. It should make logical sense for the three of us and Balloon Boy to become the other alliance."

Arcee raised an eyebrow, "I don't trust Balloon Boy. Not with Springtrap around."

"He's not with Springtrap. I can confirm that. Using the best of my ability to understand him, it seems that he hates Springtrap." replied Monita.

" _Monita wanted to form an alliance between us, Jenny, and Balloon Boy. I have a few problems with this, because while Monita has proven herself to be a good competitor, she is still physically weak, and could further hurt Robotok in the long run. But our goals are the same for now.." - Arcee_

Arcee sighed, "I suppose we have no other choice. As long as you have Balloon Boy loyal, I think we can do well as a group of four."

Jenny smiled brightly, "That's awesome Arcee! Glad you're seeing it the way I am!"

" _Arcee finally comes around, and makes an alliance with Monita and Balloon Boy! I don't know if she'll remain loyal to it, but right now the goals are the same! Eliminate and vote Bender off. Cyrax and Springtrap will have nowhere else to run after he's gone, so it's a win win for us!" - Jenny_

Meanwhile, back with the boys, Cyrax pointed in another direction, looking at Bender and Springtrap, "Go over there! I'll be here looking for the idol!"

"You better find it Cyrax!" shouted Bender, before running off with Springtrap at a decent pace.

Cyrax nodded, whispering to himself after they were gone, "Oh I'll find it alright... and keep it for myself."

" _The hidden immunity idol is a great tool to have in the game. I'm not just going to share it with my allies. I'm keeping it for myself. Bender has loose lips, and I still don't know if I can trust Springtrap yet. If I find this idol, which I believe I will, then it's going to be a secret to everyone but me." - Cyrax_

Cyrax crept around a few areas by himself, before finding a location that seemed familiar to him through the two clues he knew about.

He turned his hand into a buzz saw, and started to cut through bushes, trees, and dirt, trying to look for the idol...

…

…

…

…

...and after cutting down one of the more larger trees, a wrapped package fell out from one of the holes in it. Cyrax did a fist pump after finding it.

"Yes.. yes! Oh my god!" cheered Cyrax, grabbing the idol and placing it in his chest compartment.

" _I found the immunity idol, and nobody's going to know about it. This is my chance to give cyborgs a better name in this game. That asshole Sektor ruined it for us, and Kuai Liang is no longer one himself. This is my time to shine, and show Lin Kuei honor, and the power that I possess!" - Cyrax_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 7

Down by the beach, Penner and Ryu were busy cleaning fish for supper. Ryu was getting used to using the fishing spear they had won the other day for coming in second place.

"You're damn good with that spear," commented Penner, "Maybe not as good as say Ozzy, but you'll learn the more you do it."

Ryu nodded, "Fishing requires patience, and a lot of endurance to hold your breath. You make this Ozzy person sound like a God."

" _We won a fishing spear the other day for our reward, and I've taken the task of catching fish for the tribe. I can't comprehend why the robots would even need this reward, for they do not eat. I suppose there's a plus and a minus to every reward out here, depending on who you are." - Ryu_

"Would you like to hear a crazy story Tanya told the other day?" asked Ryu.

"Shoot it." replied Penner, nodding his head.

Ryu nodded, "She told me that I would make for a good captain. Knowing Leela can get voted off now, she said that if Leela got voted off, whoever gets the new captain role gets the first tribal safety reward she got."

Penner raised an eyebrow, "That's gotta be total bull. Come on Ryu, she's playing you."

" _Tanya has many reasons to not only tell the truth, but also to bold face lie right to us. What she told Ryu is a bold face lie, and that's a fact. While it's true we've never seen a captain or a leader get voted off in this series, why would that formula be the same for future captains? I don't buy it." - Penner_

"I understand she's trying to stay safe and find ways of doing it," explained Penner, "But I'm sorry, that's a terrible lie. Don't make too much of it, Ryu. She's playing you."

Ryu nodded, "Dutily noted, Jonathan."

"She's going home the next time we lose immunity, so no pressure." reassured Penner.

" _For a different kind of series, I'm surprised this game is almost too simple right out of the gate! Spinelli, Tanya, we're not even trying to make big moves. It's voting off the annoying outsiders. But is it really going to stay that easy? No, of course not. When we merge, then the blood will fall." - Penner_

Meanwhile, back at camp, while Laurent and Ness were tending to the fire, Tanya and Leela were having a talk in the shelter.

Leela turned her head to look at Tanya, "I just want you to know that I have no personal reasons. I made the move I made because.. it was an impulsive decision."

Tanya nodded, "Oh don't worry, I completely understand. You're playing a safe game, and I respect that. After all, once I'm gone, you're going to vote off Laurent."

Leela raised her eyebrow, confused.

"Then you'll switch your vote last minute to get Ness voted off to avoid slashing his throat on live television. I know what game you're playing." smirked Tanya.

" _I can read Leela like a book. I know what game she's trying to play. She wants to play a safe game, and avoid slashing as many throats as possible. To me, that's very childish. You play Survivor by making moves, and playing the game. Not by being a coward. That's not how I roll." - Tanya_

Leela shook her head, "Do you think I'm crazy, Tanya? Ryu and Penner are best friends. Going to the end with them will not win me the game."

Tanya smirked more, "Well then... you plan to go after them with Ness and Laurent, then?"

Leela said no more, realizing Tanya was baiting her into exposing information.

" _Tanya's trying to bait me into getting into trouble. I don't think it matters what I tell her because she's at the bottom of the pecking order. Ryu and Penner are not going to believe a word she says, so I'm like... do what you want! I'm not going to lose because of you. That's her own fault." - Leela_

Leela shook her head, "Tanya, it doesn't matter what I tell you. Nobody is going to believe you. Point blank. Say what you want, because you'll never get anything to happen your way."

Tanya giggled mischievously, "Oh I think I can..."

" _Leela's a terrible liar. I see right through anything she's trying to hide from me. I figured out that she wants to vote out Penner and Ryu, and keep Ness and Laurent all to herself. Guess I mistook her game for being too safe. I'm going to say she's playing too hard, instead. That's my pitch." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 8

Inside the shelter, Roxanne and Littlefoot were discussing the next plan of action moving forward in the game.

"I don't know if we're even good to go for the immunity challenge," remarked Littlefoot, "Like, I think the only way we win now is if Humaria or Robotok is suffering more than we are."

Roxanne shook her head, "It's doubtful. Robotok seems to be well coordinated, and Humaria's got strong players. We're pretty lost for hope right now."

" _We've lost only two players, but I'm not giving up. I have yet to prove myself in a challenge, and I want to stay in this game for as long as possible. Thanks to Wolf and Minerva, I think I may live past only the next vote, and that's it. But... one more vote isn't enough for me. It should be two." - Littlefoot_

"I did have an idea," said Littlefoot, "If we've lost all hope for challenges, then maybe we should make a Final 3 deal with Sticks. She's all alone, she wants Minerva out of the game... we can easily make it 3-2 and send her and then Wolf home. Then we don't have to worry about anything!"

Roxanne perked up a little, "I mean, I see what you're saying, but can we really rely on Sticks? She's very much a loose cannon."

"I think if Minerva goes home, Sticks will be fully on board." reassured Littlefoot, with a big smile.

" _If I can't perform well in the challenges, then my next best asset would have to be the strategy part of the game. Back home I am sort of the leader of my group of friends. Cera, Ducky, Spike, all of them. They look up to me and I think I should take some action. Especially if I can't compete." - Littlefoot_

"I just worry because Sticks has a loud voice, and she can't keep a secret quiet for so long." noted Roxanne.

Littlefoot smiled reassuringly, "Roxanne, have faith in this plan. I think we can make it work. Otherwise, I think Wolf and Minerva have firm control over you and I."

"I suppose that's true." nodded Roxanne quietly.

" _I adore Littlefoot, and he's trying really hard. But I didn't come out here to make friends. I wanted to come out here to win a million dollars. My first alliance was with Minerva, but not Littlefoot. I only became friends with Littlefoot, and now he wants to make a deal. I don't know what to do." - Roxanne_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Wolf and Minerva were relaxing. Minerva was once again sun bathing, and her bikini top was undone to get all of her back to the sun.

"Look at it this way, Minerva," grunted Wolf, "We can't win with Littlefoot. We can win with Sticks. I've given this some thought, and you need to get Roxanne to vote her best friend off the island."

" _Sticks is a wild card waiting to explode at any minute. But here's the thing, we keep Sticks around, and we lose, it's an easy 3-1 vote. Keep Littlefoot around, we might be going into a 2-2 vote. I don't care if Littlefoot does well at the next challenge, the tricky guy's gotta go. That simple." - Wolf_

"I think I might be able to do that... Sticks will be utterly pissed, but I could care less about her feelings right now." giggled Minerva.

"Look, if you manage to get Roxanne to vote Littlefoot off?" replied Wolf, whistling a little, "You'd become one of the best manipulators in this damn game."

Minerva giggled once more, "Oh that's true. Or better yet... we don't even tell Roxanne a thing. We vote for Littlefoot, they vote for Sticks, she votes for me, then we just vote Littlefoot out 2-1. Do they do re-votes in this game with a situation like that?"

Wolf shrugged, "No idea, babe."

" _While I could risk a 2-2-1 vote, I think it's just a safer play to get Roxanne to vote Littlefoot off. My only concern is losing Roxanne's loyalty, and I get voted off as a result. You need to play this game carefully, and without losing sight of the goal. If I mess this up, I deserve to go home." - Minerva_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 8

Arcee and Cyrax were off by themselves, walking to go get the day's tree mail.

"You got to understand this game changes on a dime," explained Cyrax, "I thought I was sitting in a good spot, but now I feel like that's total bull#%#%."

Arcee nodded, "Your friend hasn't made many friends." She was referring to Bender.

"And he's an absolute waste of space. I feel like I'm getting assoicated with him because he roped me into an alliance." muttered Cyrax.

" _I have the idol, so now I feel like my options have just opened up considerably. Arcee is someone I wanted to work with from the beginning, and even though she's the leader, she's done well as the leader. Why usurp her, y'know? That's why I need to make buddy buddy with her, to stay safe." - Cyrax_

Cyrax continued to talk, "Listen, I think what Robotok needs is pure loyalty, and to fill out that Final 6 entirely at the end. Bender is going straight to the humans once we swap or merge. His best friend is over there."

Arcee raised an eyebrow, "I thought he despised humans."

Cyrax shook his head, "He sort of does, but he's been playing it up to make it look like he'll never work with them. But trust me, he will, and especially if Leela's still in the game."

"Guess she'll be one of the first to go in that situation." remarked Arcee.

" _I am glad Cyrax and I had some time to clear the air, and I was able to learn the truth about some things going on that I was not aware of. While I just made a Final 4 alliance, I feel like we would be stronger as a trio if it was myself, Jenny, and Cyrax. We can keep Robotok afloat in the game." - Arcee_

"Listen, here's what I can promise you. Final 6 robots. Final 3 you, me, Jenny. We're going to duke it out like real robots, cyborgs, and transformers. No goats following us." confirmed Cyrax.

Arcee nodded, "That's what my game plan was from the beginning. Take the strong to the end, so that if I were to lose, at least I lose next to someone who I respect. You and Jenny are the two I respect the most."

"And if you want more reason to trust what I'm telling you, I'm going to tell you one clue about the hidden immunity idol," continued Cyrax, "I can tell you Springtrap nor Bender have it. Not even me. But if I tell you this, you must not tell Jenny or anyone else. This will be a sign of loyalty."

Arcee nodded firmly, "You have my word, Cyrax."

" _For me, the status and well being of Robotok comes before any alliances. Right now, Bender has set himself up as the next one to go, and I don't see that changing. We should be a strong tribe after that, but should we lose more, Monita and Balloon Boy will have to go. It's just a game, after all." - Arcee_

After telling her one clue to the idol, both Arcee and Cyrax shook hands.

"We'll make this work, Arcee. Trust me." nodded Cyrax.

" _Making an alliance with Arcee is mostly me covering my bases. I have no idea if I'm going to stab Bender in the back, or if I'm going to help him take out the threats. I'm very observant, so if I sense any danger, I'm playing my idol. Bender doesn't need to know, nor does Springtrap. It's all me." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, Monita was trying to get some answers out of Balloon Boy about what was going on the other day with the idol hunting.

"Did you see any of them find the hidden immunity idol?" asked Monita.

Balloon Boy smiled, "Hello?"

"Very well," replied Monita, "Did you happen to remember any clues?"

Balloon Boy looked down a little sadly, "Hi! ….Hello?"

Monita blinked a little, but figured out that Balloon Boy knew the clues, but couldn't tell them what they were.

" _Balloon Boy is an odd animatronic, but he has a lot of heart. He wants to play the game, but feels like he cannot due to his programming. The best he can do is be an extra vote and make friends. For that reason alone, if the winner is decided on the social game, he may do very well there." - Monita_

"Do not worry about that, Balloon Boy. Sometimes there's nothing we can do about that. As long as they do not possess the hidden immunity idol, then we are fine." replied Monita.

Balloon Boy nodded in agreement, "Hi!"

"I like the spirit," replied Monita, "Now just so that you are now aware; we are now in a true alliance with Arcee and Jenny. I still do not trust Arcee completely, but I can trust Jenny. Just follow my lead."

Balloon Boy merely laughed, and nodded in agreement once again.

" _Arcee's our leader, so it pretty much means she can do whatever she wants to. I know I was the star at the end of many challenges thus far, but being the star means nothing when physically all you are is a floating computer monitor with one hand. If Arcee desires strength, I may not last long." - Monita_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 8

Out in the ocean surrounding the Humaria camp, Ryu and Leela were out fishing and getting dinner before a possible immunity challenge.

"You are quickly becoming the man around here, Ryu! Glad to see someone who works hard to provide, unlike other people who sit on their ass and do nothing." muttered Leela, looking back at camp, watching Tanya laze around with Laurent.

Ryu shook his head, "It is no big deal. I train hard everyday to become a stronger fighter. To me, you never get good at anything if you do not train at it."

" _I travel across the world to meet new and interesting fighters. Every time I meet them, I give it an 110%. Out here, it is no different. Chun-Li, Ken, Sakura, they all gave me advice before I left for Survivor, but I told them that I would be fine. As long as I stay focused, and calm, I will do very well." - Ryu_

"How did you get on Survivor again?" asked Leela.

"I was never particularly interested until Chun-Li applied to be on Survivor Lake Hylia," explained Ryu, cleaning off the fishing spear, "I was promised a spot with her on Survivor Beach Bowl Galaxy in the event she lost Veteran's Island. However, like I knew she would, she won. They called me back a few seasons later, and I decided to take the call and come out here."

Leela nodded, smiling, "Wow. I knew when I went on Veteran's Island I took inspiration from how well Chun-Li did on her season. I don't think it helped me all that much, but here I am for my second chance."

Ryu nodded, "Eight days in, and the effects of mother nature have not gotten to me. I do not believe they've effected much anybody here. Not even Ness, whom I was worried about."

" _I think Ryu's a pretty swell guy. He's strong, he's fit, and he's very likable around camp. To me, he's an even bigger threat once we were to merge or swap into two tribes. I do have an alliance with him, and I hate having to break promises, but I want to win this game, and Ryu is standing in my way." - Leela_

"He'll be fine. All of us will be fine. You, me, him, Penner, Tanya, we'll make it out to the merge." reassured Leela.

Ryu nodded firmly, before taking the spear, and diving into the water to continue fishing.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Penner and Ness were talking with one another around the fire.

"I've been actually meaning to talk with you about something rather important," began Penner, looking over at Ness, "Mind if I ask you anything?"

Ness shook his head, "No, of course not, go ahead!"

" _Tanya's story is bullcrap, but there is one thing I am concerned about once she is gone; where Leela stands. She very well has a deal with Ness from that Veteran's Island thing, and she's aligned with Ryu and myself. Are we going to vote Laurent off? Or is she going to stab us in the back?" - Penner_

"Do you have anything going on with Leela right now?" asked Penner, clasping his hands together, and looking Ness in the eyes.

Ness looked a little nervous, but realized that he really couldn't lie his way out of this situation, sighing, "Well, uhh... yes, sorta. We just sorta formed a trust bond between us and Mawile. Mawile's gone, obviously, so.. that's about it."

Penner nodded, "I sort of figured you did. Here's why I bring this up, once Tanya's gone, are we going to let Leela decide the future of this game? She can decide to keep me and Ryu around... or keep you and Laurent around."

Ness nodded a little, taking Penner's words into consideration.

" _Penner makes a lot of sense when he mentions Leela. I know Leela has something going on with Ryu and Penner, but I don't know if she's as tight with them as I think she is. Nevertheless, Penner is right. If Leela has both pairs in the palm of her hand, she can decide who goes, and that's scary." - Ness_

"Here's the idea I had," explained Penner, "Tanya goes next, then the four of us bond together to vote Leela out of the game next. If you want reassurance that it's a good move, Ryu and I will take you to the Final 3. And we'll vote Laurent out after. You're better off dropping him than keeping him."

Ness shrugged, "Maybe.. I don't know Penner. I mean, I know what you're saying, but I'm not good with breaking trust."

Penner shrugged, "Doesn't matter if she leaves the game pre jury. She can't have a say in what happens. What do you expect? An outcast twist or something?"

"Well it is pirate themed but... yeah, you're right." agreed Ness.

" _I trust Laurent and Leela the most right now, but Penner is absolutely right. I don't have control of the game, Leela does. Nobody should have that much power in the game, and she's got so many good things going on with me, with Ryu, with Penner.. so I'm especially worried for Laurent." - Ness_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Humaria, Robotok, getting your first look at the new tribe of animals; Jet voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed that shocked to see Jet gone, although both tribes knew that they were weaker as a result.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you both, Humaria and Robotok."

Ness and Monita did so.

"For today's challenge, four tribe members will work together to carry a large barrel across a narrow beam. Once you reach the other end, you must fill it up with water, and use your fingers or paws to plug the holes. Bring it back to the start and fill up your tribe colored bucket. Once you have enough water in it, the bucket will drop, and raise a fire up to light a bigger fire. First two tribes to finish win reward and immunity."

Jeff revealed two tarps, and comfort items, including blankets, pillows, mattress, and a hammock.

"Both winning tribes will win a trap to keep you dry from rain and blocked from the sun. The tribe that finishes first will win comfort items, all you need to get comfy and warm at night. Nothing for third place as usual. Let's get started."

Sitting out for Humaria were Ness and Penner. Sitting out for Ani Mani was Littlefoot. Sitting out for Robotok were Monita, Springtrap, and Balloon Boy. Oddly, Balloon Boy was nowhere to be found again during the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!" 

All twelve competitors grabbed the barrel, and started to race out onto the narrow beams. Ryu, Wolf, Minerva, Cyrax, and Arcee were the ones mostly in charge of carrying the barrel when it was empty, while Tanya, Sticks, and Jenny used their speed to cross the beam safely.

Once each barrel was filled with water, each tribe carefully escorted the barrel from the water barrels to their tribe colored buckets. Humaria was the most coordinated tribe, with Ryu and Leela calling the shots and keeping Laurent and Tanya in order as they carried the barrel together. Ani Mani was doing decent as well for once, with Wolf calling the shots. Sticks didn't seem to be trying though, not listening to Wolf. For Robotok, the water was not easy to plug in with their metallic fthingers, and Jenny was trying to avoid getting rusted on her finger tips, which cost them a lot of water. Arcee tried to keep it all in tact, but it was showing badly because Robotok was behind and in last place.

Humaria continued their good streak, as Laurent, Ryu, Leela, and Tanya worked very well together to get all the water from the barrels to the water bucket, extending their lead. Ani Mani and Robotok were falling behind mostly in due to Sticks being incompetent, and Jenny trying to avoid getting rusted. Springtrap looked off to the side, wishing he had participated instead of Jenny. Robotok was barely behind Ani Mani.

However, due to the assisted calls by both Wolf and Arcee, both Ani Mani and Robotok started to make a good comeback to catch up to Humaria. Sticks and Jenny were slowly not being as big of a deal to work around for them as they started to get more and more water in their buckets, catching up to Humaria, and even Ani Mani was tying up. Humaria started to slow down, but only due to a massive fail on their behalf. Tanya wasn't watching where she was going, and accidentally fell off the beam, causing the barrel to fall with her, losing ALL of their water going back to the start.

However, Ryu and Leela managed to help Humaria get back on track as they transported two more barrels of water back to the start. Soon, the bucket started to tip down, and raise the fire up to win immunity for Humaria.

"JUST LIKE THAT! HUMARIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! Looking for one more tribe!"

All of Humaria hugged and cheered.

Ani Mani was still ahead of Robotok, and Robotok was looking very likely to be attending their very first tribal council of the season. But Arcee, Jenny, nor Cyrax were ready to give up yet. Knowing that Jenny was still doing her best to help the tribe, compared to Sticks, they were working faster, and harder to beat Ani Mani.

For Ani Mani, Wolf and Minerva were shouting at Sticks to get her motivation back and to put more work into it. Roxanne was keeping her mouth shut, just wanting the fighting to end as she just simply worked to help Ani Mani win immunity for the first time.

In the end...

…

…

…

Despite working hard to finish the challenge, Robotok still came up short against Ani Mani, as Wolf and Minerva poured the final barrel of water down into the bucket, giving Ani Mani the win.

"IT'S OVER! ANI MANI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Ani Mani hugged and cheered.

"Great team work, Humaria! You worked hard, and you will all be safe tonight! As a reward, you've won a tarp, and comfort items! Ani Mani, you won your first challenge, and it may not be much, but you've won a tarp! Robotok, I wish I had better news for you. Tribal council tonight, where the first robot will be voted off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Humaria Day 9

The six remaining humans returned to camp in high spirits as they started to set up their shelter with the comfort items.

"Seems like even after voting off Spinelli, we're still a kick ass team!" cheered Penner, helping Laurent and Ness straighten out the mattress in the shelter, and putting in the pillows.

"Whatever keeps us winning, makes me happy!" smiled Ness.

" _We really did amazing in today's challenge. The tribe was cohesive, they worked together well, and I was really happy we won today. We don't have to worry about losing somebody, the robots will lose a player, and we'll be getting stronger than ever! I think today's win made us the team to beat." - Ness_

Penner and Ryu laid down in the shelter, testing out the new pillows and mattress.

"This feels really comfortable. I am glad we won." said Ryu, relaxing on the warm mattress.

Penner nodded in agreement, "Absolutely true!" He then pulled into a whisper, "Let's reach into the pillow sheets, see if they hid a clue in there."

Ryu nodded in agreement, and started to reach up the pillow sheet in a nonchalant manner.

" _Jonathan and I have formed a strong bond with one another. We're older than the others, which also in turn makes us wiser. We successfully found the first clue to the idol, and we hope to find the second clue. We cannot let the others find the idol before we do. If we have the idol, we have the power." - Ryu_

A few moments later, Penner pulled out the idol clue from deep within his pillow, reading it to himself, before passing it to Ryu, "We're so going to find that thing tomorrow. I know exactly where it is."

Ryu nodded in confirmation, passing the clue back to Penner, "I do hope you know what you're doing."

" _I found the hidden immunity idol before back in the Philippines, so it's on my Survivor resume. However, that idol was in plain sight. Out here, it's not in plain sight, but trust me, I've been to where the clue is hinting at before... it's near tree mail, in a tree... we're getting that idol soon." - Penner_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 9

The seven robots returned to camp in low spirits. Somebody was going home, and with the tribe somewhat divided into two sections, it was anyone's game on who was going home that night.

" _You know what? I'm fine with losing! Here's the thing, Arcee and Jenny walk around like they own the place and they can dictate who goes home, and who stays in the game! Well guess what, I'm the one writing my story! I control everything! I have an alliance of four, you don't! I have the say!" - Bender_

Off to the side, underneath the shelter, Arcee, Jenny, and Monita were having a talk about the vote.

"I think they're going to write your name down, or Monita's," explained Arcee, looking at Jenny, "But if they are trying to get me out, they probably want you out since I'm safe."

Jenny shook her head, "Oh gosh, that would suck if I leave tonight, I so hope Balloon Boy's in with us..."

" _Today at the challenge, I felt a little silly participating in it since I know I rust easy from water. Still, I know my neck's on the line because Arcee's the leader, and I'm obviously her closest ally. All I can hope for is that Balloon Boy is on Monita's side, and he doesn't get swayed by Springtrap." - Jenny_

"So we will write down Bender's name?" asked Monita.

Arcee nodded, "He is the biggest liability on the tribe right now. Perhaps if we're lucky, Cyrax and Springtrap might just join in. Cyrax told me he was getting sick of Bender."

"For all we know that could be a trap." worried Jenny.

Arcee shook her head, "No, I don't believe it is."

" _If I'm reading things correctly tonight, then it should be six votes to one. Bender going home tonight would ease my patience and my stress. Not only that, it would give me reason to trust Cyrax in this game. If Bender goes home, and it's not 6-1, then Cyrax and Springtrap are done." - Arcee_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Bender, Cyrax, and Springtrap were talking with one another about the game. Balloon Boy was there as well, participating in the discussion.

"Alright, let's hold our own vote right here, right now," demanded Bender, "Who are we sending home tonight? Jenny or Monita? Jenny's clearly the sidekick to Arcee, and Monita is useless!"

"Honestly, we need to keep the team strong moving forward," explained Cyrax, "So it has to be Monita."

Balloon Boy looked up at Cyrax, "Hello?"

" _Tonight is going to be a big night for me. I have many options tonight. Do I vote with Bender? Do I vote with Arcee? Or do I use the idol to guarantee what I want to have happen happen? Man, there's a lot on my mind tonight, and most of my mind will be made up tonight at the vote." - Cyrax_

"If you want... to weaken the... l-leader... you need to... take out the... s-sidekick." coughed Springtrap, looking at Bender.

"You know, what was what I was thinking!" agreed Bender, "Sorry Cyrax, you got outvoted! We're doing Jenny tonight."

"If Jenny goes home tonight, we need to do Monita before Arcee. We're going to be weak in challenges as a result. I have nothing against it, but we aren't close to a swap yet." warned Cyrax.

Bender sneered at Cyrax, "Does it matter if we lose? Arcee and Monita are going home in some order anyway! What's the difference?"

" _Cyrax is getting all paranoid and becoming 'for the team', and I'm like get that out of here! Who cares about the tribe! We're going to become two tribes soon, so it won't be all robots, we'll be with the furballs and meatbags! And I'm taking us to the meatbags! Leela, you better make it work." - Bender_

After the discussion was over, Bender and Balloon Boy separated from one another, leaving Cyrax and Springtrap by themselves.

Cyrax sighed, "I don't know Springtrap, do you really care if we let Bender go tonight?"

"Thinking of... making a rebellion...?" asked Springtrap, confused.

Cyrax shook his head, "No no! I'm just... damn, he's really going to screw us over. He's loud, obnoxious, and I think we can cut a deal with Arcee and Jenny so that you and I are safe, and Monita is next on the block. That's why I wanted Monita out tonight instead of Jenny."

"I suppose it... could work," replied Springtrap, "But you do... do realize that... you cannot trust... Ar-Arcee."

"Trust me, I don't. That's why I'm still on the fence about what to do. Whatever we decide on, we have to make it happen." replied Cyrax.

" _I do agree... with Cy-Cyrax about... the way Bender... acts around camp. He's very selfish... thinks for himself... a-and brings down... tribe morale. Bender isn't helping... with that. But there is... still no way... you can trust... J-Jenny or Arcee. They are allies... and it's so obvious." - Springtrap_

After discussing it one on one, the pair came to a decision, and returned to camp to prep for tribal council.

– – – – –

The Robotok tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So you guys were dominating in this game for quite a long time, especially after starting out with less numbers. Cyrax, do you think you've gotten weaker, or have the humans and animals gotten stronger?" asked Jeff.

"I think it has more to do with our morale and how well we work together. Arcee and Bender can't get along for the life of them, and I'm surprised we made it 9 days before we had to go to tribal council." replied Cyrax.

"Jenny, what's been happening back at camp between Arcee and Bender?" asked Jeff.

"They just fight all the time. I think Bender is envious that Arcee became the leader, and not himself or somebody else. It's just how the cookie crumbles sometimes." replied Jenny.

Arcee nodded, while Bender rolled his eyes.

"Arcee, you're safe tonight for one vote, so it's clear that if it's between you or Bender you clearly have a leg up on him. Is that true?" asked Jeff.

Arcee shook her head.

"Obviously not. I'm safe, but they can just as easily target one of my allies, and I think it's no secret who is aligned with who on this tribe." replied Arcee.

Jenny nodded, looking over at Arcee.

"Monita, how should the tribe vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"The Robotok tribe should vote to keep the team as strong as possible. Eliminate the disloyal and irritable players, and tribe harmony can be restored." replied Monita.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Arcee, you're up."

– – –

Arcee's Vote: You're a total jerk. Nobody wants you here, so be gone. (Bender)

Bender's Vote: Can't get Arcee, but I can get you to weaken her. So long chump. (Jenny)

Cyrax's Vote: This could be a mistake, but I'm willing to deal with the consequences. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jenny. (She nodded, looking over at the male robots.)

…

Bender. One vote Bender, one vote Jenny. (He smirked, nodding his head.)

…

…

Bender. Two votes Bender, one vote Jenny.

…

…

Bender. That's three votes Bender, one vote Jenny. (He nodded, looking over at the female robots.)

…

…

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Bender. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Bender rolled his eyes, grabbing his things and his torch, not happy at all that his plans blew up in front of him.

"Bender, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Bender nodded, turning to face the other robots, "Bite my shiny metal ass, you morons." He shook his head before leaving tribal grumbling.

"Bender clearly did not see that coming, but with confrontations happening back at camp, it only made sense he would go home when the other person is safe. You are one man down behind Humaria, but you can still catch up if you try your best. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Bender'** **s** **Final Words**

"I can't believe it! I got got! How the hell did that all happen?! I was the one making all the shots! I had Cyrax, Springtrap, and that balloon kid! How the hell did I lose that majority?! Did something happen, was I played for a fool, or was I just a victim of circumstance? Whatever, I just want to know what!"

VOTE

Bender – Monita, Arcee, Springtrap, Cyrax, Jenny, and Balloon Boy

Jenny – Bender

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Numbers And Alliances

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After her best ally was voted out of the game, Sticks went on a rampage against Minerva and Wolf. She even declared herself out of the game and refused to talk about the game unless the plan was to get rid of Minerva Mink herself. Despite her outbursts, both Wolf and Minerva were tempted to keep Sticks and go for Littlefoot to avoid a 2-2 split._

 _The next day, both Roxanne and Littlefoot discussed what they should do moving forward. Knowing he might not be useful in challenges, Littlefoot decided to put his leadership and strategy skills to the test by potentially getting Roxanne and him into an alliance with Sticks, and voting out Minerva. Roxanne was undecided as she had an alliance with Minerva before any deal was made with Littlefoot._

 _Over at Robotok, Springtrap shared his clue with Cyrax, and later took him and Bender out for an immunity idol hunt. Monita noticed this, and used this to her advantage to make an alliance with both Arcee and Jenny. Arcee reluctantly agreed, knowing that they shared the same goal of wanting Bender out. Meanwhile, Cyrax managed to find the immunity idol._

 _The next day, Cyrax and Arcee had a one on one talk about loyalties. Cyrax said he had no loyalties to Bender, and was seemingly willing to vote him out at the next tribal council. He made an alliance with Arcee between them, Springtrap, and Jenny. Arcee agreed to it, wanting to keep the Robotok tribe strong as possible._

 _On the Humaria tribe, Ryu told Penner about what Tanya had told him about the Captain twist, and Penner immediately didn't buy Tanya's story. Meanwhile, Tanya and Leela had another talk, and Tanya was attempting to get Leela to spill some beans, and succeeded when Leela accidentally revealed her plans._

 _The next day, Penner and Ness had a talk of their own. Knowing Tanya was the next one to be voted off, Penner gave Ness some things to think about, especially when it regards Leela. He warned him that Leela could very well decide who she keeps in the game once Tanya's gone. He even promised Ness a Final 3 between them and Ryu._

 _At the immunity challenge, Humaria and Ani Mani came out on top over the feuding Robotok tribe, and won reward in the form of tarps and comfort items, as well as immunity._

 _Before tribal council, it seemed that the girls were going to target Bender for being annoying and a liability around camp, while the men were going to target Jenny over Monita for being close to Arcee; their main target. But Cyrax was still deciding what he needed to do, mostly for his own game. Whether that meant betraying Bender, or betraying Arcee._

 _At tribal council, Jenny only got one vote, while the other members of Robotok decided to band together to vote off Bender out of Pirate Lagoon. 16 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Littlefoot, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Robotok Day 10

The six members of Robotok returned to camp. Balloon Boy set his torch aside and smiled happily, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Well, I'm so glad Bender's gone, guys. We're definitely back to where we started now." said Jenny.

Springtrap nodded, "Yes indeed... Bender was not... a team player... and everyone wanted... h-him to go."

" _To be a villain... you cannot... be so arrogant... a-and so demanding. I had to... to tone myself... d-down in order... to st-stay around... in the game of... Survivor. Yes, I am... c-copying Fazbear's strategy... but I am better... at r-remaining in... the shadows of... the night." - Springtrap_

"Bender was of no use to anybody left," said Cyrax, "He demanded respect, he demanded leadership, and I didn't want that to ruin our tribe. We did the right thing."

Arcee nodded, crossing her arms, "Now we need to remain strong, and diligent. We eliminated our weakest link. He was keeping us back from winning with his attitude. Lose again, and we need to make our team stronger."

Jenny looked over at Arcee, but didn't make any face. She was slightly worried by her tone.

" _I needed to have a talk with Arcee. She's been acting weird the last couple of days, and it worries me that she will not hold true to our deal because of how physically weak Monita is to the tribe. Survivor isn't about keeping the team strong. It's about the numbers and alliances now." - Jenny_

A few moments later, Jenny and Arcee walked off on their own to discuss a few things down by the beach.

"So what do you think is going to happen next?" asked Jenny, looking up at Arcee, "We should be strong, but right now I feel like a swap could be coming at any minute."

Arcee nodded, "I have that feeling as well. We cannot stay three tribes forever. They will have to force us to mingle with humans and animals soon enough."

" _With Bender gone, I believe we have our solid group of six. Nobody in this six will flip or betray the Robotok tribe, and after last night I have full proof of that statement. However, should we lose again, we cannot keep our weaker players around. Jenny may not like it, but Monita has to go." - Arcee_

Jenny smiled, "I think we have our good group of six. But if we lose again, we should prepare for the swap. Cyrax is the biggest threat out of him and Springtrap. If we lose, we should vote him out before a swap."

Arcee shook her head, "No, because I have given us a new alliance. While our six is itself an alliance, my loyalties rise above all others. If we should become the Final 6, I want the Final 4 to be me, you, Cyrax, and Springtrap. If we lose again, Monita has to go home."

Jenny blinked, "Wait, what? Why? Monita is loyal to a fault, and she's got Balloon Boy with her! He has no loyalties to Springtrap, so why bother aligning with Cyrax and Springtrap? We got the numbers already!"

"Because this is Survival of the Fittest. I want to win against the best of the best. Say you or I do something to upset the jury, then Monita or Balloon Boy steal the win from us because they are less upset at them." explained Arcee.

" _Believe me, Monita is loyal, and gives it her all, but you cannot predict what the jury can and cannot feel. If they end up being mad at Jenny or I, then Monita could very well win the game. She will end up winning a game she coat tailed. Because so far, that's all she's done and will continue to do." - Arcee_

Arcee continued to talk, "She's also our weakest link. If we lose again, and no swap happens, we'll be down in strength if we lose Cyrax. Then we give the humans and the animals more power in the world to eliminate us. For the sake of a robot winner, we either win, or we eliminate Monita."

Jenny sighed, "Arcee, this is nuts. Springtrap can't be trusted, and who knows what Cyrax might do? What if they have no loyalties at all, and just wanted Bender out because they hated him?"

Arcee shook her head, "You just have to believe me, Jenny. Cyrax told me he was going to vote out Bender a day before we lost, and that's exactly what he did."

Jenny said little to nothing more, figuring out what she needed to do to keep Monita around.

" _I guess if we lose the challenge, then we're going to be screwed. If we win, then I guess there's nothing more to it, but lose, and I either lose Arcee's trust, or lose Monita entirely. I don't want to lose either! I want our trio plus Balloon Boy to be together! I don't honestly know what Arcee is thinking." - Jenny_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 10

Penner and Ryu were out far away from camp to begin their search for the hidden immunity idol.

"Do you think anyone will notice we're gone?" asked Ryu.

Penner shook his head, "Didn't see Tanya. Leela and Ness are hanging out in the shelter, and Laurent is cooking our breakfast. Nobody will even notice."

" _Listen, Ryu and I are in a great spot. We work our asses off around camp that I don't think anybody will suspect that we'll be gone for... maybe over a half hour. That's when you should go out for the hidden immunity idol. You have that tribe trust, you can grab it, and nobody will suspect it." - Penner_

Using the two clues they had collected from the previous rewards, Ryu and Penner split off to begin searching for the hidden immunity idol. Ryu was digging through dirt, and searching through scrubs of grass.

"This is definitely harder than it looks." murmured Ryu to himself as he continued his quiet search.

As Ryu searched, a pair of bright eyes were watching them, hiding in another shrub of grass that Ryu never searched through.

" _I'm not the best at hide or seek. Finding a small idol in an area spanning over many yards was never going to be easy in the first place. But Jonathan told me he was able to find an immunity idol in one of his seasons, so I think he will be able to find one by himself without help from me." - Ryu_

Back with Penner, he was searching through holes in trees, and sticking his hands underneath trees, trying to find the idol using the clues he and Ryu had. He had a better idea of where the idol was compared to Ryu, he just had to find the right place.

"Alright.. maybe over here, perhaps?" questioned Penner as he walked over to another tree he had yet to go through.

…

…

…

...and eventually Penner's search was over when he found the hidden immunity idol lodged into the tree. He pulled it out, and kept his excitement to a minimum as he snuck it into his pocket, and looked for Ryu.

" _I just found it. I just found the freaking immunity idol, again. Last time I used this thing.. I was about to head on home. I was a man with his back against the wall and no way out. This time, I'm in control, and I have the right alliance. Hey Probst, you can't even last two votes, yet look at me!" - Penner_

After he found Ryu, he showed him the idol, and the two shook hands firmly.

"Excellent work, Jonathan. Keep this between us. No one needs to know about this." confirmed Ryu.

Penner nodded, "Oh no, this is staying in my pocket, and hopefully not coming back out until the merge."

The two shook hands again, and wandered back to camp. The person who was hiding in the shrubs poked her head out from the grassy bush, and smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks like I have even more ammunition in my hands. Sorry, but this is mine for the taking." she giggled mischievously. It was Tanya.

" _So Penner has the hidden immunity idol. Guess you could say I didn't see that one coming." (She rolled her eyes with sarcasm in her voice.) "But now this is where I switch my loyalties around. Penner and Ryu have the idol, and are keeping it from Leela. Perfect chance to switch it up." - Tanya_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Ness and Leela were sitting in the shelter talking about camp life.

"I feel like we're getting our strength back," commented Ness, "We lost the first challenge, but we've bounced back I feel."

Leela nodded, "I totally agree with that. We have the strength, and we have the brains. We just had a minor mishap in the first immunity challenge."

" _I think we're underestimated out here this season. We did lose the first immunity challenge, but since then we've come back from behind to become a real force in the challenges. Ryu, Leela, and Tanya put in physical work, while Laurent and I do the mental work. Penner's just... kinda there." - Ness_

"I think all we need to do is just stay focused, and we can win a few more challenges before we become two tribes." smiled Ness.

"Do you think a swap is coming soon?" asked Leela.

Ness nodded, "When Robotok votes someone off, we'll be at 17 players. I think we're going to become two tribes after the next vote. 8 against 8."

"That makes sense." nodded Leela.

" _Ness, to me, is a better ally right now than either Ryu or Penner. Both of those guys hang out a lot, and while I don't suspect anything is going on, you know, in this game there's personal relationships. Ness does have something going on with Laurent, but I know he would drop him for me." - Leela_

A few minutes later, Laurent walked up to the duo, and passed out two bowls of rice, "Please eat up. We need to be strong for the challenge coming up."

Ness was startled a little, "Oh! Sorry about that Laurent, I didn't see you there." He chuckled a little as he took the bowl kindly from him.

Laurent tipped his glasses a little, "Yes, well, I've been getting that lately..."

Both Leela and Ness chuckled a little, and ate the rice served to them.

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 10

Inside the shelter, both Wolf and Minerva were talking about a few things regarding the game.

"I don't know if you saw it, but I sure did," said Wolf, gruffly, "Sticks trying to sabotage us in that challenge. She didn't look like she was trying."

Minerva nodded, "The little scamp believes she can whine and throw temper tantrums to get her way. Sadly, it's not going to work out for her."

" _At the last immunity challenge, while we did win it, what really grinded my gears was Sticks seemingly sabotaging our efforts to win immunity. Listen lady, we might be going to tribal council, and you could be going home! I know she doesn't give a #%## at this point, but damn!" - Wolf_

"I know we said Littlefoot goes first, but I swear I think he'll give it all he's got in his body to win immunity!" explained Wolf, "Sticks doesn't care! Her mind's out of the game. Put a stick in her, literally, and send her home."

Minerva nodded, "I was just about to say that. She's also gunning for me. Why keep her around if she's going to dare target me?"

Wolf smirked, "That ain't gonna happen on my watch. Your the Captain's Aid, and the Captain's Aid stays as long as he needs her!"

Minerva giggled, "Or maybe he just wants the eye candy around. Tee hee!"

" _Sticks is already coming after me, and that alone worries me. She should be gunning for Wolf, but I believe it's apparent that I rubbed her the wrong way. Whatever set her off, I'll never know. Oh well, if she leaves this game, it's going to be her own damn fault. Nothing more, nothing less." - Minerva_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Sticks was slumped over on a stump, just staring at the waves crashing into the beach and rocks nearby.

She groaned a little, "This is so boring. I want this to be over with already."

" _Survivor is supposed to be fun and exciting! But nope! Not for Sticks! It's boring! Minerva ruined my entire fun out here, and I'm not happy about it! I tried to throw the challenge, but they were too good to lose that! If she doesn't leave this game, then I'm taking matters into my own hands!" - Sticks_

A few moments later, Littlefoot approached Sticks, and sat off to the side, "Hello there Sticks! Are you free to talk?"

"Not really.. but I'll listen." replied Sticks rather dully.

Littlefoot nodded, frowning a little, "Well, okay then. I know you really don't wanna talk about the game, but I feel like you aren't out yet! Roxanne and I can save you!"

" _I see a chance to get the numbers and the advantage after being on the outside early on in this game. Roxanne is one of my allies, and I know Sticks is ready to get her revenge. I don't want to scare her off though, so I just need to be careful and win her trust over. We'll be three against two!" - Littlefoot_

"Here's how I feel Sticks," began Littlefoot, "Roxanne and I want to take out Wolf, and I know you really want your revenge on-"

Sticks interrupted him, "It's Minerva or nothing. Take it or leave it."

Littlefoot sweat dropped a little, before nodding, "Well, that's okay. We can vote out Minerva if you want. Wolf's just more of a threat, I think."

"Wolf is doing what Minerva wants!" grumbled Sticks, "Minerva's the one running the show and getting everyone to do her bidding! Wolf is nothing without Minerva, and that's a fact!"

Littlefoot nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. Listen, Roxanne and I are on your side, and we will vote off whoever you want."

Sticks nodded softly.

" _Sticks is hard to reason and convince, but I feel like we have to do as she says because she's so set on voting out Minerva that Wolf isn't even an option for her. I just feel like with Wolf gone, Minerva will be weaker, rather than voting Minerva out, and Wolf not feeling any loss at all." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Humaria, Ani Mani, getting your first look at the new tribe of robots; Bender voted out at the last tribal council."

There was some surprise, as both animatronics were still in the game. Leela nodded a little, sad to see Bender go, but knew she was still in it to win it.

"Guys ready for today's reward and immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Humaria and Ani Mani."

Both Leela and Littlefoot did so.

"Keep in mind, today is an immunity challenge, but only one tribe will win it. That tribe will not have to attend tomorrow's immunity challenge. That's only for first place today."

Everyone nodded, excited about winning immunity early.

"For today's challenge, one person will become your caller. Three other tribe members will be blindfolded, and must follow the caller's instructions to collect giant, heavy puzzle pieces. Once you have all the pieces of the puzzle, you will work together to put the puzzle together. First two tribes to finish the puzzle win reward."

Jeff revealed a cage with three chickens and one rooster, along with a plate of ten eggs on top of it.

"The winning tribe will win the big package; three chickens and one rooster. You need meat to survive out here, and fish isn't always going to cut the deal. In addition, you will win immunity for the next vote. No tribal council, and no immunity challenge later. Second place will not get meat, but get protein in the form of eggs. Losing tribe gets nothing at all. Let's get started."

Ani Mani

Caller: Wolf  
Blindfolded: Littlefoot, Minerva, Roxanne

Humaria

Caller: Leela  
Blindfolded: Penner, Ryu, Tanya

Robotok

Caller: Arcee  
Blindfolded: Cyrax, Jenny, Springtrap

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All three leaders started to bark out orders to the three blindfolded players. For the robots, both Jenny and Cyrax had to turn off any programs that allowed them to see past the blindfolds, so they couldn't cheat. Right out of the gate, Wolf and Arcee were the loudest voices, and were making good progress collecting puzzle pieces with their tribe members. Littlefoot was surprisingly helpful with his sturdy size and pushing the blocks towards Wolf's voice. Leela's voice wasn't loud, and wasn't doing a whole lot to help Tanya, Ryu, or Penner.

The Ani Mani tribe was performing the best right now, and it was mostly due to Wolf's loud and clear orders, and the assistance of Littlefoot helping the weaker Roxanne push her blocks towards Wolf. With Arcee, she was doing okay, but her orders were getting Jenny and Springtrap lost in space, while Cyrax was really the only one bringing back puzzle blocks. For Leela, she wasn't helping Humaria out a lot due to how loud the other two leaders were compared to her. She was still loud, but not as loud.

Eventually due to the efforts of both Wolf and Littlefoot, Ani Mani had all of the puzzle blocks collected at their puzzle section. The three players took off their blindfolds and started working on the puzzle. Roxanne and Littlefoot lead the charge for this one. With Wolf's voice out of the picture, Arcee managed to get both Jenny and Springtrap back on track to get the remaining puzzle pieces. Eventually Ryu stopped trying to follow orders, and started hauling back blocks on his own.

Ani Mani was too far ahead to lose at this point, and Wolf slammed the final piece into the puzzle block.

"And O'Donnell seals the deal! ANI MANI WINS REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Ani Mani hugged and cheered.

It was now down to Humaria and Robotok for second place, and the eggs. Robotok still had a lead over Humaria, but Humaria was catching up, due to Leela regaining momentum with Wolf out of the picture, and Ryu and Tanya hauling pieces back without consulting with Leela. Luckily, all the pieces they brought back were orange and not silver.

Eventually Cyrax and Ryu brought back the final pieces of the puzzle, and all the players took their blindfolds off and started working on the puzzle to win reward. Penner and Ryu were doing the work for the humans, while Jenny and Springtrap did the puzzle for the robots. Everyone else pitched in.

In the end...

…

…

…

Ryu helped Penner slide in the final piece, while the robots were a little ways behind them. The humans had caught up after their horrible start.

"And it's over! What a comeback! HUMARIA WINS REWARD!"

All of Humaria hugged and cheered.

"Ani Mani, that was quite a victory. For your reward, you get to enjoy chickens for meals now, as well as a plate of eggs for the non-meat eaters like you, Littlefoot. In addition, tribal immunity, so you will not have to compete in tomorrow's immunity challenge. Humaria, not as much, but you will win a plate of eggs to bring home. May not be meat, but will be protein. Robotok, sadly, got nothing for you, but considering the reward, I suppose it was not a real loss. You all can head back to camp, and I'll see you all later."

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 11

The five members of Ani Mani returned to camp in high spirits after the challenge.

"Now that's what I call a win of epic proportions!" smirked Wolf.

Littlefoot smiled brightly, "See guys, I knew I could do it! Maybe I just needed to find what I was good at first!"

" _Today at the challenge, Wolf had me participate, fearing that Sticks would throw the challenge again. Surprisingly, it was the challenge I had been waiting for! I know physically I can't do a lot, being a quadruped but... body strength? I've got it! I hope this gives them reason to keep me!" - Littlefoot_

Roxanne and Minerva brought in the chicken coop, while Wolf carried the plate of eggs. Sticks was nowhere to be seen, likely off on her own being a loner once again.

"Any idea where Sticks went?" noted Wolf, looking around.

Minerva shook her head, "She should be happy that she doesn't have to worry about going home any time soon. But I suppose the ungrateful ones remain ungrateful."

Wolf scoffed a little, shaking his head, "Probably found the immunity idol clue and snuck off..." He started going through all the eggs out of curiosity. Eventually he found a very light egg, one that didn't seem to be full of yolk.

" _One of the eggs in our reward stash felt too light.. almost like an Easter egg or something stupid like that. That's when it clicked; that's where the immunity idol clue is. Right inside the damn egg. So I'm grabbing this thing before Sticks does. She wants to make a move, and I can't let her do that." - Wolf_

So Wolf looked around real quickly before grabbing the egg and sticking it into one of his jacket pockets.

He then walked over to the chicken coop, and grabbed the rooster right out of there, "I'm getting dinner ready. I'll be right back so you ladies don't have to see the murder in front of you."

Minerva giggled as he walked away, "What a gentleman."

Roxanne shrugged, "I'm just glad we don't have to go to tribal council. I think we've found our inner strength."

" _I do believe getting Roxanne to vote out Littlefoot was going to be a challenge. However, now I believe Littlefoot has earned his spot within the tribe. He certainly has the body strength, just not the skills a bipedal animal would have. Certainly more useful than Sticks, who does nothing." - Minerva_

Wolf walked over towards Sticks' area, and held the rooster in his hand, looking at her, "Listen up, we need to talk, and I think I'll prepare dinner while I do it."

Sticks nodded with a dull expression on her face, watching as Wolf snapped the chicken's neck right in front of her. Sticks didn't look fazed at all as Wolf started plucking feathers off and talked.

"Listen, Littlefoot knew he was on the bottom, and he showed us that he's damn more useful than you are," explained Wolf, "You need to earn your spot in this tribe, and in my alliance."

Sticks rolled her eyes, "Like I have any say in that! Minerva is playing you like a fiddle! If she says sit, you sit! If she says vote Jet out, you vote Jet out!"

Wolf laughed, shaking his head, "Babe, I'm the one running this show. Minerva is the secretary of my alliance. She ain't controlling #%#%. And frankly, you and Jet were safe for one more round. Roxanne sold you out."

Sticks blinked, "What?"

"Yeah, you heard me," nodded Wolf, looking down at the rooster as he plucked its feathers off, "Best thing she did, honestly. You were coming after us, and I put a stop to it. You want my trust and loyalty back, you better clean up your act."

Sticks rolled her eyes, and rolled over away from Wolf.

" _So not only is Minerva a total rat and snake, but so is Roxanne! I figured she had at least some common sense, but it turns out she's the one that ruined everything! I thought it was just Minerva who switched things up, but nope! It was Roxanne! Of course it's always the quiet ones!" - Sticks_

– – – – –

Humaria Day 11

It was early in the morning, and without chickens, the tribe was at least happy to win some eggs for the needed protein.

Leela and Tanya were the ones busy with cooking the eggs, as Laurent was nowhere to be found, and Ness, Penner, and Ryu had wandered off somewhere.

"I don't even see why the robots cared about such a win?" remarked Tanya, "They don't even need to eat."

"I see what you mean, I guess. But I suppose they need the rewards for upcoming swaps and all." shrugged Leela.

" _Am I that surprised that Bender was the first one voted out of his tribe? No, no not really. He rubs people the wrong way, and definitely doesn't have the support of anybody hoping to win a million dollars. At least now I don't have to worry about the robots, and I can focus on me." - Leela_

Tanya smiled a little, "You know Leela, I do want to apologize for calling you out a few days ago. I suppose it was just my bitter nature coming out."

Leela nodded, not really believing anything Tanya was saying, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We all get that way from time to time."

"And hey, even if I'm still the next to go, I'll save a beer for you at the pre jury house." snickered Tanya.

"What do you mean? You really think I'm leaving after you do?" asked Leela, confused.

Tanya nodded, "That's right, and I can already see it happening."

" _Penner and Ryu never really got back to me after I decided to help them become the new leaders of Humaria. So I assume they weren't buying what I was selling. Such a shame, because now that I know about their hidden immunity idol, it will all be said and done for them in a matter of time." - Tanya_

"Ryu and Penner are such good friends," explained Tanya, after Leela didn't reply, "They do everything together. Almost as much as Ness and Laurent do. But here's the thing... if you think you're in good with them, you're not. In fact... I think I saw an immunity idol slip into Penner's pocket, and only Ryu knows.."

Leela's eyebrow raised, "Wait... then how do you know? Were you spying?"

Tanya blinked, before coming up with a lie on the spot, "Actually, he told both Ryu and I. Sure I was following them, but they decided not to hide anything. After I left, I heard them whisper and say that they were not going to show Leela... wow, and I thought they were your friends."

" _So this morning, Tanya told me that she knew about a hidden immunity idol found by Penner. She also said that Penner wasn't planning on telling me, and he only told Ryu as well as Tanya. That kinda rubs me the wrong way because I thought I was a part of this alliance. Now I don't know what." - Leela_

"You have my support, Leela," smirked Tanya, "Sure we may be rough around the edges, but if you can get Ness and Laurent on board, we can send Penner home and he wouldn't even see it coming."

Leela nodded, "If they're already planning to blindside me, it could be coming after we vote you out. Hmm, you're right. We need to strike now."

Tanya nodded gleefully as she shook hands with Leela.

" _This is all too easy. You mess with me, and you don't keep me updated with news and all that crap, I'm going to find a new deal. Leela may have lied and betrayed me already, but now I've gotten her attention onto bigger prey. I may have just saved myself one more vote, and it's glorious!" - Tanya_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Penner, Ryu, and Ness were having a short chat.

"So I think we're good to the Final 3?" asked Penner.

Ness nodded, "I mean, I've got nothing wrong with it. I just want to get as far as I can get."

Ryu nodded as well, crossing his arms, "I know I can trust you, Jonathan. And you, Ness, seem to be a reliable boy."

" _This game is going to get messy quickly, and you might think I'm crazy for saying that on Day 11, but no, this is how Survivor has changed. You got to bring the big guns, or you'll be wishing you did. I established a good alliance with Ryu, and now I believe I have Ness after our talk days ago." - Penner_

Ness smiled a little, "Thank you! I still think we should vote Tanya off before Leela. Tanya's too much of a problem. As long as the three of us stick together, Leela won't be a problem when it's just us five."

Penner nodded, "Yeah, I know, and I still haven't decided what we should do first. Tanya seems like the easy vote, but could she became a meat shield for us?"

"Meat shields may also come prepared with explosives." warned Ryu.

" _Tanya's a major meat shield. Nobody's going to like her, and that's a fact. Up until the merge, she's going to rub people the wrong way, and they'll want to vote her off. If they do? Oops, sorry Tanya! Leela, on the other hand, is creative, smart, and attractive. She'll be harder to take out." - Penner_

"I suppose they do, we just need to be careful regardless of what we decide to do." reminded Penner.

Both Ryu and Ness nodded their heads in agreement.

" _Right now, I feel like I'm in the best spot. I'm right in the middle where I need to be, and regardless of the decision I make, I don't think I'll make too many enemies. I could go with Leela, and turn her against Penner and Ryu. Or stick with Penner and Ryu. Honestly, I feel safer with the latter." - Ness_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 11

Far away from camp, both Cyrax and Arcee were discussing matters of the new alliance formed a few days ago.

"Jenny doesn't like the idea," explained Arcee, "And in fact she wants to vote you out next if we get the chance."

Cyrax was a little surprised, "Wait what? Why? Is Jenny that desperate to make a move?"

"I have no idea. I suppose it has to do with you being our strongest player, and therefore a threat come the merge." suggested Arcee.

" _I have no idea what game Jenny is playing right now. Me? What the hell did I do? I mean, I can understand Springtrap since he's weaker, but me? Now you've totally convinced me you're not even playing Survivor. You're playing... I don't know what. But you're playing like an idiot." - Cyrax_

"Come on man," muttered Cyrax, "Monita's not strong at all. You need to keep the team strong. Stop assuming the merge is coming, and just play with what you got! We've got a strong group with the five of us!"

Arcee nodded in agreement, "What's worse? I think Jenny has more loyalties to Monita. If she had more loyalties to me, she wouldn't question my motives, and just agree to what I plan. She's showing me she wants to work with Monita more. That's not a good sign."

Cyrax nodded, "That's what it's sounding like to me. Monita's a fine robot and all, don't get me wrong, but we need to win challenges. If we lose, who's going home? Someone strong, or someone weak?"

"It has to be someone weak." agreed Arcee.

" _I would understand Jenny's idea if Cyrax and Springtrap both showed no loyalty to Robotok. However, they did, so why should we reward them with voting them off? They have done nothing wrong so far, unlike Bender. Monita hasn't either, but it's a case where someone has to go." - Arcee_

"Jenny's also still has a grudge against Springtrap for what he attempted to do at the Pirate's Court," explained Arcee, "She thinks he's coming after her."

Cyrax shook his head, "Wait, really? All Springtrap wanted to do was just send someone strong so they could win! See, Arcee, she's playing too hard, too fast. Just like that squid girl last season. Forgot her name, but I think she's playing worse!"

"She thinks everything is about the game. It's the game this, and the game that. To be honest, Cyrax, I'm a little sick of it." sighed Arcee.

"I know what you mean." nodded Cyrax.

" _I came out here onto Survivor to show the other autobots that I can hang out with the big boys. Optimus Prime is my biggest inspiration as a leader. When it comes to the game, I really have no care for it. You cannot be playing a million miles a minute, and that's what is hurting Jenny now." - Arcee_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Jenny and Monita were having a talk.

"Just so that you know, we need to win this next immunity challenge, and that's a fact." warned Jenny.

Monita tilted her screen head a little, "Whatever could you mean? This sounds very serious."

"Well it is, because Arcee wants to make a move against you if we were to lose immunity tomorrow." replied Jenny.

" _I don't really know what to think. We did make a strong four person alliance a few days ago, but now Arcee wants to make a new alliance with Cyrax and Springtrap? Uh, hello? Springtrap wants me out, and Cyrax was aligned with Bender! Who cares if they voted him out, they can't be trusted." - Jenny_

Monita's screen changed to a frowning one, "Oh, well that's too bad. I was expecting that to happen. She didn't seem thrilled to make our alliance."

Jenny shook her head, "You and Balloon Boy are far more loyal and trustworthy. I don't want to make an alliance like that."

"But you do realize she's cornering herself into a corner," reminded Monita, "If she votes with Springtrap and Bender, it will become three against three. A purple rock may have to be drawn."

Jenny nodded, sighing a little, "Yeah, yeah I know... it just sucks because you and Arcee are the ones I wanted to play with most, and you're not friends."

" _When I got onto this tribe, I knew the two people I wanted to work with were Arcee and Monita. But it just doesn't seem right that neither one seem to be on the same page. Arcee is playing like it's old-school Survivor, and it's not making her look good at all. She's looking like a traitor." - Jenny_

"Didn't Arcee talk about wanting all the robots in the Final 6?" asked Monita, "Then I suggest we win the immunity challenge. Like you said, we may be becoming two tribes instead of three. Maybe then Arcee will keep me safe as long as humans or animals remain on the same tribe."

Jenny nodded, "Oh yeah, that she did say. You need to give it your all, Monita. Or maybe hope that Springtrap screws up to change the target onto him instead."

Monita's screen changed back to a happy one, "I have been useful in the first two challenges, so I believe this next one should be no different."

" _Arcee is a hard person to deal with. She is tall, and she is in charge. Not only are both traits hazardous to my well-being, but I may be in her line of fire. That's even worse. I do have Jenny and Balloon Boy on my side, so I know if we lose I'm not out of order yet. It will take a miracle." - Monita_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both Humaria and Robotok arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be tied together to a rope course. You must maneuver around a rope course as a tribe, and you will be as slow as your slowest person, so keep that in mind. Once you get to the end, you will retrieve a bag of balls. Two tribe members will then take the balls, cross a balance beam, and without falling, try to throw the balls into the goal. First tribe to get four balls into the goal wins immunity. Let's get started."

Humaria

Rope Course: Leela, Ness, Ryu, and Tanya

Tossing Balls: Leela and Ness

Robotok

Rope Course: Arcee, Cyrax, Jenny, and Springtrap

Tossing Balls: Jenny and Springtrap

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Tethered together, both the Humaria and Robotok tribes made their way through the rope course. Robotok had a slight lead over Humaria due to the toughness and speed of Arcee, Cyrax, and Jenny helping the tribe. Springtrap was slow, but Cyrax and Arcee helped him through. For the humans, Ness was the slowest, but was trying his best to keep up.

The robots were getting through the rope course like it was mere butter, and nothing was getting in their way during the challenge. The humans were left in the dust, and both Leela and Tanya were slightly cursing at themselves. The robots made it to the end of the course, and Jenny grabbed the bag of balls, and started working with Springtrap to finish the challenge up.

The humans were half way done with the course, showing just how much of an advantage the robots had in speed compared to the humans. Jenny managed to get two of her balls into the hole, scoring two points for Robotok. Springtrap wasn't doing a good job, so far, but Jenny was doing so much that it didn't hurt Robotok.

Ryu tried his best to push through the many ropes and turns in the rope course, but Jenny was being a star for the Robotok tribe, and it wasn't long until Jenny scored the fourth and final ball into the goal.

"And just like that! ROBOTOK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Robotok hugged and cheered.

"All on the strength of Jenny Wakeman, I know this immunity was well earned for you guys! Great job guys, no tribal council tonight. Humaria, sadly, you gave it your all, but sometimes your all just isn't enough. I'll be seeing you all tonight at tribal council. See you then."

– – – – –

Humaria Day 12

With the second human of the season going home, it was anything but simple now that a lot more has happened since Spinelli was voted off.

Inside the shelter, Leela, Laurent, Ness, and Tanya were all talking.

"So are we all in agreement that Penner is going home tonight?" asked Tanya.

"He's not physically strong in the challenges, and he's also a former player. That's already a big threat." replied Ness.

Both Leela and Laurent nodded in agreement.

" _Tonight is going to be a difficult night again. Right now, I don't know who I'm going to vote out tonight. I know it's probably between me, Tanya, or Penner right now for the vote. I know I have Ness on my side, and with Ness he has Laurent. I don't think I'm in trouble, but you never know." - Leela_

"If Penner is going behind my back and doing things that I'm not aware of, then I think he may vote me out later. I guess I'm on board." nodded Leela.

Tanya snickered, "If Penner goes home, he takes the idol with him. He may never know the truth behind his elimination tonight. It'll be so satisfying."

"Indeed." replied Laurent, looking over in Tanya's direction.

" _I am a very smart woman, so if I find out I'm being played for a fool, my vote will reflect that. Right now... I suspect it's 50/50. I could have the votes to take Penner out. Or maybe I'll be the one going home tonight because everyone is a coward. I suppose that answer will come tonight." - Tanya_

After agreeing to the plan, Leela left the group and wandered off away from camp. She eventually ran into Penner and Ryu discussing the vote.

"Leela, there you are. We were going to look for you. Jonathan and I were just thinking about the vote tonight." said Ryu.

Penner nodded, "Tonight, I think it's just simple and easy. We do Tanya tonight, and it's all fair game from there."

" _I gave it some thought, and in all fairness we don't need Tanya around spreading lies and making #%#% up. So while Leela could be a problem later, I can't risk keeping Tanya around tonight. She was supposed to be voted out next, and I want to keep it that way tonight." - Penner_

Leela nodded, "Do you think we'll have Ness and Laurent with us?"

Ryu nodded, "We have already spoken with Ness, and I believe he'll get Laurent with him. It should be 5-1 against Tanya."

"Yeah, that would be absolutely amazing if something went haywire, and I mean that in a sarcastic tone. It would not be amazing." scoffed Penner.

" _Penner and Ryu seem to be on my side, and I can't tell if they're lying to my face or not. I'm not going to push them or anything, because if I do, I could find myself going home. Ultimately, I have to decide if I should vote out Penner, or if I should vote Tanya off. That decision will be made with Ness." - Leela_

"You have my back tonight, right?" asked Leela, holding her hand out.

Ryu nodded firmly, "Absolutely, Leela. Tonight, we are writing Tanya's name down tonight, and we will not change that."

"Alright then, I'm on board." agreed Leela, shaking both Ryu's hand and then Penner's hand.

A few minutes later, Leela and Ness were talking down by the beach, figuring out how to vote tonight.

"I think this vote will be decide everything tonight," explained Ness, "We can keep Penner around, and have a loyal member on our side, or we can keep Tanya, and use her as a meat shield."

"Tanya's too unpredictable, but she is willing to help us make a move against Penner and Ryu. It may be our only chance to break them up." remarked Leela.

" _I think right now it's just best to stay with Leela moving forward. I think we're a good pair, and with Laurent we're three. So even if we vote Tanya out, we still have numbers against Penner and Ryu. I think I know where Leela's loyalty is right now, and I think it's with me and Laurent." - Ness_

"Tanya's also a smart woman. Penner's also smart. But in the end, Tanya's stronger physically than Penner," explained Ness, "If we don't swap soon, we need the strength to keep going, and if Penner's still around, he could bog us down."

"That's true, but I think we're going to be swapped up soon. We can't stay in three tribes for much longer." replied Leela.

" _This vote right now means everything. I did make an alliance with Penner and Ryu, and I do feel like they're ready to turn on me if they don't want to show me the immunity idol. At the same time, keeping Tanya is a little silly for me, because she did throw me under the bus after Spinelli left." - Leela_

After a small discussion, Leela and Ness agreed to a plan, and then split up to do other things.

– – – – –

The Humaria tribe arrived at tribal council.

"It's been awhile since the humans have lost an immunity challenge, but here you are again. Leela, how well do you think you've led Humaria since you've become the captain?" asked Jeff.

"I feel like I've done a decent job. It's what I do for a living anyway, and I think this tribe appreciates what I do for them as a whole." replied Leela.

Tanya rolled her eyes, but considering they were pure white, nobody could tell.

"Ness, you guys had the lead for a little while, but once again, all the tribes will be even again after tonight. Five members each. Do you think Humaria will continue to fall, or only rise after tonight?" asked Jeff.

Ness chuckled.

"I think the plan is to just rise to the top, and not worry about losing any more challenges. Although I think the robots still have one more player with them, so they'll hold the numbers, but I'm not afraid. Sure they're strong, but not strong enough." replied Ness.

"Tanya, how are you planning on voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

Tanya shrugged.

"I suppose I'm sticking to the plan made today, and I believe everyone else will as well, I hope." replied Tanya.

She tried to make eye contact with Leela, Ness, and Laurent. Not a single one gave her any good looks.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ryu, you're up."

– – –

Leela's Vote: I think this is the right vote to make tonight. No offense, alright? (?)

Penner's Vote: You're selfish, rude, lazy, and just not fun to have around. So long. (Tanya)

Tanya's Vote: You better surprise me tonight, because really, my vote doesn't matter. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Miriel's kid. That would be Laurent. (He squinted his eyes a little, surprised.)

…

Tanya. One vote Tanya, one vote Laurent. (She nodded, looking uninterested.)

…

…

Tanya. Two votes Tanya, one vote Laurent.

…

…

…

Tanya. Three votes Tanya, one vote Laurent. (She grabbed her eyes, expecting the results she got.)

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Tanya. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Tanya scoffed as she grabbed her torch, "Such liars. Yes, I switched my vote too, but I know you still had the numbers. Now it's too late." She gave her torch up.

"Tanya, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Tanya nodded, leaving the area without saying another word.

"Another human bites the dust, and it seems like it was an easy vote. We shall see if this vote will hurt or help the humans as they enter the next phase of the game. There's only three more quarters of the game left, so you better be ready for anything. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Tanya's** **Final Words**

"They missed their chance, and I think they will regret voting me out when they did. I was not even a threat to them, yet here we have two men who are an obvious pair. I had nobody with me, so I am a wasted vote. I threw my vote out to that mage kid, just because... who even is he? Was he even here?"

VOTE

Laurent – Tanya

Tanya – Leela, Penner, Ness, Laurent, and Ryu

Sorry for the lack of updates. I keep saying I'll jump back on, but I keep letting you down. DX

I was busy lately because of new games, new things, and a driver's license coming into my life. So that's a little update to what's been going on.

A tribe swap will occur next episode! 8 against 8! Ani Mani vs Robotok! You will find out the next tribe formations tomorrow morning if you check the wikia!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Evolution Of Strategy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Bender gone, and Cyrax and Springtrap now loyal to Arcee, Arcee was planning on changing up her game. It was mostly for herself, and the good of Robotok. Jenny showed some concern to Arcee, but Arcee told her that it was better to align with Cyrax instead of Monita, seeing him as stronger._

 _Over at Humaria, Penner and Ryu managed to find the hidden immunity idol, but not before getting caught and found out by Tanya, who planned to use the information to herself later on._

 _On the Ani Mani tribe, Wolf and Minerva began to suspect that Sticks was sabotaging the tribe's efforts in winning the immunity challenge. While planning to vote out Littlefoot, the pair agreed that if Sticks was throwing challenges, she would be next. Meanwhile, Littlefoot formed a trio alliance between him, Sticks, and Roxanne._

 _At the reward challenge, Wolf lead his team to victory, with the additional help from Littlefoot. Ani Mani was safe from tribal council, and also won chickens and eggs. Leela and Arcee fought hard for second place, but in the end Leela overcame Humaria's slowness to win second place and eggs._

 _Ani Mani celebrated their reward in style. As Wolf was preparing dinner, he spoke to Sticks about needing to help around the camp, and if not that she would be voted out next. Sticks told him she didn't care as long as either her or Minerva was voted out. Wolf also turned her against Roxanne when he told her that Roxanne was the one who ratted her and Jet out._

 _Back at Humaria, Leela and Tanya had another conversation, and Tanya made peace with Leela, telling her about Ryu and Penner's idol. Leela was a little surprised she was left out of the mix. Later, Ryu, Ness, and Penner made a Final 3 alliance, but Ness didn't know which side he would be more loyal to._

 _On Robotok, Arcee and Cyrax talked about Jenny's loyalty, and how Arcee was convinced that she was more loyal to Monita than even to her. This only strengthened the alliance between Arcee and Cyrax. Meanwhile, Jenny warned Monita that Arcee was coming after her, but Monita didn't seem worried for some reason, however Jenny was fearing the purple rock._

 _At the immunity challenge, the Robotok tribe dominated to the very end, and Jenny scored most of the points needed for them to win immunity, sending Humaria to their second tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Tanya pulled together Leela, Ness, and others to vote against Jonathan Penner, seeing him as a weaker link than Ryu. Meanwhile Penner and Ryu were going to target Tanya, as she was too big of a wild card to keep around. In the end, the vote was in the hands of Leela and Ness, and there were pros and cons to both sides._

 _At tribal council, the entire tribe banded together to vote out Tanya in a 5-1 decision. Tanya was disgusted at their decision, but there was little she could do about it. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Littlefoot, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, and Ryu**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Humaria Day 13

Everyone was beyond happy that Tanya was out of the game. With Tanya gone, it seemed like the five remaining members of Humaria were tighter than ever.

"You know what, Tanya would have been gone long ago," began Penner, "But you know what? The negativity is gone, and now the game can officially begin."

Ness smiled and nodded his head, "Oh I agree! I think this group of five will be the best group of five we can be!"

" _Last night, Leela and I decided that Penner having the idol would be worth keeping around. I think we won't be three tribes for very long, and if Penner still has the idol, he can potentially help the humans as a whole if we're in a bad spot. Either way, myself, Laurent, and Leela are one unit." - Ness_

Penner nodded, "You know what, you're right Ness. We may not have one big alliance, but we should make one right now. The Humaria 5. Now that sounds like an alliance I want to be a part of."

Ryu nodded softly, "Yes, I agree. Now would be the time to team up and work together as a tribe."

"You guys can count me in," grinned Leela, "I may be the captain, but you all have put your faith in me, and I can't disappoint you guys."

" _I find it funny that Penner wants the Humaria tribe to be one unit, because he's still not telling us about the hidden immunity idol. Yes, Tanya could still be lying, but I don't think she had anything to lie about. Do I trust Penner, not right now, but there may come a time where I need to." - Leela_

A few minutes later, Ryu and Penner left the camp area and headed towards the beach for fishing duties while Leela and Laurent cooked up some eggs.

"Do you think we should show them the idol? So that we're all in on the same thing?" asked Ryu.

Penner shook his head, "It's a need to know basis. If I tell anyone, and we don't merge or swap or whatever, it'll make me look like a total target. I'm not risking anything right now."

" _I'm predicting a swap any day now, but if I'm wrong and we lose another challenge, I feel like something has to happen, and I don't want a target on my back. The idol makes anyone look like the biggest target. I am already a threat being a former player, so I don't need more reasons." - Penner_

"Very well then. You would know about the hidden immunity idol then I would know. I'll leave it in your hands, Jonathan." confirmed Ryu.

"Either way, if we don't swap, it's me, you, and Ness. Leela goes next, and then Laurent. But I don't think we need to worry about that." reassured Penner.

Ryu nodded softly as he grabbed the fishing spear.

" _It's already Day 13. That's an unlucky number in these parts of the world. I can't imagine what could be coming our way. Last season, someone was nearly killed on Day 13, so who can predict anything right now in the game of Survivor. All I know is that I need to focus on me, and me alone." - Ryu_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 13

Far away from camp, Cyrax and Springtrap were having a conversation about the latest alliance they had made.

"Just to make sure we're on the same page, it's me, you, Arcee, Jenny, and Balloon Boy," explained Cyrax, "Are we cool about that?"

Springtrap sighed deathly, "Yes, yes... I already know... th-the plan, Cyrax. It's pretty easy... to tell what... t-the sides all are."

" _My grand plan... in the end... is to take... complete control over... the game. I need to be... p-patient with my... moves. Cyrax and Balloon Boy... are in the back... of my p-pocket. We only need... to worry about... the f-females. Arcee especially. She's very... s-strong and dangerous." - Springtrap_

"But I only have a few concerns right now," explained Cyrax some more, "Arcee told me that Jenny may not want to vote Monita out. And Balloon Boy is best friends with Monita."

Springtrap shook his head, "Do not... worry about Balloon Boy. He is merely... p-pretending to be... a friend to... Monita. He will throw... h-his vote away to... whoever she votes."

Cyrax shrugged, "I dunno, it just seems weird for them to interact. I'm more concerned about Jenny as it is. She could really mess this up for us."

" _Jenny's coming after me! Me! So I can't sit back and just rely on Arcee and Springtrap to keep me safe. Couple in that Springtrap wants Balloon Boy to be a throwaway vote? No! That can't happen right now. We need to find a way to save not only myself, but guaranteed Monita goes home." - Cyrax_

"That may be... trouble. Balloon Boy is the... o-one who wanted... to be a throwaway... v-vote," warned Springtrap, "I can get him... back, but he's... v-very persistent. But stupidly loyal."

"I can't believe we have to put our fate in the hands of some animatronic balloon kid that only knows two words and how to laugh," muttered Cyrax, "You better hope we make up two tribes soon enough. If we stay three tribes, we need to win."

Springtrap nodded in agreement, "Yes, winning is... im-important right now."

" _Springtrap better tighten his leash around Balloon Boy's neck, because I think he's becoming a little more sentient as this game moves along. I do have the idol, but I don't want to use it right now when it's not the merge. But in Survivor, the game changes so fast, you won't even see it coming." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Monita was hoping to get some information out of Balloon Boy concerning her safety.

"Do you mind me asking you a few questions?" asked Monita, looking at Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy smiled brightly, "Hi!"

" _After what Jenny told me the other day, I don't entirely feel safe in the game. Arcee is coming after me, and I think Cyrax and Springtrap are doing the same, so I need a third vote to ensure my safety. Balloon Boy doesn't like Springtrap, and seems to be in with myself and Jenny." - Monita_

"Is the plan to vote me out next? According to Arcee and Cyrax that is?" asked Monita.

Balloon Boy blinked, before replying with, "Hi!"

Monita nodded, "Okay then. What about your loyalty? Are you going to vote me out with them?"

Balloon Boy hastily replied, "Hello?"

"Good to know. Arcee is planning to vote me out next," replied Monita, "So it's going to be you, me, and Jenny. Is that fine by you, Balloon Boy?"

"Hi!" replied Balloon Boy with a bright smile.

Monita smiled politely back, "Good to know."

" _Jenny and Balloon Boy are the only ones loyal to me, so I cannot trust Arcee any longer. She is playing a rather strange game. We made an alliance, only for her to turn on me the minute Bender is gone. Is she playing for herself, for Cyrax, or for Robotok? I cannot imagine which." - Monita_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 13

Inside the shelter, Wolf and Minerva were talking about a few things that had happened over the last couple of days. Minerva handed back the immunity idol clue Wolf found in the empty egg shell the other day.

"Listen up, I think we got ourselves set up for the next vote," grinned Wolf, "Sticks is guaranteed to be the next one to go. I turned her against Roxanne. There's no way those three will work together now."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "So... you mean to tell me you just threw an ally under the bus to protect the two of us? My, Wolf, you're a daring one."

" _I don't know what to think of Wolf throwing Roxanne under the bus to Sticks. While yes it does put a bigger target on her rather than us, it is a little concerning. I do agree that Wolf guaranteed there wouldn't be a three man alliance, but I don't know what the consequences will be." - Minerva_

"If we lose another challenge, Sticks goes home, and you and I are set with Littlefoot and Roxanne. Hopefully by then we will swap into two tribes, and there ain't any way we can be stopped." explained Wolf.

"And what if we were to swap, like, today perhaps?" asked Minerva.

Wolf scoffed, "I find that hard to believe. Aren't there 15 people left in the game? I don't believe we're forgetting about anybody."

" _If there is a tribal swap, my game could very well be flushed down the toilet. It can force one of the following: Sticks gets into a power position, or Sticks is saved and guaranteed a spot at the merge. I don't like either outcome. I just want the part where she's still at the bottom, and going home." - Wolf_

"Oh I believe you are forgetting about somebody," giggled Minerva, "Robotok still has six members, and we're tied with the Humaria tribe at 5. We're at 16, and definitely swapping soon."

Wolf blinked, "Wait, what? We're both at five members each? Who the hell did I freaking miss on Humaria?"

" _And just my luck, Minerva makes a valid point, and it looks like we are going to be mixed up with the robots and the humans. Well guess what? Ain't nobody gonna take me down from my leader role! I'm going to make sure whoever enters my new tribe is immediately sent packing! Heh!" - Wolf_

Meanwhile, off to the side near the beach, Littlefoot was speaking with Roxanne about the deal he had made with Sticks.

"Listen, I think I just made a good alliance with Sticks the other day," smiled Littlefoot, "She really wants to vote out Minerva, and I think if we vote with her, she'll trust us!"

Roxanne nodded softly, "I sure hope you did. She's been giving me some nasty looks lately.."

Littlefoot chuckled a little, "I think she's been giving everyone nasty looks since Jet left. Hey, it's actually good if she does. Nobody will suspect anything."

" _After winning a challenge for Ani Mani, I feel great! I think I've finally found my footing in this game, and I don't think anything can go wrong. Even if it does, you need to remain positive, and hope for the best possible scenario! Roxanne, myself, and Sticks have the numbers, and I'm happy." - Littlefoot_

"I think as long as we win challenges, we shouldn't have to worry about a whole lot for a while." reassured Littlefoot.

Roxanne nodded, "I agree. It just seems a little too early. I don't really trust Sticks a whole lot. She's pretty loud, has an opinion about everything."

"Well she's not loud right now is she?" laughed Littlefoot, "I mean, yeah, I don't see us sticking with her for long... hehe... but I'm staying loyal to you, and you alone."

"Thank you, Littlefoot. It's nice to have a good friend around here." smiled Roxanne.

" _All I can hope for right now is a tribal swap. If a swap happens, I think I'll be at peace in this game. I won't have to hurt Littlefoot's feelings, or betray Minerva. I can remain where I want to be; in the middle, and laying low. If we don't swap, then I hope we can win the immunity challenge." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

All three tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Robotok, Ani Mani, getting your first look at the new tribe of humans; Tanya voted out at the last tribal council."

Nobody seemed surprised at all to see her gone.

"Okay, it's been 13 long days in the Pirate Lagoon, and I believe it's time to change the game up for the first time this season. Everyone except for Arcee and O'Donnell... drop your buffs!"

Most players were expecting and ready for a tribe swap, but there were a few who were not expecting one right now. Arcee and Wolf were questioning why they didn't have to drop their buffs, as orange, yellow, and silver buffs dropped to the ground around them.

"Arcee, O'Donnell, you will remain the captains of your tribes; Robotok and Ani Mani respectively. Humaria will be no more. Here's how the tribe swap will work. Arcee, O'Donnell, you will each get to pick one person from your original tribe that you would like to keep on your current tribe. As for everyone else? Random draw."

Both Arcee and Wolf nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so let's not waste anytime. O'Donnell, you can make your selection first."

Wolf shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Come on Jeff, you know me better than to have to make a tough call," snickered Wolf, "I'm keeping Minerva Mink on my tribe."

Minerva smiled, and hugged Wolf as she reclaimed her yellow buff.

"Minerva rejoins the Ani Mani tribe. Okay, Arcee, it's your turn to pick the one Robotok member remaining for sure on Robotok with you."

Arcee took a few minutes to make a selection.

"There is no personal feelings behind this choice. It is merely a selection based on physical strength and trust. I choose to keep... Cyrax on my tribe."

Cyrax and Jenny were both shocked to hear her selection. Cyrax awkwardly grabbed a silver buff, wondering if he heard Arcee right or not. Jenny was a little upset, and wondering what was going on.

"Very well, then. Cyrax rejoins the Robotok tribe. Now it's time to see where the rest of you will end up going." Jeff reached down to pick up a big plate full of wrapped up buffs, and walked over to the rest of the players to hand them out.

After Jeff had handed them all out, he realized he had only two buffs left over.

"Did anyone not get a buff? I have two extra right here with me."

Laurent raised his hand as he walked over to claim one, "You must have forgotten me, Jeff." He hastily grabbed one, and returned to his spot.

"Oh! Sorry, Laurent. I didn't see you there. Anybody else?" Jeff called out. There was silence, so to Jeff, that meant nobody else needed a buff, "Very well then. Guess production gave me one extra."

The only other person to not get a buff was Balloon Boy. In keeping with his secret, he decided not to show himself to Jeff. He instead picked up his old silver Robotok buff. Thankfully, this was the same buff Jeff didn't hand out.

"Okay, now everyone open up your buffs, and go step onto the mat of your new color."

Everyone started to open up their buffs, to reveal either a silver buff or a yellow buff. Arcee looked around, and looked please to see four other robots on the same tribe with her. Wolf and Minerva had a shared eye roll when Sticks revealed a yellow buff. Both Littlefoot and Monita felt a little alone when they realized they were the only ones from their original tribe on a new tribe. For the humans, there were split up from one another, as Penner and Ryu, and Leela and Ness, were no longer together.

"Okay! We have our new tribes! The new Ani Mani tribe consists of Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Ness, Roxanne, Ryu, Sticks, and O'Donnell! Four animals, three humans, and only one robot. The new Robotok tribe consists of Arcee, Cyrax, Jenny Wakeman, Leela, Littlefoot, Penner, and Springtrap! Four robots, two humans, and only one animal! You may be down in numbers, but it's still a race to the finish!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow when he mentioned 'down in numbers'. She looked down at Balloon Boy, who shook his head at her, as if to say 'Keep Quiet'.

"And we're going to see how you match up right now! You will compete in your first reward challenge as new tribes! For today's challenge, you will use a giant slingshot to launch balls high up into the sky, hoping one of your tribe members catches the ball in their net. Regardless of what colored ball you catch, you score a point for your tribe. First tribe to three, wins reward."

Jeff then revealed a grill and a plate of sausages.

"What a better way to get to know your new tribe by partaking in a sausage feast! Win today's challenge, and you will get to enjoy juicy, meaty sausages. For the losing tribe, you get nothing but a new tribe. Let's get started."

Ani Mani

Slingshot (Turns): Monita and Roxanne

Catchers: Ness, Ryu, and Wolf

Robotok

Slingshot (Turns): Littlefoot and Penner

Catchers: Cyrax, Jenny, and Leela

"Going up first to shoot will be Monita and Littlefoot! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Monita's first shot was a little sloppy, and didn't really make much distance in the wind. Littlefoot had to use his mouth, and almost completely overshot, but Leela was quick on her feet to rush over to catch the ball in a sliding catch.

"Leela just barely catches it for Robotok! Robotok leads 1-0!"

Leela high fived Jenny, as Littlefoot cheered from his spot. Monita was relaxing a little, hoping to get it right the next time.

"Going up next will be Penner and Roxanne! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Penner's shot was pretty good, and nicely placed in the middle, but it was so much in the middle that Cyrax, Jenny, nor Leela were able to catch it in time. For Roxanne's shot, she was pretty much doing it perfectly. She aimed it right for Ryu, who caught it with ease.

"Ryu catches the ball for Ani Mani! We're tied 1-1!"

Ryu nodded firmly, giving a thumbs up to Roxanne in the distance. Penner shook his head, hoping he could correct his mistake.

"Monita and Littlefoot going back up to shoot! Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Littlefoot did the same thing he did before, but a little lighter on the pulling side. However, once again he overshot his shot, but nobody was able to catch it this time. Monita, on the other hand, managed to get her pattern down right, and shot the ball over in Wolf's direction. Wolf caught it with ease.

"O'Donnell catches the ball! Ani Mani now leads 2-1!"

Wolf howled happily into the sky as he cheered. Littlefoot shook his head sadly as Penner reassured him that they would catch up.

"Penner and Roxanne return to shoot again. Only this time if Ani Mani scores, Ani Mani wins reward. Ready... aim... FIRE!"

Penner aimed the same way again, but went a little more to the right this time to make sure somebody caught it. Indeed they did, as Leela made another sliding catch to make the catch for Robotok. As for Roxanne, she aimed her ball over towards Wolf, hoping he could get the win for Ani Mani.

…

…

…

… and he ended up doing just that.

"O'DONNELL GETS THE BALL! ANI MANI WINS REWARD!"

All of Ani Mani hugged and cheered.

"Great team work by the new Ani Mani tribe! You were once seen as one of the weaker tribes, but now I believe you've just reached a new phase in the game. Enjoy your barbeque guys! Robotok, sadly, got nothing for you except a new tribe. We'll see how quick this game can change. See you all later for the immunity challenge."

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Ness, Roxanne, Ryu, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, Penner, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 13

The eight new members of the Ani Mani tribe arrived at their new home in high spirits. Ryu was carrying the grill, while Wolf was carrying the plate of sausages.

"Heh! Welcome to our new home on Ani Mani beach!" called Wolf, "I'm your captain, Wolf O'Donnell, and we're going to be a kick ass team!"

"I sure hope so. You and Ryu really showed yourselves to be strong competitors in the challenge!" smiled Ness, brightly.

" _It's a new tribe, a new game. Am I happy about it? Not really, but you know what, you gotta take these twists and run with them. I ain't complainin' until I see need to complain. Minerva and Roxanne will work their magic, and I'll just sit back and run the game from my cockpit! That's how it's done!" - Wolf_

"And better yet, we can sit down and get even stronger with protein entering our systems." commented Laurent.

Monita nodded, "At least it will for you mammals. For me, eating is not a requirement."

Laurent shrugged, "A fine tune up for you will get you strong, prepared, and ready for anything."

" _A tribe switch is something that I did not foresee coming. My mother and father each dealt with a swap, and it nearly ended their games working with the dreaded Freddy Fazbear. For me, my swap experience needs to be dealt with accordingly. Ness, myself, and Ryu need to stick together." - Laurent_

"Oh, and we got Ryu on our team!" gushed Ness, "He's a great fisherman with the spear!"

"Hey! Just our damn luck! I've been trying to use our damned hand made spear for days," laughed Wolf, "Now we got a professional to show me how it's done."

Ryu nodded, quietly checking out the grill as he listened to Wolf and Ness, "You can leave it to me, I suppose. But for now, we will enjoy the protein and meat we have now." He noticed a small piece of paper in the grill coals. He quickly took it out and stuffed it into his red glove.

" _I see myself as one of the more focused players left in the game. I do not believe anyone will suspect me of having the hidden immunity idol clue. Penner has his idol, but we are no longer together. Right now, I can only worry about myself. If the Ani Mani idol is out there, I need it." - Ryu_

Eventually, everyone was enjoying their sausages after Roxanne and Monita worked together to cook the sausages for the tribe.

As Wolf and Minerva were eating side by side, Wolf whispered over to her, "We need to get Sticks to stay with us.. and get Monita on our side. We'll have the numbers to go after the humans."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "Yes... leave Roxanne to Monita. You work on Sticks."

" _Right now there are four animals on the new Ani Mani tribe, and of course we have Sticks and not Littlefoot. We desperately need to get her to vote with us, and get Monita on our side so that we do not have to deal with the purple rock. That is a dangerous rock, and I want no part in it." - Minerva_

Wolf nodded a little, "Yep... speaking of which, where is the little rascal anyway?"

Minerva looked around, and shrugged, "No idea... maybe back in her hiding spot." With another shrug coming from Wolf, the duo continued to eat their sausages in peace.

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Sticks and Ryu were talking with one another.

"So you were the odd one out?" asked Ryu.

Sticks nodded hastily, "Yep yep! Minerva and Roxanne were total jerks and ruined my entire game just for the sake of ruining it! Wolf too, but he's just their little partner. He's harmless, so don't worry about him!"

"I see.." replied Ryu, listening more than talking.

" _I am so, so so so so happy that we swapped tribes! Yes I'm still with those mega jerks Minerva and Roxanne, but I found some new peeps to hang out with like Ness and Ryu! This is my time to change everything up and make the jerks pay for sending Jet home, and isolating me!" - Sticks_

"So whoever you plan on voting, I'm totally down for it! Just give me a name, and as long as it's one of the two girls, I'm good! Especially if it's Minerva!" grinned Sticks.

Ryu nodded, "Very well then. Just remember, you are saving yourself from a tie breaker. I have no idea what happens, but someone said that it wouldn't be good if one happens."

Sticks grinned, nodding her head, as she shook hands with Ryu.

" _Sticks wants to flip, and I think we could become a good team. Ness and Laurent are already on my side, so if have Sticks, and make friends with Monita, we'll have five votes. Wolf, Minerva, and Roxanne's days will be numbered, and that's a good way to begin my new journey." - Ryu_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 13

The Robotok tribe entered their camp site. While losing the reward challenge was a little downer, it wasn't entirely a big deal to many of them.

"We may have lost this challenge, but we will come back stronger than ever." said Arcee, confidently.

Leela nodded, "Oh I agree with you on that. Sure, I may not be captain any more, but that's a weight lifted off my shoulders, and now I'm ready to win with Robotok."

Arcee nodded, and looked down at Leela, "Good to know. We can start off on a good foot."

" _Today at the reward challenge, we did endure a tribal switch. While I wasn't happy about it originally, I was thrilled to have four of the original robots on the same tribe with me; Cyrax, Jenny, Springtrap, and Balloon Boy. We have the numbers, and like I've said before; Robotok to the end." - Arcee_

Jenny was a little grumpy herself regarding the swap, mostly in due to Arcee's decision and words when she had to pick the one person to stay with her.

"Something wrong, Jenny?" asked Littlefoot.

Jenny shook her head, keeping to herself as she thought about everything that had happened.

" _Today, I don't have a clue of where I stand right now with Arcee. She decided to choose Cyrax over me for the one person to stay on Cyrax. She also apparently trusts Cyrax a lot more than she does me. I don't know what's going on with Arcee, and frankly, I don't know where I stand with her." - Jenny_

A few minutes later, Jenny, Cyrax, and Springtrap were talking with one another, and Jenny was complaining to them.

"What's wrong with Arcee lately? She's been very... very strange lately." asked Jenny.

Cyrax shook his head, "If I knew I would tell you. Arcee's a strange woman, that's for sure."

"I think I... may know the... an-answer," replied Springtrap, "Maybe Arcee... doesn't trust you... as much as... you trust h-her?"

"That's baloney! We've been together from the beginning! Up until... oh never mind!" sighed Jenny, before she said something more to accidentally reveal more of her game plans.

" _I think Arcee is on a power trip. She thinks because she is the leader she can do whatever she wants. She can betray whoever she wants, but truth is, she's no longer safe! If I can get the numbers, maybe we can get Arcee out first from this tribe! Then we still have the numbers against the others." - Jenny_

Jenny looked up to talk once more, "Do you think it's fair if we vote Arcee out next before any of the three newcomers? I really like all three of them, and they deserve a fair chance."

Cyrax shrugged a little, "I don't know... I mean, Arcee's strong, our leader, but she has her trust with all robots now. She's not turning on us."

Springtrap nodded, "That was her... ph-philosophy from Day 1... all robots... to the end."

" _Jenny wants to vote out Arcee, and now that puts me in an awkward spot. I did make an alliance with Arcee, and she did bring me and Springtrap into the main alliance, so I have that to thank her for. As a Lin Kuei assassin, one of our code involves honor. But honestly... is Survivor about honor?" - Cyrax_

"We still have a lot to think about. I just want to know that if we vote Arcee out, all three of us are on the same page." explained Jenny.

Both Springtrap and Cyrax nodded in agreement with Jenny, but neither really knew what they would do if Jenny was going to target Arcee.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot were sitting around the fire talking about things.

"I don't know what's going to happen if we lose the challenge," said Leela, "I think it's fair to say it's one of us going home."

Penner nodded, "Yeah well, that's the long and short of it, Leela. Are they going to target the lone animal, the former player, or the former captain?"

" _I've experienced my fair share of tribe swaps before, and let me just say I've never really had a position of being in the minority before. My first swap, I got into a good alliance. My second swap, I was removed due to an injury. This time... I have the idol! Already a good sign for me." - Penner_

"I'm just glad you guys are being friendly with me," smiled Littlefoot, "All my friends are on Ani Mani, so... so it's just good to have somebody to rely on."

Penner smiled back, patting Littlefoot's head, "If we all go down, we're going down together as a team. Even for you, who is a newcomer to Leela and myself."

"If only we had the hidden immunity idol..." commented Leela, eyeing Penner with her one eye.

" _Penner has the hidden immunity idol, and now it's a good thing we did keep him over Tanya. I would be screwed if Tanya was here, and Penner was not. At least with Penner, he's got the idol, and he could be bigger prey to take out even before myself. In a tribe full of robots, things will get ugly." - Leela_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both Robotok and Ani Mani."

Both Leela and Minerva did so.

"One immunity goes down, and the other immunity idol is in play. Only one winner, and only one loser."

Everyone nodded, excited about winning immunity.

"For today's challenge, one at a time, you will have to swing a large boulder attached to a string to destroy four pots full of rice. Once you break a pot, you switch out to the next person, and so on and so forth. First tribe to break all four pots wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losing tribe has a date with me at tribal council where the sixth person will be voted out. Let's get started."

Ani Mani

In order: Ryu, Wolf, Minerva, and Sticks

Robotok

In order: Arcee, Cyrax, Jenny, and Leela

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Ryu and Arcee raced up first to swing the boulder for their tribes. Ryu had perfect aim as he smashed the first pot for Ani Mani. Arcee's pushes were a little too forced, and missed plenty of times.

Wolf was up next for Ani Mani, and it was captain against captain, and Wolf was eager to show off against Arcee. Arcee finally managed to break a pot with her best swing out of the many she did. But Wolf wasn't far behind her as he smashed the second pot for Ani Mani.

With Ani Mani still in the lead, Minerva was up next against Cyrax. Minerva was far weaker than Ryu or Wolf, and her swings weren't as strong as theirs were. Cyrax, meanwhile, managed to tie it up for Robotok as he made only one swing to smash the second pot for Robotok.

Jenny raced up to make up time for Robotok, and took only a few swings to smash the third rock for Robotok, putting them with only one more pot to go. Minerva's arms were getting tired, but Ryu and Wolf were encouraging her to swing better and to do her best.

Leela was up next for Robotok, and all she needed to do was swing and hit the furthest pot away from her. That proved to be quite a challenge, and it was getting even more stressful when the encouragement worked, and Minerva broke the third pot for Ani Mani.

It was now down to Sticks and Leela to win immunity for their tribe. Leela was stronger, but had less energy and more range. Sticks was weaker, but had a lot of energy in her, and less range to hit the final pot.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Sticks' range wasn't enough as Leela was able to just barely reach the pot, allowing it to be knocked over and smash onto the ground beneath it.

"It's over! ROBOTOK WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Robotok hugged and cheered.

"It was back and forth for both tribes, but in the end, only one tribe can win immunity, and that belongs solely to you, Robotok! Good work today! Ani Mani, sadly, you will be facing tribal council tonight, where you will vote off someone from the game. Should be an interesting night. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 14

With a big vote awaiting the likes of the Ani Mani tribe, there was a lot of scrambling, and a lot of planning to do for the night ahead.

Wolf, Minerva, and Roxanne were sitting in the shelter, discussing whom to vote off.

"We need to work on Monita and Sticks tonight," explained Wolf, "I have Sticks covered, but you need to talk with Monita, Roxanne. Y'hear?"

Roxanne nodded, "I will try my best."

" _Tonight's gonna be a rough vote no matter how ya put it. I think the phrase to describe tonight's upcoming vote is 'Mass Chaos'. We need Monita and Sticks on our side to ensure our human target goes home? Who is that gonna be? Well, isn't it obvious? The big defacto leader himself; Ryu." - Wolf_

"Ness and Laurent are smart kids, but Ryu is the leader. Chop him, and they're running like chickens with their head cut off." remarked Wolf.

"I like what you're thinking, but Ryu is pretty strong." warned Minerva.

Wolf shrugged, "So what? You guys got me! I'll crush those robot bastards with my claws."

" _Voting off Ryu is risky, but overall, I still get the final say, and I believe voting Ryu off is a good move. He's likely the leader, and he's going to be a strong physical threat, so eliminate him now while we have the open chance. After that, we take out the boys, and we'll be back to square one." - Minerva_

The three animals agreed to vote out Ryu, and Roxanne split off away from them to go find Monita and speak with her about the vote.

A few minutes later, Monita and Roxanne were talking about the vote, and how it would play out.

"So Ryu is the target tonight?" asked Monita.

Roxanne nodded, "Yes, please trust me Monita. I mean, I know it sounds weird, but you can benefit from voting out the humans. You're safe until the merge if you go with us. With them, you can't be sure."

" _Monita is the only Robotok member on this tribe, and getting her vote is just as important as keeping Sticks on our side. She has no one to go to, and we have the numbers. With the humans, she's only going to make a tie. I know she's smart, so she'll make the right choice, I hope." - Roxanne_

"I am surprised you are putting a lot of loyalty into my vote, when you know I am loyal to the former Robotok tribe." reminded Monita.

Roxanne nodded, "You have nowhere else to go, and we know that. Wolf and Minerva want a long term alliance, but I'm only expecting you to stay with us until the merger. That's all I'll ask for."

"I see," replied Monita, "Well then, I suppose we can make something work tonight. Very well, I will vote Ryu." She then shook her hand with Roxanne's.

" _I would be a fool to work with the animals. While I trust Roxanne, I cannot trust Wolf or Minerva. If I vote with them, I may as well be the next to go as they have the numbers to do whatever they want. No, my plan is to go to the humans, and hope for a miracle. Maybe we will pull through." - Monita_

A few minutes after Monita and Roxanne had talked, there was another chat that would take place. This was between Ryu, Ness, Laurent, and Monita. Monita had just finished telling them what the animals plan to do tonight.

"I don't understand," said Ness, confused, "Why Ryu? I was expecting my name or Laurent's name."

"Perhaps they are frightened and intimidated by Ryu's strength?" suggested Laurent.

Ryu shook his head, "It's a dumb move, and pointless as it is. Because we have the numbers. I spoke with Sticks, and she is hell bent on getting revenge on the former Ani Manis."

" _I am not easily afraid of receiving votes tonight at tribal council, because I firmly believe we have the numbers to vote out whoever we want. Sticks wants to flip and turn on Ani Mani, and now that we have Monita on board, we can turn the tables and put the vote in our favor. I am confident about that." - Ryu_

"Are you sure we can trust Sticks? I mean, she is pretty wonky," worried Ness, "I mean, I want to trust her, but what if she's pretending to be on the bottom?"

Ryu shook his head, "No, I'm pretty confident she will vote our way. She wants Minerva out tonight, and it makes sense. She and Wolf are a pair."

Ness shrugged, "I understand that. I mean, it seems obvious they are a pair. But... is it too early of a move? Or too soon? Because I have a different plan in mind."

" _The evolution of strategy is changing with each Survivor season. I mean, we vote people out based on physical, or mental strength. But... never social skills. 3 of the last 5 winners have won due to their social games, and for me, that's a major threat. As much as I like her, Roxanne has to go." - Ness_

Ness continued, "We should vote for Roxanne tonight. I like her, she's sweet, innocent, and pure, but she's laying low. By the time it's her turn to go, we may like her too much to even vote her off."

Ryu raised an eyebrow, "That's ridiculous."

"I don't know. I kind of agree with Ness," replied Monita, "Roxanne is laying low under the radar, and she can slide by as we focus on Wolf and Minerva."

Laurent tipped his glasses up, "All in favor of Roxanne then?"

Ryu shook his head, muttering under his breath, "This is silly..." He then spoke up, "Fine, Roxanne it is."

" _Roxanne can be voted out next, but I believe we should follow what Sticks wants. She wants to flip, so she should get to decide who we vote off tonight. I agree with her original statement, which was to vote out Minerva. But... I can't fight my alliance. Not now. We need to work together on this." - Ryu_

After agreeing to vote out Roxanne, Ryu split away from the group to have a talk with Sticks far away from camp. She was once again hanging out on her stump.

"Do you always stay here?" asked Ryu.

Sticks shrugged, "Won't be for very long, as Minerva's finally going home tonight!"

Ryu sighed, "Yeah... about that. The group wants to send home Roxanne before Minerva, as she's a bigger social threat. But, is that fine with you? You said you had issues with her."

"What?! No! No no no no no! It has to be Minerva!" snapped Sticks, "She's the one running this entire freaking game! Roxanne isn't even a threat! Minerva is!"

" _I was in good spirits today! All of a sudden... Ryu comes up... and breaks my heart into a million pieces! Minerva isn't going home, and Roxanne is? No! No! That's not what I agreed to do! I agreed to vote out that skanky Minerva Mink! Why the hell are these humans not using their brains!?" - Sticks_

"Just realize that if you don't vote with us, you are going to force a tiebreaker, and it could come back to bite you in the rear end. Do as you must, but please be smart about this, Sticks." sighed Ryu as he left Sticks to her own devices.

Sticks fell flat on her back on the stump, and stared up into the dusky skies of Pirate Lagoon, "Ohhh... what do I do? What the hell do I do!? I want Minerva to go home! Not Roxanne, nor Ryu! Gosh darn it!"

Suddenly Sticks leaned up quickly, "Wait a minute... Aha! I know a way out of this!" She then hopped right off her stump and skipped back towards camp, as tribal council was only minutes away.

" _Nobody wants to go up against Minerva or Wolf? Are you freaking kidding me? Am I the only one with enough balls to make a move against them? Oh nooo! No sirree! Sticks the Badger is here to play, and here to take risks to the maximum level! Minerva Mink, you're going home tonight! Aha!" - Sticks_

What has Sticks come up with?

– – – – –

The Ani Mani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Just the other day we have swapped the three tribes into two tribes. Ani Mani was off to a good start, but you didn't pull through at the immunity challenge. Ryu, what is the change for you coming over from Humaria?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's the feeling of security. You were at the top of the pecking order, but then a tribal switch comes around, and you're at the bottom of the pecking order. At this point, it's a test of survival of the fittest." replied Ryu.

"Minerva, how do the former Ani Mani tribe members keep their numbers at this point?" asked Jeff.

Minerva smirked.

"Well, we just need to work together, remain loyal, and try our best. Obviously, Wolf has done an amazing job of leading our tribe to victory many times, and Roxanne and I are right by his side." replied Minerva.

"Yeah well, what about me, huh?" complained Sticks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sticks. I don't recall you ever cheering us on in previous challenges. Maybe it's just my imagination." replied Minerva.

Sticks rolled her eyes.

"Roxanne, this doesn't seem like Ani Mani is as tight as a unit as one may have thought it to be. Do you think past relationships on the old tribes may come back to haunt you?" asked Jeff.

Roxanne nodded.

"It very well could. I mean, I've done the best I can to make Sticks and Minerva both feel at home on old Ani Mani. I just hope we can put aside our differences for tonight." replied Roxanne.

Minerva nodded in agreement, but Sticks didn't seem to react.

"Monita, how about for you? Do you feel safe, or in danger being the only robot on Ani Mani?" asked Jeff.

"It is certainly a scary situation, but I feel like a swing vote between the animals and the humans. I do not believe I will be in trouble for awhile." replied Monita.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Minerva, you're up."

– – –

Minerva's Vote: You're a very handsome man, but I already have my squeeze out here. So long. (Ryu)

Ness' Vote: I like you very much, but for that alone, I need to vote you out tonight. Sorry.. (Roxanne)

Ryu's Vote: This isn't the vote I had hoped to make, but I hope Sticks sees my reasoning. (Roxanne)

Sticks' Vote: I'm doing you and everyone else here a major favor. You will thank me later! (?)

Wolf's Vote: You're too much of a physical threat, and I need you gone before the merge, bub. (Ryu)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryu. (He nodded, not surprised.)

…

Ryu. Two votes Ryu.

…

…

Roxanne. One vote Roxanne, two votes Ryu. (She was surprised to see her name, as was Minerva.)

…

Roxanne. Tied two votes Roxanne, two votes Ryu.

…

…

Roxanne. Three votes Roxanne, two votes Ryu.

…

Ryu. Tied again, three votes Ryu, three votes Roxanne. (Ryu nodded softly, looking over at the others.)

…

…

Roxanne. That's four votes Roxanne, three votes Ryu, one vote left. (She sighed, looking down at her feet. Sticks grinned.)

…

…

…

…

Ryu. We have a tie. Four votes Ryu, four votes Roxanne.

Monita and the humans were shocked that Sticks did not flip her vote. Minerva and Wolf were a little surprised themselves, as Sticks had not flipped, but Sticks only had a crazy looking smile on her face.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. No previous votes, no Q and A. Instead, we'll draw rocks. Whoever gets the purple rock, goes home. Roxanne, Ryu, since you were voted for, you are safe. O'Donnell, Minerva, Monita, Ness, Laurent, and Sticks, each of you will draw a rock."

Wolf, Minerva, Monita, Ness, Laurent, and Sticks all picked out a rock.

"On the count of 3, show me your rock. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

The one with the purple rock was...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Ness.

Ness sighed deeply, shaking his head, "Ughh... I should have listened... oh well." Ryu closed his eyes, looking away. Sticks was fuming her plan had failed. Both Minerva and Wolf were relieved.

"I'm sorry Ness, but you have drawn the purple rock, and are now the sixth person out of the game. You must hand me your torch."

Ness shook his head, shaking hands with Ryu and Laurent, before giving his torch up to Jeff.

"Ness, this time, your luck has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ness nodded, waving good bye to the others as he left the area.

"Another big purple rock move, and it took out the boy wonder out of the game. How will this affect the game? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ness'** **Final Words**

"I should have listened to Ryu, and if I had, Minerva would have been voted out tonight. I do sometimes second guess myself, and I feel like I needed to make a move to help change the game not only for the season, but for future seasons to come. Laurent, Leela, Ryu, Penner, best of luck to you!"

VOTE

Roxanne – Monita, Ness, Laurent, and Ryu

Ryu – Minerva, Roxanne, Wolf, and Sticks

Double boot coming in Episode 6! Both Robotok and Ani Mani will vote out another person from the game!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 New School Survivor

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Tanya gone, the five remaining members of Humaria planned to work together for the near future. With Penner holding the immunity idol, Humaria seemed to have an edge over the others, however, he didn't tell them about the idol other than Ryu._

 _Over on Robotok, Cyrax was getting paranoid about there being a tie vote thanks to Jenny and Arcee being on separate sides of the vote. Springtrap told him not to worry, but Cyrax was already worried about the numbers, despite having the immunity idol._

 _Over at Ani Mani, Wolf shared an idol clue with Minerva, and he told her about throwing Roxanne under the bus to Sticks. Minerva didn't think it was a good idea, but Wolf reassured her, saying that there would be no way Sticks could save herself. Later, Littlefoot told Roxanne about the deal he made with Sticks, but Roxanne wasn't sure where she wanted to go._

 _At the reward challenge, the tribes were divided into two new tribes of eight or seven. Ani Mani consisted of Wolf, Minerva, Sticks, Roxanne, Ness, Ryu, Monita, and Laurent. The new Robotok tribe consisted of Arcee, Jenny, Springtrap, Cyrax, Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot. With reward on the line, it ended up being Ani Mani who claimed reward in the form of a grill and sausages._

 _As the new Ani Mani tribe savored their reward, there was still a lot of strategizing going on behind the scenes. Wolf and Minerva planned to get Monita on their side, and to keep Sticks loyal to Ani Mani. Meanwhile, Sticks spilled all the beans to Ryu, and promised she would vote with the humans and hopefully Monita._

 _At the new Robotok tribe, Jenny was absolutely upset at Arcee's decision at the tribe swap. She had picked Cyrax over Jenny as her 'most trusted' member. Jenny ranted to Cyrax and Springtrap, and even wanted to make a plan against Arcee. Meanwhile, Littlefoot joined up with Penner and Leela as members of the minority alliance._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite an early lead by Ani Mani, Robotok managed to catch up at the very end to snatch immunity away from Ani Mani, sending the yellow tribe to tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the former Ani Manis planned to vote against Ryu, seeing him as the biggest threat of the humans. For the former Humarias and Monita, they wanted to vote against Roxanne, seeing a chance to evolve Survivor Strategy and target the social players. However, Ryu did not like this idea, and wanted his alliance to vote Minerva Mink, as Sticks wanted._

 _When Ryu told Sticks about the change in plans, Sticks was absolutely upset, and decided to make a move to get what she wanted, even at the expense of her own game._

 _At tribal council, Sticks surprised everybody when she wrote down Ryu's name at tribal council instead of Roxanne's, causing a 4-4 tie vote. The purple rock was then drawn, and in the end it was the boy wonder Ness who drew the purple rock. He became the sixth person to leave Survivor Pirate Lagoon. 14 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, Penner, and Springtrap**

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 15

After the rather crazy vote last night, there was plenty of shocked reactions from the purple rock draw. Nobody had expected Sticks to vote with her original tribe.

Despite all of that, Sticks was still upset, and frustrated over what happened.

" _Unbelievable! Minerva didn't go home, and Ness was the one who got the purple rock! Darn it all! Oh well, that's what he gets for not wanting to listen to me! But now, like, does it matter? Ryu, Monita, and Laurent will take me in, and we'll be four against three! Aha! I still win in the end!" - Sticks_

Ryu was also incredibly frustrated over what Sticks did last night. While he was indeed safe, he didn't trust Sticks no longer.

" _Sticks betrayed any trust she had with us last night. Ness was right, and Sticks was merely playing us all for a fool. She could have an excuse, but I'm not going to buy any bit of it. What I really need right now is the hidden immunity idol, because I'm who they want voted out, and I won't give up." - Ryu_

Wolf, Minerva, and Roxanne were laying down in the shelter, and Wolf was just gloating over last night's victory.

"Well crew, we did it," grinned Wolf, "We freaking did it. Sticks is back on our side, Ness is gone, and we hold all the power."

Minerva nodded as well, smirking, "I wouldn't of thought Sticks would write Ryu's name down after our little fight at tribal council. Maybe she's smarter than we took her credit for."

" _Sticks chose to vote with us, and cause a 4-4 tie vote. Even I was shocked given Sticks' attitude towards me for the last 9 or so days. It doesn't matter anymore, because the power is back in our hands, and Ryu, Monita, and that mage boy better be ready to pack their bags." - Minerva_

Roxanne wasn't so sure, though, "I mean, I am glad that Sticks voted with us. But it still worries me. Why me? Why vote for me instead of one of you?"

Wolf shrugged, "Who the hell knows what. All I know is that if it was Sticks trying anything? Minerva's name would be down on that damn parchment, and not yours."

"I still don't completely trust Sticks. Something about her makes me think so.." noted Roxanne.

" _I think it's very weird that Wolf and Minerva completely trust Sticks now after she's been on a witch hunt to get Minerva out of the game. She's waiting to strike, and I wouldn't be surprised if she strikes at the next vote, since there's no chance of a tiebreaker. I can't trust her right now." - Roxanne_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Sticks and Ryu were having a quick chat.

"Listen Ryu!" reassured Sticks, "I was just trying to get Minerva out! I saved you from going home, right?!"

"But you put my allies in danger. They didn't trust you to begin with, and I gave you the benefit of the doubt." replied Ryu, sternly.

Sticks grumbled a little, "Okay okay... trust me, next vote, I'll write down whatever name you want down, and I ain't changing. You better not either!"

" _At this point, I don't know what I want to do. Yes yes, I want Minerva out, but if they really want Roxanne out as badly as they want her out, then I ain't got a choice. We have the numbers, and those three are just so darn cocky it's hilarious! I know I'm safe now, and nobody's gonna ruin it!" - Sticks_

"Oh, now you say that?" asked Ryu, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Please trust me Ryu! I just wanted to control the game a little for once! They screwed with me, so I screwed with them!" pleaded Sticks.

"...I'll think about it." replied Ryu as he left Sticks to her own devices as he walked further away from camp.

" _I have more important things to deal with than listen to whatever story Sticks comes up with next. Jonathan told me that the immunity idols are hidden near the same locations as one another, so that the clues you have can help you at another camp. With a third clue, I need to find the immunity idol." - Ryu_

Once Ryu knew he was far away from camp, and nobody spying on him, he started his search for the hidden immunity idol at the Ani Mani beach.

Ryu knew the place Penner found the Humaria idol was inside of a tree, so he started searching around for trees that looked suspiciously out of place.

He re-read a part of the latest clue he found on Ani Mani, and realized he was looking for a forked tree, similar to the one Penner found his Humaria idol.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Ryu found the forked tree, found a small opening beneath the roots, and stuck his hand down beneath it. He soon pulled out the Ani Mani immunity idol.

"Yes!" replied Ryu quietly to himself as he pocketed the idol in his pocket, and returned to camp.

" _Right now, with the hidden immunity idol, I can afford to make a few bold moves before we become one tribe later down the road. Laurent and Monita are all that I have left to trust here, and right now my targets are Wolf, Minerva, and Sticks. It's time to get up, and start playing Survivor for real." - Ryu_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 15

Inside the shelter, with everyone else hard at work around camp, Arcee and Jenny were talking to one another about a few things.

"I just wanted to... clear the air about a few things," sighed Jenny, "I feel like the whole Monita thing was blown out of proportion."

Arcee nodded, "Yes, indeed it was. I was beginning to think you had more loyalties to Monita than you had with me."

" _Jenny and I had a calm conversation for once. It went pretty well, and it cleared the air over a few things. Yes, I did want Monita gone, but now that we've reached a new turn in the game, it's time to work together as Robotok to eliminate both the humans and the animals. That's my plan." - Arcee_

"Arcee, I wanted to remain loyal to you, Monita, and Balloon Boy," explained Jenny, "I don't think we can trust Cyrax or Springtrap, but now... I guess it doesn't matter. We are in the numbers, and I want us to stick together."

Arcee nodded, "Exactly my point. Unless one of them gives me a reason to go after them, they are safe. Right now, they haven't done anything wrong."

"I just feel like Littlefoot, Penner, and Leela haven't done anything wrong either, though," sighed Jenny, "But it's the game, and they weren't original Robotok members."

" _I'm still keeping Arcee on my radar, because she is such a bizarre player. She's more concerned about the well being of Robotok, and while I care as well, I want to work with my alliance, and if all six robots are at the end, we're back at square one again. I'm sorry, but I need to play for me." - Jenny_

"I do agree with you," nodded Arcee, "Littlefoot is going first, seeing as though Penner and Leela do so much more for our tribe than he ever would."

"I do suppose so, but Littlefoot has so much heart and determination." replied Jenny.

"Yes, I do suppose that's true. It's going to get only harder from here." reminded Arcee.

" _I am going to remain loyal to the former Robotoks, and that includes Monita when we meet her again. I do hope she doesn't hold it against me when we do merge, because it will only hurt her game to go against the former Robotoks. Same goes for Jenny, but I believe we've mended that bridge." - Arcee_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Springtrap was speaking with Penner and Leela about a few things.

"Just so that... the two of you... are aware... I would... keep your votes... on Arcee," suggested Springtrap with an evil grin, "You may stand... a ch-chance of... surviving."

"Okay, so why tell us that? We're the enemies, aren't we?" asked Penner, confused.

Springtrap's expression tensed a little, and he twitched, "Well... there are certain... people here... such as J-Jenny... that are thinking... about voting out... Arcee. She is playing... like a big damn... fool."

" _Most of the... humans kept me... in the game... over Ma-Mawile... on Day 2. While my loyalty... isn't to them... I suppose I... m-must thank them... and keep them in... the loop. Jenny wants... t-to make a move... against Arcee... and she may need... the votes. Cyrax and I... may not help her..." - Springtrap_

"Taking down the leader seems like a bold move," noted Leela, "But if there's votes going for her, I guess we need to save ourselves."

Springtrap grinned, "That's the... spirit. Just hoping to... help the c-cause. After all... y-you saved me... from going home... on Day 2."

"Well, I did save you, Leela really didn't," quiped Penner, with Leela rolling her eye, "But I guess we'll take your words for granted Springtrap."

" _I'm not going... to be the one... to be-betray Arcee. I will leave... that responsibility... in the h-hands of... Jenny and Balloon Boy. Cyrax and... I will l-look... innocent. I want my... g-gameplay to be... mostly in the... shadows... so that my... t-target is lessened... come the merger..." - Springtrap_

After Springtrap left Penner and Leela by themselves, Leela looked over at Penner, "I don't trust Springtrap."

Penner shrugged, "Hey, you need to take every bit of information you got. That's the thing about Survivor. Even if it's a lie, you need to use it however it may help you."

"Maybe that's true," shrugged Leela, "Taking down Arcee would be a good move for us, because she's going to be such a strong physical threat."

Penner nodded, "And you know what, Leela? We're just going to be the bystanders. Jenny will be the one who gets all the blame for voting out Arcee, if Springtrap isn't lying."

" _Springtrap gave us some useful information that may, or may not, help Leela, myself, and Littlefoot. Jenny and Arcee seem to have issues with one another, or something like that? Natural for the two alphas to fight for the main role. Even though it could be a lie, I won't forget about it." - Penner_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 15

Sitting around the Ani Mani shelter were Wolf, Minerva, Ryu, and Laurent. Sticks was off alone on her stump, and Roxanne and Monita were down by the beach cleaning up dishes.

Ryu looked around, noticing an opportunity to make a move on his own.

" _Sticks needs to be exposed, and since I have the idol, I can afford to eliminate the swing vote. Wolf and Minerva are not going to be coming after Laurent or Monita; they're coming for me. As long as they keep quiet, and I make my presence known.. I'll be prepared to advance my game." - Ryu_

Ryu stood up from his seat, and approached Wolf and Minerva, beginning to talk, "I just want you two to know something... did you tell Sticks to pretend to be our friend and get information?"

Wolf, not expecting this, shrugged his shoulders, "We didn't tell her #%#%. What's going on?"

"Good," nodded Ryu, "Because she only voted with you guys to put Minerva in danger of drawing the rock. She has no intention of staying with you guys."

Minerva nodded her head, sort of expecting this of Sticks, "I should have known better. Roxanne had good instincts. Damn it."

" _Not that I trust Ryu, but he probably has good reason to throw Sticks under the bus. She's been trying to get me out since Day 1, probably, and I need to save my own rear end from enemy fire. However... Wolf and I need to use this to our advantage. There's no reason to vote off the swing vote." - Minerva_

Wolf shook his head, "Sticks has been on the bottom for weeks, and that's how she wants to play? Damn it all to hell... listen, she jeopardizes not only her safety, but ours as well? Poor Ness is sitting back home all innocent because of some #%#%wit!"

"She gave you what you wanted," continued Ryu, crossing his arms, "Which is one of the humans going home. Now that you're all cocky, she's going to blow your arrogance away. After last night, I can't trust her."

Wolf stood up from under the shelter, "You know what? Fine! Sticks is the next one going home, and then we battle it out like men. Three against three. Deal?" He held his paw out to shake.

Ryu shook it hand firmly, "I'm a man of my word, you can count on it."

" _You know what, we ain't playing Survivor right now. Sticks ain't even a threat, and she's a massive wild card. If she continues doing what she's doing, she's going to make so many enemies! She already has Ryu, Monita, and Laurent against her... and now it's my turn to reel her back in!" - Wolf_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Monita and Roxanne were having a talk with one another about the previous vote.

"I do apologize for last night's vote," said Monita, handing Roxanne dishes as she cleaned them in the water, "The idea was to target the most sociable player."

Roxanne nodded, "I completely understand. It's a game, Monita. You need to play the way you need to play."

" _Out of the new players that joined the Ani Mani tribe, I'm really liking Monita the most, right now. She's helpful around camp, listens to everything you have to say, and I think she's playing a cautious game, just like I am. I hold nothing against her for voting against me, so no hard feelings." - Roxanne_

"Being the only former Robotok here, I have to play a game where I feel confidently safe. I did not feel safe working with you animals." explained Monita.

"I know what you mean. Wolf can be a little rough around the edges, and Minerva's a little demanding," replied Roxanne, nodding her head, "But you get used to them. My only friend is stuck alone on Robotok right now."

"Ah yes, the apatosaurus Littlefoot. Our tribe views him as a weak, but rather loyal player." remarked Monita.

" _With Ness out, I could very well see myself as the next one voted off the lagoon, so I need to play what is called 'the social game' and make some friends. Emotions are not easy for robots, but I will make it work as best as my programming will allow me. It could buy me a few more days." - Monita_

"I think right now, though, Ryu is definitely our target," explained Roxanne, "He's strong, has bonds on the other tribe, and definitely could be second in command behind Leela. As for Laurent, I mean.. I don't even know if he's playing or not."

Monita's screen turned into a smile, "I definitely like Laurent. Quiet, intelligent, but also studious. I would definitely prefer seeing Ryu go before Laurent."

" _Monita didn't vote with us last night, but I really don't trust Sticks all that much. So, I want to make friends with Monita and hopefully bring her into the alliance. She's the only robot on our tribe, and even if she has friends on Robotok, she could bring them over to Ani Mani at the merge." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 15

Penner and Leela were sitting down by the beach talking about the game, and what needed to be done.

"We really need to find a hidden immunity idol," said Leela, looking out into the sunset, "I know Arcee is probably in trouble, but I really don't think the next vote is going to go our way. I really don't."

Penner nodded, "Never seems that way. It's usually the very next vote that something goes right... or the third vote... or never at all."

" _We were given word that Arcee is definitely a target in the eyes of Jenny, but when has it ever happened that the minority manages to survive the first vote of being in the minority? Never. At least I've never seen it happen without an idol. Luckily, I do have an idol! Nobody knows, though." - Penner_

Leela looked over at Penner, "I would have thought you had a hidden immunity idol, going off of your Survivor resume."

Penner chuckled a little bit, "That's good instincts... I'm not going to show it... but I do have the idol. Me, you, and Ryu know about it."

Leela smiled, "That's a good start, good to know."

" _Penner finally tells me about his hidden immunity idol, and it's about damn time. I wish he had been a little more honest with me, but I'm not going to hold it against him for it. We're at the bottom of the pecking order, and this immunity idol can buy us a few more days out here." - Leela_

A few minutes later, Arcee walked down to greet them, and tell them a few things.

"Excuse me, do we have time to talk?" asked Arcee.

Leela looked behind her and shrugged, "Sure, we were just relaxing a little bit before going back to do more chores."

Arcee nodded, sitting down nearby, "Good. I just wanted to let you two know that I appreciate the hard work you put into the challenges, and around camp. While you will be voted out eventually, you are safe for the next vote. Littlefoot is our target."

Penner raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're going to tell us that?"

"Yes, but I want you two to be prepared. You have earned my respect, and I think you deserve to know who is going home first." replied Arcee.

" _Penner and Leela have impressed me with their challenge prowess and their work ethic around camp. That is the only reason why I want to let them know they won't have long in the game, but it will be longer than Littlefoot. He's weaker, a little lazier, and the only animal here. Easy prey for us." - Arcee_

"I don't know why it would be smart to just tell us. You really trust us?" asked Leela.

Arcee shook her head, "No, I don't. But I do respect you. I made a pact with my fellow robots, and I want you both to be aware of our plans. While I was sure you were aware of it, now you know Littlefoot is going first."

"I appreciate the thoughts, Arcee, just be careful though," replied Penner, getting an idea, "You may not be able to trust some of your own, fellow robots. You have a target on your back, and once we're all gone, you may not have the numbers to save yourself."

Arcee raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe lies will work, Jonathan Penner, but I appreciate you trying. Thank you for listening." She nodded her head, and left Penner and Leela to themselves. Penner looked over at Leela, and rolled a finger around his ear.

" _Arcee is just completely unaware of the game around her. She's playing like an old school player, but the fact is is that this is not old school Survivor. It's new school Survivor. There are people gunning for her, and she passes it off as a lie! Hey, I don't blame her, but jeez, she's acting very clueless." - Penner_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jenny, Balloon Boy, and Littlefoot were enjoying themselves with a cheerful talk.

"I want to keep our winning streak going," smiled Littlefoot, "I know I feel like I'm going home if we lose, so I need to prove myself. You guys saw me at the cube puzzle challenge, right?"

Jenny nodded with a smile, "I sure did. I think you have the physical body strength, just not the hand strength. That's alright by me, though."

" _I know that between myself, Leela, and Jonathan, I'm probably the one everyone wants to vote off first. Both of them are strong in challenges, and I'm not as good as they are. That's why I want to prove myself and win these challenges to keep myself safe. If I can't, then I deserve to go home." - Littlefoot_

Balloon Boy smiled, and looked over at Jenny, "Hi!"

Jenny smiled, "See, even Balloon Boy has faith in you! It's never over until it's over, Littlefoot."

"I mean, the worst case scenario is that both tribes have to go to tribal council, but I hope there's individual immunity!" smiled Littlefoot.

"I think one is coming soon," replied Jenny, "But I think the next round isn't going to be a double boot. It's probably coming in the next round. Right before we merge."

Balloon Boy laughed his trademark laugh, followed by a, "Hello?"

" _Hi!" (Balloon Boy looked left and right, before waving his sign around in a circle) "Hi!" (He then tossed his sign into the air, and it landed right back in his hand) "Hello?" (He then laughed his normal laugh, and waved his balloon hand, as if to wave goodbye to the confessional) "Hi!" - Balloon Boy_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Robotok, getting your first look at the new Ani Mani tribe; Ness voted out at the last tribal council."

Both Leela and Penner shook their heads, not happy to see Ness out of the game.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Before I explain today's challenge, I want both tribes to know... that both tribes are going to tribal council tonight. Two tribal councils, and two people going home after 16 days."

Everyone wasn't ready for the double boot to be this round, and Littlefoot got a lot more nervous, taking a deep breath.

"For today's challenge, I will show you a series of items ordered in a specific order. Once you think you know the order, pull the lever, which will drop the curtain, and set up your order in the same one as the one behind the curtain. First person to get it right scores a point, but if you're wrong, you lose your point to the other player, giving the other tribe a point. First tribe to three, wins reward and something extra."

Jeff then revealed a big feast full of beef stew and hot chocolate.

"What a better evening to kick off tribal council as a big meal right before you leave! Win today's challenge, and you'll get to enjoy a feast of beef stew, and hot chocolate. In addition, the winning tribe will compete in an individual immunity challenge. Winner of that challenge wins immunity for their vote, along with another something extra. That will be revealed later. Let's get started."

With Robotok having one extra person over Ani Mani, by default, Balloon Boy chose not to participate, despite Jeff never asking for anyone to sit out.

"First up for both tribes will be Ryu and Penner! Here's the items..."

Jeff revealed the order to be Trophy, Idol, Glove.

The first one to drop the level was immediately Penner, and he ran over quickly to begin ordering up the order. Ryu had more time to examine it, but was rushed by Penner.

Penner wasn't paying attention, and accidentally placed two idols instead of a trophy and an idol.

"Penner's wrong! That gives a point to Ani Mani instead! Ani Mani leads 1-0!"

Penner shook his head, while Ryu nodded, having gotten the order right anyway.

"Next up! We have Minerva Mink for Ani Mani, and Littlefoot for Robotok! Here's the items..."

Jeff revealed the order to be Shoe, Fossil, Gem, Leaf.

Both Minerva and Littlefoot took their time to study the order before Minerva slammed the lever down, and ran over to begin placing her items in order. Littlefoot rushed back a few minutes after Minerva, but wasn't working as fast as she was.

However, Minerva mixed up the gem and fossil and got them in the wrong order.

"Minerva's wrong as well! That gives a point to Robotok instead! We're tied 1-1!"

Minerva grumbled a little, and went back to the mat, while Littlefoot was relieved to still get a point for Robotok.

"Going up next for Ani Mani is Sticks! She'll be taking on Leela from Robotok! Here's the items..."

Jeff revealed the order to be Stick, Blaster, Boomerang, Glass Jar, Rock.

Both Sticks and Leela were taking their time. More time than either Penner or Minerva did to slam the lever down. Sticks ran off to begin placing her pieces in order, but forgot to slam the lever down. Leela did it for her as she rushed back to begin placing her order together.

…

…

…

...and Leela was done before Sticks, and got the order right.

"Leela's right! Leela scores for Robotok, putting them in the lead at 2 points to Ani Mani's 1!"

Leela high fived her tribe members, while Sticks grumbled a little at her loss.

"Monita and Cyrax are up next for Ani Mani and Robotok respectively. Let's see which robot can out best the other, and Cyrax can win reward right here. Here's the items..."

Jeff revealed the order to be Computer, Bomb, Bow Tie, Saw, Hat, Helmet.

Since both were robots or cyborgs, Monita and Cyrax took less time to scan out the order, and the first person to slam the lever down was Monita. Cyrax was done himself, and he followed after Monita to begin working on his order. Both Monita and Cyrax had the right order, but only one got it done first.

…

…

…

…

...and it was Monita.

"Monita gets it right before Cyrax, and she is RIGHT! Monita scores for Ani Mani and keeps them in the challenge, as we go to a tie!"

Monita was satisfied with her efforts in the challenge, while Cyrax brushed it off, hoping Arcee can pull out a victory instead.

"For the final round, we have Laurent for Ani Mani, taking on the leader of Robotok; Arcee. The winner of this round wins reward and a shot at individual immunity. Here's the items..."

Jeff revealed the order to be Wand, Bike Model, Hat, Blaster, Fire Ball, Wheel, Icicle.

Laurent was using his brains to study the order, and despite being a transformer, Arcee wasn't that advanced to keep a huge amount of info in her programming compared to Monita or Cyrax. Laurent was the first to slam the lever down, and he raced over to begin putting his order together. Arcee was a little slow, but had a good idea for the order.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Laurent was finished first, and he was... right!

"Laurent is done! And he is right! ANI MANI WINS REWARD! AND A SHOT AT IMMUNITY!"

All of Ani Mani hugged and cheered.

"Great work, Ani Mani! You used your heads, and worked together well to ensure a nice reward! In addition to your reward, you will earn a chance to compete for individual immunity, and a little something extra."

The seven remaining members of Ani Mani nodded their heads, and followed Jeff to the immunity challenge while the members of Robotok sat out.

"For your immunity challenge, it's very simple. You must toss sandbags on top of four barrels. You have a limited number of sandbags, so do not miss, or you may regret it. First person to get one sandbag on each barrel wins immunity for tonight's vote. In addition, like I said, a little something extra which I will reveal at the end. Let's get started."

The seven players got ready to play.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All seven players started to toss their sand bags one by one onto the barrels, and for the most part, everyone was doing well! Laurent was aiming precisely well, and got his first sandbag on in one go. Wolf, Ryu, Roxanne, Monita, and Minerva each managed to land a sandbag after a few attempts. So far, Sticks was the only one without a sandbag on a barrel.

Laurent landed another sandbag onto a barrel, extending his lead, but the others were quickly catching up to him, as Wolf and Roxanne's aims got even better. Monita, Minerva, and Ryu were also in it, but were missing more often than not. Sticks finally got a sandbag onto a barrel, but was still in last place.

Laurent soon began to miss his shots, especially now since he was aiming for the further two barrels. Wolf and Roxanne's aims got better, and they managed to score their third sandbags, putting them in the lead. Right behind them were Minerva and Monita. Sticks and Ryu were mostly out of the challenge at this point.

Eventually, though, Ryu managed to score one more sandbag onto a barrel, putting him closer to the edge, but not enough to win, as Laurent got a third sandbag on a barrel, and was looking to win immunity. However, the real challenge was now between Roxanne and Wolf, as both landed...

…

…

...at the same exact time. By closer inspection...

…

…

...it was Wolf by seconds.

"BY A HAIR! O'DONNELL WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Wolf.

"Strong aims and work by you O'Donnell! You are safe tonight at the vote, and cannot be voted out at Ani Mani's tribal council. Now for the something extra.."

Jeff pulled out the note, and showed it to Wolf.

"After Ani Mani votes somebody out of the game, you will stay behind to listen in on Robotok's tribal council. You will then give your individual immunity to somebody before they vote."

Everyone was shocked, and Littlefoot's hopes went up a little, but not by a whole lot.

"That means, O'Donnell, you will get to decide which of the remaining players of Robotok you will give immunity to right before they vote. You have all afternoon to decide. Ani Mani, I will see you first tonight, where you will vote the seventh player out. Robotok will then follow, and vote out the eighth person. See you all tonight!"

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 16

The Ani Mani tribe returned from the challenge, and waiting for them at camp was the beef stew and hot chocolate reward.

"Now that's what I call a satisfying reward!" grinned Wolf.

" _Today, once again we won the challenge. Sure, we may have to vote a poor sucker out tonight, but it ain't gonna be me. Let me tell ya something, I'm gonna be the one to win all the immunity challenges. I already have a target on my back, and I ain't going to let that target get any bigger." - Wolf_

"A satisfying reward indeed." commented Laurent, serving plates to everyone as they sat down, minus Monita who did not eat.

"Even though one of us is going home tonight," said Roxanne, "I think we can become closer as a tribe moving forward as long as we work together."

Minerva smiled with a giggle, "I'm all for that, darling. I'm not one for losing, anyway."

" _It is rather a shame someone is still going home tonight despite our victory, but we have plenty of options to look at. Ryu is strong, and someone who is working hard to save himself. Sticks is coming after us, and she's annoying. No matter what, I'm the one who makes the final decision." - Minerva_

"Ani Mani to the end?" asked Monita.

"You sure as hell are right about that!" grinned Wolf, clinking hot chocolate glasses with Minerva, Roxanne, and Ryu. Sticks was with them for once, but didn't speak or eat a whole lot.

" _Tonight's a big night, because I finally get to make my move and get these jerks all paranoid and nervous for the first time! They never really felt the pressure of being in the minority, but tonight is the night where it all changes, and I'm going to be the one to make it all happen! Hahaha!" - Sticks_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 16

With two tribal councils looming a few hours from now, and Robotok's coming only seconds after Ani Mani's, there was a lot to think about regarding not only who was going home, but also what Wolf might do with his individual immunity.

Inside the shelter, Arcee was talking with Cyrax, Jenny, and Springtrap. Balloon Boy was listening in, but not adding much to the conversation.

"It's an obvious vote tonight. Littlefoot is going home," explained Arcee, "I even gave Jonathan and Leela the honor of letting them know ahead of time. If we're lucky, it'll be seven votes to one."

" _Littlefoot is a nice creature, but he has no future on the Robotok tribe. None of us came out here to make friends for life. We came out here to make a name for ourselves. A robotic like character has never won Survivor, and I'm going to work hard to make sure one of us does win." - Arcee_

"Think there's any chance Wolf might save Littlefoot with his necklace before we vote?" commented Cyrax, "That's always a possibility."

Arcee shook her head, "Wolf respects the game. He will understand the minority is the minority, and that he shouldn't mess with Robotok's game plan."

"Yes, I'm sure Wolf really cares about us." replied Cyrax sarcastically.

" _Wolf's not dumb. He's going to save Littlefoot tonight, and I'd be shocked if he didn't. We need to have a Plan B in the event Littlefoot is spared tonight, and that's even tougher. Penner's a former player, and he's got a lot riding on his shoulders. Leela's a former captain, and is a major threat to win!" - Cyrax_

"I think Cyrax is right," replied Jenny, "If Littlefoot is saved, we need to have a back up plan. Do we vote Penner or Leela in that case?"

"That's a difficult situation, because I think they're both equal threats in this case." replied Arcee.

Cyrax shrugged, "I think between them Leela is less likely to have one of those immunity idols on her. Penner knows where the idols are, and if he's got one, we need to make him waste it."

" _So really, tonight if it comes down to it, we may have to flush out a hidden immunity idol from Penner. I think it's been done before, but it's tricky, because if we fail, one of the five of us are going home. I'm already a threat physically, so it could be me walking out the door, fallen to an idol." - Cyrax_

Springtrap grinned a little, "Even if they... pl-play an idol... we still have... the numbers. Why worry about... s-such little things?"

"Because the plan is to get all six of us to the Final 6," replied Arcee, looking over at Springtrap, "I know that seems impossible, but I am determined and confident that we can make it happen."

"All good things... can come to an... end at... a-any moment." reminded Springtrap.

" _I've done my... homework the other... d-day. Leela and Penner... will definitely v-vote... for Arcee tonight. If they have... the h-hidden immunity idol... then Arcee is... g-going home. She'll no longer... be a nuisance... ar-around camp." (He twitches) "And I remain... in the shadows." - Springtrap_

After a little more discussion, the five robots agreed to vote out Littlefoot, as well as plan out a Plan B at Cyrax's request. They all split up to do chores for the evening, given their tribal council was much later.

Down by the beach, Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot were having a quick chat.

"Do you think Wolf is going to save you tonight?" asked Penner.

Littlefoot wasn't sure, "I mean, it'd be nice if he did, but I don't think Wolf cared too much about me, so... probably not."

" _Back on the original Ani Mani, I never really formed a bond with Wolf at all, so I wouldn't be surprised if Wolf chose to give immunity to someone else. No matter what happens, I know I played a good game, and I made it a lot farther than I thought! I hope you're proud, mother." - Littlefoot_

"Well I'm just going to go and pack stuff up, say my goodbyes," smiled Littlefoot, "You guys better fight back and win challenges! The robots are going to be tough to beat."

"They aren't invincible, that's for sure." replied Leela, coming from a world where robots did co-exist with humans, and knew they weren't that strong if you know what you're doing.

After Littlefoot left the area, Penner looked over at Leela, "Listen, I know I could use my idol on him, but I feel like... he's got past relationships with the other tribe. If we save him, he may not help us out come merge time."

" _In my heart, I want to save Littlefoot tonight, but I just don't think I have it in me because it is a game for a million dollars... and I lost it three times. Littlefoot isn't a former Humaria, and he has friends on Ani Mani. Sure, we're friends now, but are his friends going to be our friends? Doubt it." - Penner_

"Tonight, if Wolf doesn't save him," explained Penner, "I'm putting his name down on the parchment. But if he does... we need to use the idol. The vote will flip right back to us, and who the hell knows who they'll target."

Leela nodded, "Probably me, since I'm a former captain, but it could very well be you instead."

"Also, if we use the idol... who the hell are we sending home?" asked Penner.

" _Penner does have the hidden immunity idol, and he says he plans to use it if Littlefoot gets immunity. I do agree that it's easier to use the idol between two people as opposed to three. I mean, I remember a situation where two idols were used for an alliance of three... and they still lost the vote." - Leela_

"I think we should keep Arcee and Jenny in the game," explained Leela, "If what Springtrap said was true, they're already gunning for one another, or whatever the case may be."

Penner nodded, "Absolutely. If we vote Arcee out, there won't be any more cracks in the Robotok tribe, and the three of us are mince meat. So it has to be one of the boys. But which one?"

"Cyrax is strong in challenges, Springtrap is reminding me too much of Freddy Fazbear, and Balloon Boy is... Balloon Boy." shrugged Leela.

" _By keeping Arcee and Jenny in the game, whatever problems they may have with one another, assuming Springtrap is telling the truth, will still exist, and can be used to our advantage. With that in mind, we can then get past two votes in a row if we can get one or the other to flip." - Leela_

After agreeing on the vote, Leela and Penner left the area to go back to camp. Nearby, Balloon Boy was walking by himself, and overheard who the duo was planning on voting for. He laughed his usual laugh, and returned to camp a few minutes later.

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 16

With a lot of scrambling to do for the Ani Mani tribe, it all started with Wolf walking down the trail to where Sticks usually moped on her stump.

"Hey Sticks, got a few minutes to talk, by any chance?" asked Wolf rather gruffly.

Sticks shrugged her shoulders, but didn't say anything.

" _Ryu, Laurent, and Monita are planning to vote for Sticks tonight, at least that's what I got out of our conversation yesterday. But you know what? There's a small part of me that actually wants to keep Sticks around. She's a goat, and that's why I need her around. Ryu, I don't need around." - Wolf_

"I just want to let you know that if you think you're good with Ryu, Monita, all those losers? You're not. They're putting your name down tonight." confirmed Wolf.

Sticks leaned up a little, "Wait... wait what? Why?"

"Because you were planning to flip, but you didn't so you caused the rocks to be drawn, yadda yadda yadda," shrugged Wolf, "Listen babe, I ain't mad you forced the rocks. You proved your loyalty, so I'm showing it back."

Sticks nodded a little, not saying anything.

" _So Wolf tells me that Ryu and all of them are planning to vote me out tonight! Me! Like, what the hell man!? I tried to give you guys the numbers, but all you did was ignore my suggestions! But you know what...? I don't care! I have bigger priorities right now, and I need to work to make it happen!" - Sticks_

Wolf smirked, "Vote for Ryu tonight. The big man himself has got to go tonight. Then it's us four and Littlefoot to the end. Are we clear?"

Sticks nodded, and gave Wolf a fist bump before he left the area.

" _Minerva and Roxanne get the final say in the matter though, because I ain't one to turn down a lady's request. I just feel like we need Sticks in the game, and I'm good at getting what I want in this game. Tonight, Ryu is going home, and ain't nobody going to change my mind on that." - Wolf_

A few minutes later, Sticks scrambled off her stump, and ran off to find somebody to talk to. The first person she found was, of course, Ryu himself.

"Ryu! Listen!" shouted Sticks, almost hastily, "I'm sorry if I did anything to make you guys no longer trust me! But I swear I'm not trying to pull anything! I will vote with you guys tonight! Minerva, Roxanne, whoever! I promise! Promise promise promise!"

Ryu was taken aback by Sticks' hasty speech and shouting, confused and wondering what to say.

" _Sticks comes running out of the area, and starts hounding at me to get me to trust her. At this point, there's nothing that can change my mind about her trust. However, I won't ignore her pleas. Especially after hearing what she had to say, it made me consider a few points about the deal Wolf made." - Ryu_

"Wolf wants to vote you out tonight! I swear by it! Wolf is trying to get me to no longer trust you by saying you want to vote me out tonight!" shouted Sticks, "But like, you guys need my vote tonight, so please! Just tell me who you plan on voting out tonight! I promise I won't do anything crazy tonight!"

Ryu took a deep breath, and looked down at her, "...I believe we will follow with what Ness wanted, and vote for Roxanne again."

"Okay! Good! I swear I'm putting that brat's name down!" replied Sticks, shaking Ryu's hand wildly before splitting off back to her stump.

" _Okay! Good, that parts out of the way! Yeah I want Minerva out more than anyone, but I can't afford to be pushy right now! I just need to go with what the group wants! If Wolf is telling the truth, and we get Roxanne out tonight?" (She whistles) "I changed their minds! Am I good or what?" - Sticks_

Ryu shook his head a little as he walked back to camp, and towards the beach, where he found Laurent and Monita talking about the vote.

"Are we planning on voting for Sticks still, tonight?" asked Monita.

"We may need to think about it a little more," explained Ryu, "She is pleading her case to me, saying that Wolf's group is putting my name down tonight, and breaking the deal we made."

" _I originally wanted Sticks to go home after what she did at the last vote. But after hearing that Wolf's group is coming after us, supposedly, we need to focus our attention onto Wolf's alliance before we take Sticks out. I do have the hidden immunity idol, but that will only take me so far into the game." - Ryu_

"Somehow I knew he was going to do something like that." remarked Laurent, shaking his head.

"But I want you both to know something," explained Ryu, before pulling out the Ani Mani immunity idol, "I have the idol. So it doesn't matter what we do tonight. We can honor our word... or we can break it, just like they are."

Both Monita and Laurent were happy that Ryu had found the immunity idol, and Monita made up a few things in her programming.

" _Ryu found the hidden immunity idol. I know now I can focus my loyalty onto him and Laurent instead of Ani Mani. Roxanne made some good deals, but knowing that Ryu has the idol confirms which side I would rather be on moving forward in this game. I also trust Ryu having the idol." - Monita_

"So what do you think we should do tonight? Vote Sticks? Or vote Roxanne?" asked Ryu.

Both Laurent and Monita gave some good reasons for both sides of the plan. In the end, they agreed to one plan, and shook hands with one another.

After a large amount of scrambling and talking between several groups of people, there seemed to be set plans for everyone, even a few changed plans.

" _I think tonight, you can't be certain about where you stand in the game. I mean, right now I am with Wolf and Minerva, and build a good bond with Monita, but you can't be sure about your safety. For all I know, I could be the one going home, as I did get four votes at the last tribal council." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

The Ani Mani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Not only a few days later, and here you are back again for another vote. Minerva, after such a crazy vote at the last tribal council, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

Minerva giggled.

"I suppose tonight will be the night where we settle the score. There's a line drawn in the sand, and tonight we need to make sure that division is settled with." replied Minerva.

Roxanne nodded her head. Ryu did as well, looking over at Wolf, who said nothing.

"Ryu, it seems like based on the last tribal council that you might be the one going home tonight. Do you feel vulnerable, or do you think you'll make it out okay?" asked Jeff.

"I can't be sure about anything tonight. I have my bags packed, and if it's me tonight, I'm ready to head on home. I will be a graceful loser, because that's how I live my life." replied Ryu.

"Monita, what are the odds that tonight's vote will impact the rest of the game for Ani Mani?" asked Jeff.

"I think the odds of impacting the game tonight are pretty high up in the numbers. Everyone has a plan, and while tonight is one vote, the next vote will be even more impactful." replied Monita.

Both Ryu and Laurent agreed, nodding their heads.

"Roxanne, are you concerned that it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

Roxanne nodded her head.

"Absolutely. I wasn't expecting to get any votes last night, but I was proven wrong. I just hope the tribe sees me as a loyal person, and chooses to keep me here another two or three days." replied Roxanne.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ryu, you're up."

– – –

Minerva's Vote: It's time to stir the pot up a little, and it's going to be amazing. (?)

Ryu's Vote: This vote isn't personal. You are a good person at heart. But you have to go home. (?)

Sticks' Vote: You turned on me, so I gotta turn on you! So long, and don't let the door bite ya! (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Roxanne. (She nodded, worried a little bit.)

…

…

Sticks. One vote Sticks, one vote Roxanne. (She raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Sticks. Two votes Sticks, one vote Roxanne. ("Wow." commented Sticks, looking around.)

…

…

Sticks. That's three votes Sticks, one vote Roxanne. (Wolf sighed a little, while Minerva grinned.)

…

Seventh person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Sticks. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Sticks grumbled a little, "Ah darn it! Blindsided! You guys are just getting better by the minute!" She gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Sticks, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sticks nodded, running out of tribal council without saying anything.

"Another vote, and according to Sticks, another blindside. But it seems like this tribe was unified in this vote, but will the next vote be as unified? I doubt it. O'Donnell, you can stay behind for Robotok's vote. The rest of you can grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Robotok tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Just so that you guys know, O'Donnell is here only to observe your tribal council, and right before you vote, he will give one of you individual immunity." explained Jeff.

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Wolf grinned.

"Springtrap, what has life been like for the new Robotok tribe? With five robots all on one tribe, one can assume they're the power house alliance?" asked Jeff.

Springtrap nodded.

"Yes, you are... quite right on that, Jeff. We've been loyal... t-to one another... since Bender left. There's no reason... why w-we should... break apart now... when there are... outsiders to v-vote... off." replied Springtrap.

Arcee nodded in agreement.

"Arcee, being the leader of Robotok, how did you react to having Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot live in your camp?" asked Jeff.

"They've been really kind and respectful to us all. They all realize they are at the bottom of the pecking order, but they really do their best to prove they deserve to be here." replied Arcee.

"Littlefoot, it seems to be a long story arc for you. Always at the bottom, do you think tonight is just another night of surviving the vote, or do you think you're in trouble?" asked Jeff.

Littlefoot nodded his head a little.

"Yeah Jeff, I think I'm likely the one going home tonight. I'm not as strong as Leela or Jonathan in the challenges. The only thing that would save me is if Wolf over there is kind enough to help me out." replied Littlefoot.

Wolf chuckled a little, shaking his head.

"Cyrax, that adds a little more context to the game. O'Donnell could save Littlefoot if he wants, but then that might ruin the plans of whatever the former Robotok tribe has." noted Jeff.

"As always, we do have a back up plan, so we didn't come into tribal council looking like total morons. I ain't going out like that tonight." replied Cyrax.

Both Jenny and Arcee nodded in agreement.

"Okay, it's time to vote. O'Donnell, if you may, give up your immunity to somebody."

Wolf grinned and walked over...

…

…

…

...and placed the necklace, predictably, around Littlefoot's neck.

"You're a good kid. Keep fighting, y'hear?" smirked Wolf as he grabbed his torch and left for camp. With Littlefoot safe, the robots started to whisper the words 'Plan B' to one another. Both Penner and Leela caught the exchanges.

"Okay, with that said. Littlefoot, you are now safe from the vote tonight. That leaves six other people vulnerable. It's time to vote, Leela, you're up."

– – –

Arcee's Vote: Wolf is a moron for messing with my plans. Oh well, it's not a big deal. (?)

Penner's Vote: Time to make this idol count... but tonight, you will be the one going home. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the vo-"

"Hold that thought Jeff!" called Penner, standing up from his seat, and walking over towards Jeff. Immediately Arcee, Cyrax, and Jenny grew worried.

Penner handed the idol over to Jeff, but didn't say who to play it for.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Pe-"

"Leela!" called Penner last minute, a big old grin on his face. Leela smiled at him.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a laugh of his own, "...any votes cast against Leela, my bad, will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

…

…

...Leela. Doesn't count. (Both Penner and Leela high fived eachother. Penner said, "I knew it!")

Leela. Doesn't count.

Leela. Doesn't count.

Leela. Doesn't count. Still no votes for anybody. (Arcee closed her eyes, fearing she was the target.)

…

…

…

…

...Springtrap. One vote Springtrap. (He was beyond floored to see his name. Arcee sighed of relief.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Springtrap. That's two, and for tonight that's all I need. You need to bring me your torch.

Springtrap shook his head, grabbing his torch, and bringing it up to Jeff, twitching a little.

"Springtrap, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Springtrap limped out of tribal council, a little annoyed and peeved that he was idoled out instead of Arcee.

"A good idol play comes a good blindside on the human turned animatronic. For the first time in this series, an animatronic may not make the merge. But I don't know how to put this, there seems to be something very odd about this tribe... oh well. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Sticks** **'** **Final Words**

"So look at that! I got lied to by nearly everyone in the entire game! Holy cow, I did not see that coming! But you know what? Like I said before. I rather it be me going home if it wasn't going to be Minerva or Roxanne! I got what I wanted out of Survivor anyway, so no hard feelings from me!"

VOTE

Roxanne – Sticks

Sticks – Monita, Minerva, Roxanne, Wolf, Laurent, and Ryu

 **Springtrap** **'** **s** **Final Words**

"What the... h-hell just happened? I had thought... I had g-gotten... Penner and Leela... ag-against Arcee the... other day. Did they... th-think I was... lying? Did they... f-fear me as... a th-threat? Or did they... just not like... me a-at all? I am just... embarrassed that I... lost to F-Fazbear. I can't believe it..."

VOTE

Leela – Arcee, Springtrap, Cyrax, and Jenny (never counted)

Springtrap – Leela, Penner, Littlefoot, and Balloon Boy

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 Studying Up On Manipulation

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Sticks forced the purple rocks, she lost trust from the humans and Monita. Ryu told Sticks that she had severely lost trust with his alliance, but Sticks promised she was going to remain loyal to them, but Ryu didn't believe her. Meanwhile, Wolf and Minerva were cocky in thinking Sticks had joined them for good, but Roxanne knew better. Later, Ryu found the Ani Mani immunity idol._

 _A little while later, Ryu had a conversation with Wolf and Minerva, and spoiled Sticks' plans to them, trying to get them against Sticks and make a 3-3 split after she was gone. Even though Wolf seemed ready to go after Sticks, Wolf was planning to use Ryu's information against him. Meanwhile, Roxanne tried to make friends with Monita._

 _Over at Robotok, Jenny and Arcee cleared the air over their disagreements in the past, and planned to stick together with all five robots against Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot. Still, Jenny kept a plan in mind to take Arcee out later. Meanwhile, Springtrap lent out a hint to Leela and Penner that Jenny wanted to take out Arcee, and that if they want to stay in the game, they should vote for Arcee._

 _Later that day, Penner showed Leela his hidden immunity idol, and were later approached by Arcee about their standing within the tribe. She even told them they were going home after Littlefoot did, not wanting to beat around the bush with them. After she left, both Penner and Leela were confused over the game Arcee was playing._

 _At the reward and immunity challenge, both tribes were shocked to learn about a double tribal council. With Ani Mani winning reward, Wolf would later win individual immunity. He would also be granted the ability to give away immunity to someone on Robotok._

 _Before Ani Mani's tribal council, Wolf told Sticks that she was being targeted by the humans and Monita. Although she felt betrayed, Sticks thought Wolf was lying to her, and told Ryu everything he told her. Thinking Wolf was planning to betray them after their deal to boot Sticks, Ryu told Sticks to vote for Roxanne. However, Ryu's alliance had a lot to discuss over who to vote off._

 _Before Robotok's tribal council, the robots all agreed to vote off Littlefoot, although there was some fear over a hidden immunity idol, as well as Wolf saving Littlefoot being a possibility. All the robots threw out ideas, and Springtrap was just hoping for an idol to appear, so that Arcee could get blindsided. Meanwhile, Leela and Penner agreed to use the idol if Littlefoot was spared. Wanting Jenny and Arcee to stick around for the sparks, they agreed to vote out either Cyrax or Springtrap._

 _At Ani Mani's tribal council, despite Wolf's wishes, they were not granted, and Minerva Mink got her way when the entire tribe banded together to vote out Sticks the Badger. At Robotok's tribal council, Wolf gave individual immunity over to Littlefoot, forcing the target over onto Leela. Penner used the idol on her, and it was revealed that they blindsided Springtrap, shocking him and sending him home. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, and Wolf**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, and Penner**

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 17

With Sticks gone from the game, there was a sense of relief for all the remaining players on Ani Mani.

"Finally, the brat is gone," grinned Minerva, "You mess with me, then you just have to go home."

" _Last night, Wolf was trying his best to save Sticks, and go after Ryu. However, I knew Sticks was coming after me, so I did not hesitate to change Wolf's mind, and send Sticks home. Once again, last night's vote was purely my doing. I love having total control over the game, nobody knows!" - Minerva_

"Now we're once again going into a fair fight. Three against three," commented Ryu, "I am glad you kept your word to us."

Wolf shrugged, having just returned from Robotok's vote, "Save your prayers for later bub. You're only here because Sticks was running her mouth like a crazy old fool."

"Even so, you still voted with us." reminded Ryu.

" _I don't even care if Ryu's still here! We're working on getting the numbers on our side, so once we have them, Ryu's going home! We ain't tying this time. Roxanne's working on Monita, and she's the wild card right now. She can go home due to a rock, or she can stay in the game, and vote Ryu!" - Wolf_

After a little more discussion, Ryu followed Monita and Laurent down to the beach to discuss the next plan.

"Now that Sticks is gone, we no longer have to listen to her rather horrid ideas." noted Laurent, tipping his glasses up.

Ryu nodded, "Roxanne going home wasn't the right idea anyway, no matter how badly she wanted it to happen. We need to split up that couple."

" _Wolf and Minerva have been at the hip since we entered this camp a couple of days ago. While Roxanne's certainly a social threat, there's no cause for concern regarding her status. If we enter the merge with Wolf and Minerva still together, we're asking for trouble. Luckily, I have the idol." - Ryu_

"Sending home Wolf would be a good idea for our alliance." replied Monita, in agreement.

"That's the idea, right now. They're coming after me, no joke," explained Ryu, "So I'm using the hidden immunity idol on me if we were to lose the challenge. Wolf goes home."

"And then Minerva and Roxanne cannot do much else to hurt us." replied Laurent with a hearty grin.

" _My main loyalty is to Robotok, but I have been keeping any and all options open. Roxanne opened the door for me, but I know she doesn't have the power. It is the humans that have power. Even then, I am conflicted. Minus Balloon Boy and Jenny, I do not think I am wanted on the old robot tribe." - Monita_

Meanwhile, at the Ani Mani shelter, Wolf, Roxanne, and Minerva were discussing the next move.

"By any chance, did either of you pick up a clue for the immunity idol during our reward feast yesterday?" asked Minerva.

Roxanne shook her head, as did Wolf. Wolf spoke up after, "Why do you ask? Are you concerned they'll find the idol?"

Minerva nodded, "That's exactly why I'm concerned. If Ryu or any of them find the idol, we may be in for a world of hurt."

" _Ryu is a determined, handsome man, and he will probably stop at nothing to stay in the game. That's why I'm concerned that he may end up finding the hidden immunity idol, and that could mean the end for one of us. I'm not going to let him get away with it if it comes down to it." - Minerva_

Minerva continued to talk, "So listen to me; either we make them think we're voting Ryu, and then vote Laurent? Or we get Monita to flip and vote Ryu out, and waste his idol. Should he have one, that is."

"I've been getting close with Monita lately, so I think I can make it happen for our alliance." smiled Roxanne.

Wolf smirked, "Hell, if you ladies pull all of this crap off, I'd be one happy captain! Get 'em good!"

" _I believe what I need to do to get Monita on our side is to make an alliance between the robots and the animals. The robots are more dangerous, but I feel like it's our only move to gain Monita's loyalty. She knows she's not going anywhere, so she can save herself by voting Ryu or Laurent off." - Roxanne_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 17

Most of the robots were surprised to see Springtrap gone from the game, especially considering that they didn't think he would be the result of an idol use.

"I was half scared for a minute!" remarked Jenny, looking over at Arcee and Cyrax, "I thought for sure I was the one going home."

"I thought I was the one, Jenny. The three of us are just lucky Springtrap pissed them off or something." replied Arcee. Balloon Boy merely laughed.

" _Littlefoot was saved last night. The ungrateful captain saved him, put us into a spot of having to take out one of our better competitors, and now they used the idol, and here we are without Springtrap. While I didn't trust him, the loss of him will greatly impact the robots' chances of winning." - Arcee_

Cyrax shook his head, "Well, we're not done yet. It's us four against their three. No possible way we can screw this up."

Arcee nodded firmly, "You're not wrong there, Cyrax. Littlefoot has to go home next, or we're only going to get weaker by the minute."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? But Arcee, we're nearing a merge. Littlefoot isn't going to be a threat. Someone like Leela or Penner are going to be big threats."

" _Littlefoot is definitely the weakest link out of the outsiders, but I think the humans are going to be more dangerous in the long run. Leela's strong, Ryu's strong, and Penner's definitely a smooth talker. We can't take out somebody like Littlefoot. We need to play the next vote smart." - Jenny_

Arcee shook her head, "When we merge, we need to take out the animals. It's clear they have no interest in working with us, or Wolf would have given his immunity to one of us, and allowed us to follow through with our plan."

"...that's just insanely dumb, Arcee. I don't think it's smart at this point in the game," sighed Jenny, "The humans are more threatening than the animals, from my perspective."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I feel like in our best interest, we need to work with the humans to get rid of the animals. And then it's the five robots to the Final 5." confirmed Arcee.

" _I wanted to make peace with Arcee, but she's making it more and more difficult for me to play the game I want to play. I wanted to play this game making big moves, taking out key competitors, and keeping my alliance in order. But Arcee wants to play old school, and it's so dated now!" - Jenny_

Cyrax spoke up, "We just need to stay focused, keep strong as a group of five, and nothing can touch us."

Arcee nodded, "Absolutely. Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot need to be kept out of the loop. I already made that mistake a few days ago."

Jenny didn't reply back, but nodded her head, and shook hands with both Cyrax and Arcee. Balloon Boy, still listening in, laughed and said, "Hello?"

" _I'm getting a little worried about Jenny right now. She and Arcee are headed back on that train towards turning on one another, and I can't let that happen. To me, Arcee is a massive meat shield, and if she goes home, all eyes are going to be on me. With an idol in my possession, I can't lose." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot, Leela, and Penner were talking to one another.

"I'm just so lucky to still be here in the game, and you guys are just as lucky to have that idol on you!" smiled Littlefoot, brightly.

"We had to do something, and I'm just lucky Leela was the one they voted for, and not me." chuckled Penner.

" _Last night, Littlefoot was saved from going home, so I had to come up with a back up plan. Leela ended up getting votes, and we sent home Springtrap. Overall, Leela came up with that idea. He was playing too similarly to another animatronic that played this game. We're not taking a risk." - Penner_

"I still don't get why Springtrap though. Cyrax and Arcee are more dangerous." noted Littlefoot.

Leela nodded, "I agree with you, but Springtrap was hiding in the background, and seeing how that worked for Freddy Fazbear in a previous season, I don't want that happening again."

"I suppose that makes sense," nodded Littlefoot, "But still, do you think we can still get Arcee out next?"

Penner nodded, "Hopefully, that's the case. Man, I hate being at the bottom. No sense of security."

" _I have no idea what's going to happen if we lose another challenge. I know I'm probably on the chopping block, but I think maybe Leela and Penner's move with the idol might have placed them higher? I don't know, but I need to stay positive, because it's only going to help me out!" - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 17

Down by the beach, Monita and Roxanne were having a talk while cleaning off some dishes from a previous meal caught by Ryu.

"I'm so glad we were together for one vote," smiled Roxanne, "Sticks needed to go, she was playing everybody."

"That may have been the case. I am quite surprised your alliance voted for her. Aren't you at all concerned about a 3-3 split?" asked Monita.

"Well, yeah, I am. That's why I think it's smart for someone like you, to maybe consider avoiding the purple rock again?" suggested Roxanne.

" _Never has there been a season with two purple rocks, and I don't want to know if that's even a possibility, so I need to work with Monita to get her on our side. In order to do that, I think we need to bring the animals and robots closer together. That's ten people I think, and that's huge!" - Roxanne_

Roxanne continued to talk, "Wolf and Minerva are definitely close, but trust me, I think you'll understand that if you come with me and Littlefoot, we'll be three to their two. We can be the Final 3."

"How do you propose we do such a thing?" asked Monita.

"If you can help us vote off Ryu or Laurent at the next vote," explained Roxanne, "Then maybe the robots and animals can work together to vote out the remaining humans. Then maybe you can join up with us to vote out the remaining robots. Who knows what new plans they made without your consent."

Monita's expression on her screen tensed a little, "I find that a little hard to believe they would change plans without me knowing about them."

" _I have no reason to work with Roxanne, because she is nothing she can do to make me feel comfortable. She doesn't hold the power. Wolf and Minerva do. And now Ryu has the power to break up a fierce couple in this game. However, I may need to build on this relationship for the future." - Monita_

"Wolf and Minerva are strong together, Roxanne. I know you have Littlefoot, but Littlefoot may not last too much longer. As long as those two are together, they will not break." warned Monita.

Roxanne sighed, "I know Monita, but please, they're not physical or mental threats in the slightest. They're easy to vote out whenever we want. Right now, Ryu and Laurent are much more dangerous. Especially Ryu, because he may have an idol."

Monita noted what Roxanne just said, fearing that her alliance may have caught onto the fact. She then had to come up with a plan, "...very well then. I will greatly consider it."

Roxanne smiled a little, "Oh, thank you, Monita." She then shook Monita's one hand.

" _Studying up on manipulation is something I did while preparing for this game. If they suspect Ryu has an idol, they may flip the vote onto Laurent, and he'll go home. That's not what I want to happen. If I give them enough reason to think Ryu doesn't have an idol, we can surprise them." - Monita_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter were Wolf and Minerva, discussing the power they held in the game.

"We have so much power in this game," giggled Minerva, "We haven't lost it even one time in this game. Lady Luck shines down on us."

Wolf smirked, "Yes indeed, lady. Listen, ain't nothing stopping the O'Donnell train from making it all the way to the end with you by my side."

" _Minerva and I have called the shots since Day 1 of this game. We got Mawile out, we got Jet out, we got Ness out, and we got Sticks out. Even luck is on our side in these situations, and I bet with a 100% certainty, we will win this 3-3 battle once again, and I'll be smiling on Day 39 as I win! Hah!" - Wolf_

"If Roxanne pulls this off, and Monita joins our side... they might as well give us the money right now." giggled Minerva with a grin.

"Hah! What fun would that be? We gotta earn it! Sure, we've already controlled the pre merge part of the game," remarked Wolf, boasting, "But we still got an entire merge ahead of ourselves."

"And that merge will be ours to control." grinned Minerva.

" _Wolf may think he's running the show, but in the end, it's entirely me. I've been pulling all the strings to make sure everything falls into place. With Sticks gone, I know if a blindside is coming our way, I know Wolf is going to be their number one target, and not me." (Giggles) "How delightful!" - Minerva_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 17

Sitting inside the shelter were Cyrax and Jenny. They were talking about Arcee and her leadership in general.

"Are you still bothered by what she's doing? It's not like it's going to ruin our tribe." noted Cyrax.

Jenny shook her head, "I don't think it's smart to work with the humans. We need to work with the animals moving forward. They're not as threatening."

" _When it comes to the game itself, the humans have many more threats on their side compared to the animals, so I think it's smart to work with the animals. But Arcee feels as though the humans are better to work with, and I just don't think it's smart. She is not making it easy on us moving forward." - Jenny_

"The longer we work with Arcee, the more likely our games are going to suffer as a result." warned Jenny.

Cyrax shook his head, "I don't think that's the case, though. Arcee's going to be there to take the hits while you, me, Monita, and Balloon Boy can get by unscathed."

"Arcee's also going to be dangerous once we merge," continued Jenny, seemingly ignoring Cyrax, "If she starts rubbing people the wrong way, and she wins immunity, the target will shift onto you or I."

"Jenny, I think you're over thinking this whole thing." muttered Cyrax.

" _I can't let Jenny go after Arcee right now. Once Arcee's gone, I'm a free target, and I don't feel safe at all. I know I have the hidden immunity idol, but it's not worth saving Arcee at this stage of the game. I need to keep both the idol, and Arcee as we head into the merge in a few days." - Cyrax_

"I figured you'd be okay with an idea like this," replied Jenny, "You don't seem like you would be loyal to Arcee from my point of view."

"I just feel like we need to keep our numbers while we still have them. We just lost Springtrap. Do we really need to lose Arcee while we're at it?" asked Cyrax.

Jenny shrugged, "It might make Monita feel a little more comfortable. She doesn't trust Arcee at all."

" _Cyrax wants to keep Arcee around, and I feel like he needs her because his closest ally was just voted out by the humans and Littlefoot. Cyrax is a big threat as well, so maybe voting out Arcee and limiting his options will get him out a little faster. In this game, you can't keep tribe loyalty for long." - Jenny_

"Just think about it," suggested Cyrax, "You might regret voting Arcee out if we don't end up merging."

"I know, I know. I'll think about it." replied Jenny, being a tad honest about what she just said.

Cyrax nodded, leaving the shelter to go do different things.

" _At the same time, though, Arcee's loyalty is strictly to the robots, and robots only. She will not vote us out while humans or animals remain vulnerable. Still, she may betray Monita and I once it's down to five, and take Balloon Boy and Cyrax to the end, and I still don't trust Balloon Boy entirely." - Jenny_

Meanwhile, sitting around the camp fire were Arcee and Littlefoot. Arcee was thinking about what to say to him, before closing her eyes and approaching him. Littlefoot looked up at her.

"I wanted to ask you for your opinion on something, Littlefoot," began Arcee, sitting down beside him, "Would you, by any chance, be willing to keep yourself safe in this game, by voting out Leela or Penner?"

" _I gave it some thought after our conversation this morning, and I decided to look into Jenny's idea of voting out the humans. I need her loyalty after all, and I know it's still in balance since the swap. So I spoke with Littlefoot, wondering if he had enough courage to vote out Penner or Leela." - Arcee_

"Oh well, uhh... why are you asking me?" asked Littlefoot, confused.

"Because if you are willing to vote one or the other off, then maybe you'll survive another vote in this game," explained Arcee, "At least, you staying will have a greater chance of happening."

Littlefoot gave it some thought, "Well uhh... I guess... probably not. I know it's not the answer you would like to hear, but uhmm.. I won't abandon my friends. Leela and Jonathan befriended me, and I can't vote them off."

" _Arcee's telling me that if I'm willing to vote off Jonathan or Leela, then I would be safe once again, and they would keep me in the game over them. But I'm thinking it doesn't matter what I tell her, because I think the robots will target me anyway. So I gave her my honest answer." - Littlefoot_

"It's a shame you say that," replied Arcee, "Friends are nice to make in this game. But eventually even you will have to write their names down. Especially if you want to win one million dollars."

Littlefoot sighed, "I know, I know, but we're not close to that point in the game yet, so..."

"But it will be coming soon. Be aware of that, young one." reminded Arcee, before leaving Littlefoot alone to his own devices.

" _Arcee's right, because I know the game will get more cutthroat, and I know after so many times of being saved by other players, I'll have to make strategic moves to further myself in the game of Survivor. Even if it means betraying some friends along the way. That really makes it hard." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Both tribes getting your first look at the other tribe since the last vote; Sticks and Springtrap voted out at the last two tribal councils."

Monita was surprised to see a robot out of the game, as were most of Ani Mani. The robots were surprised to see an animal voted off instead of a human.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Wolf and Littlefoot."

Wolf and Littlefoot both did so.

"For today's challenge, one person at a time will race up a series of stairs up to a giant slingshot. You must use the slingshot to launch sandbags into various targets out on the field. You have four targets, and each player must hit one target. First tribe to get all four targets cleared wins immunity. Losers head to tribal council where the ninth person will be voted out of Pirate Lagoon. Let's get started."

Ani Mani

Shooters: Ryu, Wolf, Minerva, and Roxanne

Robotok

Shooters: Jenny, Leela, Cyrax, and Littlefoot

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Jenny and Ryu were up first for their tribes, and both were quick to race up the stairs, and over each of the balancing portions of the path up. When they each got to the slingshot, both took a different approach to the challenge. Ryu was slower, but was giving himself more time to make a good shot, while Jenny was a little hasty, and eager to make a shot. Jenny's shot missed slightly, while Ryu's connected, scoring one point for Ani Mani.

Jenny raced back down along with Ryu to swap out with Leela and Wolf. Leela was quick to climb up the stairs than Wolf was, so Leela managed to get to the slingshot before Wolf did. Leela readied her shot, and actually made a good connection with the furthest target for Robotok, scoring them their first point. Wolf managed to get up there, but failed to make a point with his lazily shot sandbag.

With Robotok in the lead with a little speed on their side, Leela tagged out with Cyrax, and he raced up to make a point for Robotok. He was up there before even Wolf was able to tag out with Minerva. However, Cyrax miscalculated the wind trajectory and his shot went way off course. Minerva climbed up the stairs and made her shot, and it connected after a little bit of planning. Ani Mani had the lead again.

Cyrax hoped that Littlefoot could make up for lost time when he tagged out with him, knowing he and Jenny needed to score a point to win the challenge for Robotok. Minerva raced back down and tagged out with Roxanne, who was making a hurry to extend Ani Mani's current lead. Littlefoot was slow going up and through the stairs and balance portions. This allowed Roxanne to catch up with Littlefoot, and make it to the slingshot. However, Roxanne's shot was caught by the wind, and nothing was hit, while Littlefoot's connected! Both tribes were tied up 2-2!

Jenny, Cyrax, Wolf, and Roxanne still had to make a shot to win the challenge for their tribes, so next up were Jenny and Wolf to try again. Once again, Jenny was quick going up the stairs compared to Wolf, but was still rushing her shot, wanting to extend a lead over Ani Mani. However, once again, she missed. Eventually, Wolf got up the stairs, and tried his shot again. This time, he landed a target, giving Ani Mani the lead.

Jenny was frustrated a little, but calmed herself down as Cyrax raced up to make up for lost time on Robotok's behalf. He had to go up against Roxanne, who was determined to win the challenge for Ani Mani. Cyrax had a better idea of the wind trajectory, and planned it into his next shot, giving himself more time, as he was faster than Roxanne getting up the stairs.

…

…

...Cyrax connected with his shot, tying the challenge 3 to 3! When Roxanne made her shot...

…

…

...it connected, sealing Ani Mani's victory.

"Roxanne does it! ANI MANI WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Ani Mani hugged and cheered.

"It was a tight race for both tribes, but in the end, Ani Mani won the challenge fair and square, so good job, no tribal council tonight. Robotok, sadly, you guys have more to do tonight, as tribal council looms, soon putting you with only five members left... or is it really how it seems? See you tonight."

– – – – –

Robotok Day 18

With tribal council on the way for the Robotok tribe, it seemed pretty simple and straight forward for most of the players.

Arcee, Jenny, Balloon Boy, and Cyrax were all talking about the plan tonight inside the shelter. Balloon Boy was oddly quiet, and looked a little worried, but nobody paid him any mind.

"I want you to know, Jenny, that I considered your idea to vote out one of the humans," explained Arcee, "But after talking with Littlefoot, it seems that he doesn't want to commit to working with us. So I say we keep our votes the same, and send Littlefoot home tonight."

" _Littlefoot is a good soul, but he is not cut out for a game like this. If he is not willing to vote out his friends, then I don't see a reason to keep him around any longer. Leela and Penner deserve to be here a little longer anyway, and we can further decimate the animals once we merge into one." - Arcee_

"Does it really matter if Littlefoot wants to vote Penner or Leela out anyway?"asked Jenny, "It's totally stupid right now to keep those two around. The animals don't seem to be working together anyway, because Sticks is gone."

"I understand that, but I cannot trust the animals after they interfered with my plans. I trust you all are with me on this plan?" asked Arcee, looking over at Cyrax, Balloon Boy, and Jenny.

Cyrax nodded, Balloon Boy waved his sign around slightly, while Jenny just shrugged. She then said, "Fine, I'll vote Littlefoot."

" _I really have to think to myself if getting rid of Littlefoot is a good game move or not. He's not a threat in the slightest, and right now I don't know if I have a good alliance going into the merge with Arcee around. She is loyal to the robots for now, but as it stands right now, she could ruin my game." - Jenny_

A few minutes later, Cyrax and Arcee left the shelter, leaving Balloon Boy and Jenny by themselves.

Jenny turned her head to look at Balloon Boy, "What do you think, Balloon Boy? Should we vote for Littlefoot tonight? Or..."

Balloon Boy still gave a worried look to Jenny, before saying nothing.

"You look worried as well, huh," sighed Jenny, "Then maybe we should just do it, then. Are you good with... you know...?"

Balloon Boy slightly nodded his head.

" _Hello?" (Balloon Boy looked left and right, still looking worried despite a big permanent smile on his animatronic face. He then simulated getting his torch snuffed out with his props; his sign as the torch, and the balloon as the snuffer.) "Hello?" - Balloon Boy_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot, Leela, and Penner were all talking about the vote.

"Arcee came up to me yesterday," explained Littlefoot, "And asked me if I was willing to vote either of you off, and I told her that I wasn't going to vote off my friends. I don't play that way."

Leela smiled, "You know, I like that attitude of yours, Littlefoot. Honestly, we're going to merge tomorrow, I have no doubts about that. We need to bring the humans and the animals together. These robots are going to be hell once we merge."

" _One of the three of us are going home, and I really hope that tonight is the night a big move is made. In my mind, the humans and the animals come together against the robots to take them all out. Right now, the robots are all major threats, especially Jenny, Cyrax, and Arcee." - Leela_

"Vote for Arcee tonight, hope something happens. If not, we'll try again at the next possible opportunity," explained Penner, "Who the hell knows who they're voting out, but hey, if it's me, Littlefoot? Go ahead and put my name down."

"Aww, I couldn't possibly do that Jonathan," smiled Littlefoot, "You guys kept me company ever since we swapped, I couldn't write your names down."

"Not if you absolutely have to to stay in this game. Just remember that, kid, alright? If it means staying in the game just a little bit longer, do it." encouraged Penner.

" _Littlefoot is a good kid. From the ancient times from before we were even more! I'm like the middle man in this whole trio of ours! Someone from the past, someone from the future, and someone from the present. I'd give us a flashy nickname but uhh... I don't think that's even necessary." - Penner_

Littlefoot nodded a little, "Okay... I'll take your word for it, Jonathan."

Penner smiled, "Remember, this is about a million dollars. We're all here to get it. If we're in your way, take us out tonight. But tonight, we're going to try and make a move on Arcee."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, while Leela replied, "If Jenny doesn't supposedly flip tonight, I think we were lied to by Springtrap."

The trio agreed to the plan, and left back for camp to prepare for tribal council.

" _Playing this game was always going to be hard, especially once it got up to like Day 20 or something. Heck, I didn't even think I would make it this far. I've overcome so many obstacles that I feel like my time isn't up yet. I think if I go home tonight, I wouldn't feel satisfied with the way I played." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

The Robotok tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Not just a few days ago you were here, having survived a double tribal council. Now, another player must be voted off, and I'm very curious to learn some new things. Arcee, having been the captain of this tribe for the last 18 days, give me your assessment of the Robotok tribe." asked Jeff.

"Very well. We are a strong tribe, and we have been since the beginning of this game. However, we have run into a few problems, such as Bender being annoying, and the Ani Mani tribe getting stronger. Today, we almost had it, we were just out beaten." replied Arcee.

"Jenny, last night, you lost one robot to the hidden immunity idol. Does tonight's strategy change a little to avoid a second immunity idol?" asked Jeff.

Jenny shook her head.

"I don't think we've considered a second idol. I mean, Penner played the idol, and played it well, but I don't think he, or even Leela or Littlefoot have found a second immunity idol so soon." replied Jenny.

"Penner, do you think you're on the chopping block tonight, especially after your idol move to send home Springtrap?" asked Jeff.

Penner nodded.

"Absolutely, and I wouldn't be surprised if my name gets put down tonight. But I don't know what they're doing. Last night, they put Leela's name down, and Leela was one of the stronger members of the tribe. So they can do whatever they want, but I can't predict it." replied Penner.

"Leela, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I want to vote out the person I find to be my biggest threat. Obviously, coming from the robot tribe, there's so many big threats out there that need to be taken out before we merge. I don't care how close or loyal they all are, you can't rely on that loyalty for long." replied Leela.

Jenny nodded a little, while Arcee shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Littlefoot, you're up."

– – –

Arcee's Vote: You're a nice young boy, but you don't make for a good player. Sorry. (Littlefoot)

Jenny's Vote: (sighs) I don't know if this is the right move for me, but I can't take any risks. (?)

Littlefoot's Vote: Even if I go home tonight, you gave me some good advice. Thanks! (Arcee)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Arcee. (She nodded.)

…

Arcee. Two votes Arcee.

…

Arcee. Three votes Arcee. (She nodded, not surprised to see her name.)

…

…

Littlefoot. One vote Littlefoot. (He smiled, nodding his head.)

…

Littlefoot. Two votes Littlefoot, three votes Arcee, one vote left. Err, wait... two votes left. Oh, now I get it... (Balloon Boy was nervous now.)

…

…

…

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, Arcee. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Arcee was blown away by the vote, realizing that she was betrayed by one of the robots. She didn't try to figure out who it was, but gave her torch up to Jeff.

"Arcee, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Arcee nodded, leaving the area without another word. Cyrax was a little disappointed at the results.

"Well, well, well, the first ever captain or leader dethroned in Survivor history. Which means, as a result, you must elect a new captain before the next challenge. Was this the right move, or the wrong move? We'll soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

Everyone did so, grabbing their torches, and heading back to camp. However, Jeff spoke up one more time.

"Except for you, Balloon Boy. You can stay here, so I learn a few things." said Jeff, rather sternly.

Balloon Boy laughed a little, although if it had emotion, it would become a nervous laugh. Everybody else left back for camp.

– – – – –

 **Arcee's** **Final Words**

"I don't know what happened tonight, but I felt like we had everything under control, yet here I sit as the ninth person voted out of the game. I imagine Balloon Boy was one of the traitors, but who could the second one be? Cyrax? Jenny? I suppose I'll never find out, but despite that, this wasn't too bad."

VOTE

Arcee – Leela, Penner, Littlefoot, Jenny, and Balloon Boy

Littlefoot – Arcee and Cyrax

Will Balloon Boy get ejected for sneaking onto the show? Or is there more to the story we don't know about? Find out in Episode 8!

Also in Episode 8, are we merging...? NOPE! This is a pirate themed season after all, so let me formally confirm the twist that I think many people were probably expecting to see this season; the OUTCASTS.

Pirate's Court will return in Episode 8 to bring back the nine booted players, where they will have to fight to get back into the game. Five outcasts will be elected as most worthy of returning by their peers (the outcasts), and then those five will compete against five members from each tribe.

Just like in the season Pearl Islands; **Outcasts win** , two players enter the game, two people are voted off from each tribe. **Outcasts beat one tribe** , one player enters the game, one person is voted off from the losing tribe. **Outcasts lose** , nobody enters the game, the tribes merge, and somebody is voted off later in the episode.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 Human Domination

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Sticks gone, Ryu's alliance was able to do what they wanted to do, and they set their sights onto breaking up Wolf and Minerva. With an idol in their possession, it seemed like nothing could go wrong for them. However, Wolf, Minerva, and Roxanne started to suspect the alliance of having an idol._

 _So Roxanne got to work on trying to swing Monita over onto their side, even attempting to make an alliance between animals and robots. At first, Monita was keeping her options closed, until Roxanne brought up the possibility of Ryu having an idol. At that point, Monita decided to lie, and agree to any plans made by the animals._

 _Over at Robotok, despite Springtrap's elimination, the robots were still going strong, and Arcee made plans to gun for Littlefoot, and use the humans post-merge. However, Jenny thought this was a horrible idea, as she saw the humans as more dangerous than the animals, but it didn't seem Arcee would listen to reason, and it concerned Cyrax._

 _Cyrax took his concerns to Jenny, and tried to get her to see reason. Despite his efforts, Jenny was thinking about making a move against Arcee, thinking she would destroy her game in the long run of things. Meanwhile, Arcee eventually took Jenny's words to heart, and tried to get Littlefoot to vote out Penner or Leela, but Littlefoot wouldn't budge._

 _At the immunity challenge, both Ani Mani and Robotok put up a good fight, but in the end Ani Mani came out on top, winning immunity and safety from tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, Arcee said that while she considered voting out Penner or Leela, she was dead set on voting out Littlefoot after he seemed non-committal to vote out a human. While Cyrax agreed with her, Jenny was still undecided, and made plans to make a move. Meanwhile, Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot all agreed to vote for Arcee, and hoped Jenny would make a power move against her._

 _At tribal council, Jenny did just that, betraying the robots, and voting out Arcee from the game. Without a captain, Robotok would have to assign a new one. But aside from voting out Arcee, there was another discovery found out; Balloon Boy. Find out the conclusion to this, right now! 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, and Wolf**

 **Robotok: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, and Penner**

– – – – –

Tribal Council Night 18

The other five members of Robotok had just left tribal council after blindsiding their captain Arcee from the game. Balloon Boy was left behind after he had been finally discovered by Jeff Probst.

"So I need to know, why the hell are you playing?" asked Jeff, confused, "You're technically apart of the show itself, hosting our auctions. I even told you back in Battle Royale you couldn't play."

Balloon Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Hello?"

"I mean, yeah, I get it, Chica was dismantled and had to be pulled before the game started..." said Jeff, "But production told me not to worry about... it... but then... wait."

Balloon Boy laughed, realizing Jeff had figured it out.

Jeff turned his head to look behind him, "Hey Paul! Get over here, we need to talk!"

The head of the production, Paul Duction, walked out from behind a few cameras, and into the tribal council area, hands behind his back.

"Sorry we had to do this to you, Probst, but it was TJ's idea," chuckled Paul, "Balloon Boy wanted to play, and after Chica couldn't, we decided to let him come on instead."

"But why? I guess it's okay, but I figured you would let me know about it." asked Jeff.

Paul laughed, "We would, but we wanted to mess with you a little bit. From getting your attention when Balloon Boy goes up to vote, to making him not compete in any challenges. Who knows, he might have been able to win that slingshot challenge today."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "So all this was... was a prank? I was the only one not in on it?"

"Pretty much yeah, so Balloon Boy, you have nothing to worry about. The prank's gone on long enough." explained Paul, looking over at Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy laughed again, and nodded his head.

"We're going to have a long talk with TJ about this, Duction," sighed Jeff, before looking at Balloon Boy, "You can grab your torch, and head on back to camp. Good night."

Balloon Boy nodded, thrilled to be a part of the game without needing to hide. He grabbed his torch, and walked out.

– – – – –

Robotok Day 19

The rest of the Robotok tribe had returned from tribal council. Balloon Boy hadn't returned quite yet, but would return later.

Cyrax was very disappointed in the way Jenny played the game last night.

" _You know what, I don't know what Jenny and Balloon Boy were thinking last night. Arcee was only going to hurt herself in this game, but not the rest of us. If Balloon Boy doesn't come back, I'll be laughing. Jenny will soon find herself out of this game, and she'll only have herself to blame." - Cyrax_

Littlefoot sighed a breath of relief, "I can't believe I'm still here. That's been like, the third time I escaped the vote."

"I told you, keep your hopes up, maybe you'll survive another one." smiled Penner.

"And now that Arcee is gone, and hopefully Balloon Boy with her, we hold the numbers over Jenny and Cyrax." remarked Leela.

" _Tonight couldn't have turned out any better. Springtrap's words came to fruition, and Jenny flipped to vote out Arcee. In hindsight it was a terrible move for her, because if Balloon Boy is gone, she just went from the top to the bottom, and if we don't merge, it's going to be her or Cyrax that leaves." - Leela_

Jenny turned to face Cyrax, "I'm sorry Cyrax, I just didn't feel safe with Arcee around. She wasn't helping my game at all, and I had to do something about her."

"I don't really want to hear it. I warned you about it, and you refused to listen." muttered Cyrax.

"I regret it now, because if Balloon Boy's gone, then it's either you or me that's going home! Had I known something shady was going on with him, Littlefoot would be gone!" claimed Jenny.

"Well, I hope you have an idol to save one of us, because I sure don't." shrugged Cyrax.

" _A merge is coming soon, and I may have just shot myself in the foot by voting out Arcee. I don't know what's going on with Balloon Boy right now, but if it's bad, then we lost two robots in one night, and we're going into a merge with just me, Cyrax, and Monita. We are screwed, and it's my fault." - Jenny_

A few minutes later, Balloon Boy arrived back at camp, placing his torch with the others. He came within eyesight, and waved his sign hand, "Hi!"

Jenny looked over, and was absolutely thrilled to see Balloon Boy still in the game. Cyrax nodded his head, somewhat pleased, but still thinking things through in his head. The others simply smiled at Balloon Boy.

"I would ask what happened, but since you probably can't tell us, I won't dig any deeper." stated Penner.

A few minutes later, Jenny spoke up, "Oh yeah, that's right, we need to elect a new captain. I totally forgot about that."

Littlefoot smiled, "I don't know about you, but I think it's fair to elect Leela as our new captain. She was, after all, the Humaria captain!"

Penner and Jenny both agreed. Cyrax turned his head to notice Jenny agreeing to Leela being the captain instead of himself, but then he raised his hand as well. Balloon Boy didn't raise his hand, standing next to Jenny. This was assuming he was electing Jenny as captain.

Leela chuckled, "I mean, I don't mind being captain, I think Penner should be the new captain. But you know what? I'll take the challenge again."

" _Being captain again could put a major target on my back, and maybe that was what Jenny and Cyrax were trying to do. Both chose me to be the captain instead of eachother, so it was very suspicious. Either way, we have three going up against three, so it's going to be interesting." - Leela_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 19

Inside the shelter, Ryu and Laurent were having a chat about the future of the game.

"I am currently predicting a merge any day now," explained Laurent, tipping his glasses up, "We should be fine. Although I have a bad feeling Leela or Penner were voted off."

Ryu nodded, crossing his arms, "It would be a shame to lose them. But perhaps they voted off the dinosaur. Maybe even a blindside just like with Springtrap."

" _We're down to twelve, and I believe this is where the two tribes become one as individuals. We haven't made good relations with the three animals on our tribe, but I have noticed Monita becoming close with Roxanne. Whether that is Roxanne trying to sway her to the animals or not, I don't know." - Ryu_

"What do you propose we do? You're the strategist here." asked Ryu, looking over at Laurent.

Laurent nodded, "It's simple. We need to work with the robots right now. Unless the animals can propose a deal with us, that is. Time can change once we merge."

"I don't see Wolf or Minerva making any deals with us any time soon." shrugged Ryu.

" _What I like about Laurent is that he's calm and collected. He doesn't take any sort of crap, and I suppose that's why he's sitting in a good spot with everyone on this tribe. He's also awfully good at staying out of the way, and watching and observing. That makes him a perfect ally." - Ryu_

"Well, as long as Monita does not betray us, the three of us are solid. We can then bring in Penner, Leela, and anyone else Monita has bonds with from the Robotok tribe." explained Laurent.

"In the mean time, you should continue being like your father," suggested Ryu, "Keep a close eye for anything suspicious."

Laurent grumbled a little, "Yes, well I suppose you can say it like that."

" _Yes, I did inherit my father's quiet nature and observant manner. I even took time to become a general, just like him. But good heavens, the armor is too heavy for me. I much prefer the magic my mother taught me. No offense to my father, however. He is a good man at heart." - Laurent_

Meanwhile, Roxanne and Minerva were walking down the trail towards tree mail, hoping for some good news about a merge.

"How has the work been going with Monita?" asked Minerva.

"Very slow, but I think she might be willing to vote for Ryu, or any of the humans." smiled Roxanne.

"Perfect." grinned Minerva mischievously.

" _Monita told me a few days ago that she would be willing to bring the robots over to the animals side to vote out the humans. All of them are strong and dangerous, and I feel like even though the robots are dangerous too, I feel like they're not as bad as the humans. It's worth the shot, anyway." - Roxanne_

"I swear," sighed Minerva, opening up the tree mail box, "if this isn't a merge, I'm going to be sick to my stomach."

"It's got to be. What else could it be?" asked Roxanne.

Minerva opened the letter, and rolled her eyes, "Ughh... what else could it be? Pirate's Court is back. That's where we're headed."

Roxanne was quite surprised, "Oh my... do you think it's for something good, though?"

"Probably. The last time we were there, we got to watch as Mawile was cut adrift. Animals were the pirate masters that night." giggled Minerva.

" _Pirate's Court can mean anything, but we haven't seen it in 18 days, so what could possibly happen on the eve of the merge? Another big twist? One more challenge? Well, whatever it is, it better not mess with my plans to control the game. I've done so for 19 days, and I'm not about to give it up." - Minerva_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The two tribes arrived at the Pirate's Court arena. This was the first time the tribes have returned to this spot since Day 2.

"Ani Mani getting your first look at the new Robotok tribe; Arcee voted out at the last tribal council. Because their captain was voted off, Leela has now taken the reigns as the new captain."

Monita was utterly shocked to see another robot get voted off, while Wolf and Minerva grinned, happy that Littlefoot survived another one.

"Guys ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Well, this is Pirate Lagoon, and it's been awhile since the last Pirate's Court. Today we're back here for another reason. You've been out here for 19 days. You've survived blindsides, the weather, the challenges, and most importantly, tribal council. Normally at this point, the remaining players would enjoy the benefits of making it this far. However, there is one more piece of business to get to. The ghosts of your past. Come on in guys."

Everyone was surprised, and confused as to what was happening. All of a sudden, there was a mass shock when another boat rowed into view. This boat contained the 9 booted players that have been voted off in the last 19 days.

"Crap, it's the outcasts." muttered Penner.

"Outcasts? What do you mean?" asked Jenny, having never seen the series Penner was apart of.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Aw crap, not another redemption island thing again."

Indeed, getting out of the boat one by one were Mawile, Spinelli, Jet, Bender, Tanya, Ness, Sticks, Springtrap, and Arcee. Some looked pissed off, some looked indifferent, and some had a smile on their face.

"Penner remembers this well from his own series; these are the Outcasts," explained Jeff, "We did this twist back in the Pearl Islands. However, that universe's Jeff didn't like this twist. While I, myself, enjoyed Andrew Savage, I believe this twist picks you up and gets you on your feet. We've also done this in Forest Maze and in Yoshi Desert, but things are a little bit different this time."

Everyone listened carefully.

"Outcasts," said Jeff, turning his attention to them, "we're here at Pirate's Court to determine which five of you will get a chance to fight for your life. You will each get two votes. Before you go and make your votes, give the other outcasts a reason to vote for you. Spinelli, you can go first."

Spinelli looked at her fellow outcasts, "Look guys, the reason I got voted off was just so stupid! Like, really, just because I was loud at the first immunity challenge? They just needed a reason to vote me off, that's all I can say. Please vote for me to fight."

"Arcee."

"One of the robots lied to my face, and betrayed me," pleaded Arcee, "I don't forgive betrayal lightly, and you outcasts have my promise that whoever did me, or you wrong, will not make it longer in the game if I return."

"Springtrap."

"I was taken out... f-for being a threat... and I suppose... that makes me happy. However I am... n-not satisfied with... my game now. I need to return... to make amends. Please vote... for me." said Springtrap.

"Mawile."

Mawile sighed, crossing her arms, "I need a second chance. Actually you know what, it's more of a third chance, because I've been screwed over so many times, I've lost count. You guys can't NOT give me a chance to prove myself again."

"Jet."

"I wasn't paying attention to the things going on around me!" pleaded Jet, looking at the outcasts, "That's what killed my game, and now that a second chance is around the corner, I need to be picked to play again!"

"Bender."

"The robots were a group of dirty liars. They can all kiss my shiny metal ass, and I'm going to compete to win for myself! Eh, maybe the rest of ya if you vote for me to return." laughed Bender.

"Sticks."

Sticks huffed, "Everybody on my tribe was a freaking snake! Each and every one of them! Minerva, Wolf, Roxanne? They are playing everyone like fiddles, and it's up to me to take 'em out for not only me, but everybody else in this entire game!"

This made Wolf and Minerva roll their eyes, grumbling, while Roxanne sighed a little.

"Tanya."

"I came out here wanting to play a cutthroat game, and I don't feel I had much of a chance after Spinelli was voted off," explained Tanya, "Too bad for the humans, because I won't hold anything back if you give me a chance."

"And finally, Ness."

"Drawing the purple rock is never fun, and I feel like I should have listened to my allies when it happened. I feel like I deserve a chance to enter the game again, especially after I failed to in Dingo Canyon." pleaded Ness.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mawile, you're up."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After all the outcasts had casted their two votes, Jeff started to tally them from his spot in Pirate's Court. It appeared he was not going to read all 18 votes.

"Okay... the first person getting a shot to enter the game..."

…

…

…

…

"...is Ashley Spinelli!"

Spinelli did a fist bump, and high fived all the other outcasts, Since she was skipped, Mawile looked very upset and pissed.

"The second person getting a shot to enter the game..."

…

…

…

…

"...is Jet the Hawk!"

"Woo hoo! Yeah! I'm the best!" cheered Jet, hooting and hollering where he sat.

"The third person getting a shot to enter the game..."

…

…

…

…

"...is Tanya!"

Tanya grinned mischievously, nodding her head confidently. Bender rolled his eyes, knowing he was skipped as well.

"The fourth person getting a shot to enter the game..."

…

…

…

…

"...is Ness!"

Ness smiled brightly, and high fived everyone in his sight at the outcasts bench, utterly happy to have a chance.

"Finally, the fifth and final person getting a shot to enter the game..."

…

…

…

…

"...is Arcee!"

Arcee nodded with confidence, not bothering to thank anyone just like Tanya. Sticks was bummed out that she wasn't picked, while Springtrap was a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Mawile, Bender, Springtrap, and Sticks, you will not get a chance to re-enter the game. You will, however, stay for the time being," explained Jeff, "So Spinelli, Tanya, Jet, Arcee, and Ness, step off the bench, and approach the arena."

All five players did so.

"Now it's time for the challenge to determine this whole Outcast twist. For today's challenge, three players, one from each tribe, will compete in a sumo styled challenge, attempting to knock the others off the platform and into the water. Last one standing earns 3 points for their tribe. Second place gets 2 points, while last only gets 1 point. At the end of five rounds, whoever has the most points wins the challenge."

Everyone nodded, understanding the challenge.

"If the Outcasts come in second place, they will get to vote one of the five players back into the game, while the losing tribe will vote somebody off. However, this will become even more brutal, because if the Outcasts win the challenge, then two players will enter this game, and both tribes will vote somebody out."

Everyone nodded, some players were not happy about this news, but some seemed to accept it.

"However, if both tribes beat the Outcasts, nobody enters the game, and we will continue through with our merge plans as usual. So if you feel like you are the twelve most worthy players, this should be no trouble. Let's get started."

Since both Robotok and Ani Mani had to sit one player out, they chose to sit out Balloon Boy and Monita respectively.

"Okay! First round of the challenge! Ryu, Cyrax, and Arcee will take eachother on for Ani Mani, Robotok, and the Outcasts respectively! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Ryu and Cyrax were skilled fighters from their worlds, so they were definitely putting up a good fight with one another. Ryu managed to side-step Arcee's pushes, and with help from Cyrax, they pushed Arcee off of the platform. Then it was down to Ryu and Cyrax. Cyrax was definitely faster, and he managed to beat Ryu off the platform.

"Cyrax wins the round! Robotok leads with 3 points. Ani Mani has 2 points, while only 1 point goes to the Outcasts."

Cyrax nodded, helping Arcee out of the water. He then whispered to her what exactly happened at the last vote. Arcee nodded, and whispered something else to him. Ryu nodded softly, not paying attention.

"Next round! We have Wolf O'Donnell taking on Jenny Wakeman, and Jet the Hawk! Should be an interesting battle between O'Donnell and Jet! Survivors ready? GO!"

Jenny stayed back at first, wanting Wolf and Jet to fight eachother first. Both Wolf and Jet stared eachother down. Wolf was snarling like a real wolf, while Jet merely smirked. Jet then rammed himself into Wolf, and quickly disposed of him. Jet then turned his focus onto Jenny. Jenny tried to make a push, but tripped a little on the platform, allowing Jet to get the better end of her, knocking her into the water.

"Jet scores for the Outcasts! Robotok currently leads with 5 points, while the Outcasts are second with 4, and Ani Mani is now in last place with 3."

Jet flexed, happy to finally beat Wolf at a physical challenge. Wolf grumbled to himself, shaking his head, while Jenny shrugged it off, knowing her tribe was winning at the moment.

"Another round, another battle. Minerva Mink, Leela, and Tanya, will be taking eachother on! Should be a major cat fight. Survivors ready? GO!"

Tanya grinned, making a giant push towards Leela, and easily knocking her off the platform before Leela could even react. Minerva stepped back a little, hoping not to lose, since Ani Mani needed the points to stay in this. Tanya dodged one of her pushes, and then easily knocked Minerva into the water.

"Tanya scores! Outcasts are now in the lead with 7 points, with Robotok having 6, and Ani Mani with 5! This is still a tight race!"

Tanya smirked, accepting any high fives Ness and Spinelli offered her. Leela and Minerva both shook their heads, fearing the worst possible outcome for the Outcasts.

"Okay, another battle! Roxanne for Ani Mani, Jonathan Penner for Robotok, and Spinelli for the Outcasts! Survivors ready? GO!"

Spinelli really wanted to get back at Penner for getting her voted out of the game, but knew her bigger prey would be Roxanne. So she made an unsuspecting push towards Roxanne, and easily knocked her off the platform. However, Spinelli's move put her at danger with Penner, and Penner pushed her into the water when she was least expecting it.

"Penner wins the battle! We are tied with 9 points for Robotok and the Outcasts! Ani Mani only has 6 points!"

Roxanne sighed, shaking her head, knowing at this point, Ani Mani had lost the challenge. Penner did a fist bump, high fiving Leela and Cyrax. Spinelli shook her head, cursing Penner a little bit as she returned to the outcasts.

"Because no matter how Laurent does in the final round, Ani Mani has lost the challenge. This means at least one outcast will re-enter the game, and someone from Ani Mani will be voted off tonight. However, we still have Littlefoot for Robotok, and Ness for the Outcasts to determine it all. Winner either saves themselves from the vote, or gets to add a second person back into the game. Survivors ready? GO!"

Littlefoot barged into Ness, hoping to use his bulky size to his advantage to knock Ness off. However, Ness was putting up a great fight against Littlefoot, using his speed and wits against the dinosaur. Littlefoot was quickly getting winded down trying to run after Ness, while Ness was pushing hard. Littlefoot still didn't give up and was trying his hardest.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

…Ness used one final push to knock Littlefoot off.

"LITTLEFOOT IS OFF! THE OUTCASTS HAVE DEFEATED ROBOTOK AND ANI MANI!"

All of the Outcasts hugged and cheered, including the four non-competing players. Both Robotok and Ani Mani were disappointed.

"Okay, so congratulations Outcasts, two of you will re-enter the game as players, replacing the two players that will get voted off tonight. Here's how it'll work tonight; Ani Mani will go to tribal council first, and vote somebody off. Robotok will go to tribal council second, and vote another player off. Then the outcasts will go to tribal council where one of Spinelli, Jet, Tanya, Ness, or Arcee will be voted back into the game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 19

The six members of Ani Mani arrived back in camp. Off the bat, Wolf started to complain about the twist.

"Man, what a bunch of bull#%#%," muttered Wolf, "We've come this far? 19 days already flushed down the toilet? That sucks major ass.."

" _All the work Minerva and I have done will be all for nothing tonight, because we have to vote someone off, and not only that, someone is getting voted back in to replace 'em! And guess what, three of the eligible players are humans! We ain't letting Ryu or Laurent stay around any longer." - Wolf_

Ryu nodded, "We've worked so hard. I know two of the humans will have it out for Laurent and I. I assume Jet is ready to take you three out?"

"That's right!" snapped Wolf, "And if that cocky mother#%#%er returns to the game, I'm going to be so furious. Hell, they might as well! I'm the biggest threat out here, and he's the only one who will give me troubles!"

"I like to assume any of the five might give you trouble." replied Laurent.

" _Tonight, I need to use my idol, because it's clear it's myself, Laurent, and Monita going up against Roxanne, Wolf, and Minerva. We need to break up the Wolf and Minerva pairing tonight. The biggest question is if I'm still their target, or if they're planning to switch it up before the vote." - Ryu_

A few minutes later, Ryu and Laurent left the shelter area, leaving Minerva, Wolf, Roxanne, and Monita by themselves to talk.

"So it's a done deal tonight," said Wolf, once Ryu was out of sight, "Ryu's going home tonight. We ain't letting him get away with one or two humans entering the game."

Roxanne nodded, looking over at Monita, "Are you positive he does not have the immunity idol, Monita?"

Monita nodded her screen head, "I am 100% sure he does not have the idol. He will be going home tonight, no questions asked."

"He'd better," huffed Wolf, "Because look at it this way, Monita. We keep both Ryu and Laurent in this game, and two humans return, we're #%##ed. Human domination after all the work we've done. Think about that."

" _I was on board to keeping Ryu in this game, but after hearing about the outcast twist, and the potential chance of two humans returning to the game, I started to assess more options in mind. Perhaps letting Ryu go tonight isn't so much a bad idea. I will need to give it more thought." - Monita_

"I understand." agreed Monita.

Minerva grinned, "That's more like it. I do suppose the outcasts will be in danger regardless. If we don't merge, he or she will be first out. If we merge, it doesn't change."

Wolf laughed, "Hah! I doubt that. While I like to think that, there's going to be so much #%#% happening that these freaking outcasts will slip by."

"Maybe so, but they can't hide forever." remarked Minerva.

" _There's nobody in the outcasts that I can rely on. All of them are terrible choices in the long run, and we can't do anything about it anymore. It's set in stone. All we can do is to vote Ryu off tonight, and hope Monita can bring in the robots to assist us animals. It's all we can offer to her." - Minerva_

A few minutes later, Monita left the animals, and wandered off on her own. She eventually ran into Ryu, who was digging up his hidden immunity idol to bring tonight.

"What's going on tonight?" asked Ryu, hoping Monita would know the answer.

"I don't want to be seen talking with you tonight, or they may think something fishy is going on." warned Monita.

"Good point, actually. Then here's what we're doing tonight." explained Ryu, beginning to tell Monita who they were voting off.

" _I assume Monita is getting information from the animals, which isn't too bad of an idea, because she's the wild card in this tribe. I do trust that she will give me the right information, and won't stab us in the back. With the outcasts coming back into the game, we need to keep our numbers in mind." - Ryu_

"Very well then," agreed Monita, "Then watch for my head movement when Jeff asks for an immunity idol. If I nod, use it on you. If I do nothing at all, use it on Laurent. Clear?"

Ryu nodded, confidently, "Clear. Thank you, Monita." He then shook her hand firmly, before leaving the area to get ready.

"We will see how this works out tonight." replied Monita to herself, before following Ryu.

" _Tonight, I can pretty much decide who to send home tonight. Should it be Ryu, Wolf, or Minerva? All three of them do need to be taken out at some point, or another. My true loyalties are to Jenny and Balloon Boy, so I need to make the move that will benefit it us more, and not anyone else." - Monita_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 19

The six members of the Robotok tribe returned from the challenge, and most were indifferent to the Outcast twist compared to the Ani Mani tribe.

"This happened in my series, before," explained Penner, "No matter what we do, they will find a way to slip by any cracks. Remember that."

Cyrax shook his head, "Then that means we're just gonna have to deal with these guys for awhile anyway."

" _Today at the challenge, I told Arcee everything that happened. She told me back that she wants me to get Jenny out of the game, and that she will get the outcasts to do the same. That's great for me, because not only do I have an idol, but I have allies ready to come to my side at the merge." - Cyrax_

Jenny sighed, "Then I suppose we need to just get tonight over with, and just get ready for the outcasts."

"Well, that would be the reasonable choice tonight," shrugged Leela, "But who are we voting off?"

Nobody wanted to speak up, as alliances were still in position tonight. Balloon Boy laughed to break the awkward silence.

" _Tonight's vote is probably going to end up in a tie vote. It's myself, Penner, Littlefoot, against Jenny, Balloon Boy, and Cyrax. Based on last night's votes, Cyrax was clearly out of the loop. We should go to him to potentially vote off Jenny or Balloon Boy tonight, because they need to be split up." - Leela_

Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot split off to go do their own thing, leaving Jenny, Cyrax, and Balloon Boy together.

"Since Arcee's gone, we can focus on taking out a really big threat tonight. Penner or Leela tonight?" asked Jenny.

"Leela's obviously our captain. She's also just as dangerous as Penner is." suggested Cyrax.

Jenny shrugged, "I still think Penner is a threat, because he knows this game inside and out. He's played it three times in another world, after all."

" _I know it could be easy to just vote off Cyrax, but it's not a good idea right now, what with the outcasts entering the game. I need Cyrax on my side, because he doesn't have anybody anymore. Bender's gone, Springtrap's gone, and Arcee's gone. Overall, Cyrax has nowhere to go." - Jenny_

"Hi!" nodded Balloon Boy, seemingly agreeing with the idea to vote off Penner.

"Then I think that settles it, we're voting off Penner tonight over Leela. Leela will be a threat come the merge anyway. She'll be easy to get votes on compared to Penner." shrugged Jenny.

Cyrax nodded, looking away from the group, "Sure thing. Penner's good by me."

" _Tonight, I need to check in with the humans and Littlefoot, and try to see where their heads are at. If I could get back at Jenny or Balloon Boy for betraying our alliance, that would be sweet justice. Especially if Arcee returns to the game. Hell, even if she doesn't, I might have allies." - Cyrax_

After agreeing to the plan to vote off Penner, the three robots split off to do other things.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Littlefoot was speaking with Leela and Penner about the vote.

"So obviously we have to vote off either Balloon Boy or Jenny tonight," said Littlefoot, "So who's more of a threat?"

"Jenny's obviously a threat, but since Arcee could potentially return to the game," suggested Leela, "That would be somebody coming after Jenny. I don't think Balloon Boy would have a target on his back if we merge."

"Balloon Boy is definitely a good goat to the end, and he'll never be loyal to us," replied Penner, "So hey, let's vote him off tonight, and then potentially get Jenny out at the merge, where she'll have a massive target on her back."

" _Tonight, we have to vote out Jenny or Balloon Boy, and both have reasonable reasons as to why they need to go. Jenny's obviously the biggest threat, and Balloon Boy's a goat that will never be on our side. Overall, we can get Jenny out later, whereas Balloon Boy won't ever be a target again." - Penner_

"I mean, I'm good with either Jenny or Balloon Boy," replied Littlefoot, "Both are good friends to me, but I won't let that stop me."

Penner smiled, "Good on you, Littlefoot. At least you're taking my words to heart. I like the two of them too. But it's a game, and they gotta go."

"Hey, you're right about that." smiled Littlefoot.

" _With the outcasts coming back, I think I need to be prepared for anything coming. I mean, Jet was coming after me, but he has bigger prey like Wolf and Minerva. The rest? I don't see them being mad at me for anything. Especially any of the humans, because I think the animals need them." - Littlefoot_

With that said, Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot all agreed to vote for Balloon Boy.

Hours before tribal council, Littlefoot and Cyrax were talking about the upcoming vote.

"So yeah, if you join the three of us, then we can vote out Balloon Boy." suggested Littlefoot.

Cyrax nodded, "Not a bad idea anyway, considering how much of a threat Jenny is. She'll be annihilated once we merge, no questions asked."

" _So I'm thinking... this is perfect. Not only am I the swing vote, but I have the power to really change this game. The question is, do I want to? I have Jenny and Balloon Boy's trust, and if I can prove it to them, they won't suspect a thing after we merge. So maybe I need to stick with them." - Cyrax_

"But I think it's pretty dangerous that the humans have a 3/5 chance of coming back into this game," reminded Cyrax, "Can we trust the humans? I haven't since they entered Robotok."

"True, but can you trust Jenny after she betrayed Arcee?" asked Littlefoot.

"Now see, that's the problem about this whole thing. I was betrayed, but I'm thinking about honoring my word. Just like I should as a member of the Lin Kuei." replied Cyrax.

Littlefoot gave it some heavy thought.

" _Yesterday, Jonathan told me that if it meant saving my own skin, that I should vote with the robots. I didn't really want to, but Cyrax is sounding like he won't vote with us tonight, and honor his word to the robots. If it comes down to it, I may have to vote with the robots to avoid a purple rock." - Littlefoot_

"Well, then I'll leave it up to you," smiled Littlefoot, looking up at Cyrax, "If you want to vote for Balloon Boy, that's who I'll vote for. Otherwise, I'll vote Jonathan or Leela."

Cyrax looked down at him oddly, "Really? So this whole thing is going to be on me, huh? Including your vote?"

"Yep!" smiled Littlefoot.

After giving it some heavy thought, Cyrax told Littlefoot the plan, and the duo agreed to stick together.

" _In the end, the only person that matters in this game is me. I have to worry more about myself, than anyone else in this game. More than Jenny, more than Littlefoot, more than anybody. I came into this game to reclaim the good natures of the remaining Lin Kuei cyborgs, and I intend to do so." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

The Ani Mani tribe arrived at tribal council.

"For the second time in the series, not one, but two people are coming back in this game, so tonight's vote should be very interesting. O'Donnell, what are your thoughts on the outcasts?" asked Jeff.

Wolf shook his head.

"It's a stupid twist, and a stupid idea. I never liked Redemption Island, or the twists that brought back losers like Judith or Angel. I think what the game is should keep it's integrity, and let those who have made it here work hard to make it to Day 39." replied Wolf.

"Ryu, how about for you, especially considering three humans have the potential to return to the game?" asked Jeff.

"Only one of those humans was considered my ally in Ness. The other two have nothing to do with the humans. I also think Ness is the only outcast of the five that could rejoin their former tribe. The rest, I think, will turn on them." replied Ryu.

Monita nodded, looking over at him.

"Minerva, do you think will happen after the outcasts enter the game? Will they be voted right back out, or do you think there are more variables?" asked Jeff.

Minerva shook her head.

"If I had it my way Jeff, the outcasts would be the first and second person voted off. However, I think this game is only going to get dirtier as we play it, so there's no telling what these outcasts can do." replied Minerva.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Ryu, you're up."

– – –

Monita's Vote: I apologize for this, but this is what I need to do to help my alliance. (?)

Ryu's Vote: The power couple needs to be broken up tonight. I just hope Monita is on our side. (?)

Wolf's Vote: You don't have the idol, so the biggest threat has to go. No troubles, bub. (Ryu)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Ryu looked over at Monita, and she nodded her screen. Ryu then stood up, walking over towards Jeff.

"I'm not ready to leave Jeff. I'm playing this for myself." confirmed Ryu, placing the idol in Jeff's hands. Both Wolf and Minerva looked angry.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Ryu will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote... Ryu. Doesn't count. (Ryu nodded, happy that he played the idol.)

…

Ryu. Doesn't count.

Ryu. Doesn't count. No votes for anybody. (Wolf and Minerva both looked at eachother.)

…

…

…

...Wolf O'Donnell. One vote O'Donnell. (Wolf growled, giving dirty looks over at Ryu, Monita, and Laurent.)

The latest member of the Ani Mani tribe voted out, Wolf O'Donnell. That's two, and that's all I need tonight. You need to bring me your torch.

Wolf shook his head in anger, "And that's exactly why the outcasts suck! #%#% off." He hugged Minerva goodbye, and nobody else as he slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"O'Donnell, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

"Whatever, I'm outta here. Win this thing, Minky." shouted Wolf as he left the tribal council area, angrily. Minerva waved at him, and then smirked.

"Another blindside, and the leader has been voted off. However, I will not ask of you guys to elect a new captain. You will soon find out why. Later tomorrow morning, you will have a new tribe member. Hopefully, a familiar face. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Robotok tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Robotok hasn't even taken a break from tribal council in a long time, it seems. Cyrax, so far, despite all talk about robots sticking together, all three tribal councils Robotok has gone to has seen the elimination of a robot. Do you think robots strong is done?" asked Jeff.

"Never count the robots out, Jeff, because some of us have made mistakes here and there. But we jump the hurdles, and work together even in the darkest of times." replied Cyrax.

Jenny nodded in agreement.

"Littlefoot, I have to say, it's been probably three times now that you have been saved from being the one voted off. Going back to the first Ani Mani vote, even. Do you think tonight is the night, or do you still have gas in you to keep going?" asked Jeff.

Littlefoot shook his head.

"Nope! I'm not a quitter, Jeff, I'm here to last as long and go as far as I can. I didn't come out here, and survive 19 days in the Pirate Lagoon to go home now. I'm going to fight to stay here." replied Littlefoot.

Both Leela and Penner smiled at him.

"Leela, as the new captain of this tribe, taking over from Arcee, what's it been like in the short period of time?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I can't say I've done a whole lot to help Robotok get any better. But we almost beat the outcasts today, so maybe there was some hope in us to get the job done." replied Leela.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Penner, you're up."

– – –

Cyrax's Vote: This vote is nothing personal. I'm just voting with the majority. Sorry. (?)

Jenny's Vote: Penner, you've played this game in another world. Tonight, you have to go. (Penner)

Littlefoot's Vote: I'm so sorry about this. You're really nice, though! Nicer than I thought. (?)

Penner's Vote: You're a good kid, but you're somebody's goat, and I can't keep you around. (BB)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Penner. (He nodded his head.)

…

BB. Balloon Boy. One vote Balloon Boy, one vote Penner. (He laughed his normal laugh, looking around.)

…

…

Penner. Two votes Penner, one vote Balloon Boy.

…

BB. Tied two votes BB, two votes Penner. (Littlefoot and Cyrax both looked at eachother.)

…

…

…

Penner. That's three votes Penner, two votes BB, one vote left. (Penner clasped his hands together, hoping for the tie.)

…

…

Latest member of the Robotok tribe voted out, Jonathan Penner. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Penner nodded, grabbing his things and his torch, "Well played guys, well played. Have a fun last twenty days!" He brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Penner, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Penner nodded, tipping his hat to the other players as he left the tribal council area, whistling the same tune he whistled in the Philippines after being voted off. Littlefoot smiled a little, knowing that Penner didn't seem bitter.

"While Penner certainly lasted longer then I did, I suppose the alternate universe Jeff might be hating the outcast twist even more. It screwed Andrew Savage, and it also screwed Jonathan Penner. Oh well, enough about the alternate universes. Tomorrow morning, you will meet the new member of your tribe. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Wolf's** **Final Words**

"This stupid twist ruined my game, because I bet every dollar I got that had there been no twist, and we merged, this game would have been mine for the taking. No questions asked. Minerva and I were dominating up to this point, and now this twist throws it all under the bus. God damn it all to hell."

VOTE

Ryu – Minerva, Roxanne, and Wolf (never counted)

Wolf – Monita, Laurent, and Ryu

 **Penner's** **Final Words**

"You know what, I can't be mad that I didn't even make the merge. I played the game I wanted to play, and that was low under the radar, and making moves when I absolutely needed to. I probably wasn't going to win anyway, but my goal was to make it very far. No matter what, I don't regret anything."

VOTE

Balloon Boy – Leela and Penner

Penner – Littlefoot, Cyrax, Jenny, and Balloon Boy

The merge is coming in Episode 9! All ten current players will be making the merge, but joining them will be TWO members from the Outcasts? Will it be Spinelli? Jet? Tanya? Ness? Or Arcee? Find out in Episode 9!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 Music To My Programming

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Balloon Boy being discovered by the host, and Arcee getting blindsided, Cyrax felt like he was at the bottom of the totem pole, but Jenny tried to keep him in the loop, telling him she needed to get rid of Arcee for their game. With the captain gone, the Robotok tribe elected Leela to once again lead the tribe._

 _Over at the Ani Mani tribe, Ryu's alliance was planning their game for the merge. While there was some hope that they would work with the robots, Ryu wanted to see if the animals had any deals coming their way, as he saw the robots as major threats. Meanwhile, Roxanne hoped that her good relationship with Monita would turn the tides against Ryu._

 _On Day 19, Pirate's Court returned, and the remaining castaways were shocked to see the previously nine booted players to return to the game as a third tribe; the Outcasts. Before the challenge began, the Outcasts had to decide as a unit who would move on to the Top 5 from their group._

 _In the end, Spinelli, Jet, Tanya, Ness, and Arcee were all selected to compete in the challenge not only to win it for the Outcasts, but also to return to the game, as one or two of the five could re-enter the game if they win. In the end, the Outcasts managed to destroy Ani Mani, and edge out Robotok to win the challenge, giving them the right to send two people back into the game. Because of this, both Ani Mani and Robotok had to vote yet another player off the lagoon._

 _Before Ani Mani's tribal council, Wolf vented about the Outcasts, and later told Minerva, Roxanne, and Monita that getting rid of Ryu made more sense now more than ever. With three humans eligible to return, Wolf did not want human domination. This change of a twist gave Monita more to think about, as she considered sending Ryu home instead of warning him about the vote._

 _Before Robotok's tribal council, it seemed like it was going to be a 3-3 split, as Jenny, Cyrax, and Balloon Boy were going to target Jonathan Penner, while Penner, Leela, and Littlefoot all agreed to vote out Balloon Boy. Littlefoot and Cyrax were the ones in the middle, and both players had a talk about which player they needed to vote off. Cyrax wanted to get revenge on Jenny, but knew his time would come for that moment._

 _At Ani Mani's tribal council, Monita decided to warn Ryu about the vote, and Ryu used his hidden immunity idol to negate three votes cast against him. In the end, Wolf O'Donnell ended up being the player ousted by the idol, sending him home in a fit of rage, and pleasing Minerva that she wasn't targeted despite being the actual bigger threat._

 _At Robotok's tribal council, Cyrax and Littlefoot both voted against Penner, shocking him and Leela, and sending him home in a 4-2 decision._

 _Tonight, the nine Outcasts arrive at tribal council for their shot to re-enter the game of Survivor! Who will re-enter the game? Tanya? Arcee? Spinelli? Ness? Or Jet? Find out now! After the events take place, 11 total will be left in the game! Who''ll be voted out tonight?_

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, and Ryu**

 **Robotok: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, and Littlefoot**

– – – – –

Tribal Council Night 19

The nine outcasts arrived at tribal council, and for the most part, were excited about actually going to tribal council.

Jeff smiled at them as they walked in.

"This is rather unusual to say the least, because never has a tribe been this excited to come to tribal council! Even for those of you who won't be making it back into the game, this is a very exciting occasion! Bender, let me ask you what you're looking for in a returning outcast." asked Jeff.

"Listen, if I ain't coming back in there, I want the two people going in there to kick some serious ass! No slackers, okay? You know what? Four of the five selected outcasts are not going to slack! That's for sure!" replied Bender.

Arcee shook her head, knowing he was leaving her out.

"Arcee, that's clearly a shot at you. What can you bring to the table that the others cannot bring, should you go back into the game?" asked Jeff.

Arcee shrugged.

"I suppose the knowledge in what's going on in the game as we speak. I know what's really going on, and being the latest casualty before the outcasts took place, I know more than most of you combined." replied Arcee.

"Well, then tell us. We would like to know." asked Tanya with a grin.

"Very well then. Cyrax has no allies left with him. He has lost me, Bender, and Springtrap. Since I am the only one who can re-enter the game, I am asking for you to vote me back in. If you choose not to, at least align with Cyrax, and take out Jenny Wakeman. She's the biggest liar in this entire game." explained Arcee.

Everyone nodded, taking note of what Arcee said.

"Ness, drawing the purple rock is never easy, but what can you do to convince the other outcasts to give you another chance?" asked Jeff.

Ness smiled.

"Well, I know that I am one of few outcasts that will not take anything personal. I drew the rock, I can't be bitter over my loss, so I know I'll be focused on getting the job done, rather than simply trying to get revenge." replied Ness.

"Jet, revenge is bitter sweet, as they always say. I know you have a bone to pick with many of your old castaways. Are you going to play personally, or to win for the outcasts?" asked Jeff.

"Both! Wolf, Minerva, Roxanne? They're a bunch of dirty liars! Roxanne screwed Sticks and I over, and Wolf and Minerva were the biggest liars to ever set foot on Ani Mani! If I return to the game, I'm making sure none of those animals win the game!" replied Jet.

"Spinelli, many can argue that you got voted out a little unfairly, due to going to tribal council first thing after the immunity challenge. What can you say to convince the others to vote for you?" asked Jeff.

Spinelli smiled.

"Well, I deserve a second chance because I know I'm tough, rough, and can deal with the elements. For a girl like me, I'm not all here for boys, the appeal, or the popularity. I'm here for the money, and the honor of being crowned a winner." replied Spinelli.

"Sticks, things won't be the same without you, but what are you looking for in an outcast returning to the game?" asked Jeff.

Sticks giggled.

"Well first of all, ya need to vote in Jet and Ness! Like! Seriously guys! Jet's the man to get the job done! And Ness? Poor Ness! He drew the purple rock! The others? Tanya and Arcee are going to be voted off immediately. Spinelli.. ehh, she's cool." replied Sticks.

Tanya and Arcee gave Sticks a glaring look.

"Springtrap, what about for you? What are you looking for in this vote to return to the game?" asked Jeff.

"I suppose you... are going to... n-need to be... especially quiet out there. You will have... the target of a bee... right on ya... a-and there's nothing... you can do... about it. My votes... will be for the... players who c-can... hide the best." replied Springtrap.

"Tanya, you definitely fought hard in the early parts of the game, but it wasn't enough for you. Before the vote takes place, do you have anything more to say?" asked Jeff.

"I know I'm a traitor in my world, but... I have no reason to betray my fellow outcast. You have my word he or she will have my loyalty to the end of the game. Everybody else? Mere prey." replied Tanya.

Everyone nodded, looking at Tanya. Tanya looked away and grinned.

"Mawile, anything else before we vote?" asked Jeff.

Mawile rolled her eyes.

"Just get me out of here please. After all the crap I've been through, I now hate reality television." replied Mawile.

"Okay, it's time to vote. You each get two votes, and you can only vote for Spinelli, Jet, Tanya, Ness, or Arcee. Mawile, you're up."

– – –

Spinelli's Vote: You rock dude. If a human has to enter besides Tanya or I, it has to be you! (Ness)

Tanya's Vote: If we enter the game together, just imagine how feared we would be. (Spinelli)

Ness' Vote: Honestly, you're a strong competitor, and I'll take your words to heart. (Arcee)

Sticks' Vote: Jet! Go get those stupid animals and give them hell! I'm rootin' for ya! (Jet)

Springtrap's Vote: Miss Tanya... y-you'll be able... to hide better than... a-any one of 'em. (Tanya)

– – –

"Some of you have waited 20 days for me to read these votes, and going to read them now. Remember, two of you will re-enter this game, and get a second shot at the money. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Spinelli. (She smiled.)

…

Tanya. (She smirked, nodding her head.)

…

Jet. (He smirked.)

…

Ness. (He smiled happily.)

…

Arcee. That's one vote each so far. (She nodded her head.)

…

…

Spinelli. Two votes Spinelli.

…

Jet. Two votes Jet.

…

…

Tanya. Two votes Tanya.

…

Ness. Two votes Ness. That's two votes for everybody but Arcee. (Arcee shrugged.)

…

…

…

Spinelli. Three votes Spinelli.

…

Jet. Three votes Jet.

…

Tanya. Three votes Tanya.

…

Ness. Three votes Ness. Still three votes for everyone but Arcee, who still has one. (Everyone was watching intently except for Mawile.)

…

…

Spinelli. Four votes Spinelli.

…

…

Tanya. Four votes Tanya.

…

…

Jet. Four votes Jet. That's four votes for Jet, Tanya, and Spinelli. Three votes for Ness. One vote for Arcee. Two votes left. (Ness nodded, saddened that he didn't return to the game, but kept on smiling.)

First person going back into the game...

…

…

…

…

...is Spinelli.

Spinelli did a fist bump, shaking hands with Tanya, Jet, Ness, and Springtrap happily, "Yes! Thanks a lot guys!"

Second person going back into the game...

…

…

…

…

...is Tanya.

Tanya smirked, nodding her head, and fist bumping Spinelli in return, happy to be back with her former ally, "Thank you very much, guys."

"Congratulations, Spinelli and Tanya, you are now back in this game. You can both grab your torches, and get fire back. Usually, this ritual is only done one time in a Survivor's time on the island... but in this case, you're getting a second chance."

Both Spinelli and Tanya did so, taking back their original torches, and dipping them in the fire to get fire again.

"Now for the second part of the vote... which tribe will you be re-joining. We're not merging quite yet, so I want one of you to come over here, and reach your hand into this bag. You will decide which one goes to Ani Mani, and which one goes to Robotok."

Tanya decided to be the one to draw buffs. She walked over to Jeff, and reached her hand inside the bag. She then pulled out a yellow buff, signifying her spot as a member of Ani Mani.

"Tanya will join Ani Mani, and that means Spinelli will join Robotok." confirmed Jeff as Spinelli walked over to grab the silver buff inside.

"Inside your buff will be a map to your new homes, so have a safe trip home, guys! As for the rest of you? Mawile, Jet, Bender, Ness, Sticks, Springtrap, and Arcee? Got nothing for you but a vacation. You'll be picked up soon enough for the trip, and you will be joined by the other two boots. Have a fun trip."

 **Ani Mani: Laurent, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, and Spinelli**

– – – – –

VOTES

Arcee – Ness

Jet – Tanya, Springtrap, Bender, and Sticks

Ness – Arcee, Spinelli, and Sticks

Spinelli – Tanya, Arcee, Mawile, Ness, and Jet

Tanya – Mawile, Spinelli, Springtrap, Bender, and Jet

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 20

Tanya was walking towards the Ani Mani camp, thrilled to be back in the game. She didn't even expect to be voted back in by her peers, but was happy nonetheless.

" _I'll do whatever it takes to get back in this game. Lying, manipulation, anything it takes. Remaining loyal to Spinelli is whole other fabrication. Spinelli was my ally back on Humaria, so I suppose we'll work well together. For now, I just need to suck face, and make myself open for a vote." - Tanya_

Tanya eventually arrived at the Ani Mani camp, and set her torch alongside the other players. Everyone else was sleeping in the shelter for the exception of Ryu, who was tending to fire.

Ryu turned his head, and noticed the two glowing white eyes of Tanya, and knew exactly who it was, "Welcome back, Tanya."

Tanya turned her head, and smirked, looking at Ryu, "Nice to see a familiar face. But it's not one I wanted to see."

"Whatever you may think is no longer a concern," sighed Ryu, "What we did on Humaria is in the past. I am willing to move on and play a new game."

" _Tanya returned to the game, and I do understand we alienated her back on the Humaria tribe. However, the history we have needs to be put behind us, and we need to move on. Right now, the robots are the biggest threats right now. Humans and animals need to come together at the merge." - Ryu_

A few minutes later, Monita, Minerva, Roxanne, and Laurent came out of the shelter to greet Tanya. Laurent didn't look entirely pleased to see her, but kept a straight face.

"Glad to see you back, Tanya," remarked Laurent, "And I mean that."

"Oh I'm sure you do." replied Tanya, knowing Laurent was lying through his teeth.

" _Tanya is definitely someone I didn't want to see come back in this game. She can't be trusted, and I have no doubt the other returnee was Spinelli. So that's already a pair that's going to determine everything in this game. Right now, the odds we have are slim to none of survival." - Laurent_

"Who else returned?" asked Minerva, looking over at Tanya.

"Spinelli. I wasn't surprised. I expected her to come back anyway." shrugged Tanya.

Ryu nodded, "As did I. I suppose now would be a good time to bring up an idea I had."

" _Minerva and Roxanne probably want nothing to do with the humans, but besides me, I don't think any of the humans are as dangerous as the robots. Cyrax and Jenny especially are dangerous, so we need to stick together. There should be only three left, so there's no reason for this plan to fail." - Ryu_

"What's on your mind?" asked Roxanne, tilting her head a little.

Ryu cleared his throat, "There's nobody more dangerous than the robots. They're more advanced. They're going to be impossible to beat. Monita, you've been away from them for days. For all you know, they've forgotten about you."

Monita put a puzzled look on her screen, "You think they would abandon me that fast?"

"Perhaps not, but even then, you can't win against them. You stand a better chance with us," reminded Ryu, "But I will respect your decision regardless."

" _Ryu believes that he can get me to flip. I do understand most of the robots have left, and that Jenny and Cyrax are very strong and threatening, I do not think it's wise for me to abandon my alliance. I think Ryu is making a mistake in assuming I will. I suppose he has a lot of trust in me." - Monita_

"You really expect us to work together after two humans re-entered the game? The rest of us animals are mere chowder." reminded Minerva.

"The game changes on a fly," replied Laurent, "Anything can change. Anything can happen. Remember that. You don't really have a choice. Even if you join the robots, you're their pawns."

Roxanne nodded, "Laurent's right. Littlefoot's probably gone anyway, Minerva. It's just down to us."

Minerva grumbled a little, "Hmmh... very well then."

" _I don't trust Ryu or Laurent. They know that with Spinelli and Tanya back in this game, they have the numbers to do whatever the hell they want. With humans on the other tribe, there's no hope for me. My only hope is that Spinelli and Tanya will be willing to join us. After all, they're outcasts." - Minerva_

Ryu nodded, "Everything should fall into place then."

Tanya grinned, "I say we go for Jenny first. She's the biggest threat over there. I've gained information over from the outcasts, and they claimed that Jenny was the one running the show."

Monita looked over at her, "Who specifically told you that?"

"All three robots that were voted off, that's who." replied Tanya.

This worried Monita greatly, fearing that her closest ally was thrown under the bus multiple times.

" _Jenny is not in a good spot right now, and as far as I know, she doesn't have any sort of protection. While she is my closest ally, if she's a dead woman walking, Ryu may have a point in saying I may need to better my own position to stay in this game to win. I'm not here for friends, in the end." - Monita_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 20

Spinelli arrived at camp carrying her torch. She was thrilled to be back in the game, and wanted to honor the outcasts more than Tanya wanted to.

" _This second chance means everything to me! I got voted off for a stupid as crap reason, so I feel like I don't need to change a whole lot. I just need to keep my cool, not appear as a threat, and form an alliance right away. Using Arcee's information, I can definitely form a solid alliance." - Spinelli_

Unlike Ani Mani, most of the members of Robotok were huddled around the fire, waiting for the outcast to show up. Leela felt a little out of place after the vote had taken place, not expecting Littlefoot to vote with the robots.

"Who do you think is going to show up?" asked Jenny.

"Hopefully someone like Spinelli or Ness!" smiled Littlefoot.

"If Arcee comes back, you better be ready." warned Cyrax, giving Jenny an odd look.

Jenny nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

" _The only fear I have about the outcast twist is if Arcee returns to the game, because she's definitely coming after me. If she doesn't return, I feel like we're all in a good spot to move forward together in this game. We may need the assistance of the outcasts, otherwise the robots are all at risk." - Jenny_

A few minutes later, Spinelli spoke up, walking into view, "What's up peeps! I'm back in this game!"

Everyone greeted her with a more open response compared to Ani Mani's reaction to Tanya. There was some smiles, and some hand shakes.

"You really deserved the second chance!" smiled Littlefoot, looking up at her, "Congratulations!"

Cyrax crossed his arms, and looked at her, "Who else came with you?"

"Tanya. Arcee only got one vote last night. Jet was the closest to coming back." explained Spinelli.

"Wow, seriously? I kinda feel bad for Arcee now." frowned Jenny.

" _Spinelli and Tanya entered the game, and that's all I needed to see. I know Tanya from my world. She's a traitor to Edenia, and has on a few occasions helped the Lin Kuei. However, her true loyalties are never known. She betrays people on a whim, and I can use that to my advantage." - Cyrax_

"She sounded really whiny last night," shrugged Spinelli, "So she wasn't getting my vote to come back, that's for damn sure."

"Sounds like she wasn't over her blindside, huh?" replied Leela.

Spinelli shrugged again, "I have no idea, dude. She just seemed completely whiny and mopey."

" _Right now, I want to make people think that Arcee wasn't trying anything. Overall, my game plan is to make an alliance between myself, Cyrax, Tanya, and bring in Leela again. While Leela did vote us out, she had no choice but to vote us out, less she be at the bottom. I want to re-kindle that bond." - Spinelli_

A few minutes later, Spinelli and Leela were able to get away from camp to have a conversation down along the beach.

"Listen, between you and me? I'm not going to hold any grudges towards you guys," explained Spinelli, "I only had a problem with Penner, and now he's gone. So if you want.. we can reform our trio."

Leela nodded her head, "You know what, I'm all for it. I don't feel like I have anybody left in the game now that both Penner and Ness are gone."

" _I did have multiple alliances, but I knew people were gunning for me right after Tanya was voted off. So I knew that there wasn't anyone I could trust. Since Ness is gone, I feel totally alone, and I can't trust Ryu or Laurent right now. So with Spinelli and Tanya, I could reform our alliance." - Leela_

"Here's the thing though," explained Spinelli, "Arcee wasn't just being whiny, she was giving the outcasts information. Cyrax is a lone wolf. All of his allies were voted off. We need to bring him in and we can become four. First target? Jenny."

"I'm 100% okay with that decision," nodded Leela, "Jenny seems a little stuck up, and it shows around camp. We just need to talk to Cyrax, and hopefully figure out how we're going to play this game."

Spinelli grinned, "We also need to talk with Tanya, because she may be a little on the fence about you. She should be fine with Cyrax, though."

Both Spinelli and Leela did a handshake, confirming their alliance.

" _You need to go big, or go home. It could be a major mistake putting myself back into an alliance with the same people I betrayed back on Humaria. But right now, I can't trust anybody else, so I have to take this risk. It could pay off in a big way. Sitting next to the outcasts could win me the game." - Leela_

– – – – –

Ani Mani Day 20

Far away from camp, Minerva, Roxanne, and Ryu were walking down a trail towards tree mail, just to check if anything shows up.

"I don't know if you two feel comfortable with our plan to take out the robots." said Ryu.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Look, you expect us to work with you after you vote Wolf off? If anything, it's Monita that I don't trust. She's going to tell Jenny everything you told us."

"Then she only ruins her game in the process, because she stands a greater shot with us. She goes with Jenny, Cyrax, all of them? No way she wins. She can become a wild card with us." explained Ryu.

" _I need to find a way to make Minerva and Roxanne feel comfortable, and to give them no reason to flip over to the robots. I feel like I may need to create a Final 6 or 7 alliance between the three of us, Laurent, Littlefoot, Penner, and Leela. It's the only way to make them feel comfortable." - Ryu_

Ryu continued, "Think of it like this. Even if Monita betrays us, we still have the numbers thanks to the outcasts. Worst case scenario is that we tie 6-6."

"Or if they pull out a hidden immunity idol!" snapped Minerva, "You need to think these through! You're a handsome man, but you need more brains!"

Roxanne sighed, "Minerva, please, calm down." She looked over at Ryu, "Is there anything you can promise us?"

Ryu nodded, "Of course. Final 6 or 7. You two, me, Leela, Littlefoot, Laurent, Penner. It'll become a fair battle, especially if a human was voted off last night."

" _Ryu promised us an alliance between the humans and animals, and I think we should take the deal to consideration. Right now, I can only hope that Littlefoot is still in the game so that my alliance is still strong. If it's just down to Minerva and I, I don't know how we're going to make it." - Roxanne_

Minerva gave it some thought, "I don't suppose it's a deal gone wrong if Littlefoot is gone instead. For all you know, Leela or Penner got the boot last night instead."

Ryu shook his head, "We're nearing the merge. I have no doubt they probably voted out Penner or Leela. Voting out Littlefoot would be a mistake, since he's no threat. You have my word that I will not break this pact."

"I trust you, Ryu. Minerva?" smiled Roxanne, hoping Minerva would accept the offer.

Minerva grumbled a little, before nodding her head, "Very well then. I accept your offer, Ryu." She then shook Ryu's hand, who would then shake Roxanne's.

" _Ryu's a very strong player in the game, so there's no way I'm keeping my end of the bargain. For now, I'll humor him and his little deal. As long as I have Roxanne and Littlefoot at my disposal, we'll be a tight-knit group of three, and there's nothing that can break it. Not even the pesky humans." - Minerva_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Laurent and Tanya were sitting inside the shelter.

"The outcasts returning to the game. That's a game changer." remarked Laurent.

Tanya turned her head over to look at him, "What do you mean, by that?"

"Usually the outcasts are a prime target to vote off at the first vote of the merge," explained Laurent, "However, you and Spinelli are key in this merge."

" _I do not entirely trust the two outcasts for the time being. Tanya has always been fishy from Day 1, and I won't back down from my assessment of her. My mother told me that if you know someone's going to stab you in the back, they eventually will. Once a traitor, always a traitor, as they say." - Laurent_

"Well, now there's also five or six humans in the game now," replied Tanya, "Is there a chance we can make it all the way to the end, by any chance?"

Laurent shrugged, "It will depend on if maintain trust with one another. There's just a few people I simply cannot trust."

"Oh? Like who?" grinned Tanya, hoping for Laurent to make a slip.

Laurent's face never changed expression, but he took a while to make an answer, "...Minerva. I don't know why Ryu expects her to stay loyal after we voted Wolf off."

Tanya nodded softly, "Ah yes... I see."

" _I know Laurent doesn't trust me one bit. I'm glad he doesn't, because I wouldn't trust me anyway. He should consider himself lucky that my plans don't involve going after him or Ryu straight away. Although, they may need to feel the pain soon enough, and revenge will be sweet." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Robotok Day 20

Far away from camp, Cyrax and Leela were having a talk about the game.

"I know we haven't talked a whole lot since the tribe swap, but I wanted to make an interesting proposition for you." explained Leela.

Cyrax nodded, "I'm listening."

" _Earlier today, I got back in good with Spinelli and we're going to reform our old alliance from Humaria. I trust that Spinelli isn't lying to me, so in order for us to become a solid alliance, we need Cyrax. According to her, he has no allies, and is a loose cannon in this game. His vote is open." - Leela_

"Spinelli said to me that you're the wild card right now," explained Leela, "That you have no allies, and that you would be willing to make a move on the robots. Am I right, or is she lying?"

"Oh no, she's absolutely correct. Jenny's been uplifted with some sort of arrogance about her," replied Cyrax, "She had the balls to vote out our own leader, and she thinks she made the best move."

"I have no idea what Tanya is doing on the other side, but if she's working her magic like Spinelli was, then Jenny's the first one to go after the merge." confirmed Leela.

" _That is music to my programming, man! Arcee made her magic work like she whispered to me yesterday, and now the outcasts are on my side! The best part is that nobody suspects a thing, so I'm going to join these outcasts, and with an idol in my possession, I'm in the best spot!" - Cyrax_

"Here's the alliance," explained Leela, "It's you, me, Spinelli, Tanya. We can always add more, but I would feel safer playing the middle group."

Cyrax nodded, "Middle group's always dangerous, but it's the safest place if you're not a target. I doubt any one of us would be a target."

"Worse case scenario is that Jenny figures out what's going on, and finds an idol." replied Leela.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Jenny hasn't gone out looking one time. Trust me, I've kept watch from Day 1." reassured Cyrax.

Leela nodded, smiling at him as she shook Cyrax's hand.

" _I feel like if this alliance works out the way I see it, my chances of winning this game have just skyrocketed. Nobody will vote for an outcast to win this game, and if Cyrax betrays the robots, he'll look like a traitor. At least, that's what I think will happen. In Survivor, nothing is certain." - Leela_

Meanwhile, back at the Robotok shelter, Jenny, Balloon Boy, and Littlefoot were having a conversation.

"I can't tell you how much it means that you decided to vote with us last night," smiled Jenny, looking at Littlefoot, "Do you think it's possible for an alliance to be made between the robots and the animals?"

"I don't know... I mean, I think there's too many humans, but I don't want to make any promises." replied Littlefoot, a little worried.

" _Jenny wanted to make an alliance between the robots and the animals, but I couldn't promise her anything! I want to, but I don't know if Wolf, Minerva, or Roxanne would like that. If I promise her, and turn on her, then that's a strike on me. I want to play this game with a clean record." - Littlefoot_

Jenny nodded, "That's fine, you need to talk with your friends anyway. I just feel like the humans are going to take control of the game, now that both Tanya and Spinelli are back."

Balloon Boy laughed, "Hello?"

"Oh yeah, I agree! But still, Tanya and Spinelli are outcasts. Do you really think they'll vote with the humans?" asked Littlefoot.

Jenny shrugged, "Yeah, you have a point there."

" _I know the merge is coming, and with Arcee gone, I know that puts a big bullseye on my back, as well as Cyrax's. I need to either make an alliance with the animals, or the outcasts, or I might just seal our fates. Immunity is going to mean everything in this game, so I have to win it constantly." - Jenny_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Both tribes getting your first look at the other tribe; Wolf O'Donnell and Jonathan Penner voted out at the last two tribal councils. With that, Spinelli and Tanya have re-entered the game."

Roxanne and Minerva were glad that Littlefoot survived the previous vote, while Ryu nodded his head, not too bothered by Penner leaving. As for Wolf, Littlefoot was sad that he was gone.

"Okay! You've been out here for 20 days, and you've made it to the half way point! So you know what time that is! Drop your buffs, you have merged!"

Everyone cheered wildly as yellow and silver buffs fell to the ground. Jeff started handing out green buffs to everyone.

"You are now one, unique, tribe! You will be spending your remaining 19 days on Ani Mani's beach, and with five humans, three animals, and four robots still in the game, a lot can change within those 19 days. This makes individual immunity all the more important."

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"So let's get to your first individual immunity challenge. For today's challenge, you will climb up a long, tall pole, and you will hang on for as long as you can. If you fall off, or if your feet touch the sand, you're out of the game. Last person left standing wins immunity, safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council, and you will vote off the first member of the jury. Let's get started."

Everyone drew for spots, and then climbed up their poles. Monita still got to compete in the challenge, but she had to wrap her only arm around the pole.

"This challenge is now on..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, Jenny, Cyrax, Tanya, and Spinelli were looking the best right now. All four of them were looking steady and strong. Although Tanya was slipping a little, it didn't look like it was intentionally.

Balloon Boy, Monita, and Roxanne weren't doing too good, with Balloon Boy and Monita slipping a little ways down, and Roxanne struggling. Minerva was doing decent. Ryu was having a little bit of trouble finding a comfortable spot.

Laurent and Littlefoot were having the hardest time at the moment, struggling a lot. Leela was also looking weak, but she was wanting to come off as a non-threat, so she wasn't trying all that hard.

"No more outcast twists, no more craziness. Just 19 more days of Survivor game play. You need to stay alive if you want any shot of staying in this game."

– 20 minutes in... –

Two people dropped out first...

…

…

"Laurent and Balloon Boy are the first two players out of this challenge. We're down to ten."

Both players expected to be out of the challenge early anyway, so neither were disappointed.

Jenny, Spinelli, and Cyrax were still looking pretty strong up on the poles. Tanya had slipped down, and was also starting to show signs of weakness. Still, it wasn't known if she was throwing it or was actually weakening.

Minerva had found her groove, and was feeling a little comfortable now, as were Leela and Ryu. Monita and Roxanne were still struggling, but holding on as best they could. As for Littlefoot, he was struggling a lot, but was holding on as best he could just so he could show he wasn't weak.

– 30 minutes in... –

Four people dropped out of the challenge...

…

…

"Just like that! We lose four people at the same time! Littlefoot, Roxanne, Monita, and Tanya! All out with no shot at immunity!"

Cyrax looked over, and saw that he was one of the last six still standing. Noticing that Jenny was hanging out and looking strong as ever, Cyrax started to slip down, and drop out.

"Out of nowhere, Cyrax drops out! We're down to fi-"

Suddenly, Minerva dropped out seconds after Cyrax.

"Make that four! Minerva drops out as well! We're down to Jenny, Ryu, Leela, and Spinelli!"

Both Minerva and Cyrax dropped out not wanting to be seen as major physical threats early on, so neither were too upset at losing. Roxanne was a little sad that none of the animals were safe going into the vote. Monita and Tanya simply watched, hoping their allies ended up winning immunity.

Leela, who was originally considering throwing the challenge, decided to tough it out seeing as though many players had dropped out one by one. Ryu had found a good spot and decided to keep calm and relax. Still no movement shown by either Jenny or Spinelli.

– 40 minutes in... –

One person dropped out..

…

"Leela is out of the challenge, and we're down to three!"

Leela dropped out after showing off what she could do in the challenge, feeling comfortable about the vote either way. She didn't think she was in any danger.

Jenny looked over and saw both Spinelli and Ryu fighting hard for individual immunity, and Jenny knew that if she didn't win, she would probably be a free target. She held on a little bit harder, not wanting to go home.

Ryu didn't care if he was seen as a major physical threat, because he knew no matter what he did, he would be seen as one anyway, so he kept hanging on.

For Spinelli, she just wanted to show the humans that voted her off that she could hang in there with the big guns like Ryu or Jenny.

– 50 minutes in... –

One more player dropped out.

…

"Ryu drops out of the challenge, and it's down to two players! Jenny Wakeman and Ashley Spinelli! One woman called by her last name, and one woman who would liked to be called by her last name!"

Ryu figured he couldn't beat Spinelli or Jenny, and knowing he would be seen as a major physical threat anyway, he decided he would rather fight the votes rather than fight the challenges.

Spinelli was not showing any weaknesses to Jenny or the others, but she knew her arms were getting strained and tired. Jenny, on the other hand, looked good and nice, so being a robot was really becoming an advantage to her.

Still, Jenny was wondering if she should even win this immunity challenge, as winning it and losing the next one would put a target on her back.

– 1 hour in... –

In the end, the final person dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

…

…and it was Spinelli.

"Spinelli can't do it any longer. Jenny Wakeman wins immunity!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Jenny.

"A strong performance by you today, Jenny! You will be safe tonight at the vote, and you cannot be voted out of this game! As for the rest of you, not only will you have tonight and tomorrow to meet the rest of your tribe, you have a vote to worry about. One of the eleven of you going home after 21 days. See you all tomorrow night."

 **Final 12: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Laurent, Leela, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, Spinelli, and Tanya**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Night 20

The 12 members of the merged tribe arrived at the Ani Mani beach, and waiting for them there was a large feast of food, drink, and treats. There was also a flag waiting to be painted.

"Congratulations guys! We've made it to the merge!" cheered Jenny.

"Booyah! I know I'm lucky to even be here, but I'm so happy!" cheered Spinelli, high fiving Leela, Tanya, and Jenny.

Littlefoot smiled at everyone, "Come on guys, let's celebrate before the night is over!"

" _I'm just so happy to have made the merge. After so many times at being at the bottom, and being targeted, I finally feel like I'm at a place where I don't think I'll be a target for a long time. I hope to ride that all the way to the end, and play a good under the radar game. It's all I can do." - Littlefoot_

For the exception of the four robots and cyborgs, the other eight players started to eat and chow down on all the food and drinks available to them.

"So what's everyone's story?" asked Roxanne with a smile on her face, "My name is Roxanne, and I'm just a student. Nothing really special."

"Hey, that's nothing to talk down about. Everyone here is special," smiled Littlefoot, "I'm Littlefoot, and probably the only dinosaur that will compete on this show." He laughed a little.

"So many new faces, so little time to get to know everyone." chuckled Jenny.

" _Winning immunity is a great thing for me, because I know I'm safe for three more days. I can use that time to build some bonds, and make sure I'm in the majority before we leave for tribal council. Anything can happen tonight, so knowing that I'm safe is a large blessing in disguise." - Jenny_

As everyone talked, Balloon Boy noticed a small note in the picnic basket. But he was unable to do a whole lot due to everyone talking about it.

"I really like the name Conkera for our tribe," explained Monita, when a topic of the merged tribe name came up, "We're in Pirate Lagoon, and there was a squirrel who raced here before who went by a similar name."

"Hey, that's a good name. I like it!" grinned Spinelli.

Suddenly, Balloon Boy interrupted and pointed at the picnic basket, "Hi!"

Everyone blinked and looked at him. Then Ryu was the first one to look in the basket where he was pointing at. He then saw the note and pulled it out.

"Whatever could that be?" asked Minerva, raising an eyebrow.

Ryu opened the note, and started to read it, "Congratulations on making it to the merge. As usual, hidden immunity idols are out and hidden around camp. There are two idols hidden. One normal, one very special."

Everyone listened carefully to the note, and took note of the 'very' added onto the special idol.

" _So there's a very special immunity idol hidden out there, which makes me think that the new idol is beyond any idol ever hidden before. I don't know if anyone's going to go out and find it. The note had no clues on it, so... finding that idol is going to be impossible without any sort of clue." - Roxanne_

"And just like that, the game is back on." smirked Tanya, looking around, still eating her meal.

"Indeed it is." replied Monita in agreement.

"...let's keep the game talk to a minimum tonight. Tomorrow, it will begin once again." suggested Ryu.

Everyone agreed with Ryu, and continued to eat from the feast before everyone went to bed for the night.

" _The idols will become a concern in a few days. Nobody will have time to find any tomorrow. With Jenny winning immunity, we have to look at somebody else to vote off. Obviously it has to be either Cyrax or Balloon Boy, and while Cyrax is clearly stronger, there could always be a tie." - Ryu_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 21

Monita, Jenny, and Balloon Boy were all busy painting the flag for the tribe, having all agreed on the merge name 'Conkera'.

Far away from camp, Ryu, Minerva, Laurent, Leela, Roxanne, and Littlefoot were all gathered in a group away from camp.

"So that's what we've decided to do," explained Ryu, looking at Leela and Littlefoot, explaining to them the plan he had back on Ani Mani, "It's the eight of us, and Monita, against the three other robots."

Leela raised her eyebrow, "Yeah, I get that, but do you really have faith Monita, or even the outcasts will vote together?"

" _Ryu's plan is to have all the humans, animals, and Monita to vote together against Cyrax, Balloon Boy, and Jenny. I just don't think that's possible. Monita seems like she's with the robots based on what I've seen so far... and of course, with Jenny safe, I don't know if the outcasts are on board." - Leela_

"Jenny's safe, you know," remarked Minerva, crossing her arms, "If that's who they truly wanted to vote off, they will probably not go after Cyrax or Balloon Boy."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, and I think Monita's seriously going back to the robots. She's been with them all day today, painting the flag."

Ryu nodded, sighing a little, "Hmph... very well. I had a feeling something like this could happen..."

" _Last night, I knew we had six votes lined up, and anything can change with the other votes. So it could very well come down to a tie breaker tonight, and since we already had a purple rock, I highly suspect it would be a fire making challenge. If that's the case.. we have to go into the vote ready." - Ryu_

"So what's the plan then? Cyrax, maybe?" suggested Roxanne.

Ryu shook his head, "If we vote for Cyrax, and only our six votes count, then we will tie. A purple rock has already been drawn, so we would go to fire making. There's no doubt that Cyrax would beat any one of us. If we vote Balloon Boy, he can't win."

"I think that's a safe plan, I like it!" smiled Littlefoot.

" _I wanted to vote with the robots, but honestly, I think we're much safer voting with the humans. Minerva and Roxanne seem to trust them, and I don't want to vote against them tonight. So sadly, I'll be voting for Balloon Boy tonight. He's got a good spirit, but it's the safest play." - Littlefoot_

Eventually, the group agreed to the plan to vote out Balloon Boy.

"We'll tell the outcasts we're voting for Balloon Boy. But we'll tell Monita we're voting for Cyrax," explained Ryu, "That way, we can tell if we can trust her or not."

"Fair enough. We'll see how this goes tonight, Ryu." grinned Minerva.

Ryu, Laurent, and Leela all left the area, leaving Minerva, Roxanne, and Littlefoot together alone.

Roxanne looked over at Minerva, "Are you good with that, Minerva? Or are you concerned?"

Minerva shrugged, "We're voting Balloon Boy tonight. We'll stay loyal to them until there's an opportunity to make a move."

" _I don't trust any of the humans, but they can be used to my alliance's benefits. Tonight, Balloon Boy goes. Then Jenny, and then after she's gone, anything can happen. While I do trust our plans will carry through, any slight disturbance, and we will flip. The bottom is a terrible place to be in." - Minerva_

Meanwhile, Jenny, Monita, and Balloon Boy had finished painting the flag, and put it up to hang in front of their camp site.

"I think we did a great job on the flag, guys!" smiled Jenny.

"I believe so too. I am glad my artistic skills came to good use tonight." replied Monita.

" _With Jenny safe tonight, I don't believe I have to worry about anything going wrong tonight. They could still vote Cyrax off, but he's not of my concern at the moment. As long as my alliance of three stays together, we have a good path to the Final 3. We just need to play carefully." - Monita_

"So what's been going on?" asked Jenny, looking over at Monita, "Has anyone offered you any deals on Ani Mani?"

"Plenty," confirmed Monita, "You are lucky to have won individual immunity, because you were the target. Apparently the robot outcasts put a massive target on your back, according to Tanya."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, why?"

"Because now everyone sees you as the biggest threat in the game. You winning individual immunity is both good and bad." warned Monita.

" _Ughh, I knew there was a chance that my back was going to be up against the wall. Since I'm safe, I'm extremely worried for Monita, Balloon Boy, and even Cyrax! Once I lose immunity, I'm gone, so I have to make an alliance so that if I do lose, I'm safe still. That's... going to be extremely hard." - Jenny_

Monita continued to talk, "With you safe, other physical threats will be out in the open, such as Cyrax or Ryu. Unless I hear something else, I suggest we vote against Ryu tonight."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, Ryu's the biggest threat out of the humans, and they're growing like wild fire now that Tanya and Spinelli are here."

" _Cyrax and I haven't had the best relationship, but I trust him ever since he kept to the robots in the Penner vote. I need to save him because if he goes home, I have one big bullseye, and nobody to hide behind. By saving Cyrax, I know I'll have his loyalty to the bitter end of this game." - Jenny_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Spinelli, Tanya, Leela, and Cyrax were all talking about the vote.

"So are we solid as an alliance?" asked Leela, "I know we had our differences Tanya, but I think we can make this work."

Tanya nodded, "I suppose so. It will take some time, after all."

" _Having to work with Leela again doesn't make me comfortable. I know she and I were enemies after the Spinelli vote, but Spinelli convinced me that she can be trusted, so we'll see if that's true or not tonight. As for Cyrax, I suppose we can make something work, being from the same world." - Tanya_

Leela nodded, "So right now, the humans and animals are planning on voting for Balloon Boy instead of Cyrax. They're going to tell Monita that it's Cyrax, though."

Spinelli shook her head, "Since Jenny's safe, I don't think we should go after Balloon Boy or Monita. They're wasted targets!"

"She has a point," replied Cyrax, "And actually, we can gain Jenny's trust by pretending to be on her side for this vote. If she has an idol, she's less likely to play it if she thinks she has numbers."

" _Jenny won immunity, so that already sucks, but now we have to decide if we're going to weaken her by eliminating Balloon Boy, or pretend to have her back, and vote out someone else. Personally, I prefer the latter, because I think Balloon Boy going home would be a waste, as he's not dangerous." - Cyrax_

"So who the hell do we vote out? Ryu?" asked Spinelli.

"Ryu's definitely the biggest threat. Should he go home, nobody may be able to beat Jenny." remarked Tanya.

Cyrax looked over at her, "What? Don't have enough confidence we can beat her?"

"I'm just saying," replied Tanya, "Ryu's strong, but he can beat Jenny in some challenges. Not to mention, tonight would be the perfect night to get rid of some brains."

" _Ryu has proven that he doesn't have a whole lot to offer in the strategy parts of the game. By keeping him in the game, not only can he beat Jenny and make her vulnerable, but we can take out somebody who is a thinker, and is playing a smart game. And there's plenty on his side that are." - Tanya_

"So you're saying we should vote someone out like Minerva or Roxanne?" replied Leela, "Laurent even?"

Tanya nodded, "Exactly. Minerva's definitely someone I don't trust at all. She's too... how do I put this... manipulative for her own good."

"As for Roxanne, yeah she's super nice and sweet, but those people win the game if you don't do a damn thing about it!" exclaimed Spinelli.

"But which one do we vote off tonight?" asked Cyrax.

Leela sighed, "That's going to be tough..."

" _Tonight I have to make a decision. Do I make a move and betray my original Humaria tribe? Or do I make a move to further my own game, and vote with the robots and outcasts? Either way, I'm going to put a big target on my back no matter who I vote for, so tonight is the night to end it all." - Leela_

Eventually the alliance agreed on a target, and then they split off. Cyrax especially had a lot of work to do, having to convince Jenny and the others to not vote for Ryu.

Back at camp, Laurent saw the four talking from afar, and was immediately suspicious. He looked over at Ryu and whispered to him, "Leela's been talking with the outcasts for a while now... Cyrax was with them. Keep an eye on her."

Ryu nodded, "We'll just have to hope for the best..."

" _Leela was on the bottom of the original Humaria tribe, but I believe we can mend old bridges to make our old alliance work again. Laurent has me a little nervous about her, but I do believe that Leela wouldn't betray the humans. The robots have no interest in keeping her around, as it is." - Ryu_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"What a crazy last couple of days. Not only have two people returned to the game, but now you have merged, and now anything is possible after 21 days. Leela, with tribes and captains gone, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think tonight is the night where loyalties are going to be tested. With a tribe swap, many alliances, and two outcasts, I think tonight is going to be where everything is decided from here on out." replied Leela.

Several players nodded their heads in agreement.

"Roxanne, do you agree with Leela? Is tonight the night where if you're in the numbers, you're good, but if you're not, you won't last too much longer?" asked Jeff.

Roxanne nodded.

"I believe so, yeah. I don't even know what's going to happen tonight. I know for sure who I will be voting for, but I can't say the same for everyone else. If it's me tonight, I'll be sad, but I won't be blindsided." replied Roxanne.

"Cyrax, how safe do you think you are tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Not safe at all. I've been told I'm not going anywhere, but that could just be a lie. But I trust my alliance, and tonight will be the night where I know I trusted the right people, or not." replied Cyrax.

"Littlefoot, after being on the bottom so many times in the past, do you feel like it could be you tonight?" asked Jeff.

Littlefoot shook his head, smiling.

"Nope. I mean, I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but I feel like my target has gotten smaller since we merged. I don't feel like I'm the biggest threat going into the vote, or future votes as we get closer to Day 39." replied Littlefoot.

"Spinelli, as previous history has shown, the other two 'outcasts' in Judith and Angel were not voted out straight away. Do you think that's different tonight? Or are you and Tanya going to escape the votes?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, you should know better then to assume the game is that simple and straight forward! We're not going anywhere for a long time, and I feel very comfortable in saying that." replied Spinelli.

"Jenny, do you think you would have been a target tonight without that necklace around your neck?" asked Jeff.

Jenny nodded.

"Absolutely. I have no doubt that if I didn't win immunity, I would have seen my name written down a few times. Maybe even enough to vote me off." replied Jenny.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrax, you're up."

– – –

Jenny's Vote: I have to keep myself safe in this game. Sorry I have to do this to you. (?)

Leela's Vote: This is a decision that I may end up regretting, but I feel like it's my best option. (?)

Ryu's Vote: This is a strategic vote. I don't entirely trust the outcasts at the moment, so... (BB)

Tanya's Vote: What goes around comes around as they say. Enjoy the jury house for me. (?)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, BB. Balloon Boy. (He laughed.)

…

BB. Two votes BB.

…

BB. Three votes BB.

…

BB. That's four votes BB. (He looked around curiously. Both Jenny and Monita were a little confused.)

…

…

…

Laurent. One vote Laurent. (He was slightly surprised to see his name come up.)

…

Laurent. Two votes Laurent, four votes BB.

…

Laurent. Three votes Laurent, four votes BB. (Ryu was a little confused himself as to why Laurent was the target.)

…

…

Laurent. We're tied four votes Laurent, four votes BB. (Cyrax nodded, looking over at Jenny.)

…

…

BB. Five votes BB, four votes Laurent.

…

Laurent. Tied again, five votes Laurent, five votes BB. (Everyone was worried at this point, as the votes were getting closer and closer.)

…

…

Laurent. Six votes Laurent, five votes BB, one vote left. (Leela closed her eye, while both Ryu and Tanya looked over at her.)

…

…

…

Tenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the first member of our jury, Laurent. That's seven, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Laurent sighed softly, grabbing his bag, and placing his wizard's hat back on his head as he brought his torch up to Jeff.

"Laurent, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Laurent nodded, looking behind him and saying, "Classy.." He then left the area without much to say. Ryu looked very disappointed, while Minerva looked annoyed.

"Now that's what you call a blindside. The son of Miriel and Kellam goes out as the first boot of the merge. While you say this is the tribal that determines the future of this game, never say never. You may just find yourself gone sooner than expected. Grab your torches, and head on back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Laurent's** **Final Words**

"I am a little annoyed at Leela tonight. She turned her backs on us almost unexpectedly. While it's true she was at the bottom of Humaria, I at least had her back with Ness, so I'm a little betrayed by her decision to send me to the jury, because I won't award her so lightly. I hope I did you proud, Nah."

VOTE

Balloon Boy – Minerva, Roxanne, Laurent, Littlefoot, and Ryu

Laurent – Leela, Monita, Tanya, Spinelli, Cyrax, Jenny, and Balloon Boy

Okay! Time for some news coming in the near future!

First of all, **Inkling from Survivor Dingo Canyon will be joining the cast of Survivor Fan Characters 15!** She will be referred to as her real name in the comics though, which is Juli. But never the less, it's the same Inkling from Dingo Canyon! I hope you root for her!

Also, I would like to confirm that I am planning a Season 31, and a Season 32! Each season will have a theme to it! Neither season will come until 2016 though, given the time lapse between each episode so far, haha.

 **SEASON 31!** This season will be called Survivor: Waterfall. For the first time, castaways will be forced to survive within a giant cavern! There is a nice water supply though, so castaways will not go thirsty! There will be a major twist this season that I will not confirm yet. However, a cast will be posted eventually. Expect characters from these franchises: Bayonetta, ChalkZone, Equestria Girls, Fire Emblem, HuniePop, Jet Set Radio, Kirby, Land Before Time, Mortal Kombat, Shantae, Spongebob Squarepants, That 70s Show, The Simpsons, Thomas  & Friends, and Undertale!

 **SEASON 32!** This season will be called Survivor: Last Chances. Just like with the real season Cambodia, I will put up a poll asking for your opinion on who should come back one final time to win the game. This poll will not go up until Waterfall is halfway done. It will include a mix of one time and two time players, but the cast will be mostly one time players. More information on this will be known later.

Season 33 is still Final Showdown, and with 32 winners it should be easy to divide the tribes!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Goodnight Everybody

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _As the nine outcasts voted to decide who would re-enter the game, it was decided that Spinelli and Tanya would be the two players returning to the game. Tanya would join Ani Mani, while Spinelli would join Robotok._

 _After Tanya arrived at Ani Mani, she made amends with Ryu, but was ready to make her own plays. Ryu also decided to make a power alliance against the robots, using all the humans and animals. This would also include Monita. However, Minerva did not agree with the idea, as she hardly trusted the humans, or even Monita._

 _In order to make Minerva and Roxanne feel comfortable with the alliance, Ryu promised them Final 6, as they would boot the outcasts and Monita after the other robots were voted off. While it was enough to gain their loyalty, Minerva was still unsure of the plan._

 _When Spinelli returned to camp at Robotok, she immediately pulled Leela away from the group and told her that there was no hard feelings, and that she wanted to regroup and reform the alliance between them and Tanya. They would also include Cyrax as he was a loose cannon for the robots, and that the first target was Jenny. Leela knew that she had few allies left in the game, and needed to find new ground._

 _Later that day, Leela had a conversation with Cyrax, and told him everything that Spinelli wanted. This made Cyrax extremely happy, and told Leela that he would be willing to work with them once the merge hit. Meanwhile, Jenny and Balloon Boy attempted to get Littlefoot on their side, but Littlefoot was unsure of what to do._

 _On Day 20, the two tribes merged into a new tribe named Conkera. Wearing green, the twelve remaining players competed in their first individual challenge, and Jenny outlasted Spinelli and Ryu to win the first individual immunity of the season. With Jenny safe, many plans needed to be changed._

 _Before tribal council, wanting to be as safe as possible, Ryu got his alliance to target Balloon Boy instead of Cyrax, thinking that if the outcasts and Monita flipped, then they would be ready to beat Balloon Boy at a fire making challenge._

 _On the flip side, with Jenny safe, the new alliance of Cyrax, Leela, Tanya, and Spinelli needed to find a new target. Cyrax decided that it would be a waste to target Monita or Balloon Boy this early, and that they should target one of the thinkers in Minerva, Roxanne, or even Laurent, who had come completely out of nowhere in this game. With a target in mind, Cyrax managed to convince Jenny and the rest of the robots to follow suit. However, Ryu and Laurent were suspicious of the group talking._

 _At tribal council, their suspicions were confirmed true, when Leela, Spinelli, Tanya, and Monita all joined the robots in voting off Laurent, sending him to the jury in a 7-5 decision. Was this the vote Jenny needed to stay alive, or are her days still numbered? 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 11: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Ryu, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 22

After last night's tribal council, there was plenty of shock, surprise, and many interesting points to make.

Ryu and Minerva were the most upset over being in the minority after Laurent was voted off.

" _I am a little disappointed in Leela. Based on the votes, I know she was the one who decided to vote with the robots. I have no idea why she believes her chances would be greater with them. They will throw her under the bus the minute they no longer need her. I won't make a scene, however." - Ryu_

" _I am beyond angry over last night. Ryu and Laurent were confident that they had the numbers, and guess what? We were caught being cocky, arrogant, and just ignorant about the vote! Well, I'm not staying at the bottom. I'm very much a top, and I plan to get my alliance back to the top." - Minerva_

Minerva walked down towards the beach where Littlefoot and Roxanne were waiting, and had her arms crossed, still angry. Ryu also followed, much more calm compared to Minerva.

"Well, that ended well. What do you think happened last night?" asked Roxanne.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Ryu and Laurent didn't have their ducks in a row, that's what!" She looked behind her once she noticed Ryu, "You! What the hell happened! Who flipped?"

"Leela flipped, calm down," soothed Ryu, walking over to them, "I had a strange feeling something was going to happen. Laurent pointed out that she, Spinelli, Tanya, and Cyrax were all talking rather... suspiciously."

"Do you think that's an alliance?" asked Littlefoot.

"It's either an alliance, or the three girls are the alliance, and Cyrax simply was in charge of getting them to flip." replied Ryu.

" _This was not how I wanted to start the merge, being at the bottom. I've been at the bottom almost all season long. I do feel like I'm at a good spot compared to Ryu, Minerva, or Roxanne sadly. I'm not as threatening as they are, so I know if I just keep my target to a minimum, I might slide by." - Littlefoot_

Ryu continued to speak, "I knew those girls were aligned early in the game, but Leela voted both of them out."

"It's bad enough that both outcasts were two people that were allies in the past," sighed Roxanne, "I think we need to break that trio up."

Minerva grinned, "Maybe we could even make a lie and include Cyrax within that bunch."

"I don't like the idea of lying, but we may not have a choice here." sighed Ryu.

" _My plan of action right now is to make a move against the female trio of Tanya, Leela, and Spinelli, especially against the two outcasts. Those two will be able to make any decision they want because everyone wants to sit next to them at the end. That makes them exceptionally dangerous." - Ryu_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Spinelli, Tanya, and Leela were laying down in the shelter.

"I really feel good after last night." grinned Spinelli.

Tanya smirked, "We were able to make a good blindside, and poor poor Laurent paid the price. Little twerp didn't see it coming."

" _Laurent was somebody that needed to go home. He was closely aligned with Ryu, and if we're keeping Ryu around to beat Jenny, I want him weakened a little. Taking out Laurent also lowers the humans' numbers, so that puts a lesser target on my back. If Ryu fails to impress tomorrow, he's next." - Tanya_

"I do feel a little bad about it, but Ryu wasn't giving me any dirty looks," replied Leela, "It was mostly Minerva that had a look of bitterness."

Tanya snickered, "What a little bitch... I never liked her. I wouldn't cry any tears if we sent her home next over Ryu or Jenny."

Leela nodded, "She's a little bit of a sneak. Not to mention, those other two; Littlefoot and Roxanne, are tied to her hip."

"Jenny's still the target, but if she wins immunity again, we have our targets lined up, and I love it!" grinned Spinelli. She then fist bumped Tanya and Leela.

" _Starting out my second chance, I think I'm off to a great start! We got Laurent out of the game, weakened Ryu, and hopefully we're set to beat Jenny tomorrow at the immunity challenge. Although, there are two immunity idols out there, and they could be game changers if found." - Spinelli_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 22

Relaxing in the waters of the beach, Minerva, Roxanne, and Littlefoot were talking with one another. This time, Ryu was doing chores around camp.

"We need to distance ourselves from Ryu," explained Minerva, "We use the information he gave us, but we do what we think is best for us. Screw him."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that's wise? Ryu's strong, yeah, but he's loyal to us. He's helping us, so we should help him."

" _Minerva doesn't want to keep Ryu around much longer, but honestly, I don't think that's a smart idea. Ryu's helping us right now, and us leaving him out to dry isn't going to help our cases. I just hope that Minerva doesn't get overconfident, because that could be the last mistake she makes." - Roxanne_

"So what? We got the information we need from him, and now we just make it look even better." grinned Minerva.

"I think we should work with the robots for right now," suggested Littlefoot, "I wouldn't say make a permanent alliance, but I feel like we could get their votes to take out the three girls."

Minerva nodded, "And if Jenny wins immunity again, we make an attempt to turn her and the others against Cyrax. So you two need to make friends with anyone you can."

"I made a good bond with Cyrax! I know what you said, Minerva, but I feel like Cyrax is the only robot I've bonded with over there." replied Littlefoot.

Roxanne nodded, "I say Monita for now. I know she turned on us at the Wolf vote, but I feel like I know her the best out of the robots. There's no way we can make a deal with Jenny, though." Littlefoot nodded in agreement with her.

Minerva grinned, "Perfect, perfect. You two know what you need to do, so I highly suggest you do it. We'll be back in this faster than you can say 'Goodnight everybody'."

" _Everything's going to work out in my favor. The social game is the only thing Roxanne and Littlefoot have going for them, nothing else. I'm going to be the one actually playing the game and making the moves, so I have nothing to lose if those two make their moves correctly. Ahh, perfect!" - Minerva_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Cyrax and Jenny, talking about last night's vote.

"We're set for the next four votes," explained Cyrax, looking at Jenny, "I managed to get Leela and the outcasts to flip. That's how we were able to get Laurent out last night."

Jenny smiled, "That's great, Cyrax. I'm so glad we have the numbers right now. To be honest, I was extremely worried last night that you were going to get the votes."

Cyrax nodded, "That really shocked me. Balloon Boy? Really? That's your best play?"

" _Cyrax has definitely earned my trust last night. He managed to get the numbers to give us majority in this game. I know Survivor gets really boring at this point, but I think it's the best play for me right now. I already have a target on my back. Making big moves will only increase it." - Jenny_

"I really feel bad about betraying Arcee," sighed Jenny, "So... I want to make her realization come true, and bring you, me, Monita, and Balloon Boy to the Final 4. If everything plays out in our favor, and we find both idols, it's a lock."

Cyrax nodded, "Yeah, you got that right. Listen, you got my word, okay? We may have been on different sides, but I ain't got no other play. We need eachother."

Jenny nodded, smiling at him, "That's right. We need to work together if we're going to make it to the end of the game."

Both Cyrax and Jenny shook hands firmly.

" _Last night, Jenny had immunity, and you know the funniest things happen when the original target wins immunity. Things change, and uhh.. I kind of want to keep Jenny around. She is a major target, and if she keeps that target, then I will be ignored. The time to strike will come later." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will begin crossing a balance beam, and along that balance beam will be four bags of puzzle pieces. You must cross the beam, collect a bag, and return it to your post behind you. First three players to get all four bags to their post moves onto the final round. In that final round, you will use the puzzle pieces in those bags to solve an anchor shaped puzzle. First person to finish wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and enjoy a zip line tour around the race track of Pirate Lagoon. The sun will be rising, and the view will be amazing. You will also get to enjoy a picnic, as well as bring FOUR people with you. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Remember, the first three to get all four bags move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

All eleven players rushed over to begin crossing the balance beam to collect their puzzle bags. Right out of the gate, Leela, Tanya, and Cyrax were showing off some good skills as they carefully crossed the beam to collect their first bag. Minerva and Monita would soon follow with their first bags. Balloon Boy, Littlefoot, and Roxanne were having trouble staying balanced, while Jenny, Spinelli, and Ryu were going slow and steady.

Leela and Cyrax were pulling ahead in this challenge, carefully crossing the beam to collect their second bag of puzzle pieces. A few minutes later, Minerva collected her second piece. Tanya and Monita had slowed down just a little. Jenny and Spinelli eventually collected their first puzzle bag, followed by Roxanne who had gotten down a good balance. Littlefoot and Balloon Boy continued to struggle, while Ryu was holding back still.

Cyrax eventually pulled ahead of Leela to collect his third puzzle bag, leaving him with only one more. Minerva had been careful all challenge long, and eventually collected her third puzzle bag. Ryu finally collected his first bag, while Spinelli had collected her second bag. It had seemed like Tanya, Monita, and Littlefoot were completely out of this challenge, especially the latter two. Balloon Boy finally managed to get his first bag of puzzle pieces, finally mastering the balance. Leela, Jenny, and Roxanne had slowed down a little, almost falling off the beam numerous times.

Eventually, with so many players needing to stay careful to collect the final bags of puzzle pieces, this allowed many players in the back to catch up. Littlefoot finally put himself on the board with his first bag of puzzle pieces, while Tanya, Roxanne, Monita, and Balloon Boy all managed to get a second bag. Cyrax and Minerva still held the lead, and were holding it strongly despite going slower. Leela was not giving up yet, and neither was Spinelli. Ryu and Jenny still only had one bag, and were both holding back.

Leela and Spinelli were neck and neck with one another for the third spot as they each collected their third bag of puzzle pieces, and right behind them was Roxanne. Eventually, both Cyrax and Minerva collected the final bags of puzzle pieces, and brought them both back to the start.

"Cyrax and Minerva are moving on! We're looking for one more person! It looks like it will be between Roxanne, Spinelli, and Leela!"

Balloon Boy and Jenny stopped running the challenge at this point, watching Leela and Spinelli go at it on the balance beams. Despite efforts by Monita and Tanya to catch up, it was too late as one of the two girls finished before the other.

…

…

"Leela crosses before Spinelli! It will be Leela, Cyrax, and Minerva in the final round!"

Leela nodded, high fiving both Cyrax and Minerva as all of the losing players sat on a bench behind Jeff.

"Okay, it's time for the final round. All three of you will use the puzzle pieces in each bag to solve an anchor puzzle. First person to get it right wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

All three players started work on the puzzle, and immediately Cyrax pulled ahead in the puzzle, having examined the puzzle as Jeff was explaining the rules, so he had a head start. Minerva was doing decently, while Leela was behind at the beginning, losing track of her pieces.

Leela sighed a little, and resorted to using her one eye to scan over the other two puzzles to get quick glances. She didn't want to cheat, but she really wanted to go on reward and build some social trust with some of the players after her betrayal the previous night. Cyrax still had a lead, but Leela was quickly catching up to both him and Minerva.

While Minerva was putting good work into her anchor puzzle, it was clear that the winner was going to be either Leela or Cyrax. Leela eventually stopped cheating as she finally figured out the rest of the puzzle. Cyrax wasn't distracted in the least, not worried that Leela had caught up to him.

In the end...

…

…

…

Leela placed her last piece into the puzzle, beating both Cyrax and Minerva, who were both nearly done.

"Jeff?" called Leela, standing back.

Jeff ran over to see Leela's puzzle, and confirm victory.

"Correct! LEELA WINS REWARD!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Leela.

"Great job Leela! You were behind in both challenges, and you managed to catch up just in time to win reward! You will have a great day zip lining across Pirate Lagoon, and enjoying a great picnic. Choose four people to join you on reward."

Leela took a deep breath.

"Okay... so I want to make amends for last night's move, so I want to take Ryu with me. I'll also take Tanya, because she might appreciate this. Hmm... how about Littlefoot as well? He deserves an experience like this. For my final pick... uhh... I don't know. I'll go with Cyrax."

Ryu, Tanya, Littlefoot, and Cyrax all joined up with Leela by Jeff's side, thanking her for the reward.

"Interesting picks, Leela! The five of you will get to enjoy a great day zip lining around Pirate Lagoon, as well as enjoy an amazing picnic by the sunrise! Balloon Boy, Jenny, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Spinelli? Got nothing for you. You can grab your things, and head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 23

All five players arrived at the beginning of the zip line, and were helped by the locals into wearing protective gear. Only Cyrax didn't have to wear the gear, being a cyborg.

" _It was interesting, the people that Leela picked to go with her on reward. I assume she didn't want to expose the alliance we made, so she didn't pick Spinelli. Littlefoot and Ryu are kind of odd, but I won't question Leela's actions. I'm sure she just wants to make people happy, and that's fine." - Cyrax_

Eventually, one by one all five players started to zip down the zip line, over-looking each beautiful view of Pirate Lagoon. There was even a race happening right before their very eyes. Various racers included some of the past players to play Survivor, including Banjo, Diddy Kong, and Pipsy!

"This looks so cool! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" smiled Littlefoot, really enjoying the experience.

" _I don't think I could ever relive the experiences I have out here ever again, so something like this... it really touches me. It reminds me that outside of the prehistoric world I come from, there exists lands of beauty that my family and friends may never get to see. So Leela earns my gratitude." - Littlefoot_

Eventually, the five players landed by the seashore where their picnic was waiting for them.

"I must thank you, Leela," said Ryu, looking over at her, "Even though we may be on separate sides, I fully respect your decision, and appreciate you for taking me along."

"You're welcome, and hey, all of you are welcome as well," smiled Leela, looking at everyone, "So I hope you all enjoy this reward!"

" _Coming into the game, I know my social game wasn't going to be excellent. I'm rough, tough, and like to kick people's asses to get answers out of them. Survivor isn't quite the game for that, and I feel like by toning myself down, I could get myself to the end in order to win the game." - Leela_

Everyone audibly responded with 'Thank you!' for the exceptions of Ryu and Tanya. Ryu had already said it, while Tanya was simply watching Leela and eating at the same time.

"Enjoy the food, since I really can't. I'll take the zip line and be satisfied." replied Cyrax, sitting back.

Littlefoot smiled at him, "You can say that again. For me, I think the zip line trip was entirely worth the reward, Leela."

"Everything about this place is gorgeous anyway," replied Leela, looking out to the sun rise, "Makes me remember that there are some places that are just as gorgeous as my world."

" _Watching Leela try to play up a social game is amusing. She knows what she is doing, and every one of these suckers is eating it up like waste. I won't be easily swayed by her pathetic attempt to gain favor over the rest of us. Remember what I do for a living?" (She grins.) "Only a matter of time." - Tanya_

A few minutes into the picnic, Littlefoot noticed a rolled up note resting in the picnic basket. He remembered the note from the first day of the merge, and also remembered at how Balloon Boy didn't keep it for himself.

"Hey guys, there's a note in there." explained Littlefoot, his eyes still on the basket.

Everyone turned their attention to the basket, and Ryu reached his hand in there to pull out the note. Deciding everyone knew about it, he opened it up and began to read it.

"Congratulations on finding the first clue to the hidden immunity idols... using this clue, you can find hints about both the normal idol, and the very special idol." read Ryu, before reading the clue portion of the note.

" _One interesting thing about the idols in this merge is that one of them has a heavy emphasis on 'very special', so it leads me to believe that this is not the same special idol from previous seasons. Whatever this very special idol could be... I don't want to find out. I'd rather find it, and not anyone else." - Ryu_

"So I guess this is our first clue to the idol, huh?" remarked Leela.

"Plus any other clues you may have found in the old camps. Anything counts in this game." reminded Cyrax.

" _I already have an idol, so these two idols mean nothing to me. However, I don't want anyone else getting their hands on them unless their names are Tanya, Spinelli, or Leela. We have to keep the idols to ourselves. My idol, however, will remain secret. Nobody needs to know about it right now." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 23

Down on the beach sun bathing, Minerva and Roxanne were relaxing by one another as Day 23 seemed to be a lazy day for everybody back at camp.

"What do you think about Leela's choices today at the challenge?" asked Minerva, turning her head over at Roxanne.

Roxanne shrugged, "I mean... some of them made sense. Do you think Littlefoot is doing his job over there?"

"I wouldn't put it past him if he didn't," muttered Minerva, "What really bugs me is that she picked Ryu. Scares me, actually."

" _If she was willing to pick Ryu to go on reward, something tells me that if one of us has to go home next vote, it may not be Ryu that goes, and we all know who the next biggest threat is; me! So my alliance needs to get their heads together if we're going to stay in this together!" - Minerva_

"I wouldn't think too much about it, Minerva," soothed Roxanne, "For all we know, Leela just wants to make amends with Ryu."

"And even then, if that's the case, that makes Ryu more likely to pass a winning vote to her over us. We kept his ass in the numbers. Not Leela." muttered Minerva.

Roxanne sighed, "Even if someone betrays you, it doesn't mean you can't give them some respect for trying to make a move."

" _Day 23, and I feel like the game is becoming a little stressful for some of us. Minerva especially is stressing out a lot. She has irrational fears of being the next one to be voted off the island, even though I feel like she has nothing to worry about. I think Minerva misses being in control." - Roxanne_

"Just calm down, play to the best of your ability, and maybe we'll get back into the fray." suggested Roxanne.

Minerva nodded, "Well, that's what I'm going to try, Roxanne. Don't mind me, I just... don't like being at the bottom."

Roxanne nodded as well, continuing to relax on the beach next to Minerva.

Meanwhile, back at camp, Balloon Boy, Jenny, and Monita were talking with one another around the fire.

"I really hope you guys can win mental challenges," explained Jenny, "Because I feel like those are going to be my weak points. Like, if it's a race, I can't literally solve a puzzle and rush it to catch up. I'll always fail it."

" _I'm okay at puzzles, but I know that if I make one slip up, or if I'm behind in a challenge, I'm definitely gonna go into freak out mode. That's why I need to rely on Monita, Cyrax, and even Balloon Boy to win the mental challenges. I know I can't win them all, but somebody has to beat the others." - Jenny_

Balloon Boy smiled, looking at her, "Hello? Hi!"

Monita looked over at Balloon Boy, "You said both words. What are you trying to say?"

Balloon Boy then pointed his sign hand over to his head, saying, "Hi!"

"Your head? Are you saying you might be good at puzzles?" asked Monita.

Balloon Boy smiled, "Hi!"

Jenny giggled, "Well, that answers that question. Who would have thought you would be a puzzle master, Balloon Boy."

Balloon Boy laughed.

" _Hi!" (Balloon Boy points to his own head again with his sign hand, laughing.) "Hi!" (He then places the sign and balloon down on the ground, and starts to imitate another character from his world; The Puppet. After a while, he picked up his props and smiled, nodding his head.) "Hi!" - Balloon Boy_

"But do not worry about the puzzles, Jenny," remarked Monita, turning her attention over to Jenny, "The rest of your allies will attempt to win them so that the minority alliance fails. I do suspect Roxanne and Minerva to be quite good at them."

Jenny nodded, "I'm not saying win immunity and then give it to me. I feel like we have the numbers now thanks to Cyrax, so there's really nothing to worry about in terms of safety."

"If you say so." replied Monita.

" _After last night's tribal council, I no longer feel concern for Jenny. But if she loses today's challenge, and we make it through tonight, I will feel even better about our chances. According to Jenny, Cyrax was able to get allies on our side, so she feels we are secure. But you never know." - Monita_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Leela, Littlefoot, Ryu, Cyrax, and Tanya walked back from behind, and stepped onto the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Jenny."

Jenny did so.

"For today's challenge, you will solve a series of slide puzzles. In the first slide puzzle, there will be a piece that contains a gold key. You must get the piece through the slide puzzle, and out the opening on the other side. You must then repeat the process two more times, with each puzzle getting bigger and bigger. First person to get their key piece out the final puzzle, unlock the chest, and raise their colored flag wins immunity, guaranteed a 1 in 10 shot at winning this game. Losers go to tribal council, another player leaves the game. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All eleven players raced forward towards the first slide puzzle, and started to quickly maneuver the key piece through the puzzle. The first puzzle had twelve pieces, while the second had sixteen, and the final puzzle had twenty pieces. Immediately out of the gate, Leela and Littlefoot took an early lead, getting their key piece out the first puzzle. They would be soon followed by Monita, Balloon Boy, and Roxanne, Ryu, and Minerva. Spinelli and Tanya were struggling a little, Cyrax wasn't trying, and Jenny was starting to panic a little, watching the others move on.

Tanya eventually got her key piece through to the second puzzle, followed by Cyrax, deciding to move on after Tanya had finished her first puzzle. Balloon Boy managed to pass Leela and Littlefoot and moved onto the third and final puzzle. This was surprising everyone, minus Jenny and Monita, as nobody knew how much practice he had before the show. Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, and Ryu also managed to move on to the final puzzle. Spinelli and Jenny still had not beaten the first puzzle, and now Jenny was freaking out a little.

Cyrax was working hard on the second puzzle, and eventually made it to the third and final puzzle. But he was nowhere near winning the challenge, as Balloon Boy was working hard and steady, not losing his focus. Monita and Roxanne were focused as well, hoping to catch up to Balloon Boy. Minerva was watching the others with their puzzles, and was working hard to finish the puzzle before the others.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Balloon Boy who finished the puzzle first, shoving the key into the chest, and releasing the flag.

"Wow... BALLOON BOY WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for Balloon Boy, still in shock on how he won. Monita smiled at him, while Jenny looked a little annoyed at her performance.

"I'm just... a little in shock there, Balloon Boy. I don't know how you did it, or who taught you about the puzzles, but regardless, you finished, you didn't cheat, and you are safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you, after 24 days, one of you will be send home. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 24

Everyone returned to camp mostly in shock of Balloon Boy's victory.

"Wow! How the hell did you win that?" said a rather shocked Spinelli, looking over at him.

Balloon Boy laughed, and shrugged his shoulders, not hanging up his immunity necklace yet.

" _I'm not the greatest at puzzles, so don't look at me like a total failure on the puzzle. However, how the hell did Balloon Boy win that challenge? It's almost like he had help before we started! Whatever, the most important part is that Jenny didn't win. In fact, she totally sucked! Perfect timing!" - Spinelli_

Eventually, groups started to form around camp, trying to figure out the votes tonight. Inside the shelter, Cyrax, Tanya, Spinelli, and Leela were relaxing in the shelter. Once everyone had left, Cyrax turned to the ladies.

"I know this sounds crazy, but we need to keep Jenny around," explained Cyrax, "As long as Jenny stays in this game, she keeps a target on her back, and nobody will go after any one of us."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, "Wait what? Now you want to keep Jenny around?"

"Think about it, man. If Jenny goes home, then I become the biggest threat, and if I go home after Jenny, it'll be all three of you out the door." warned Cyrax.

" _Jenny needs to stay in this game just a little bit longer. She's a huge target, and everyone will be gunning for her everyday she's vulnerable for the vote. Of course, I'm still a target with her around, and if she's gone, then there's nobody to target for a physical threat but me, so I need her." - Cyrax_

"You know he has a point," remarked Tanya, the first woman to agree with Cyrax, "I say we just get rid of Ryu. He wasn't even close to winning it last night. If puzzles become the main focus, he's not the one for the job."

Cyrax nodded, "We might as well vote Ryu. I don't think the robots will vote anybody else out but him."

"I don't know man, I just think it's weird that you suddenly want to keep Jenny around. Whatever she promised you isn't going to happen, man." retorted Spinelli.

" _I'm suspicious of Cyrax now, because a few days ago he wanted Jenny gone so badly! Now he suddenly wants her to stay. Either he's made a deal with her, or he's had a change of heart, and I don't know which it is! But it's not like he's keeping around forever... right? God, I hope not." - Spinelli_

"So Ryu goes home tonight? I just want to make sure we're all set on the same vote." said Leela.

Cyrax nodded, "I'm game for Ryu."

Both Tanya and Spinelli nodded their heads, and quickly fist bumped with one another to confirm the vote on Ryu.

" _I did make amends with Ryu, so I don't think he'll be that upset with me if I were to send him home tonight. It wasn't my intention, but I feel like my alliance wants to keep Jenny around just to keep a target on her over the alliance. I don't want to go against them, so Ryu's going home tonight." - Leela_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Ryu and Jenny were helping eachother carry a log back to camp for firewood.

"Have you given it much thought tonight?" asked Ryu, "I suppose I have to pack my bags tonight?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know what the plan is tonight. I know I'm bringing my things. I don't feel safe at all."

Ryu nodded, "You have good instincts. You could very well be in trouble tonight."

" _After Laurent was sent home, I know my odds of making it past the next vote are slim. However, Jenny did not win immunity, so I'm sure she's going to be receiving plenty of votes tonight. If we can throw in a little doubt into her mind about the other robots, perhaps I'll be safe tonight after all." - Ryu_

"I figured as much," sighed Jenny, "But do you know who's coming after me?"

"Basically, I think it's everyone except for Monita and Balloon Boy. Yes, Cyrax is with the humans to target you. You can believe me when I tell you that." warned Ryu.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? Cyrax? You're not being serious are you?"

Ryu shook his head, "I am being serious. Minerva highly suspects an alliance between him, Leela, and the outcasts."

" _I had a talk with Ryu today, and he had a lot to share with me. He told me that there might be an alliance between Leela, Spinelli, Tanya, and Cyrax. I was not inclined to believe him, because I know Cyrax is totally loyal to the robots. If anything, he brought those three over to our side." - Jenny_

Ryu continued to talk, "Tonight, we will be voting for Cyrax tonight. He's the biggest threat, and your biggest threat. If you want to stay in this game, he has to go. We'll have the numbers afterwards."

"I see... thank you for the information, Ryu." replied Jenny, nodding her head.

" _But I don't know if I want to vote Cyrax off yet. Again, yes, he's my biggest competition, but if he goes home, then there's no way I can keep escaping the vote. If anything, me voting off Cyrax could be a trap for me to get snuffed the following night. I need to figure out this plan tonight." - Jenny_

After helping Jenny return the log to camp, Ryu wandered off to go speak with Minerva, Roxanne, and Littlefoot down by the beach.

"I think I've carried out the plan tonight," explained Ryu, crossing his arms, "If we're set, then Cyrax will be the one going home. It will be seven votes to four."

Roxanne nodded, smiling, "Really? That would be amazing if we survived tonight. If it all works out, you're a blessing, Ryu."

Minerva scoffed a little, crossing her arms a little bit.

" _Ryu's really rubbing me the wrong way. Good for you, you managed to swing the robots to our side. Now, what are the odds they were playing you for a fool only to vote you or I off tonight? Listen, I'm smart enough to know Ryu's negotiating skills are crap, so it's probably not going to work." - Minerva_

Ryu ignored Minerva's reaction, nodding his head, "So Cyrax goes home tonight, and then we might be able to get Jenny out the next vote. The two biggest threats gone."

Littlefoot nodded, "Then the playing field will be totally open!"

Ryu shook hands with the three animals, before leaving the area to pack his things.

" _Anything can happen tonight, but I know if it all fails, then I will probably be going home tonight. Overall, I made the moves I needed to make tonight in order to ensure my alliance's safety in the coming weeks. Knocking out the dangerous threats needs to happen, less they run the game." - Ryu_

After Ryu left, Minerva shook her head, "Listen, this is what needs to happen tonight." She then explained a new plan to both Roxanne and Littlefoot.

With much strategizing going on, nobody knew for certain what was going to happen tonight at the vote.

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of our jury..."

"Laurent, voted out at the last tribal council."

Laurent was wearing a sage uniform, but was not wearing his wizard's hat. He had a dull look on his face.

"So many things have been happening in the last five days, and it's only going to get crazier. Jenny, tonight, you don't have immunity around your neck, do you feel vulnerable?" asked Jeff.

Jenny rolled her eyes playfully.

"Jeff, come on, you know I could be in danger tonight. I'm one of the biggest threats in the game, but I know I'm not the only threat on this beach." replied Jenny.

Cyrax nodded softly, as did Ryu and Minerva.

"Minerva, you agree with Jenny? Who else do you see as a threat besides Jenny?" asked Jeff.

"It's simple Jeff. There's many physical and mental threats in this game. Sure, Jenny may be one, but she's not the only one. She's just, may I say, the biggest threat of them all." replied Minerva.

Jenny shrugged a little.

"Monita, all of these physical threats, and then there's you. Do you think this talk of threats makes you feel comfortable?" asked Jeff.

"I believe not being a physical threat gives me some breathing room, but once talk of voting off mental threats, then I feel begin to feel the pressure. I don't think I will need to worry about being a target until we reach Day 30." replied Monita.

Both Spinelli and Tanya took note at how arrogant Monita sounded.

"Tanya, what do you base tonight's vote on? Physical? Mental? Social?" asked Jeff.

"Without a doubt, my vote will be going towards a physical threat. I want to win some challenges, and there's no way in hell I can win with this person in my way." replied Tanya.

Both Jenny and Ryu looked over at her.

"Leela, what are the odds that tonight you will make the wrong vote?" asked Jeff.

"I think anything can happen. I feel like the decision I'm making tonight is the right one, because I've spoken with the people that I trust, and I feel like I'm in the right tonight. That sounds arrogant, but I'm a confident woman." replied Leela.

"Roxanne, how about for you?" asked Jeff.

Roxanne sighed a little.

"Well, I just hope it's not me tonight. I also hope that we don't make a mistake tonight." replied Roxanne.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrax, you're up."

– – –

Cyrax's Vote: We no longer need you around. You're a good man, though. Good luck. (Ryu)

Jenny's Vote: I hope I'm making the right choice tonight. I don't want to be a target. (?)

Minerva's Vote: I no longer care about you, so you're my target tonight. So long. (?)

Ryu's Vote: I hope my move works. If not, then I hope for the best for your alliance. (Cyrax)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Ryu. (He nodded.)

…

Ryu. Two votes Ryu.

…

Ryu. Three votes Ryu.

…

…

Ryu. That's four votes Ryu. (Ryu nodded, looking over at the others.)

…

…

Cyrax. One vote Cyrax, four votes Ryu. (He looked at Jeff, a little surprised.)

…

Cyrax. Two votes Cyrax, four votes Ryu.

…

…

…

Ryu. Five votes Ryu, two votes Cyrax. (Ryu shook his head, gathering his things.)

…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the second member of our jury, Ryu. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Ryu gathered his things and his torch as he brought it up to Jeff, "Good luck to you all."

"Ryu, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Ryu nodded, shaking Jeff's hand before leaving tribal council without much to say.

"Another human goes home, and it seemed to be an almost unanimous vote. Remember, anything can happen as the game gets closer and closer to Day 39, and nobody wants to let that money slip. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Ryu's** **Final Words**

"I tried to make a move tonight, and it didn't work. It also seemed like my alliance abandoned me. Minerva, I really hope you haven't lost your mind out there. I cannot fault anyone but myself for my loss, because I obviously made a mistake, and I paid for it. Survivor was a tough game, but I liked it."

VOTE

Cyrax – Roxanne and Ryu

Ryu – Leela, Monita, Minerva, Tanya, Spinelli, Littlefoot, Cyrax, Jenny, and Balloon Boy

The wikia will be updated a little late this morning, just a note! If anyone wants to update the Pirate Lagoon's page for me before I get a chance to, go ahead!

Okay! Tomorrow I will post the cast for Survivor Waterfall! Well, almost everyone. I'm still having some trouble thinking of a 20th player.

Oh! And I'll have a little something to share with you guys on the front page of the wikia the following day; the day of the preview upload. I hope you check it out when it goes up!

Also, I want to expel any rumors you may have heard lately. Please know that even though Juli/Inkling is confirmed for Survivor Fan Characters 15, this does NOT mean a SFC character will find her way onto Survivor Waterfall. I think that much was obvious when the series popped up and none of them said "Survivor Fan Characters" under the ?s.

;)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Easy 1-2-3 Boot

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Leela had flipped to rejoin an old alliance with Spinelli and Tanya, there was a clear minority of the animals and Ryu, but Minerva wasn't willing to be apart of the minority at all, and missed being in the numbers. Ryu and Minerva planned to make a move against the trio of women. Meanwhile, the trio of women were planning their own moves against Jenny and Ryu._

 _But Minerva was willing to play hard ball, and she told Roxanne and Littlefoot that she wanted to distance them away from Ryu. Minerva also told Roxanne and Littlefoot to make friends and gain some allies from the robots so that they were prepared to take out the humans. Meanwhile, Cyrax reassured Jenny about their pact, and Cyrax was beginning to see a use of keeping Jenny around in the game._

 _At the reward challenge, Leela managed to beat both Minerva and Cyrax in the puzzle to win herself a nice little reward. She got to take several people with her, and she chose Littlefoot, Ryu, Tanya, and Cyrax._

 _At the reward, Leela annoyed Tanya a little at how hard she was trying to make allies by playing a social game. While little game talk was talked about during the reward, Littlefoot found a clue to the location of both idols and shared it with the other players._

 _Back at Conkera camp, Minerva got extremely paranoid about Leela's choices, and worried that Ryu got bumped up a little on the pecking order. Roxanne tried to reassure her that this may not be the case, but Minerva was severely missing the power seat. Meanwhile, Jenny voiced her concerns to Monita and Balloon Boy about her puzzle inexperience, but Balloon Boy reassured her that she had nothing to worry about._

 _At the immunity challenge, Jenny's fears were realized when she was struggling on the puzzle, and paying too much attention to what other people were doing around her. And just as promised, Balloon Boy's skills that he learned from the Puppet gave him his first unexpected immunity win of the season!_

 _Before tribal council, Cyrax put his new plan into action, by telling his female alliance that keeping Jenny would be a smart move, as once she's gone, one of the four of them would become the next biggest target, especially Cyrax. While Spinelli and Leela were skeptical, Tanya agreed, and soon a plan was hatched to target Ryu._

 _Meanwhile, Ryu was trying to get Jenny and the robots to turn on the humans and Cyrax, but Jenny wasn't having any of it. While Jenny entertained the possibility, Ryu tried to get Minerva, Roxanne, and Littlefoot on his side to guarantee a Cyrax boot. However, it seemed as though Minerva had her own plan._

 _At tribal council, nothing seemed to go right for the street fighter, as nearly everyone left in the game voted against Ryu, for the exception of Roxanne, who thought it was a cowardly move to vote him off. With Ryu gone, the humans are left at three, and the robots stay strong with four. Tonight, two players are leaving the game! 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 10: Balloon Boy, Cyrax, Jenny, Leela, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent and Ryu**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 25

With Ryu gone from the game, the once powerful human tribe had been reduced to only three members. All of which were the female alliance that had zero control at the beginning of the game.

Minerva was feeling quite giddy about herself, pleased that Ryu was gone, but hoped someone would grow a pair soon enough.

" _I never want to be at the bottom, and that is why regardless of what happened, I needed to send Ryu home. With Roxanne and Littlefoot making allies with the robots, that is where we must go first. I welcome a slow pagonging for the remaining humans, and it will be very lovely to watch." - Minerva_

However, Roxanne did not approve of her alliance's decision to turn their backs on Ryu, as evidenced by her vote for Cyrax instead of Ryu.

" _Littlefoot I knew was not going to vote for Cyrax. I don't blame him, as they were good friends. But Minerva? Minerva disappointed me last night. While I knew there was a good chance our plan was going to fail, it does not make us look good when we turn our backs on an ally." - Roxanne_

Eventually, the three remaining animals were talking about the game down by the beach.

"I know you're upset, Roxanne, but it's for the best, after all," explained Minerva, "We have three more humans to dispose of. If we're lucky, we can get the robots to see it our way."

"Yeah, she's right. Most of us voted with them last night. That could show some loyalty! I'm sure they'll forgive you, Roxanne." smiled Littlefoot brightly.

Roxanne sighed, "I know, but still, I think it was cowardly of you, Minerva. At least Littlefoot had a reason."

"Double standards?" said an annoyed Minerva, "But no matter, it's not like anything bad can happen. We just need to find an opportunity to give the robots some reason to go after the humans."

" _I'm no quitter, but I do miss having my seat in power, so what we need is an opening. A back door, maybe. Leela, Tanya, and Spinelli are going to run this game into the ground, and nobody's going to do anything because two of the three are outcasts and easy to beat. Well, I don't need them!" - Minerva_

"Hopefully, we're not seen as too dangerous to keep around like Ryu was," remarked Roxanne, "I mean, yeah, we're likable, and you're smart, Minerva, but none of us are physically intimidating like Jenny, Cyrax, or Leela."

"We can only hope. We just need to protect Minerva the most." reminded Littlefoot.

Minerva laughed, "As if I need protecting from you two. I'll be fine on my own, as long as you two do well in forming the bonds we need to stay in this game."

" _This is where the game is going to get really, really scary, because one wrong move could send you from the top to the bottom. With myself, Minerva, and Roxanne next up on the chopping block, we need a miracle if any one of us are going to survive three, six, or nine more days!" - Littlefoot_

Both Roxanne and Littlefoot nodded, and eventually the animals split off.

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Spinelli, Tanya, and Leela were having a chat.

"Did any of you catch that totally arrogant remark Monita made last night?" asked Spinelli.

Tanya nodded, "I sure did. Does that little machine think she's barely a target when mental threats have been known to leave at this time?"

" _Last night, Monita made a comment about being a player that won't a target until Day 30. That really rubbed me the wrong way, because this is freaking Survivor! You don't say #%#% like that unless you really want to test your own karma! Monita might have just made a million dollar mistake!" - Spinelli_

"Orbb, Rosalina, hell even freaking useless Foxy got voted out at this time!" exclaimed Spinelli, "Is she seriously that blind? She's supposed to be a computer for God's sake!"

Leela shrugged, "She was a recruit wasn't she? Of course she wouldn't know any better."

Spinelli nodded, "Listen... it's time to make a move. We have four votes. We get the animals on board, we can totally run the remaining robots off the island!"

" _When I returned to this game, I am not going to wait for anything to happen. If it has to happen, I'll make it happen. I don't like it when people just sit and think they'll get by if they do nothing! That style of play never wins Survivor, so people like Monita or Roxanne? They're goats!" - Spinelli_

"Heh, I like to see where this is going. Hopefully Cyrax is ready to make such a move." replied Tanya.

"Well he better. Seriously, why does he want to keep Jenny all of a sudden?" shrugged an annoyed Spinelli.

" _Cyrax wants to keep Jenny around in hopes of keeping a target on her instead of one of us. However, there will be less and less days before those chances of taking her out become slim to none. With only ten people remaining, it's time to break her little legion of robots up for good." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 25

Somewhere, far away from camp, Roxanne, Tanya, Spinelli, and Littlefoot were having a conversation.

"Monita's comment last night really showed me how stupid she really was," explained Spinelli, "She's one of those players that thinks that by doing absolutely nothing, she'll be able to avoid being a target."

"I suppose you do have a point about that." remarked Roxanne, keeping mostly quiet during the conversation.

"This is Survivor, we need to make big moves if any one of us is going to win this game," continued Spinelli, "So let's make a pact right here, right now. We would have six votes to their four. If we let them stay around any longer, then we're handing Jenny a million dollars."

" _Tanya and I returned to the game as outcasts, and we need to make everyone drop that stigma and see us as real contenders. What better then to make a turning point in this game against the dangerous robots. Jenny and her goons need to be taken down, and fast before she wins it all!" - Spinelli_

"Do you really think Balloon Boy, Cyrax, or Monita would just let Jenny win? That sounds a little silly." replied Littlefoot.

"Yes it does sound rather silly," retorted Tanya, "Those three are a tight knit group, and Cyrax is fourth place if he doesn't win immunity there, but how can he with Jenny there to win?"

"The point is, Jenny's one of the biggest threats out here, and Monita and Balloon Boy are stupidly loyal to her without a care in the world, and they can win the puzzles that she can't." explained Spinelli.

" _Spinelli and Tanya went on a rant about how arrogant Monita was, and how she and Balloon Boy were basically going to let Jenny win the entire game. Honestly, I never really saw Monita's comment as arrogant, and Jenny... well... I don't think she'll make it to the end. She's too strong." - Roxanne_

"Listen, we don't have time to debate this," explained Tanya, "Anyone could just walk in at the wrong time. Here's the deal. Jenny goes first, I would assume that's what you animals would like anyway. Then Monita, then Cyrax, then Balloon Boy. Final 6 will consist of humans and animals alike."

Littlefoot nodded, "Well, I think we'll think about it considerably, Tanya. Thank you for the talk!" Roxanne nodded as well, but kept mostly quiet.

"Good, I know you two will make the right decision." smirked Spinelli.

" _Now it's a test to see how stupid Roxanne and Littlefoot are. As well as how smart Minerva is, since I know those two will run back to her before making their own decision. Oh well, loyal to the bitter end. If it all works out, Jenny will be going home soon, and I'll feel very proud of myself." - Spinelli_

Meanwhile, back at camp were Jenny and Cyrax. Both of them were tending to the fire.

"Everything's going smoothly. I was actually surprised nobody tried to vote me out last night." said Jenny, looking up at Cyrax.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting my name to pop up last night." replied Cyrax.

" _Right now, my alliance is setting everything in place, and I think there's nothing that can go wrong at this point. Jenny trusts me, the other robots trust me, and the humans trust me. Next up, we need to kick off the remaining animals, and then the game will really begin. It's only going to get harder." - Cyrax_

"Minerva's definitely the ring leader of the animals, so I say she's the first to go." explained Cyrax, looking over at Jenny.

Jenny nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you on that. If she wins immunity, we target Roxanne instead. She's the second strongest, smart, and very likable."

Cyrax nodded, "Sounds fair to me. Listen, if anything pops up, keep me informed. We're in this together still, right?"

Jenny smiled, "Of course we are. After all we've been through together, I think I've finally come to trust you 100%."

Cyrax nodded, and pounded her fist when she offered it.

" _The robots are in control of this game, and I don't think there's a doubt in the world when I say that this season will end up having a robot winner. It would be the first robot winner in the entire series, and I wouldn't mind claiming that role! I just need to stay focused, as this game can change." - Jenny_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Balloon Boy."

Balloon Boy did so.

"For today's challenge, it's very simple. You will stand between two walls, and you must also press a piece of wood against the top of the wall with your head. You will stay in that position for as long as you can. If you fall off, or the wood falls off, you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, safe at the vote. Losers head to tribal council tonight, and somebody will be the third member of the jury. In addition to the challenge, I will also begin to tempt you with various items of food and more. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

There were some people doing decent in the challenge, and some players doing poorly in the challenge. So far, it looked like Leela, Minerva, Tanya, Cyrax, Spinelli, and Jenny were doing the best, but with temptations on the way, anyone could drop out at any time.

On the flip side, due to their sizes, Balloon Boy, Monita, and Littlefoot were not doing great at all, but they were determined to fight and hang in there. Roxanne's legs were wobbling a little.

Eventually, Jeff walked out with the first item.

"Right here, I have cookies and milk, but it comes with a twist. Only three people can drop out. If two drop out, I get to have the cookies and milk. If more than three drop out, those players are unlucky."

Immediately Roxanne dropped out, knowing there was no way she would win the challenge. Minutes later, Spinelli dropped out, hoping to lessen her target by not seemingly not caring about immunity.

"That's Roxanne and Spinelli! Anyone else?"

Nobody else seemed ready to drop out, until Jenny raised her hand, "Okay, I will. I know I can't eat any of it, but I want them to enjoy it." She then allowed to wood to drop off of her head.

"Jenny's out of the challenge to satisfy Roxanne and Spinelli. We're down to seven!"

Spinelli was thankful of Jenny, but knew it might have been a bad move for Jenny to be so caring at a time where she could be in trouble. Roxanne thought nothing more of it but a kind gesture on Jenny's part.

– 20 minutes in... –

Leela, Minerva, Tanya, and Cyrax looked very comfortable, with Leela and Minerva doing pretty well so far. Minerva looked around her, and grew a little concerned that she was up against two humans. She wanted to beat them both if to only ensure her safety.

Cyrax looked over, and knew that it was basically a four man battle between him, Leela, Tanya, and Minerva. He told himself that he would drop out when Minerva did.

A few minutes later, Jeff came out with several bags of rice.

"As Day 25 comes to an end, you're getting closer and closer to the end. For every person that drops out this round will earn the tribe a bag of rice. This includes the winner of the challenge should they drop out as well before I confirm it."

Immediately Monita, Balloon Boy, and Littlefoot all dropped out, seeing a grand opportunity to gain favor with the tribe by giving them more rice and rations.

"That's three bags of rice going back to camp thanks to the generosity of Balloon Boy, Monita, and Littlefoot! Anyone else want to add to that?"

Cyrax looked over at Leela and Tanya. Tanya shrugged, and gave him a confident smirk, which told him that he could rely on the two girls to beat Minerva.

Cyrax stepped off, allowing the wood to fall off his head, "I'll take a fourth bag, Jeff."

"Sounds good. Four bags of rice going back to camp. That should last you guys until the end of the game. This leaves us with only three women competing for individual immunity; Leela, Tanya, and Minerva."

Tanya and Leela held strong in the challenge, and Tanya was hoping to send a message to her fellow tribe members that she came here to compete and win after being an outcast.

– 30 minutes in... –

Tanya put more focus into the challenge, and closed her pure white eyes to relax and gain the energy to beat Minerva.

Minerva was putting in a lot of inner strength she had left in her. At this point, there would be no more temptations, so it would come down to who wanted it the most.

As for Leela, she was fighting off a cramp that settled in on her right leg. She eventually had to drop out as it was bugging her for too long.

"Leela drops out of the challenge, and we're down to two. Tanya and Minerva."

Minerva looked over at Tanya and sneered at her. Tanya didn't return the sneer back, as she wasn't looking at Minerva.

– 40 minutes in... –

After what seemed like a very short challenge, the final person dropped out.

…

…

…

...and it was Minerva Mink.

"Minerva Mink can't hold on any longer. TANYA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tanya.

"Great job today Tanya! You weren't tempted by anything that came out, and while you could have gained favor with some tribe members, you chose to fight for immunity. Being a former outcast, you might have earned your spot in the game. As for the rest of you, somebody going home tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 25

With Tanya immune from the vote, it seemed as though everything was going to fall perfectly in place for the alliance of Tanya, Spinelli, Leela, and Cyrax.

The alliance was busy talking inside the shelter, while everyone else was busy with other things.

"What do you think about voting out Jenny tonight, Cyrax? Is tonight the right night?" asked Spinelli.

Cyrax gave it some thought, before shaking his head, "Not yet, but tonight, it would be wise to start making a move and dwindling down her forces."

" _I think my alliance is ready to make a move against the robots, and I can't hold them back. Especially after Spinelli and Tanya decided to make a deal with the animals. But Jenny should be the last one saved, because she will have the focus set on her, and not us. It's a risk, but this is Survivor." - Cyrax_

Tanya nodded, "That's what I was thinking too. She's also sickeningly trying to make friends, and it's so painfully obvious what she's doing."

Spinelli scoffed, "Maybe for Roxanne that crap will work on her. But I wasn't so easily swayed. But fine, whatever, Jenny's time will come. So then who do we send home? Balloon Boy? Monita?"

"Monita's definitely Jenny's closest ally, so taking her out would be enough to weaken Jenny," explained Cyrax, "But for Balloon Boy, he can easily transition from being Jenny's goat, to someone else's. He may not even become our own."

" _Tonight, we're going to make our move against the robots. Spinelli and Tanya have been waiting too long to make a move, and all the more power to them, I guess. If everything works out, we'll have the animals on our side, Cyrax on our side, and it should be an easy 1-2-3 boot of each robot." - Leela_

After discussing the benefits of keeping either Balloon Boy or Monita, the alliance of four agreed on a single target, and then split off to talk to other players.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Roxanne and Monita were helping eachother clean off some dishes.

"Minerva's scrambling to save herself," sighed Roxanne, "But I don't even think she's in the hot seat tonight.."

Monita looked over at her questionably, "Oh really? Then are you concerned that you are going home? Because I can assure you that you are not."

Roxanne shook her head, "...I'm concerned about you and Jenny."

" _I don't want to work with the humans, because they're the most manipulative ones in the whole tribe right now. Spinelli and Tanya are outcasts, so they're going to make any lie they can to survive. I haven't spoken with Minerva yet, but I'm not going to stand by and not do anything." - Roxanne_

Monita blinked, "Please elaborate."

"Spinelli and Tanya came up to me and Littlefoot the other day, and tried to make a six person alliance between the humans and animals. They think Jenny's too strong, and that you're too arrogant." explained Roxanne.

Monita looked a little annoyed, "I say both are total lies. Jenny's certainly not the strongest one here, and where did me being too arrogant come from?"

"I think it had to do with what you said about being safe until Day 30 or something." replied Roxanne.

" _I thought tonight was going to be another easy night. We would vote out Minerva, and send her to the jury. However, Roxanne had some important things to tell me, and it made me realize how clueless I've been. I've not been taking note of my surroundings, and it may cost me if I'm not careful." - Monita_

Roxanne continued, "I advise that we put Spinelli's name on the parchment tonight, and send her home. I'd rather vote out Tanya, but she's safe, so Spinelli is the next best thing. I know I can get Littlefoot and Minerva to join us. If you can get Jenny, Cyrax, and Balloon Boy, we have nothing to worry about."

"Very well. Thank you for the news, Roxanne." smiled Monita.

" _I was indeed recruited for the show, but I took care to pay attention to the previous season of Dingo Canyon. All the physical threats like Shinnok, the cowboy, and Meloetta went out early in the merge, and the mental threats like Yuki or Dark Pit left after Day 30. Perhaps I listened wrong." - Monita_

After finishing up the dishes, Roxanne and Monita made haste to tell their allies about the plan. Minerva was thrilled to hear what Roxanne had to tell her.

"Heh, excellent work, Roxanne. I can't wait to wipe that smug grin right off of Spinelli's bratty face." grinned Minerva. She high fived Roxanne.

" _Roxanne got a plan going with the robots, and I couldn't be any more happy. We'll be back in the numbers, and I will enjoy the sights around me as I lead my animals to strike. Like Roxanne said, they're the most manipulative bunch, and shame for them that I have to take them down." - Minerva_

Meanwhile, Monita was talking with Jenny and Balloon Boy about the warning Roxanne had given her.

"Leela, Spinelli, and Tanya have turned on us. Apparently Cyrax lost his grip over them, and they're going to be voting one of us out. Likely you or me." explained Monita, looking at Jenny.

Jenny crossed her arms, worried, "I should have expected something like that would happen. Where does Cyrax fit into all of this though?"

"Probably none at all," replied Monita, "He probably had zero control over them, and just thought he did."

" _Right now, I'm just thankful that as the humans turn their backs on the robots after two votes, the animals are willing to help us eliminate them. I would have preferred the humans left anyway, because those three are exceptionally dangerous threats, including the outcasts." - Jenny_

"Hi!" smiled Balloon Boy. He noticed Cyrax nearby, and waved him over to the group.

Cyrax walked over and crossed his arms, "What's going on?"

"The plan has changed," explained Jenny, "Roxanne told Monita that the humans have turned on us, and are planning to vote Monita or I off tonight."

"So the plan now is to vote for Spinelli and send her home, followed by Tanya and Leela in that order." explained Monita.

Cyrax grew very worried with the plan changing, but kept his cool, "Well... that was sudden."

" _This is not good at all. Whatever Spinelli or Tanya did, it didn't work, and the animals leaked their information to the others. Thankfully, my name was kept out of their mouths, so I'm still in good hands. But tonight may be the night I have to pick a side, and piss off the other. Great..." - Cyrax_

Cyrax then spoke, "Okay then. Spinelli it is. Do you suspect she'll have an idol?"

Jenny shook her head, "Well, why would she? She's an outcast. I doubt she would have found an idol that fast."

"True enough." replied Cyrax. The group of robots all planned to vote for Spinelli, but Cyrax still had plans to put into place in order to save Spinelli.

" _I still have the hidden immunity idol, and I think I know a way to get rid of it while still maintaining my trust with both alliances. I know I can't keep that trust for very long, but for now, with all these crazy things happening, I have to keep my trust with both for just a little bit longer." - Cyrax_

Hours before tribal council, Cyrax approached Spinelli far away from camp.

"Spinelli, listen to me very carefully," explained Cyrax, before opening his chest compartment to reveal his hidden immunity idol, "I need you to take this idol, and play it for yourself tonight. If you don't, you're going home."

Spinelli blinked, "Wait... wait, what? Seriously? And since when did you have the idol but not tell any of us?"

"I just found it not too long ago after I heard the news," lied Cyrax, "Listen, you're going home tonight unless you play that idol. Keep your vote on the target. Don't tell Leela or Tanya."

" _Cyrax comes to me, and out of nowhere starts blabbing about how I'm suddenly the target, and that if I don't play his hidden immunity idol, I'm going home. Part of me wants to believe him, but another part of me believes he's just paranoid about the plan failing. I don't need his idol.." - Spinelli_

Spinelli took the idol out of his chest, and placed it in her coat pocket, "Alright fine, whatever.. I'll hold onto it tonight."

"Spinelli, if you don't play that idol, you're going home. Do you understand me? Going. Home. Everyone's flipped on you girls. You're the biggest targets now." warned Cyrax.

"Cyrax! Shut up! I get it for God's sake!" snapped Spinelli, "I will play it tonight, jeez!"

For some reason, Cyrax didn't believe her, but still hoped she would do the right thing.

" _It really doesn't matter what Spinelli does tonight. If she plays the idol, it's gone for good. If she doesn't, both she and the idol are gone for good. This is literally the only way I can play both sides and manage to keep the trust of both humans and robots. Risking my idol may be key to winning." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

Laurent was wearing his normal mage uniform but without his hat. He still looked very bored.

"And Ryu, voted out at the last tribal council."

Ryu wore a gray fighter's uniform with a blue headband around his head.

"Not a day later, and you're back at tribal council to vote off yet another person from the game. Monita, how fast can the game change from vote to vote?" asked Jeff.

"The game changes so fast, you may not even notice it until it's too late. I, myself, have failed to pay attention to my own surroundings, but I feel like I have taken better care as of late." replied Monita.

"Cyrax, so far, it seems like a human pagonging has taken place over the last two votes, with Laurent and then Ryu going home. Will tonight continue the trend, or will there be more surprises to come?" asked Jeff.

Cyrax shrugged.

"Jeff, this is Survivor. Never assume the most likely scenario, because more often then not, you're going to be wrong. A human may go home tonight, or maybe a robot may go home tonight. We now hold majority, after all." replied Cyrax.

Jenny nodded a little after what he said.

"Jenny, Cyrax makes a pretty good point. At the beginning of the merge, the humans held the numbers with five of them. Now there's only three of them, and four of you robots. What do you do to keep your four together?" asked Jeff.

"We just need to stay loyal to one another, and show that while we may be threats, that we're not the biggest threats overall. We may be robots, but that doesn't make us the most dangerous." replied Jenny.

Both Spinelli and Tanya rolled their eyes at her.

"Minerva, that could be music to your ears not worrying about it being an animal boot tonight. Why do you think the animals are getting a free pass as of late?" asked Jeff.

Minerva giggled.

"Because Jeffrey, look at us. We're just poor innocent souls trying to get through this really tough game. We're also not the strongest competitors, so maybe that's the explanation for a 'free pass'." replied Minerva.

"Spinelli, are you concerned tonight about it being you?" asked Jeff.

Spinelli gave it some thought. Cyrax looked over at her.

"Nope, not really." replied Spinelli.

Cyrax did a small little face palm, muttering in his head alone.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Jenny, you're up."

– – –

Cyrax's Vote: You will go down as the worst player ever if you do not play that idol. Do it. (Spinelli)

Jenny's Vote: You're coming after me, after you had promised us your word. So long. (Spinelli)

Minerva's Vote: I so love crushing dreams.. and you, missy, will see your second chance end. (Spinelli)

Spinelli's Vote: Damn it, Cyrax is giving me those looks... should I really? It might be a waste.. (?)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

…

…

…

…

...and then Spinelli sighed, standing up, and walking towards Jeff. Everyone was completely caught off guard, even Cyrax. Although Cyrax's shock was more about her ACTUALLY doing it.

"I don't think I'm in danger tonight, but I want to stay in this game, so use this on me tonight." explained Spinelli, dropping it in Jeff's hand."

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Spinelli will not count."

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Spinelli, does not count. (She blew a breath of fresh air.)

…

Spinelli, does not count.

Spinelli, does not count.

Spinelli, does not count. (She was now shocked to see her name a fourth time.)

Spinelli, does not count.

Spinelli, does not count. (Jenny sighed deeply, giving a worried look to Monita.)

Spinelli, does not count. Still no votes for anyone. (Spinelli whispered a thank you to Cyrax. Jenny caught the exchange, but thought she was whispering it to Leela instead.)

…

…

…

…

...BB. Balloon Boy. That's one vote Balloon Boy. (Balloon Boy's eyes widened a little, as did his alliance's. They were not expecting him to be the boot.)

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the third member of our jury, Balloon Boy. That's two, and tonight that's all I need. You need to bring me your torch.

Balloon Boy looked sad that his adventure came to an end, but he kept his spirits up as he hugged Monita goodbye before giving his torch up.

"Balloon Boy, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Balloon Boy waved goodbye, "Hi!" And then he left. However, noticeably, his balloon and sign were left back at camp.

"Now that's what I call a nice little blindside. Also, I would like to say, Balloon Boy's fate was decided by an idol. The same fate that followed Foxy and Springtrap. How poetic. Regardless, where do you guys go from here? We will soon find out. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Balloon Boy's** **Final Words**

"Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello? Hi! Hello?"

VOTE

Balloon Boy – Leela, Tanya, and Spinelli

Spinelli – Monita, Minerva, Roxanne, Littlefoot, Cyrax, Jenny, and Balloon Boy (never counted)

– – – – –

Conkera Day 26

Everyone returned to camp after the really shocking tribal council. There were many shocked faces that the remaining humans chose to vote off Balloon Boy of all people. There were also players that were shocked that Spinelli even had the immunity idol.

Minerva sneered over at Jenny as she settled her torch with the others.

" _Ugh, out of the loop again. Thankfully, those robots paid the price for their carelessness. You know, they had the power to split the votes, and they chose not to. They were quite arrogant in assuming Spinelli was leaving. Guess what, you paid the price, and I won't stand by to help." - Minerva_

Even Jenny was slightly surprised by the vote, very much expecting to be the one voted out of the game instead of Balloon Boy.

" _Balloon Boy's gone, and while it doesn't seem like a total loss, he was still a loyal vote, and a good friend of ours. It comes down to me, Monita, and Cyrax, and I have no idea what's going to happen moving forward. Minerva gave me a dirty look when we returned, like it was my fault." - Jenny_

Far away from camp, Cyrax, Monita, and Jenny were all talking about what the next plan was going to be.

"Leela had to of found the idol after Penner played it," explained Jenny, "That's all I can guess. There's no way Spinelli found an idol that fast."

"Anything is possible. Leela's definitely the more savvy player of the women over there." remarked Monita.

Cyrax nodded, "But now what do we do? Cut our losses and hope for the best?"

" _Last night, I am glad Spinelli saw sense and played my idol to save herself last night. I had to vote Spinelli last night, because my vote never really mattered. Right now, I can keep playing both sides, but I know it won't last another round. Now, it's a matter of voting out the animals or robots." - Cyrax_

"I'm pretty sure the animals are still on our side," explained Monita, "I can't imagine they wouldn't be."

"I don't know, though, Monita. Minerva gave me a dirty look after we got back from camp. Like it was my fault that Spinelli played the idol. She's the leader of the animals, and she might turn on us." sighed Jenny.

"Then leave it to me to try and gain the trust of the humans again. Last night gave us a good reason to start targeting the animals," suggested Cyrax, "We're at war with the humans. The animals are uninvolved, and will slip by."

"I suppose when you put it like that, it makes some sense." replied Jenny.

" _While the animals were willing to help us last night, Cyrax and Jenny think it would be a good idea to start targeting them, because we need to remember they are playing the same game as we are. They could benefit from the human and robot rivalry. I suppose not much can be done about it." - Monita_

Cyrax nodded, "Minerva's the ring leader, so all we need to do is knock her out, and hope the humans agree with it."

"I really hope this is the right move," sighed Jenny, rubbing her head, "This game is getting way too hard, and the wrong move can screw everything up."

" _Ever since the merge, there's been no easy day of just relaxing and knowing what's ahead in 13 days. There's a million dollars on the line, and I know I have a decent shot of getting to the end and winning the game. It's just..." (She sighs) "...so much can go wrong in few days, and it's really scary." - Jenny_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Spinelli was explaining everything that happened last night to Tanya and Leela.

"Cyrax found the idol, and gave it to me to play last night," explained Spinelli, "He told me that the animals turned on us. Probably Roxanne and Littlefoot leaked it like the pawns they are."

Leela nodded, "Cyrax has done a great job being the double agent. Without him, you probably would have gone home last night. The problem now is what the hell do we do?"

" _We were saved for one night, but the next night won't be so easy. Now I'm annoyed we sent Balloon Boy home when we could have voted out Jenny or Minerva instead. Luckily, we have four solid votes, so we just need to find one more to gain majority of the tribe. Finding that vote, however..." - Leela_

"Obviously Jenny or Minerva," replied Spinelli, "One of them has to go home next. It depends on which group we can get to trust us. The animals that already turned on us? Or the robots that Cyrax can manipulate for us?"

Tanya grinned, "Well, what do you think is more threatening? I personally say it's the two other robots over the three animals. If you leave it to me, I'll try and get Minerva to see it my way."

" _Minerva is a sneaky little bitch, but I like sneaky players. She could very well give me a chance to better my own odds. Now that's something Jenny or Monita cannot offer me in the long run. If I had my way, those two would be the next two voted off, then we begin playing cutthroat Survivor..." - Tanya_

Leela nodded, "That's certainly true. I'm just worried that sending Jenny home next might put a bullseye on our backs."

"Well, who the hell else is left? Seriously, we're going to be targets with or without Jenny around. So I say we just send her home." replied Spinelli, a little gruffly.

Tanya giggled, "I must say, I've noticed a little bit of an attitude change from you, Spinelli."

Spinelli shrugged, "Well, when the game throws you curve balls, and you almost get axed again, you are almost certain to change your style."

" _After last night, I'm 100% loyal to Cyrax for what he did to save me. At the same time, I realize my second chance can end at any moment, so like.. yeah man, I need to fight harder. I need to get aggressive, and I need to fight to win these challenges! Otherwise, I will be the next to go!" - Spinelli_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 26

Down by the beach, Roxanne and Littlefoot were talking about the game, and what was to come in the future.

"Did you hear what Minerva said this morning?" asked Littlefoot.

Roxanne shook her head, "Is she annoyed about being on the wrong side again?"

Littlefoot shrugged, "Well, uhh... not really. Well, maybe. But she's really annoyed that Jenny and the others were incompetent and careless."

" _Minerva is really getting on my nerves a little. I mean, yeah I understand we haven't had the best luck since Wolf was voted off, but it's starting to get a little grating. She really wants to have the power in her hands, and when it's not, she wants to make a big move to ensure she keeps it." - Roxanne_

Roxanne shook her head, "I don't get it. Does it seem like she wants to target the robots again? It's not like they knew anything.."

"I mean, honestly, we need to do what's best for us. Not Minerva, but I don't want to turn on her." said Littlefoot.

Roxanne nodded, "Neither do I. She's our shield, and I think anyone who's going to target us is most definitely going to start with Minerva."

"Yeah. We'll see what happens today at the challenge. If it's wise to vote off Jenny, or if it's wise to vote off Tanya or Spinelli." replied Littlefoot.

" _Roxanne and I are definitely loyal to one another, and Minerva's our third ally. She thinks she's in control, but really, Roxanne and I could override her decisions. But I think that Minerva being in control helps us out a lot. She will attract attention, and get targeted over us." - Littlefoot_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Minerva and Tanya were having a conversation by themselves.

Tanya grinned, leaning against one of the trees, "Let me tell you something, Miss Mink. Do you really feel like those robots are worth sticking with? So strong, so fierce they are..."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "So arrogant too. Just like you."

"My my, you definitely described me so well," giggled Tanya, "But I won't waste your time, as long as you don't waste my own. Jenny's the biggest threat in the game... so wouldn't you like to take down the biggest threat?"

" _Talking with Minerva was definitely my top priority before we left for the immunity challenge. If the animals are willing to work with the humans, take out Jenny and Monita, then there's really nothing that can go wrong from here. And for my game personally, I would like Minerva around." - Tanya_

"Honestly, if I had my way, Jenny would be the next one voted off," replied Minerva, "She thinks she's hot stuff, but in reality, she's nothing but a washed up old hack."

Tanya nodded, "That's the spirit... and look at it this way. We vote off the remaining three robots... and I will allow the animals to seize power at the Final 6. Who knows... maybe I'll be easier to beat over Roxanne or Littlefoot." She grinned mischievously.

Minerva looked at her, and grinned back, "Willing to betray your own kind? My, that's quite devious of you. What makes you think I can trust you?"

"Well, maybe you can't trust me. I can prove myself to be very loyal to you if you show me that I can trust you." grinned Tanya.

" _Tanya's an outcast. She's definitely not winning this game, and after Roxanne proved to me how well she played the robots into our hand with her social skills, I may lose to her at the end. Now, if I had Tanya and Littlefoot with me... it'd be over. They would have to give me the money." - Minerva_

"Give it some thought, Minerva. When you have a deal ready, I'll be waiting for you." grinned Tanya, walking off away from her back to camp.

Minerva giggled softly, once she was out of sight, "Oh Tanya, how evil of you. I suppose that's what made you an outcast in the first place. It's only a matter of time for me to win this game."

She giggled once again, and then walked off to collect tree mail.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tanya."

Tanya did so.

"For today's challenge, it's another endurance challenge. Here's how it will work; you will use metal tongs to transport wooden discs through a grated tube. If you bump into any walls, it will shake, and you might drop your stack at the top. First person to navigate fifteen discs through the tube and onto the top wins immunity. Guaranteed a one in eight shot at winning this game. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? Begin."

– 10 minutes in... –

This challenge was going to take a lot of patience, but also a lot of stealth to get each disc through the tube, and onto the top of the structure. Monita, Roxanne, Minerva, and Tanya were showing off some good skill so far in the challenge, managing to get five discs each on their structures.

Leela and Littlefoot were moving a little slow, with Littlefoot studying the others to learn what to do for the tubes. Cyrax, Jenny, and Spinelli were going a little too fast, so anything they were able to put at the top fell to the ground, and they each had to start over.

"Keep your concentration. You've been out here for 27 days, so do not let yourself get distracted just yet." warned Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Eventually, Cyrax got the hang of the tubes, and managed to get five discs on top. Spinelli and Jenny, meanwhile, were still not able to keep their balance.

Littlefoot also manged to get five discs on top of the structure, learning the right way to do the challenge, and hoping to repeat the process.

Minerva, Roxanne, and Monita extended their leads with ten discs on top of each of their structures. Monita knew immunity was important, especially after the last vote.

Tanya slowed down a little, after knocking off a few of her discs, hoping not to lose any momentum. Leela was still going slow and steady, but wasn't making any progress.

– 30 minutes in... –

Spinelli finally was able to get five discs at the top of her structure, after watching how Tanya and Cyrax did theirs. Still, Leela and Jenny were in last place and had nearly nothing on their structures. Tanya, meanwhile, had fallen out of the challenge.

Minerva, Monita, and Roxanne were nearing the end of the challenge, but were finding it more and more difficult to keep the disc tower's balance, so they had to go slower and slower.

Because of this, this allowed Cyrax and Littlefoot each to catch up to them with ten discs each. Cyrax was hoping to do well in the challenge in order to win immunity, while Littlefoot was hoping to prove himself a competitor.

– 40 minutes in... –

As Minerva and Roxanne were working on their final disc, they each accidentally bumped into a tube wall, forcing most of their stack to fall to the ground, forcing them to start almost all over again.

This allowed Monita to take the lead, but on her last disc, she was being very careful, and rather slow. Anything wrong could happen at any time. Littlefoot had caught up with fourteen discs, and if Monita wasn't careful, she would lose immunity to him.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Monita did not lose her balance as she placed the final disc on her structure.

"Monita's finished first! MONITA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Monita.

"Great job today, Monita! That one arm certainly comes in handy for challenges such as this! You are safe tonight at the vote and cannot be voted off tonight! You will make it to at least Day 30. As for the rest of you, tribal council tonight, yet another player going home. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 27

With Monita safe, and Jenny vulnerable, it basically left Jenny as an open target, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

Jenny, Monita, and Cyrax all gathered down on the beach to talk about their plan.

"Tonight, it's definitely going to be one of us, or Minerva going home," explained Jenny, looking up at Cyrax, "You need to get the girls on your side so that we're safe, and we can send her home."

Cyrax nodded, "Leave them to me. Leela should be reasonable enough to convince, and maybe she'll have control over the two outcasts."

" _Tonight, from what I understand, it's going to be Jenny or Minerva going home tonight. With Monita safe, Jenny has to go if we target a robot. But, since I believe the animals are going to be difficult to break apart once Jenny and Monita are gone... we need to think about taking Minerva out." - Cyrax_

"Once Minerva goes home, what comes after that?" asked Monita.

Jenny shrugged, "I really don't know what's next. We either vote out Roxanne and Littlefoot next, or Tanya and Spinelli. We'll think about it more later. Tonight, it has to be Minerva."

Both Monita and Cyrax nodded, and shook hands with eachother and Jenny before splitting off.

" _Tonight will probably be the most nerve-wracking night so far in the entire game. Cyrax and I are definitely on the hot seat, so what I'm hoping for is that either the plan goes through as planned, or that I'm safe another three days, and they target Cyrax. A girl can dream for the best, right?" - Jenny_

A few minutes later, Cyrax went over to go speak with Spinelli, Leela, and Tanya inside the shelter about the vote.

"Finally you show up," murmured Spinelli, "We were just about to go and find you to figure out who we're voting off tonight."

Cyrax nodded, "I know the robots are planning on voting off Minerva tonight. They see how much control she has over Roxanne and Littlefoot, and how much power the animals have if all three stay together, while humans and robots feud for too long."

"Yeah, well, too bad, Cyrax," replied Tanya, "For I have already spoken with Minerva with a plan to take out Jenny tonight. While I would like to keep the girl around for target practice, she simply has to go tonight."

" _Cyrax has to cut his ties with the robots tonight. I know that breaks his poor little cyborg heart, but it's time to move on, and stick with your new alliance now... not that it would mean much for him in the long run. As long as Minerva does what I tell her to do later on..." (She giggles.) "Too bad." - Tanya_

"I think weighing out all the possibilities, Minerva's definitely more of a schemer," explained Leela, "But she's not that good in the challenges compared to Jenny. We are nearing that point where Jenny could realistically choose to go on an immunity run."

Tanya nodded, "Yes, I suppose so, but leave Minerva to me, alright? I am to her, what Cyrax was to the robots; a double agent. It's a role I'm familiar with."

Leela looked over at Tanya, and raised an eyebrow.

" _Ever since the outcasts returned, I still haven't been able to trust Tanya 100%. Right now, I highly suspect something might be going on between Tanya and Minerva. The way Tanya is persistent about keeping Minerva over Jenny... at least Cyrax hasn't been super persistent the way she has." - Leela_

"I mean, I think we stand a better shot in challenges against the animals than the two robots," shrugged Spinelli, "So I say, we vote for Jenny tonight. Deal?"

Tanya nodded her head in agreement. A few moments later, so did Cyrax and Leela.

A few moments later, Tanya left the area to go do a confessional, leaving Leela with Spinelli and Cyrax.

"You know... a part of me wants to just vote off Minerva. Three of our votes would be enough with Jenny and Monita's." suggested Leela.

Spinelli blinked, "Wait what? And not tell Tanya? No way man, I'm sticking with my vote."

Cyrax spoke up, "Honestly, it may be worth our while to keep Jenny around. Either way, both animals and robots can turn on us at any minute, so it's not like loyalty matters here."

" _I want to keep Jenny around in the game only for my own safety. I did just give up my immunity idol, but thankfully, there are more idols out there, and Leela, Tanya, and I have clues to them. At this point, I think it should be a matter of who we need more, and who we don't want finding the idol." - Cyrax_

After a lengthy talk, Leela, Spinelli, and Cyrax all agreed to vote for Minerva or Jenny.

Meanwhile, Minerva was telling Littlefoot and Roxanne about the plan tonight.

"It's a done deal. We're sending Jenny home tonight. Tanya convinced me," explained Minerva, "She's also willing to flip and join us in the Final 4."

Littlefoot smiled brightly, loving that idea, but Roxanne was hesitant, "I don't trust Tanya completely, Minerva. She was an outcast for a reason, right?"

"If she's lying, we'll expose her to the humans, and we'll spin it in our favor," grinned Minerva, "So it's going to help us no matter what she decides to do."

" _Tonight should be an easy night. Jenny goes home, and I'm back in the power seat. Even better, I'll have an open path to the Final 3. Tanya is willing to throw away the rest of her game in the garbage only to help me, and that's just... music to my ears. I have the best seat in the house!" - Minerva_

"I mean, that's great for us, Roxanne," reassured Littlefoot, "We can easily vote out Monita, Cyrax, Spinelli, and Leela.. and then Tanya out at four! We can guarantee an animal victory!"

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, I know, but it just seems too good to be true."

" _Tanya was an outcast for a reason, and even if she's telling the truth and Jenny goes home tonight... what's to say she won't turn on us in the next vote? There's no reason why we should trust her in the long run, and I think we should find more reliable players to work with instead." - Roxanne_

On the way to tribal council, Monita found Balloon Boy's balloon and sign, and decided to take it with her to give back to him at tribal council.

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council. Monita quickly placed the balloon and sign from before on the jury seat before taking her own.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

Laurent was wearing a sorcerer's outfit with his mage hat. He was slightly more interested in this vote.

"Ryu,"

Ryu wore all yellow today; his outfit and headband both shone in yellow colors.

"And Balloon Boy, voted out at the last tribal council."

Balloon Boy looked nothing different. He looked very happy when he found his props on the seat waiting for him. Monita gave him a friendly smile.

"Last night, another big vote occurred, and Balloon Boy suffered a nice little blindside. Littlefoot, for the first time since the merge, a robot was voted off. Does that change the game at all in terms of alliances?" asked Jeff.

"I suppose it does. So far, this entire merge has been a battlefield of species taking on other species. Humans against robots, and it's been all over the place." replied Littlefoot.

"Tanya, being outcasts, you and Spinelli definitely had a reason to not work with the humans, yet it doesn't seem like you're big wild cards. Tell me your perspective." asked Jeff.

Tanya grinned.

"Spinelli and I definitely had grudges with the humans, and the two we had problems with are currently on the jury as we speak. With Leela, she's different. We were able to settle our differences." replied Tanya.

Both Laurent and Ryu looked a little annoyed with her, but Leela was also annoyed, as it seemed like Tanya was throwing her under the bus to the jury.

"Leela, what do you make of what Tanya just said?" asked Jeff.

"I mean, I have to play the game. There will be some betrayals, and I feel bad about it, but it's a game. I came here to play, not to make any friends." replied Leela.

Tanya shook her head, looking over at the jury. Only Laurent looked annoyed, while Ryu nodded his head.

"Monita, what can you, Cyrax, and Jenny do tonight to ensure another robot doesn't leave again?" asked Jeff.

"We need to make the right moves with the right players. We thought we could trust certain individuals, but it turns out that those same individuals turned on us. While I am safe, I can't say the same for Jenny or Cyrax." replied Monita.

Jenny nodded in agreement. Minerva sneered at them.

"Cyrax, if it's you tonight, do you feel like you accomplished a goal out here, or will you feel like you didn't do enough?" asked Jeff.

Cyrax shook his head.

"It's not my time to go. I haven't given up yet. I hope it's not me tonight." replied Cyrax.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Tanya, you're up."

– – –

Cyrax's Vote: It had to be done sooner or later. But I have to do what I have to do. (?)

Jenny's Vote: You're very manipulative, and I know how hard you're playing now. Sorry. (Minerva)

Minerva's Vote: You're strong, you're bratty, and you have no right to call yourself a player. (Jenny)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jenny. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Minerva. One vote Minerva, one vote Jenny.

…

…

Minerva. Two votes Minerva, one vote Jenny. (She rolled her eyes, keeping her cool.)

…

Jenny. Tied two votes Jenny, two votes Minerva.

…

…

Jenny. Three votes Jenny, two votes Minerva.

…

…

Jenny. That's four votes Jenny, two votes Minerva. (She sighed, looking over at the others. Monita looked sad.)

…

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the fourth member of our jury, Jenny Wakeman. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Jenny sighed, gathering her things, and shaking hands with both Monita and Cyrax, "Give it your all guys!" She then brought her torch up.

"Jenny, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jenny nodded, waving goodbye as she left the tribal council area. Monita wasn't very happy at all.

"Another robot bites the dust, and now only two remain after just a couple of days ago, they had four strong. That's what makes Survivor so much fun; the game can change just like that. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jenny's** **Final Words**

"I played to the best of my ability, and it turned out that it wasn't good enough, huh? I assume that Cyrax turned on me, as I didn't see a third Minerva vote. Good for him, I say. He turned on me first before I could turn on him, so good job. I hope he or Monita can get through to the end, and win!"

VOTE

Jenny – Leela, Minerva, Tanya, Roxanne, Spinelli, Littlefoot, and Cyrax

Minerva – Monita and Jenny

I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! Time to get back on track to finishing Pirate Lagoon!

Survivor Waterfall's cast has been posted!

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, Viridi, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Ashley, Bayonetta, Mr. Krabs, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

For those late to the party, Sasha from Survivor Fan Characters 13 will be joining the cast! Yes, I lied, but I wanted to keep things a little bit of a secret. ;)

In addition, there will be five pre-existing pairs, all of which think they are the only twist in the entire game! We have a father/daughter pair, rivals, co-workers, classmates, and brothers!

The reason we have 24 players? Well... not only is this the final newbie season... but also... let's just say the Waterfall Caves will be a little... errr... well, let's just end with the phrase "What Could Possibly Kaoh Rong?"!

In addition, Green Hill's Revamp has started back up! Episode 4 is up for viewing pleasure!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 All Is Fair In War

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Roxanne disapproved of her alliance's decision to vote off Ryu instead of sticking by him, but Minerva told her that there was zero point in keeping him around. Overall, both Roxanne and Littlefoot knew they needed to keep Minerva safe, as she was likely on the hot-seat. However, Monita's comments rubbed Spinelli and Tanya the wrong way, and they were ready to make a move against the robots._

 _Later that day, Spinelli and Tanya attempted to make a Final 6 alliance with the animals by approaching Roxanne and Littlefoot. Roxanne wasn't entirely all for the plan, as she didn't trust the outcasts completely. Meanwhile, Jenny and Cyrax confirmed the plan to go after the animals at the following vote._

 _At the immunity challenge, Tanya hung in there the longest, earning herself individual immunity for that night's tribal council._

 _Before tribal council, the humans told Cyrax about a plan to go after the robots, and after getting Cyrax's blessings, they agreed to target either Monita or Balloon Boy. However, a shift in plans would soon begin as Roxanne told Monita about what the humans were planning, which caused a major shift in power as the animals agreed to help the robots target Spinelli._

 _However, not wanting to lose any of the humans right away, Cyrax gave his idol over to Spinelli, and warned her that if she did not play it, she would be the one going home. Spinelli was skeptical, and even thought Cyrax was merely just paranoid._

 _At tribal council, however, Spinelli gave into Cyrax's demands and played his hidden immunity idol. She was shocked that Cyrax was right, and she negated seven votes casted against her. In the end, the humans chose to send home Balloon Boy, knocking out everyone's goat to the end._

 _When the tribe returned to camp, Minerva was greatly annoyed by the robots' decision to not split the votes, and acting super arrogant about having the power. She was determined to make them pay the price, leaving the robots none the wiser. However, Jenny was suspicious about Minerva's intentions. Meanwhile, the humans planned for the next vote, and planned to target Jenny or Minerva._

 _Later that day, Roxanne and Littlefoot talked about Minerva and how she seemed to be spiraling out of control. While Roxanne was getting a little peeved with Minerva's actions, Littlefoot saw her as more of a shield. Meanwhile, Minerva made a secret alliance with Tanya, and Tanya agreed to help the animals after Jenny and Monita were voted off the island, and betray her own kind._

 _At the immunity challenge, Monita gave it her all, and came out on top to win individual immunity, putting a bullseye on Jenny's back in the process._

 _Before tribal council, Jenny was concerned about her survival, and could only hope for Cyrax to hold true to his word, and gain the humans' trust back. With Tanya's deal with Minerva in place, the humans were ready to vote off Jenny, included Cyrax. However, Leela started to become a little suspicious when Tanya seemed adamant that Minerva stayed over Jenny._

 _At tribal council, the humans and Cyrax stuck together with the animals, and together they helped vote off Jenny Wakeman out of the game, leaving Monita all by herself with no allies to help her. 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 8: Cyrax, Leela, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent, Ryu, Balloon Boy, and Jenny**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 28

When the tribe returned to camp, there was mostly nothing to talk about, as majority of the tribe agreed to send Jenny home.

" _Jenny was going home regardless. I don't think Jenny was that big of a threat like everyone was saying she was. She physically just intimidated people, that's all. However, eventually these challenges will turn into physical and endurance challenges, and she can win those. She had to go home." - Cyrax_

Monita was mostly upset over the decision, not knowing who to trust anymore as both the humans, animals, and even Cyrax lied to her before.

" _I don't know who to trust right now. I was lied to last night, and even Cyrax turned his back on the robots, sending Jenny home. It was a dire mistake on his behalf, and now I'm not sure where he stands right now. But more importantly, I am at the bottom, and going home next as a result." - Monita_

Inside the shelter, Leela, Tanya, and Spinelli were talking about the next several days.

"Last night went perfectly," grinned Tanya, looking at Spinelli, "We hold all the power right now. Monita will go home next, and then we use our four to destroy the remaining animals."

Leela nodded, "I was hesitant last night, not going to lie. I really didn't think Jenny was the one that needed to go home."

" _I think we made a mistake last night. It should have been Minerva instead of Jenny, but Spinelli wouldn't budge from her vote, which would make our votes pointless. We need to send Minerva home next, because I don't exactly trust Tanya at all, and I have a bad feeling about her..." - Leela_

Tanya shrugged, "Does it really matter? Minerva's time will come shortly. For now, we just use her for numbers."

"You know what else, Tanya? Monita could easily join the animals," warned Leela, "She's good friends with Roxanne and Littlefoot, so then they have four votes, easily making a tie."

Spinelli silently cursed, "Crap... I didn't see that coming, huh? I figured Monita would just be a dead log until we sent her packing."

"I'm not saying that's what will happen, but it's a definite possibility." replied Leela.

" _We're this close to eliminating the rest of the robots, and keeping one for our own use! But now, Leela's concerned that Monita can slide by and join up with the animals, therefore making a tie! No way did I come 28 days to see my game end due to a fire making challenge! No way no how!" - Spinelli_

Leela continued to talk, "That's why we need to find the hidden immunity idol, or both of them, if we can. I already have one clue." She began to tell Spinelli, who still didn't know about it.

"If anything, we need our hands on that special idol," replied Spinelli, "Then maybe, just maybe, we can hold all the power!"

"They're claiming it's a very special idol, so it's probably even more powerful than the normal one." explained Leela.

Tanya nodded softly, keeping her mouth shut as she watched the two girls.

" _Leela greatly annoys me the most. I feel like she's catching onto me, and it's painfully obvious in her voice whenever we bring up the topic of loyalty and Minerva. If it so happens that Monita joins up with the animals, then Leela better be ready to watch her torch get snuffed for daring to cross me." - Tanya_

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Roxanne, Littlefoot, and Minerva were discussing the upcoming days ahead.

"I don't exactly trust Tanya, Minerva," explained Roxanne, "I really think she's playing into your hand to use our votes. I think we have better odds if we rekindle an alliance with Monita. She's going home next, and we could save her."

Minerva shrugged, "Hmm... four is good, but five is definitely a crowd. If you two can get her vote, do what you can."

" _I'm a reasonable woman. We could easily send home Monita, but at the same time, having five loyal votes on my side is much better than having simply four. We would have Tanya, and we would have Monita. Well... as long as we don't dare allow Monita near that Final 3, that is." - Minerva_

Littlefoot nodded, "Yep! Oh yeah, and maybe we should go out looking for the hidden immunity idols! Even if Tanya or Monita don't join us, we could still find a way out with an idol or two."

He reached into his knapsack, and pulled out the idol clue that he got to keep from the reward, sharing it with Minerva and Roxanne.

Roxanne smiled, "Thank you, Littlefoot. This will definitely help us."

" _Things aren't looking too pretty, but for the animals, we haven't lost one person since the merge, and I would like to keep things that way! While I am comfortable with my position on Day 28, things can change on the fly, and that's why finding an immunity idol means everything!" - Littlefoot_

Minerva grinned, handing the clue back to Littlefoot, "Even better. You two deserve to have the clue Wolf and I found back on Ani Mani. Sure, it's an old clue... but this is Survivor. Every clue counts." She then started to recite the clue to both Roxanne and Littlefoot.

After hearing it, Roxanne smiled, "That's even better, Minerva, but uhh... I still don't think it's enough to find the idol. We might need to win the reward challenge."

Littlefoot nodded, "That's the only way we're going to be able to find the idol. We need a third clue. That can almost guarantee we find it!"

Minerva scoffed, "I suppose you're right... well then. Try your hardest, you two." She shook hands with both of them.

" _And by try your hardest, I simply mean let me do all the work. Roxanne and Littlefoot are slackers when it comes to individual challenges, whereas I do far better to come close to winning them. If we can get our hands on both immunity idols, this game is already over for everyone left." - Minerva_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 28

Far away from camp, Roxanne and Littlefoot started to speak with Monita about forming an alliance with the animals.

"I know you're not too happy with us," said Littlefoot, "But we can save you from being the next one voted off. If you join us, you can be the Final 4!"

Monita looked up at them, "...listen, I trust the two of you. But I do not trust Minerva. She is very mischievous, and very sneaky."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, I understand what you mean. But she means well. You don't have to trust her. You just have to trust us."

" _While my relationship with Monita has been a good one, I feel like it's never been a truthful one. She lied to us back on Ani Mani, and got Wolf voted off. And then we lied to her when we voted Jenny off. I would like to get that relationship back up, and this time make sure it doesn't end." - Roxanne_

Monita tilted her screen a little, "That seems a little odd to really do, Roxanne. Don't you two take orders from Minerva?"

Roxanne didn't reply, but Littlefoot did, shaking his head, "Well, not really. Roxanne and I make our own decisions if we have to. Mostly the ideas we have are the same ones Minerva has anyway."

"I see," replied Monita, "I will say that I do not trust most of the humans anyway. Spinelli and Tanya are a dangerous pair, and Leela and Cyrax are challenge threats. If I had my way, the next to go would be either Tanya or Cyrax."

Roxanne smiled, "I would like to send Tanya home next, myself. She's a snake in the grass. If you join us, we could make it happen, Monita."

" _Roxanne and Littlefoot wanted to make an alliance with me. Working with the animals did not help me before when they turned their backs on me to vote off Jenny. I suppose it's circular karma. I lied to them to get Wolf voted off, so I suppose all is fair in war, if one could call Survivor 'war'." - Monita_

Monita gave it a little more thought, before extending her one arm out to shake hands, "Then I will make a promise to you both. I will remain loyal to you Roxanne, as well as you Littlefoot. Minerva... well, I suppose I can make an exception."

Both Roxanne and Littlefoot were thrilled to hear that from Monita, and both shook her hand happily.

" _Monita has joined our alliance, and that for me makes me smile with gratitude. Monita might have just saved us in the long run. But still, we don't know what's going to happen with Tanya and Minerva. Either way, we have four solid votes. We either tie, or Tanya flips to the animals." - Roxanne_

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Minerva and Tanya were talking about the deal they previously made.

"What are you thinking right now?" asked Minerva, looking over at her.

Tanya grinned, "Just thinking about our future, soon enough. Monita's going home next, and then we pull forward with our plan."

" _If you think I'm making a mistake by betraying my alliance, you're sorely mistaken. Minerva's social game is beyond crap. Mine is crap as well, but the two cancel eachother out by all the bad mouthing Minerva has done. Then, Littlefoot sits next to us, and he's done #%#% all. So... I have a shot." - Tanya_

Minerva snickered, "Then you may not be happy with what I'm planning to tell you. We're going to put Monita in our ranks, giving us five votes. If you want, we can flip the script right now."

"Oooh, I like what you're planning, miss," grinned Tanya, "You better just keep tight hold on Monita. If she sneaks to the end, she wins the game hands down."

Minerva nodded, "Yeah yeah, I hear you. Just listen to me.. is there anyone you want to send home so badly? If you don't care, we're going to do Cyrax first."

"If you're okay with sending home Leela first instead, I'm all game for it." replied Tanya, looking over at Minerva.

" _Leela's a major threat in this game. Not only is she strong, she's likable, she's clever, and she's starting to catch onto my plans. I'm not that naïve. When I returned to this game, I was going to do whatever it took for me to win this game. Not for the outcasts. It's my game, after all." - Tanya_

"Heh, very well then. Leela it shall be." replied Minerva, shaking Tanya's hand.

"Final 3. You, me, Littlefoot?" promised Tanya, smirking and shaking back.

Minerva nodded, "Final 3 locked in. Glad to have you on board, Tanya. I sure hope your colleagues won't be too mad with you."

Tanya giggled, "They will get over it. At least I'm taking my second chance with authority."

" _Tanya's on board. The only thing now that can screw everything up is if Leela, Spinelli, or Cyrax get their hands on a hidden immunity idol. We're going to get that idol before any one else, so they better be ready for a surprise come Day 30. Grab the popcorn, because it will be exciting." - Minerva_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of four. You will use four barrels and four planks to get your entire team from the start to the finish. If you touch the sand, the entire team has to start over from the beginning. First team to get to the end wins reward."

"For your reward, you will enjoy a sailing trip around the islands of Pirate Lagoon. You will also sail by Whale Bay and Crescent Island. While sailing, you will feast on burgers, bacon, and pie. Let's get started."

The two teams ended up being Minerva, Spinelli, Roxanne, and Monita forming Team A. Team B consists of Littlefoot, Leela, Cyrax, and Tanya.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both teams started to devise their own plans as to how to get from start to finish without touching the sand at all. Leading the charge for Team A were Minerva and Monita, while Leela and Cyrax led the charge for Team B. Team B started to organize their barrels onto the sand, and Tanya hopped aboard to help Leela on top with her.

Team A was not working together very well, since Spinelli was not agreeing with Minerva or Monita's decisions, trying to get them to see it in her own vision. Despite having the heavier team, Team B was working together rather smoothly to the goal, with Leela and Tanya helping the heavier Littlefoot and Cyrax onto the barrels, and doubling the planks on top of eachother to hold their weights.

Eventually, Monita stopped arguing, and got Minerva and Roxanne to help Spinelli get the barrels together in place. Roxanne and Spinelli got onto the barrels first, helping Minerva and Monita up. They were still far behind Team B, who was chugging ahead due to the combined efforts of both Cyrax and Leela.

Eventually, there came a small snag in the plans. One of the planks for Team B had snapped in two, mostly due to Littlefoot's weight. With one less plank, Team B stopped to think of a back up plan so that nobody fell to the sand. This allowed Team A to catch up some ground, with Spinelli's plan working out far better than Minerva or Monita's, passing planks and barrels forward with each step.

Eventually, Cyrax got a plan together. Since he was strong enough to pick up Littlefoot compared to Tanya or Leela, once they got to the end, he hopped over from one barrel to the other, carrying Littlefoot. There was no time for Team A to catch up any further, as Tanya, Leela, and then Cyrax and Littlefoot stepped off the final barrel at the goal.

"IT'S OVER! CYRAX, LEELA, TANYA, AND LITTLEFOOT WIN REWARD!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"Great strategy, and great team work by all four of you! You will get to enjoy a great sailing trip around the various islands and locations around Sherbet Island. Along the way, you will enjoy burgers, bacon, and drinks! Sadly, Roxanne, Monita, Spinelli, Minerva? Got nothing for you. You can head back to camp, and we'll see eachother again for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 29

The four reward winners hopped aboard the sailboat, and eventually they were whisked away on a sailing trip around Sherbet Island.

"Another amazing adventure, this is going to be fun!" cheered Littlefoot.

" _Pirate Lagoon is so beautiful, and now we get to see the sights around places like Whale Bay and Crescent Island. I'm never going to forget this experience for the rest of my life. I know what my fate is in the coming years, having been told stories at camp... so I'm living life to the fullest." - Littlefoot_

Cyrax doesn't eat, so there was more burgers and food for Leela, Littlefoot, and Tanya to feast on.

"You know what's funny? This is our second reward with this group. We're just missing Ryu." smirked Leela, realizing that the other three people with her were some of the same people she picked at the last reward.

Littlefoot laughed, "Wow really? What a coincidence! Maybe that's a sign that we're all good luck charms!"

" _While this reward is all nice and dandy, my main thought is looking for the hidden immunity idol clue. That's all we need right now. Littlefoot can't find it, because that will give more chances for his group to find the idols. Also, if I can find the clue, I'm keeping it from getting into Tanya's hands." - Leela_

Since Cyrax wasn't eating, he was calmly looking for the hidden immunity idol clue. Littlefoot and Tanya seemed distracted by all the food, so there was really only two people looking for the clue.

Littlefoot got up from where he was sitting, "Excuse me. I'm just going to the front of the boat to see more of our surroundings." He smiled at everyone before leaving the table.

Immediately after he was out of sight, Cyrax stood up, and reached a hand underneath his unused plate. There waiting for him was the hidden immunity idol clue.

"Whoa! That was fast..." remarked Leela.

"My scanners picked it up. I chose to wait until Littlefoot left." replied Cyrax.

" _Obviously my side has been picked. Monita probably no longer trusts me, and there's nothing I can do about that. Getting the immunity idol clue is crucial to actually finding it. It is better for my alliance if we find the idols, rather than someone like say... Monita or Minerva, finding it instead." - Cyrax_

Cyrax read the clue, and then gave it to both Leela and Tanya to read. Leela was a little peeved that he shared it with Tanya, but she remembered that she was the only one who had concerns over Tanya.

Tanya grinned, "So what's the plan right now?"

"We need to send Monita home. If we find proof that she's joining the animals as I suspect, then we need to send Minerva home, and hope we can beat her in a tie breaker." explained Leela.

Cyrax nodded, "Those two are the most dangerous out of the other four remaining. One's manipulative, one's a jury threat. I say Monita's more of a threat, but I will go with whatever you think is better."

Tanya nodded, keeping her mouth shut after awhile, and just listened to what they had to say.

" _Things are getting juicier and juicier by the minute, are they not? I will be proving my loyalty to the animals by sharing the clue with them... then I'm free to do whatever I want. I just want to make sure my back is covered at this next vote. No stray votes coming my way. That's how I roll." - Tanya_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 29

Inside the shelter, Monita, Minerva, and Roxanne were having a small conversation.

"Hmm, I understand you don't trust me all that much, Monita," said Minerva, "But you need to hear me out."

"I'm listening." replied Monita blankly.

"There is no way in hell you are winning this game," declared Minerva, "Everyone here sees how much the jury loves you. Laurent, Jenny, Balloon Boy... that's three locked votes. Nobody here is a moron."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow, "Minerva, how is this trying to get her trust? By berating her?"

"What? It's the truth, Roxanne," replied Minerva, smugly, before turning back to Monita, "So here's what you can do... you get more money if you last longer. Well, if you go with us, you're guaranteed Final 4 or 5. We're also bringing in Tanya as a fifth."

" _Monita's a jury threat now that her entire alliance is on the jury. She has the underdog story that the jury just seems to fawn over every damn time. But for Monita... we can help her get as far as she can go. With us, she has a better future. With those humans, she's nothing but fodder." - Minerva_

"And how do I know you're not lying?" asked Monita, curiously.

"Listen, those humans want you gone," replied Minerva, "Either at the next vote, or soon enough. With us, you are safe until the Final 5. Leela, Cyrax, Spinelli will all get picked off one by one."

Roxanne looked over at Monita, sighing, "Well... that's the best we can offer you. I'm sorry, but we could really use your vote. We'll be nothing but truthful to you. The others will just throw you aside once your vote is no longer needed."

Monita gave it a lot of thought.

" _I trust Roxanne and Littlefoot's instincts, I really do. But Minerva... her methods are rather barbaric. Treating me like a fool, and telling me I have absolutely no shot to win because nobody will take me to the end. Okay, thank you, I get it. Please do not remind me of such filth. I am already aware." - Monita_

"...Very well then. I will be loyal to you, Minerva. But please do not treat me like scum. I already know that I cannot win this game. I do not need to be reminded." said Monita.

Minerva grinned, "Good, good. Glad we're on the same page here, Monita. Our target is Leela. If she wins immunity, it will be Cyrax. Do we have a deal?"

Monita did not want to send home Leela before Cyrax or Tanya, but knew she had no choice but to accept, "We do indeed have a deal." She then shook Minerva's hand as well as Roxanne's.

" _I believed that I was a goner after Jenny and Balloon Boy both left the game. But now I believe my chances have since increased for the better. While I do agree nobody will take me to the end, that just increases the challenge for me. If I can win my way to the end, they will have to take me." - Monita_

Meanwhile, coming back from a swim in the ocean was Spinelli. She caught the hand shaking between Monita and Minerva, and immediately she became worried.

"Oh crap... Leela was right..." murmured Spinelli.

" _I thought Leela was crazy when she said that Monita might join the animals. But guess what, they are aligned! Now we might be going into a 4-4 tie vote, and... like... how the hell are we going to get around that? Target Monita? Target Minerva? Like, this just got a lot more complicated.." - Spinelli_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Leela, Littlefoot, Cyrax, and Tanya all returned from around a corner, stepping onto the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Monita."

Monita did so.

"Today immunity will work a little differently. Today, there will be two immunity necklaces. One for the men; one for the women. That means, Cyrax, Littlefoot, one or the other will be safe tonight at the vote. Hope we're all clear on that."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"For today's challenge, it's another endurance challenge. You will grab a hold of a rope handle which is connected to a bag that is filled with 25% of your own body weight. You will hold onto the handle for as long as you can. If your bag drops, you are out. Last man and last woman standing wins immunity. As for the other six, vulnerable at the vote. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, Tanya, Cyrax, and Spinelli were doing pretty good. They were holding in quite strong, and looked far from weak.

Minerva and Roxanne looked decent, but didn't look as strong as the other three. Both had weaker arms, but were not giving up until their muscles would give out. As for Monita, using only one arm to hold the weight was not easy, despite being the lightest one in the cast.

Littlefoot was having a very difficult time, and he was struggling to just even hold the weight down himself. It didn't look like he was going to beat Cyrax at all. Leela was also having trouble finding a comfortable spot. She was strong, yeah, but she was not comfortable in any spot she took.

"Day 30 is approaching it's end. You're at the final checkpoint of this game. Only nine days left... winning this immunity challenge can get you even farther." said Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Suddenly, one person dropped out.

…

…

"...just like that, Littlefoot is out of the challenge. And Cyrax wins immunity for the men! He can step out and be safe from the vote!" called Jeff.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Cyrax.

Cyrax nodded, and dropped out of the challenge, leaving only six women to compete for the prize. Tanya looked over at the other women, smirked, and dropped out herself, feeling like no matter what, she was safe.

"And out of nowhere, Tanya drops out. We're down to five ladies remaining."

Nobody questioned why Tanya dropped out, as those remaining were too focused on trying to win immunity. Spinelli was looking the best now. Although her muscles were starting to nearly give out on her, but Spinelli was no quitter.

Leela found a comfortable spot, and was starting to hold stronger than ever, while Minerva, Monita, and Roxanne merely looked decent, but started to look weak themselves.

– 30 minutes in... –

Suddenly, two women dropped out.

…

…

"Roxanne and Minerva are out of the challenge! We're down to three women left."

Monita looked over at both Leela and Spinelli. She knew either one of them winning would not be helpful to her own survival, but it did not look like there was much that Monita could do to last any longer. She also dropped out.

"Not too long after Monita drops out as well. We're down to only two women left; Leela and Spinelli. This will be awhile."

Spinelli and Leela looked at one another. Leela wanted to win immunity for once, but Spinelli was eager to show off her strengths, and didn't give up one time.

"Who needs immunity more?" whispered Leela.

"They went after me before. Probably me." whispered Spinelli back. Nobody could make out what they were saying.

– 40 minutes in... –

After a great struggle and battle between both Leela and Spinelli, one woman dropped out.

…

…

…

"Leela is out of the challenge. SPINELLI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Spinelli.

"Congratulations to both Cyrax and Spinelli! Both of you are safe tonight at the vote, and neither one of you can be voted off tonight! As for the rest of you, after 30 days, one of your journeys will come to an end tonight. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 30

With two of the opposing side safe tonight at the vote, Minerva, Roxanne, Littlefoot, and Monita all pretty much knew who the target was going to be.

"Clearly, tonight we'll be voting against Leela," explained Minerva, "There's no one else to vote off anyway. But thankfully, she was always the target."

"Are you sure you have Tanya's vote?" asked Roxanne.

Minerva nodded, smirking, "Of course I do."

" _Tonight, we will see if Tanya was lying to us, or if she is as loyal as a goat should be. Either way, she can force a tie or send Leela home. Either way, I'm placing my odds on her joining us in the vote tonight. There's no doubt about it. Tanya will flip, or she will suffer the consequences." - Minerva_

"If she doesn't vote with us, there will be a tie," explained Monita, "And that tie will be settled with a fire making challenge. Going up against Leela is risky enough."

"If Spinelli didn't win immunity it would be less risky to go after her instead," noted Littlefoot, "But we have to do what we have to do."

" _Tonight, we're voting against Leela. I don't really like it, because Leela's such a nice person, but it's the game. I knew that eventually we would have to vote out the people we were once friends with. So... I'm putting that to the side, and just focus on getting to the end. That's what matters." - Littlefoot_

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Then Tanya won't be stupid. She will flip. Mark my words."

"Don't get too cocky, Minerva. Nothing is certain until the votes are read." reminded Monita.

Minerva ignored her, growing a little annoyed with her.

" _Monita isn't one to talk tonight. She should be thankful she's not the one going home tonight. I'm a mink on a mission; a mission to win. So we shall see what Tanya's information is from the other side. Based on who they may be targeting, we might have a little surprise coming her way..." - Minerva_

After a little more talking, the alliance of four agreed to vote against Leela. They then split off into new directions.

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Tanya, Spinelli, Leela, and Cyrax were talking about what was going on back at camp.

"So yeah! Monita's trying to make deals with the animals. If anything, she should be the one going home tonight. It's circular karma!" demanded Spinelli.

" _Monita's the one going home tonight. She's another robot, she's a threat to win, and she's trying to find good graces with the animals. You know? The ones that stabbed her in the back at the last vote. I don't know what part of her thought that was a good idea. So tonight, she's in for a surprise." - Spinelli_

"But if she's in with the animals, wouldn't that mean they have four votes?" asked Cyrax.

Leela nodded, "That's what I'm thinking. We need to put Minerva's name down, Spinelli. She's the only one Tanya or I can beat in a fire making challenge. We would lose against Monita."

Spinelli shook her head, "No... no, I think we can turn the animals back against her. Tanya's already the double agent here. Let her sell them a good story."

Leela looked up at Tanya and wasn't sure about it.

" _I don't trust Tanya, and it looks like tonight may be the night we find out if she's on our side, or playing us for fools. Spinelli's her closest ally, and I slightly trust her. She would know if Tanya is turning against us or not. So... yeah, this will be her test of loyalty. God I hope she's smart.." - Leela_

Tanya grinned back at them, "Of course. Minerva's already easy to manipulate herself. You just need to convince her someone's coming after her, and she'll just eat it up like some guy's... I'd rather not make the joke I'm about to make."

Cyrax shook his head, "Nevermind, Tanya. Just do what you need to do. We're voting for Monita. Hopefully Minerva can be swayed, and the animals help us vote her out."

Tanya nodded, "You can certainly rely on me." She turned away to go find Minerva, and she grinned mischievously.

" _Leela's the only vulnerable one in the group, aside from me. I don't see my name coming up, so really, it's a matter of sending home either Leela or Monita. Leela doesn't trust me, and she's going to pull a fast one on me soon enough. But for Monita, she's a loose cannon. She can go anywhere." - Tanya_

Several hours later, Tanya and Minerva were having a chat far away from camp. Tanya had just gotten done telling Minerva about the idol clue from the reward.

"Now there you have it," said Tanya, "That's my proof that you can trust me, and tonight, the group is voting Monita off. Do what you want."

Minerva grinned, "I'm not saying it's a yes, but if you're willing to hold off Leela's elimination... we can surprise Monita and the others."

" _Monita's definitely a threat. I originally didn't see her as one until after Jenny and Balloon Boy were voted off. Both of them will give Monita their votes, and that's enough for me to say 'Nope, she's gotta go quickly!'. But that might lose me Roxanne and Littlefoot's loyalty.. is it worth it?" - Minerva_

Tanya shrugged, "I'm voting however the hell you're voting, Minerva. But you know... voting off Monita doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all." She grinned, realizing she could lead Minerva into a trap.

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva.

"If you take Monita out now, you potentially ruin a Final 3 between her, Roxanne, and Littlefoot!" suggested Tanya, "And who knows... those three are close. They might abandon you for her."

" _I want Leela out tonight. But then I realized that sending home Monita isn't such a bad idea after all. It would totally ruin Minerva's game with the animals, and open the door for my game to expand even further. Right now, I have no shot of winning, so I have ruin others in order for mine to go up." - Tanya_

"Hmmm.. now that you put it that way..." muttered Minerva, crossing her arms.

"Think about it, Minerva," grinned Tanya, "It could benefit the two of us soon enough." She then walked away back to camp, giving Minerva a lot to think about.

On the way to tribal council, Monita was evaluating her own odds of survival.

" _I believe the vote can go either way. I know that I might be the target tonight for the humans and Cyrax, so I am prepared to go into a fire making challenge if Tanya chooses to side with them. A robot would have the skills to make fire faster and more effectively. My survival rate is... 90%." - Monita_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

Laurent wore his sage outfit, but didn't wear his hat or glasses. He had contacts in, however.

"Ryu,"

Ryu wore all white today; his outfit and headband both shone in white colors.

"Balloon Boy,"

Balloon Boy looked nothing different. This time, however, he was carrying his props thanks to the kindness of Monita.

"And Jenny, voted out at the last tribal council."

Jenny wore a schoolgirls outfit over her robotic body. She smiled at the remaining players.

"As I said before, you've reached the third checkpoint in this game; Day 30. Only nine more days to go before the end. Tanya, being an outcast, what can you do to have your chances shoot back up to being a contender?" asked Jeff.

"You need to impress the jury, and make them remember that even though you were already voted out, you played the game. I certainly have a reputation, so I need the jury to see through it." replied Tanya.

Both Laurent and Ryu didn't buy any of it.

"Minerva, how far do you think the animals can go from here? So far, no animals have been voted off since the merge, and I know I keep bringing that up, but it's amazing how well you've done." remarked Jeff.

Minerva giggled.

"Why thank you Jeffrey, but the three of us are all co-ordinated. We work well together, we share our thoughts with one another. We never doubt eachother for a second. That's why we're still all here, and why humans and robots have left instead." replied Minerva.

Both Roxanne and Littlefoot agreed with her, smiling.

"Cyrax, how should the vote go tonight? Should it be physically, mentally, or socially based?" asked Jeff.

"Right now, I think physicality is going to be thrown out the window soon enough. Like you said, this is our third checkpoint. We should be concerned about jury threats now that we are near the end." replied Cyrax.

Jenny looked a little concerned from the jury area.

"Monita, where does that put you?" asked Jeff.

"I know that I was at the bottom at the last couple of votes, and I know I am a social threat. However, I know there are more threats out there that can win a jury vote. I am not the only one." replied Monita.

Minerva looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Monita, you're up."

– – –

Leela's Vote: You've come a long way. Sorry that it's your night to go. (Monita)

Minerva's Vote: Like I said, I've come here to win the money, not let it go to waste. So long. (?)

Monita's Vote: You are likable, you are strong, and you can win this game. Good luck. (Leela)

Tanya's Vote: I suppose this is where legends leave; Day 30. I hope you are satisfied my dear. (?)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Monita.

…

Leela. One vote Leela, one vote Monita. (She nodded.)

…

…

Monita. Two votes Monita, one vote Leela.

…

Monita. Three votes Monita, one vote Leela. (She looked over at Tanya.)

…

…

Leela. Two votes Leela, three votes Monita. (She shrugged, looking at Jeff.)

…

Leela. Tied three votes Leela, three votes Monita. (Minerva nodded her head.)

…

…

…

…

Leela. Four votes Leela, three votes Monita, one vote left. (She nodded, looking over at Monita and whispering 'Good luck'.)

…

…

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the fifth member of our jury, Leela. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Leela's mouth dropped a little, as did Spinelli's. Cyrax shook his head. Tanya grinned, watching as Leela brought her torch up to Jeff.

"Leela, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Leela looked behind her and glared at Tanya, knowing exactly who flipped. Then she left.

"Welcome to Survivor. This is a game where nearly anything can happen, at any time, for any reason. Never get too comfortable, or you may just end up like Leela. Grab your torches, and head back to camp. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Leela's** **Final Words**

"Tanya. Tanya happened last night. I knew it was going to happen, and I was just too damn slow in making a move against her. Spinelli got played, I got played, and Cyrax got played. I'm usually good at catching someone's lies, but not this time. Tanya had no shot to win, and now her chances are in hell."

VOTE

Leela – Monita, Minerva, Tanya, Roxanne, and Littlefoot

Monita – Leela, Spinelli, and Cyrax

If I'm going too fast for you guys, let me know! I hope the Tuesday and Friday upload days are good for you!

Also, a reviewer pointed out that I forgot to mention Trinity in the cast assessment of Survivor Waterfall. I made sure everyone was shown in the cast assessment, I suppose many readers didn't pay close enough attention.

Oh well, Trinity is just... Trinity. She's a ruthless competitor. She will stop at nothing to win challenges. That's all I can say. She's not evil. She's not good. She's not even neutral.

Almost like a robot.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 A Heat-Seeking Missile

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Jenny gone, it seemed like there was little to no resistance from the robots any longer, as Cyrax was loyal to the humans, and Monita was on the oust. However, both sides were already planning their next moves. The humans wanted Monita out, while the animals wanted to use Monita to take out the humans. Minerva also had a deal with Tanya, trying to get her to flip._

 _Later that day, the animals put their plan to work. Roxanne and Littlefoot were able to convince Monita to join their side. Monita was hesitant, but realized she had nowhere else to go. On the flip side, Minerva and Tanya confirmed their loyalty to one another, and Tanya wanted to send home Leela, seeing her as someone who didn't trust her._

 _At the reward challenge, it was close, but the team of Cyrax, Littlefoot, Leela, and Tanya all pulled through and won a sailing trip around Pirate Lagoon._

 _During the reward, while they savored their victory, Cyrax was able to find a clue to the location of the hidden immunity idols, and shared it with both Leela and Tanya when Littlefoot was busy elsewhere._

 _Back at camp, Minerva told Monita where she stood in the alliance, after hearing that Monita didn't trust her. She was quite blunt with her, telling her she had no shot to win because nobody would be stupid enough to take her to the end. Eventually, it was enough to garner Monita's loyalty 100%. Spinelli saw the entire exchange, and grew worried about the animals' loyalty._

 _At the immunity challenge, there were two individual immunity necklaces. One for the two remaining men, and one for the remaining women. In the end, Cyrax easily beat Littlefoot, and Spinelli outlasted the rest in order to win immunity._

 _Before tribal council, the animals put their plan into place to target Leela, as Tanya wanted, while the humans planned to target Monita as planned. However, Minerva did not like how Monita acted towards her, and wanted to take her out behind her allies' backs. After a talk with Tanya, Tanya was intrigued enough, and tried to convince Minerva to vote Monita out, seeing a chance to better her own game at the expense of others._

 _At tribal council, however, Tanya failed to convince Minerva enough. She chose to stick by her alliance, and Tanya followed suit, voting out Leela in a vote of 5-3. This shocked Spinelli and Cyrax, and immediately put both of them at the bottom. 7 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 7: Cyrax, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Roxanne, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent, Ryu, Balloon Boy, Jenny, and Leela**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 31

When the tribe returned from a blindside of a tribal council, there was already screaming and yelling from one feisty woman.

"Okay! What the hell Tanya!? I thought we were in this together!" shouted Spinelli, leaving her torch laying in the sand as she turned to face Tanya.

Tanya grinned mischievously, "Oh, I'm quite sorry, Spinelli... but I'm getting a lot of bull#%#% from your lips."

" _Last night was just... what the hell!? Leela goes home, and Tanya flipped to join the animals? Okay, what?! How the hell is that even logical? Monita just went from bottom of the heap to the top, and now Cyrax and I are basically sheep being led to the slaughter house! That's not cool, Tanya!" - Spinelli_

Roxanne, Littlefoot, Cyrax, and Monita ignored the fight, and just returned to camp to relax and watch the fight without interfering. Minerva, meanwhile, escaped from camp to do something else.

"Do you even realize what the hell you just did?" asked Spinelli, "You basically gave the animals or Monita one million dollars! Whatever little chance you have is basically buried ten feet below the surface!"

Tanya shrugged, "You don't even see the big picture, do you? I am an outcast. If I'm going to win this game, the others have to sabotage their games for me. That includes betraying their closest allies."

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, baffled, "...what!?"

" _Minerva was a coward to not vote off Monita last night. But whatever, I'll amuse her for the time being. She knows that Roxanne and Littlefoot need to be broken up once it comes down to the Final 5. That is where she will ruin her own game on behalf of thinking I am the goat. How delightful." - Tanya_

Cyrax pulled Spinelli away, shaking his head, "Listen, it's not worth it, Spinelli. Ignore her. She will eventually turn on them if they don't give her what she wants."

Tanya rolled her white eyes, "Oh don't act you know everything, Cyrax."

"I don't know everything, but the Lin Kuei knows a lot about your betrayals, edenian." replied Cyrax, sternly, hauling Spinelli away from camp.

" _I am not surprised in the least that Tanya betrayed us. She knew that she had no chance to win, so she is looking for a way to win. But I believe she's horribly blind to the fact that she can win. No matter who she takes; Monita, Minerva, Roxanne, or Littlefoot, she's going to lose horribly." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Minerva was looking for one of the hidden immunity idols. She had plenty of clues to do so, and she wanted to find the idol before she shared the clue from Tanya with her allies.

"Nobody will notice I'm missing. They're too focused with Spinelli and Tanya." giggled Minerva, knowing their fight was a great distraction.

" _I am not ready to make my move against Roxanne or Littlefoot yet. If I had betrayed Monita last night, I would have lost their trust. I know what Tanya is doing, and she won't fool me so easily. Right now, I need to secure the hidden immunity idol before anyone else. I need it's power." - Minerva_

Ultimately, Minerva did not care if she found the normal idol, or the very special idol hinted at the merge feast, she just wanted some form of power.

She started digging through bushes, looking up trees, and exploring in the area one of the clues mentioned.

"Within a formation of trees... hmm... would that be around here?" whispered Minerva, seeing four trees surrounding her, along with a large patch of sand.

Shrugging her shoulders, she began to dig into the sand, hoping to find something.

…

…

…

...and eventually, she was right. Minerva kept her voice to a minimum as she found the wrapped idol in her hands. She unwrapped it to reveal the normal idol.

"Well shoot, it's the normal idol... oh well, I won't complain about it. It's still an idol." grinned Minerva, stuffing it inside her pocket.

" _I have the immunity idol. It may be the normal one, but that's all I need right now. The special idol is probably just the same one we've seen in previous seasons, so there's no cause for concern. Let Cyrax or Spinelli find it. It won't save them. All I care about is that I have the one that matters." - Minerva_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 31

Far away from camp, Cyrax and Spinelli were talking to one another. Cyrax had given the clue he had from the reward over to Spinelli.

"It's us against the world right now," explained Cyrax, "The animals have Monita and Tanya wrapped around their fingers. You need to find the immunity idol."

"Wait, why me? Why can't we do it together?" asked Spinelli, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you need to prove your worth. You're an outcast. Prove that you more then that." said Cyrax.

" _Spinelli needs to find the hidden immunity idol. This is her time to show that she's more than just an outcast. Show that she can use her second chance and use it properly compared to the likes of Tanya, who'd rather squander it, and mess around with pointless betrayals. I won't stand for it." - Cyrax_

Spinelli nodded, smirking, "Yeah, that's right! Don't worry, Cyrax, I will find that immunity idol! Then we'll show Tanya that she made a dire mistake!"

After shaking hands, both Spinelli and Cyrax split off into two different directions. Cyrax went off to return to camp, while Spinelli started her long search for the hidden immunity idol.

" _I was voted out on Day freaking 3! For no reason other than being distracting and annoying! Like, what the hell, man? I am more then just that, y'know? Hey, if this all works out, I could be the first person to go from first boot to first place! Heh... I'll take that title and the recognition!" - Spinelli_

So Spinelli started her search. She was looking through trees, and unlike Minerva she was actually attempting to climb them to search through the upper holes.

"Okay come on... where is it! It's obviously not in the trees.." murmured Spinelli, climbing down her last tree before starting her search elsewhere.

"Now if I were a hidden immunity idol where would I be... oh... maybe around here?" asked Spinelli out loud. She noticed she was in a similar spot like the area Minerva found her own idol. But this area was on the opposite side of the island.

" _I'm not leaving for the reward challenge without some idol. Cyrax and I are at the bottom, and for my sake, I need to find the idol. If Cyrax wins immunity like I know he will, then I will be public enemy number one. So immunity means everything to me. I need something, gimme anything!" - Spinelli_

So she started to dig within the patch of sand…

…

…

…

...and eventually pulled out a rather big package out of the sand. She raised an eyebrow as she unwrapped the package. She widened her eyes as she gazed at the idol. It appeared to be three idols attached to one another with keyholes.

"The hell is this...?" asked Spinelli to herself, before finding the note attached to it, "'This is the Triple Idol. This idol will allow you to protect three people at tribal council before the vote. However, to use it's full potential, you will need to be daring'."

She continued to read, "'During the reward challenge, there will be two keys that will drop from the first pole. One key will be the first key you seek. You will know it's color, for it will be green. The second key must be obtained by dropping out of the immunity challenge, and diving underwater to detach it from a rope. Once you have both keys, you can unlock the Triple Idol's full potential. This idol will good until the Final 5, where it will be disabled.'"

" _Wow... holy #%#%! This is one badass idol... but the biggest problem is getting to make it become badass. In order for me to use it's full power, I have to grab two keys during the next two challenges, in front of everyone else competing! It's possible, but... damn! This is going to take some work." - Spinelli_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Minerva, Littlefoot, and Roxanne were talking to one another.

"So the next two votes should be simple enough," explained Minerva, "It will be Cyrax, and then Spinelli. No need to discuss it any further, so you two can relax easy, and enjoy the next six days here."

Roxanne looked over at her, "You're sounding confident. What if they found the immunity idols?"

Minerva grinned, pulling out her immunity idol, "Because I have one of the two."

" _So Minerva found the normal immunity idol. Can't say I'm surprised about that. She was mysteriously missing during the whole fight between Tanya and Spinelli. Either way, it's a good thing for our alliance. We've made it this far 31 days, and with that idol, we can make it 39 days entirely." - Roxanne_

Littlefoot smiled brightly, "Oh wow! That's awesome Minerva! But what about the second one? Isn't the other idol supposed to be super special?"

Minerva shrugged, "It's just the special idol, Littlefoot. What's the worse thing it could do?"

"But Minerva, they say it's a very special idol," warned Roxanne, "It may be more powerful than the normal special idol. We should go out looking for it if possible."

Minerva shrugged, "Do what you two need to do. Just remember there's not much to worry about. Leave the challenges to the rest of us, and you can relax easy until Day 37."

Both Roxanne and Littlefoot looked at eachother with concern, but didn't argue with Minerva.

" _Minerva having the idol is a good thing, but uhh... there's still a second one out there. If that idol lands in the hands of Cyrax, Spinelli, or even Monita or Tanya, it could spell danger for our alliance. Having one idol is good, but two idols would be better. But I'm not losing hope yet." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of three, meaning one of you will not get to compete. One person will be in a barrel, while the other two members of the team will roll them along a track towards giant poles. The person in the barrel must climb out, and use a hook to push down a key from the pole. Once you have all three keys, you will use those keys to release a bag of balls. Those balls will be used to roll down a lane to land inside targets. First team to get all the targets filled wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and go to an orphanage, where you will deliver toys, crafts, and more to needy children in the local area. You will also get to enjoy a feast. Let's get started."

TEAM A

Rolling: Cyrax and Littlefoot

Barrel: Minerva

TEAM B

Rolling: Spinelli and Tanya

Barrel: Monita

"Roxanne was not selected to compete in this challenge. She will get to pick the winning team, and she chose to support Team A! Survivors ready? GO!"

Cyrax, Littlefoot, Spinelli, and Tanya started to roll the barrels containing Minerva and Monita respectively within them down the tracks. Cyrax and Littlefoot were able to work well together, and using their combined strength, they were able to get Minerva to the first pole, and she quickly retrieved the first key.

Spinelli and Tanya did not like having to work together, especially after their first yesterday. However, they were still able to get Monita to the first pole. Monita floated out of the barrel, and used the hook to knock two keys off of the pole. Spinelli quickly dove in to grab the green key. Monita wasn't paying attention as she grabbed the other, but Tanya saw Spinelli steal the other key. She didn't speak up, though.

But they weren't able to keep up with Cyrax's speed and strength, as well as Littlefoot's added body strength. They were able to get Minerva to the second pole, and she quickly grabbed the key after she knocked it off.

They started to work harder, and move faster as well. Tanya and Spinelli were starting to move a little slower, and Tanya was mostly part of the reason why they were moving slow. She was wanting to lose the challenge on purpose after seeing Spinelli grab the key. Meanwhile, Minerva crawled out of the barrel one last time, and she knocked off the final key.

Cyrax grabbed the three keys and used them to unlock the bag of balls, putting him up to the challenge of rolling balls down the lane and into the target holes. He was working very fast, using his skills as a grenade and bomb user as Lin Kuei cyborg.

There was little hope for Team B to make a comeback as Cyrax was just too good for the ball throw. Cyrax managed to get all five balls into their targets.

"No time wasted at all! THE TEAM OF CYRAX, LITTLEFOOT, AND MINERVA WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"I'm quite impressed with the three of you. You all worked well together, and you basically ran the challenge like clockwork! Great work! Roxanne, for picking the winning team, you too will go on reward with them. All of you will have a great day with the children. As for Monita, Tanya, Spinelli? Got nothing for you, the three of you can head back to camp. See you all later."

– – – – –

Reward Day 32

Cyrax, Littlefoot, Minerva, and Roxanne all arrived at the orphanage for their reward. They were brought there via a truck full of toys for the kids to play with.

The children came running out of the orphanage. They were all anthropomorphic animals coming from varies species lines; tigers, bears, squirrels, cats, turtles, and mice.

" _Children are so innocent and pure, and it breaks my heart to see them here, and not in a happier setting. I know that by bringing them these toys and such, we can bring them happiness and joy for years to come. I can't imagine what life might have been like before we came.." - Roxanne_

As the reward winners tossed out the toys and various sport balls out for the kids to play with, some of the kids were fascinated by the cyborg Cyrax, and the dinosaur Littlefoot.

"Holy moly!" said a little mouse, "That's a dinosaur! The same ones that we read about in the books!"

"You're lying! They all went extinct!" snubbed the tiger he was talking to.

Littlefoot looked over and smiled, "Life's just full of surprises, wouldn't you say?"

" _I think the kids were very interested in stories I had to offer. I guess they've read about my time in old history books or picture books. It's not a happy tale for me, but in my time it's not going to happen until I've grown up and passed. I've many years in my life yet, and I've got a long life ahead!" - Littlefoot_

"You got any cool gadgets mister?" asked a female squirrel kid.

A cat stood beside her and nodded excitedly, "Yeah yeah! Show us some of those cool robo tricks!"

Cyrax chuckled a little, holding his right hand out, "Stand back kids." After the kids stood back as told, Cyrax turned his hand into a buzz saw. With his other hand, he shot out a green spider web out towards some of the toys they had given out. It acted like a net trap.

"Wow! Cool!" giggled the two girls giddily. Cyrax nodded his head at them as he walked over to free the toys from the green net.

" _I don't really think the kids realize I'm a cyborg. They think I'm a fully fledged robot. Then again, I guess many people see me as a robot at first sight, so I don't blame the children. They won't have to live to the life I lived. I was enslaved, forced to do things beyond my will... they never will." - Cyrax_

As the kids played and talked with Cyrax and Littlefoot, Roxanne and Minerva sat off to the side to talk. Occasionally Roxanne would listen to a kid if they approach her. Minerva seemed uninterested in the reward.

"Rather boring, don't you think Roxanne? We haven't even gotten our feast yet." shrugged Minerva.

Roxanne frowned, "Be patient, Minerva. We're enjoying ourselves first before lunch time."

Minerva shrugged, "We have the upper hand anyway... Cyrax and Littlefoot? Look at them, they're paying little attention to the game around them. Wasting this valuable strategy time on the children."

" _I found this reward to be very boring. I was happy to have gone on reward with Roxanne and Littlefoot. With this reward, I would be able to reconfirm our alliance, to keep them comfortable. Littlefoot, however, just wants to have fun. He seems very uninterested in the game..." - Minerva_

"I think they just want to enjoy this once in a lifetime experience, that's all." smiled Roxanne.

"Maybe... I just wanted to reconfirm our alliance, Roxanne," explained Minerva, "Making sure the three of us are still on track to the Final 3."

Roxanne nodded her head, "I'm still on board. I don't exactly trust Tanya, but... we have the numbers without her now. Is she even valuable to keep anymore?"

"She's definitely not worth voting off right now when there's Spinelli and Cyrax standing in our way at challenges." reminded Minerva.

Roxanne nodded softly, choosing not to reply to Minerva after that. Still, she felt comfortable with Minerva's words.

" _Tanya's still someone I can't trust, but Minerva's right. She's not that much of a threat at the moment. We need to vote out Cyrax and Spinelli before we vote out Tanya. Cyrax is definitely more threatening than anyone else left in the game. I am surprised he's made it this far into the merge." - Roxanne_

A few hours later, the feast would soon begin for the children as well as the reward winners.

– – – – –

Conkera Day 32

Spinelli walked towards an open area, making sure that Monita nor Tanya were watching her as she returned to where she buried the Triple Idol. She had the green key in her pocket.

" _I have a bad feeling in my stomach that either Monita or Tanya spotted me during the reward challenge. But... yeah, who cares really? At this point, I don't even care if they spotted me. I have at least two special idols, and if I can get the other key... I'll have three. That's power, dude!" - Spinelli_

Spinelli unearthed her Triple Idol, and pulled out the key in her pocket. She used the key to unlock the left keyhole. Doing so unattached the left idol from the original idol. This essentially made a second idol with the same powers.

"Yes! That's two idols! One for me, one for Cyrax! Haha! Now I just need the third, then we can really shake things up!" grinned Spinelli.

" _I want the third idol detached because if I can use all three idols at the next vote, that would force a game changer. Cyrax and I would be safe, and then we can use the third idol on someone else, and then they'll be forced to make a decision! But it has to be the right person.. but who though?" - Spinelli_

"But if I want that second key," continued Spinelli to herself, "I need to drop out of the next immunity challenge. If I still can't find it underwater, it's not a big deal... but I probably won't get the game changer I'm looking for."

She shrugged, burying the two idols underneath the sand, keeping it safe and secure, before leaving the area.

But she was being watched the entire time. White eyes glowed behind the bushes after Spinelli left the area.

" _Two idols...? Potentially a third one? That's overpowered as all hell. But I suppose if she wants all of those powers... she has to risk immunity in the end. This will not be good for me, because I know she's coming after me like a heat-seeking missile. I'm dead if I don't get that key away from her." - Tanya_

Tanya looked over at a cameraman and pouted, "What? What do you mean I just can't steal the idol? That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

"Hmmm... I suppose it can't be helped. I'll just have to swipe the key before she gets it." grinned Tanya.

" _If I can't get the key away from her, then I have to save myself. She didn't say who she would use a third idol on... so depending on what she does, I have to use that chance to get rid of Monita or Roxanne. Both of them are likable threats that need to be taken out immediately." - Tanya_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Monita was simply just relaxing. She had nothing to do today, and merely just wanted to relax before the immunity challenge.

" _I've been told nobody wants to take me into the Final 3. I know there's nothing I can do about my jury threat status. However, what I think is best for my game is if I simply hold back, and remain little of a target. Then I need to come through strong in the final challenges to get a Final 3 spot." - Monita_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Minerva, Littlefoot, Cyrax, and Roxanne all returned from around a corner, stepping onto the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from both of you, Cyrax and Spinelli."

Both Cyrax and Spinelli did so.

"Obviously, for today's challenge, only one person will win individual immunity. For today's challenge, it's another endurance challenge, we just love doing those challenges. You will grab onto a handle, and lean your body backwards over a pool of water. If you let go of the handle, you will fall into the water, and you're out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins immunity, and has a 1 in 6 shot at becoming the Sole Survivor. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

So far, things were a little peaceful out there. Minerva, Cyrax, and Monita were doing pretty well, holding strong in the challenge, and keeping relaxed. Tanya was also relaxed, but she was trying to stay in the challenge to remain safe. She pretty much forgotten about stealing the key.

Littlefoot and Roxanne were struggling a lot, not physically adept at endurance challenges. Eventually, Roxanne lost her grip, and fell into the water.

"Roxanne's out of the challenge very quickly. We're down to six."

Spinelli, looked behind her and at the pool of water. She saw Roxanne swim to the floating platform where Jeff was, and decided to jump off as well into the water.

"Spinelli also drops out of the challenge! We're down to five!"

Tanya shook her head, realizing that she was too late to stop Spinelli. But she noticed Spinelli didn't spend a whole lot of time in the water. She was in and out.

This was because Spinelli saw the key in front of her almost immediately after diving into the water. She stuffed it into her pocket and quickly got out of the water.

– 20 minutes in... –

Tanya tightened her grip, now wanting to win individual immunity, completely worried about what Spinelli could do with the special idols. However, she had rough competition on her hands, as everyone aside from Littlefoot looked stronger than ever.

Minerva and Monita were still looking comfortable, unwilling to drop. Littlefoot was struggling, but holding strong despite having a disadvantage.

Cyrax was also looking comfortable. However, when he turned his head over to Spinelli, she mouthed a few words to him, "Drop. You're safe. Special idol."

Cyrax was able to read her lips using his sensors, and turned his attention away from her. Not wanting to fall into the water, Cyrax pulled himself upward, and let go of the handle, standing on the tall platform.

"Cyrax lets go of the handle, and that means he's out of the challenge despite not falling in the water. We're down to four."

Minerva and Monita were both surprised Cyrax would drop out. They found it a little strange. Tanya gritted her teeth a little.

– 30 minutes in... –

One more person dropped out.

…

…

"Littlefoot is out of the challenge! We're down to three ladies. Tanya and Monita each won one individual challenge, would like to win another. Minerva has yet to win immunity."

Monita loosened her grip a little, seeing little purpose in trying as hard now that Cyrax and Spinelli had dropped out of the challenge. While she found it odd Cyrax dropped out, she didn't suspect anything was going on.

Minerva held her own, hoping to win at least one individual immunity challenge before she left the game. Tanya, meanwhile, was putting most of her strength into gripping the handle, and thus was losing more energy than Minerva.

– 40 minutes in... –

Another player dropped out...

…

…

"There goes Monita. Monita is out of the challenge, and we're down to Minerva Mink and Tanya. Two women fighting for individual immunity. We could be here awhile..."

Monita fell off into the water, but started to float before touching the water, floating back to the platform with everyone else.

Knowing it was just down to the two of them, Tanya looked over to Minerva and whispered over at her, "Minerva, please drop. I need this one."

Minerva kept her eyes closed. She heard Tanya's words, but didn't respond back. Tanya grew annoyed everytime Minerva ignored her.

– 50 minutes in... –

In the end, someone dropped out of the challenge after a good fight.

…

…

…

"With that, Tanya drops out. MINERVA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Minerva.

"Congratulations, Minerva! This is your first individual immunity win, and so far, continue the trend of nobody winning more than one immunity challenge! Let's see if that trend can continue. You're safe tonight at the vote. As for the rest of you, after 33 days of surviving out here in the Pirate Lagoon, one of you will have your last night here. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 33

With both Cyrax and Spinelli vulnerable, it seemed like an easy vote going into the vote, but Tanya had to work her magic to turn the vote around.

" _Okay, right now, I am incredibly paranoid. Minerva wouldn't drop out for me to win immunity, so part of me believes that if this special idol comes into play, I will pay the price. I need to warn the others about this. And either get Spinelli or Monita out tonight. Something has to happen tonight." - Tanya_

Tanya, Minerva, Roxanne, and Littlefoot were all talking inside the shelter.

"Listen, Spinelli has the special idol," explained Tanya, "But it's a different kind of special idol. She's apparently able to take it apart if she finds keys during the challenges. Right now, she has two idols. If she got the key in the challenge today, she has all three."

Minerva grew very concerned, "Well... that's not good at all."

"She wants to use all three of them, best I can guess," explained Tanya, "But the question is... who will she save? Besides herself and Cyrax of course?"

"Well, I think she will use it on Littlefoot or I," suggested Roxanne, "She wants Monita or Tanya out, right? So I think she'll give the idol to one of us? Then we just vote Monita off, since our four votes matter more."

" _Tanya gave us some interesting news about a special idol being found in the hands of Spinelli. Based on Spinelli's actions lately, she will probably vote out either Monita or Tanya tonight. Since we have the numbers on our side, we can easily send home Monita... or Tanya for that matter." - Roxanne_

Tanya nodded, "Okay, but what if she protects Monita? Then who goes home?"

Nobody replied to her. Minerva wanted to say something, but she didn't speak up.

Tanya looked annoyed, "...it'll be me, won't it? Just say it, don't hold it back."

Still, nobody spoke up. Minerva sighed, "Think what you want, Tanya. Roxanne's probably right. We'll be sending home Monita tonight. If no idols get played, Spinelli goes on the parchment. Who knows, maybe they only have two idols."

" _Tanya's extremely paranoid, and that if Monita gets this supposed third idol, she's going home. Well, at the rate she's going at, she will be the one going home. She just needs to relax, and remember who has her back. That's right, I do. I will keep her here as long as she does what I want her to." - Minerva_

After agreeing to vote for either Spinelli or Monita, Tanya left the area to do her own thing.

Roxanne looked over at Minerva, "I mean, do you really think we should send home Monita? I trust Monita far more then I trust Tanya."

"Like I told you at the reward, Roxanne, Tanya is not the threat Monita is. Would you rather lose your spot in the Final 3 because Monita wins that final challenge?" threatened Minerva.

"Well, no, but Tanya's also good in challenges, not just Monita." reminded Roxanne.

"Yeah, but I think Minerva is trying to say that if Tanya's in the end, one of the three of us still wins the game. But if Monita's in the end, none of us win." replied Littlefoot, looking up at Roxanne.

" _I don't really have a lot of concern tonight. I mean, myself, Roxanne, and Minerva are a solid group of three. We have Monita or Tanya as a fourth vote, so if we have to send either one home, we will get what we want. I don't mind voting either one off, I just want to go as far as I can go." - Littlefoot_

Minerva sighed, "We will see what happens tonight. For now, it's Monita."

Roxanne wanted to fight back, but gave up, knowing Minerva is usual solid on her word once she confirms it.

" _I just feel like we're making a mistake. I think by keeping Tanya she will see no need to stay with our alliance, and she could rejoin Spinelli and Cyrax. No good can come from voting off Monita. That's too easy of a vote anyway. Yeah, she's a threat, but I trust her far more than Tanya." - Roxanne_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Spinelli and Cyrax were discussing the vote.

"This better be worth giving up immunity Spinelli, what is it?" asked Cyrax, crossing his arms.

Spinelli grinned, unearthing her Triple Idol once again, and using the key she snagged underwater to unlock the third and final idol, "This right here. This is our key to change the game, dude! I had to risk both reward and immunity in order to get the keys for this thing."

Cyrax was utterly surprised to see the idols in Spinelli's hands, "That's... that's just unreal."

" _This Triple Idol as they call it is a really big game changer. You could almost say it's broken in a way. But I suppose it's worth the risk, given how much Spinelli had to do to get all of the keys to get each idol on it's own. Either way, both of us are safe... but what do we do with them?" - Cyrax_

"Listen, I'm using all three tonight! We need to shake this game up, and dude, I'm not letting this slip out of my fingers!" grinned Spinelli, "So I'm using these babies on you, me, and Monita! Force the animals to either vote one of their own out, or the biggest goat out."

Cyrax crossed his arms again, "That's not worth the risk, Spinelli. We need to use it on Tanya. The animals will stick together no matter what. They will send home Tanya or Monita. If you think you can change the game, you're solely mistaken."

"But sending home Monita does nothing!" explained Spinelli, "She's an easy vote! We need her safe so that they must make a difficult choice. Who the hell would even vote Tanya off at this point? She's a gold mine worth one million dollars!"

"Okay then... who are we targeting if it's not Monita?" asked Cyrax.

"That's an easy one. We're voting off Roxanne tonight. She's very sociable, makes friends easily, just like Monita, she can win the jury's votes." replied Spinelli.

"Can you say the same about Littlefoot?" asked Cyrax.

"Well, yeah, but based on what I heard at the outcasts, he's been saved so many times just as a pawn. He's never winning this game. If the outcasts believe that, the jury members will believe it as well." replied Spinelli rather arrogantly.

" _Taking out Roxanne will change this game, because if she does go home, somebody joined our side. Tanya's definitely voting for her, so that's three votes. We need to work on Monita to it our way, and then Roxanne will be sent home, and maybe, just maybe, Cyrax and I will be back in this!" - Spinelli_

After agreeing on the vote, and who to use the idols on, Cyrax and Spinelli left the area to get ready for what could be a very tense tribal council.

" _This is my second chance, you cannot take that away from me! I'm giving it my all! It's go big or go home, and I am not going home a second time! I don't even care if they waste a vote on Tanya, because that's a loss for them. I'm going to give it my all to make sure Roxanne goes home." - Spinelli_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

Laurent wore his mage outfit, but this time wore his glasses, but didn't wear his hat. He looked rather bored again.

"Ryu,"

Ryu wore an orange outfit, with a purple headband around his head.

"Balloon Boy,"

Balloon Boy looked nothing different.

"Jenny,"

Jenny was wearing red armor over her body instead of her usual blue armor.

"And Leela, voted out at the last tribal council."

Leela was wearing a purple dress with her purple hair hanging down instead of in a ponytail. She glared at Tanya, who glared back.

"So far, this has been a rather interesting merge. Plenty of blindsides to go around, and probably even more to come soon. Tanya, this game has changed up so much, that it's becoming hard to follow who's with who. Do you think the sides have already been drawn in the sand?" asked Jeff.

Tanya nodded.

"I believe so, yes. Obviously, there is no longer a human side, or a robot side. The animals are still together, and the two people on the outside are Spinelli and Cyrax. But tonight... I'm not ready to hold my breath." replied Tanya.

Spinelli looked over at her.

"Minerva, do you think the animals are locked in place tonight? Or do you think there's a chance something can change tonight?" asked Jeff.

Minerva giggled.

"Oh, I don't think so Jeff. Myself, Roxanne, and Littlefoot are a tight knit group of three. We've been through rough times, but we've remained loyal to one another. That won't change anytime soon." replied Minerva.

Tanya shook her head.

"Spinelli, what do you do tonight to prevent the vote from going against you or Cyrax?" asked Jeff.

Spinelli smirked, standing up.

"...by making a bold move." grinned Spinelli, reaching into her pocket to take out all three idols from the Triple Idol. Everyone, including the jury was utterly shocked at how many idols she was able to have at once.

"This is the Triple Idol," explained Jeff, "This was an idol recycled from Dingo Canyon that ended up never getting used. It's purpose has changed a little. Spinelli had to risk both challenges in order to get keys to unlock the idol's full potential. Because she has, she's allowed to save three people from the vote. Who will they be, Spinelli?"

"Obviously, I will save myself, and Cyrax. And..." said Spinelli.

…

…

…

…

"...Monita!" smiled Spinelli.

Tanya threw her head in her hands, trying to find a way to save herself in her own head. Monita was quite surprised, not sure why she was being saved. This also surprised the animals.

"Okay, so Spinelli, Cyrax, Monita, you are all now save from the vote. That means, with Minerva immune, that leaves Tanya, Roxanne, and Littlefoot all vulnerable." explained Jeff.

"And may I continue to talk, Jeff?" asked Spinelli.

"Uhh, sure." shrugged Jeff.

"Okay, so here me out guys. I'm here to play this game. One thing that I learned from fellow outcast Ness is that you should never ignore the social players. That's why, you need to vote out Roxanne tonight. She's one of those social players, and she will win this game if you let her go any farther." explained Spinelli.

Roxanne frowned a little, shaking her head. Littlefoot was unsure what to think, while Minerva spoke up.

"Really? You're going to demand we vote out Roxanne? You don't even have the numbers to do that!" snapped Minerva.

Spinelli shrugged, "Monita might be able to vote with us. I'm the only reason she's not getting voted off tonight."

"If you think you can control my vote tonight, you are very wrong. I will not be bullied into voting your way." replied Monita, rather sternly.

"Well then. You screw yourself, by voting out Tanya; aka the biggest goat Survivor has ever seen." shrugged Spinelli.

The jury was loving this back and forth banter. Tanya pulled her head up, finding a way to make things right.

"Okay, you know what, it's clear that I'm the one going home tonight. So I'm just going to throw out all the dirty laundry out into the open," explained Tanya, "There is a Final 3 alliance planned between me, Minerva, and Littlefoot. But clearly she would rather go to the end with all animals. What a shame. Monita, I don't know where you stand, but if you think you're in a Final 3, you're sadly mistaken."

Minerva grew very annoyed, while Littlefoot was completely shocked, as this was the first time he had heard about it. Both Roxanne and Monita were very confused at this point. Spinelli and Cyrax were merely keeping quiet, loving this whole thing.

"Keep spreading lies, Tanya, it will never work!" snapped Minerva, "You have said quite enough lies for one night."

"I'm not speaking any lies if it is the truth." shrugged Tanya, "And it will be the truth if one of you wants to win one million dollars. Oh, actually, these animals were ready to throw you under the bus, Monita, if you didn't get that third idol."

Roxanne shook her head, "That's not true. I didn't want you to go home tonight. I wanted to send home Spinelli or Tanya."

Monita kept quiet, not sure what to believe any more.

"She's right Monita. Tanya is lying through her teeth. Don't you dare listen to her cancerous words." demanded Minerva.

Tanya shook her head, "Whatever... I know I'm telling the truth. Because one of you wants to win the money so badly, you'd do whatever it takes to win." She eyed Minerva, hoping those words would get to her. She didn't reply back, however.

Spinelli was laughing, "This is just... this is just good stuff!"

After everyone had stopped arguing at this point, Jeff spoke up to ask one more question.

"Cyrax, should we just get to the vote right now?" asked Jeff.

Cyrax nodded.

"Let's get this over with. This vote needs to happen. Loyalties need to be tested." replied Cyrax.

"Okay, it's time to find out what the hell is going on. Roxanne, you're up."

– – –

Minerva's Vote: The only reason you're going home tonight is... well, you know why. (?)

Monita's Vote: I have no idea what just happened tonight, but I am not backing down. (?)

Roxanne's Vote: At least tonight, we'll be finally voting you out, and breath easy. (Tanya)

Spinelli's Vote: This tribal will end perfectly if you go home. If you don't... damn it! (Roxanne)

Tanya's Vote: Minerva, Monita, one of you better heed my call. You're stupid if you don't. (Roxanne)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Roxanne looked over at Minerva, hoping she would use the idol, but Minerva winked at her, which reassured Roxanne.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tanya.

…

Tanya. Two votes Tanya. (She nodded her head, annoyed.)

…

…

Roxanne. One vote Roxanne, two votes Tanya. (She nodded.)

…

…

Tanya. That's three votes Tanya, one vote Roxanne.

…

…

…

Roxanne. Two votes Roxanne, three votes Tanya.

…

…

Roxanne. Tied three votes Roxanne, three votes Tanya, one vote left. (Tanya closed her eyes, while Roxanne nodded.)

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the sixth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Roxanne. You need to bring me your torch.

All of the animals and Monita were beyond shocked at the vote, although Monita's face looked hardly different from her normal one. Minerva glared at Monita as Roxanne brought her torch up to Jeff after hugging nobody. She was just too shocked to wonder what happened.

"Roxanne, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Roxanne looked behind her at everyone, sighing softly as she left the area, unsure of what happened. Monita looked over at both Minerva and Littlefoot, wondering what happened. Littlefoot looked saddened and shocked, while Minerva was glaring at her. Tanya was merely grinning mischievously.

"Well, based on all the faces, I can definitely tell that this was the blindside of the season. Roxanne didn't see this coming, and that's what will happen if you stand up for your spot in the game, and never give up. Never take the easy way out. Or you may just pay the price. Just like her. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Roxanne's** **Final Words**

"I'm just... in complete shock. I have no idea who flipped, what happened or anything. I can't see Minerva or Monita, or Littlefoot writing my name down so... I just don't know what happened. Maybe Monita was convinced enough to flip... or... gosh, I don't know what. I just feel totally betrayed..."

VOTE

Roxanne – Minerva, Tanya, Spinelli, and Cyrax

Tanya – Monita, Roxanne, and Littlefoot

And so the Triple Idol! I know many won't like it no matter what I put into the story to make it look like getting it's full potential required a lot of risks. At least this season will be it's only appearance. It won't be in Waterfall, Last Chances, or Final Showdown.

Yes, it was meant to be in Dingo Canyon if one of the Chosen One Alliances made it to the merge fully, but since neither alliance made it three strong, it was recycled.

It was mostly an idol made for minority alliances, clearly. It won't really help a majority alliance unless they wanted to make a big move with it. Will it be enough to save Cyrax or Spinelli? We'll find out soon enough...

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 As Stealthful As The Night

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Leela's blindside at the last vote, Spinelli and Tanya got into a huge fight over loyalty, and this was all the distractions Minerva needed to go ahead and find one of the hidden immunity idols. She later told Littlefoot and Roxanne about the idol._

 _On the flip side, however, Cyrax was able to clue Spinelli in on more clues to the other immunity idol, and what Spinelli was able to find was beyond any immunity idol ever found before. It was known as the Triple Idol. If she could retrieve keys from the next two challenges, she could unlock it's full power._

 _At the reward challenge, Spinelli was able to swipe the key in front of both Monita and Tanya. While Monita hardly noticed, Tanya did, and found it very odd. This allowed Littlefoot, Minerva, and Cyrax to win a reward to an orphanage. Roxanne also joined them, having rooted for the winning team._

 _During reward, while the children were fascinated by Cyrax and Littlefoot's appearances, Minerva and Roxanne talked strategy about what needed to happen next. Roxanne still didn't trust Tanya at all, but Minerva told her it wasn't worth voting her off over Spinelli, Cyrax, or Monita._

 _Back at camp, Spinelli was able to unlock the second idol with the key. While she was now able to protect herself and Cyrax, she wanted to find a third to really shake the game up. Tanya spied on the entire thing, and now she was completely paranoid. She was worried that this was going to ruin her entire game._

 _At the immunity challenge, Spinelli jumped off rather early to snag the second and last key. Tanya, feeling vulnerable, tried to get Minerva to let her win immunity. But since Minerva never listened, Tanya dropped out, and Minerva was able to win her first immunity challenge._

 _Before tribal council, Tanya warned the animals about Spinelli's idol, and told them they needed to come prepared for it. While there was talk of voting out Spinelli or Monita, Tanya became concerned when she asked if Monita was spared by Spinelli, if she would be the one voted off. With no answer, Tanya was very paranoid. Roxanne then tried to get Minerva and Littlefoot to vote off Tanya instead, seeing that she can't be trusted over Monita, who she could trust._

 _Meanwhile, Cyrax and Spinelli planned to use the Triple Idol to save themselves and cause some drama. While Spinelli wanted to save Monita, Cyrax believed it wasn't worth it, seeing that Monita would easily go home, and it would knock out a potential threat. They were going to target Roxanne, as she was a big social threat, and hope that Monita joined them._

 _At tribal council, Spinelli used the Triple Idol to save herself, Cyrax, and Monita. This placed Roxanne, Littlefoot, and Tanya all on the hot seat. Spinelli then tried to openly campaign for Monita's vote, but Monita wouldn't budge. Tanya, feeling like she was going home, outed out many Final 3 alliances, and even tried to get Monita to flip as well, saying she was being lied to. Minerva fought back, and told Tanya her lies would only hurt her._

 _However, clearly Minerva was putting up a good act, as when the votes were revealed, Roxanne was blindsided in a 4-3 vote, and it wasn't even Monita's vote that sent her packing. With Minerva unwilling to send her goat home, and breaking up the Ani Mani alliance, what will happen next? 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

 **Final 6: Cyrax, Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent, Ryu, Balloon Boy, Jenny, Leela, and Roxanne**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 34

After one of the biggest tribal councils yet this season, there were plenty of faces that said it all.

"Wow, wow, wow... what a night for betrayal." remarked Minerva, shaking her head.

Tanya grinned, looking around, "Indeed so... I wonder who saved me."

"Clearly it was Monita. She knew she was screwed with us anyway." said Minerva.

" _Last night, Spinelli used this very special idol, and it turned out to be a special idol times three. The only reason Tanya is still in this game is because she is a goat. If I voted her off, I don't think I have a shot to win. With her still in the game, and Monita taking the heat, I'm set for the jury." - Minerva_

"I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Monita, "I voted for Roxanne last night. It must have been you who voted for her."

"Why would I ever vote Roxanne off, Monita?" asked Minerva, looking a little insulted, "I've been the one who's been defending her throughout this entire game. Her and Littlefoot both!"

"Because Tanya outed your Final 3 alliance. It makes perfect sense when you think about it." replied Monita.

"And you know what else makes perfect sense? Your ability to lie like a dog. You're a computer. Nobody would ever know you're lying. Good luck in trying to make things work in your favor." replied Minerva.

" _It only makes sense that Minerva is the one that voted Roxanne off last night. Littlefoot wouldn't have done it, and I certainly did not vote for her. Tanya outed her Final 3 alliance, and reminded her that she needed to keep her around, less she loses the game. Good strategy, but a terrible liar." - Monita_

Littlefoot shook his head, "I don't have any idea what's going on... but I know that I was never approached for a Final 3 from Minerva or Tanya. The only one I've been aware of is myself, Roxanne, and Minerva."

"Probably because they never told you." replied Monita.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Take your slander elsewhere! Nobody would leave somebody out of a Final 3 alliance! Tanya is lying through her teeth, and you fell for the bait, Monita."

Monita eventually gave up trying to fight back, knowing Minerva was never going to let it go. Tanya crossed her arms, and watched the fight from a distance.

" _My plan last night worked perfectly. I threw our alliance under the bus to remind Minerva of what she could be missing out on if she were to vote me off. I know it was her.. it's obvious. But she's doing an amazing job of throwing Monita under the bus. Keep it up, and maybe she'll lose votes." - Tanya_

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Spinelli and Cyrax were speaking by themselves.

Spinelli held in her giggles as she heard the fighting from the beach, "It's absolutely crazy over there! Oh my God, I did not except that all to work, dude!"

She high fived Cyrax, who nodded his head, "You got that right. Now, what is the next step in our game?"

"Well, that's sort of a tough call," shrugged Spinelli, "Monita's definitely getting a lot of heat for voting Roxanne out. We could just take her out. Or maybe... use her vote."

" _Monita helped us vote off Roxanne, and I think we should return the favor. Even if she's not the one who did it, she's getting thrown under the bus like crazy! We're definitely not taking her to the end, but we can use her to eliminate key threats like Minerva Mink herself! This is too easy!" - Spinelli_

"The longer we keep Monita in this game, the more chances she has to win the entire game." warned Cyrax, crossing his arms.

Spinelli shook her head, "Nah, I don't see it happening. That last challenge usually favors physical over mental. She can't win physical challenges. You or I have that won easily."

"I suppose you're right, but there's still a game to be played. Monita may come to us for an alliance. Who else can she trust?" replied Cyrax.

"Exactly my point, man!" nodded Spinelli.

" _Monita's a wild card right now. I don't know for certain if she's the one that voted Roxanne off or not. The evidence is pointing to her based on everything we've seen. No reason to believe Littlefoot or Minerva did it. While it's a risk to work with Monita, she may be our only option right now." - Cyrax_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 34

Littlefoot and Monita were talking with one another while going down the trail towards tree mail.

"You need to believe me, Littlefoot, I did not write down Roxanne's name. I was always going to vote for Tanya." pleaded Monita.

Littlefoot sighed, "I know... I know. But I just can't see either you or Minerva writing Roxanne's name down. You've been one of her friends, and Minerva's had her back since Day 1."

" _I find it hard to believe either Minerva or Monita would have voted Roxanne out of the game. Both of them seemingly have had her back for a while now, so... I don't know. But right now, I can't wait for something to happen. It's time to go big or go home. No matter what the costs are." - Littlefoot_

"I can confirm that I did write Roxanne's name down when Ness was eliminated from the game, but that's the only time I ever did," confessed Monita, "But last night, I did not do such a thing."

"But if you didn't do it, why would Minerva vote her out?" asked Littlefoot.

"Probably because she saw Roxanne as a potential threat to win the game. She knows that with Tanya at her side, she will win at least second place in an instant." explained Monita.

" _I can't trust anyone right now. I do not trust Minerva, Tanya, Cyrax, or Spinelli. That leaves me with just Littlefoot, and if I can't get him to believe me, I may be utterly stuck in a situation I may not like. I may need to start winning some challenges. I just hope they are challenges I can excel in." - Monita_

Littlefoot sighed again, "Listen, Monita... at this point, I don't care who voted Roxanne off. I need to do what's best for me in this game. I hate to say it, but I can't win against you... I could potentially win against Minerva and Tanya."

"Well, you're not wrong there," replied Monita, "But thank you for being honest."

" _I don't really know if I can beat Minerva. She's played a really good game, and if she's the one that sent Roxanne home, she deserves to win after a move like that. But I know if I fight, and not let personal moves get to me, I can prevail and win this game. I just have to believe in myself." - Littlefoot_

Eventually, Littlefoot and Monita made it to treemail, and Monita pulled out an iPhone. Littlefoot looked at the strange device strangely, but Monita knew what it was.

"It's a cellphone. It may have messages from our loved ones on it." said Monita.

Littlefoot smiled and got excited as he and Monita returned to camp to share the news with everyone.

"Guys! Guys! We found this thing in our treemail!" exclaimed Littlefoot, all excited, "Monita says it has messages from our loved ones on it!"

Everyone gathered around Littlefoot and Monita as Monita found the videos on the phone, and started to play them.

" _You are doing well, Tanya. You have listened to me compared to Mileena. You have what it takes to win. Do not give up, for Edenia needs a second winner._ " said Prince Rain, Tanya's partner and winner of _Survivor: Destiny Isles_ , on cam.

Tanya grinned, "That it does, prince, that it does..."

" _You're doing great Spinelli! The whole gang is out here rooting for you! Wish I could be out there myself, but you're someone who never gives up. So keep it up!_ " said TJ Detweiler, one of Spinelli's friends, on cam.

Spinelli smirked, "Aw yeah! Teej! You got my back, bud!"

" _Yo! Babe! Hey hey! What's going on! Yeah, I managed to escape from that Warner Tower to cause some havoc. But I can spend some time with you Minerva Mink! Hehehe!_ " said Yakko, one of Minerva's friends, on cam.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Ohh... that little pervert's coming?"

" _Well done, Cyrax. I was skeptical of you remaining as a cyborg. Thankfully, you have proven me wrong. As Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, I have one order for you; win this game._ " said Sub-Zero, Cyrax's master and former Survivor player, on cam.

Cyrax did the Lin Kuei bow, "Yes, Grandmaster."

" _They can't get anybody else to do this for you, Monita? Yes, yes, it's me; Dark Monita. Nobody else works at Nintendo Land but the two of us. You lead, I am just an employee. Just do what you're doing._ " said Dark Monita, Monita's evil clone, on cam.

"I suppose it's not too bad. It is better then having none at all." replied Monita, okay with seeing her evil clone.

" _Hiya Littlefoot! This cam thingy is new to me.. I don't even know where these two legged creatures came from! Whatever, just do what you're doing, okay? You gotta win!_ " said Cera, one of Littlefoot's friends, on cam.

Littlefoot was really the only one in tears, smiling at seeing his friend Cera.

Without much time to spare, the remaining survivors made their way to the reward challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of three. Both teams will race through a series of obstacles, which involve a balance beam followed by a rope swing, and a wall climb. Once you reach the end, you will reach a drawbridge, where one of you will have to slice through the ropes with a machete to lower the drawbridge. You will also release a bag of puzzle pieces. Open the bag, and solve the puzzle. First team to solve the puzzle wins reward."

"For your reward, as I'm sure you're all aware, you will get to spend time with your loved ones. You will leave here, and board a helicopter, which will take you to Whale Bay, where you will meet up with your loved ones, and enjoy a meal of surf and turf. In addition, there is more to this reward that I will reveal later. Let's get started."

Team A will consist of Cyrax, Littlefoot, and Minerva, while Team B will consist of Spinelli, Monita, and Tanya. Ironically, these were the same exact set ups from the previous challenge.

"What a coincidence. Let's see if history repeats itself. Survivors ready? GO!"

All six competitors raced out towards the balance beam. Littlefoot went first for Team A, while Monita went for Team B. Monita had to use a unicycle function in her programming in order for her to cross the beam. It wasn't entirely accurate, and it cost Team B some time. With Minerva and Cyrax assisting Littlefoot along the way, Team A was able to take an early lead.

Team A's players swung across the rope swing, and started to work on the wall. Eventually, for Team B, Monita was able to get down the unicycle function pretty well, and allowed Spinelli and Tanya to follow her to the rope swing, swinging over to the wall climb.

Using Littlefoot as a step, both Cyrax and Minerva were able to climb up the wall in record time, mostly in due to Cyrax's athletic abilities. He then set down a net rope to capture Littlefoot, allowing Cyrax to haul him up and over the wall. With Team A firmly in the lead, they moved on to the drawbridge.

Team B was not having much luck trying to find a cohesive strategy to climb up and over the wall. Tanya was the only one athletic enough to scale the wall on her own, but was unable to help Spinelli up herself. Monita was able to fly up on her own, but she didn't have enough strength to carry Spinelli up. On the flip side, Cyrax engaged his hack saw from his gadgets, and hacked through the ropes, allowing the drawbridge to come down, and moving Team A onto the puzzle.

With Cyrax and Littlefoot mostly working hard for the puzzle section of the challenge, and Minerva quickly figuring out the secret phrase written on the puzzle pieces, it was more than enough to score Team A yet another victory.

"We got it Jeffrey! Reward with all the fixings!" shouted Minerva.

Jeff ran over to confirm the victory.

"And you do get all the fixings! THE TEAM OF LITTLEFOOT, CYRAX, AND MINERVA WIN REWARD AGAIN!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations you three. History repeats itself once again, with the same exact team winning reward. Only this time, you won't have Roxanne tagging along with you. You will get to enjoy a nice surf and turf meal with your loved ones. Sub-Zero, Cera, and Yakko are already waiting for you. But before you go you have one last piece of business to attend to."

All three of them listened closely.

"You must select one of Monita, Spinelli, or Tanya to have their own loved one visit them at camp. This is a way to gain good favor with someone you may not have good relations with. Who will you select?"

All three of them had different ideas, but eventually they came to a mutual agreement.

"We will let Tanya see her loved one visitor." confirmed Minerva.

Tanya grinned, nodding her head. Monita was slightly glad she didn't have to see Dark Monita, while Spinelli shrugged it off. While missing TJ she was glad to have more time to scramble.

"Very well then. Prince Rain will be waiting for you three back at camp. Sadly, nothing for you Spinelli or Monita. You two will head back to camp, and I will see everyone back here for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

The helicopter soon arrived to pick up Cyrax, Littlefoot, and Minerva, taking them all the way over to Whale Bay.

The trip wasn't very long though, but eventually the trio arrived at the location where they would be staying at for the day.

Waiting for them was Sub-Zero, the new Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei after regaining his humanity. He was a former player that participated on the show's 17th and 28th seasons. He had his arms crossed, and behind his mouth mask, he was smiling a little.

Next to him was Cera, a yellow triceratops. She was a little weirded out by all the new surroundings and still questioning how she got here from her world. She was instantly relaxed when she saw Littlefoot arrive off of the helicopter.

And the final loved one waiting for them was Yakko Warner, one of the Warner Bros. He had a cocky little smirk on his face, followed by a perverted little growl when Minerva stepped right off the helicopter.

Yakko ran over towards her, "Hellooooo nurse! Now you may not be the nurse, but I just had to say that! Take my hand darling, let me escort you to your table."

Minerva rolled her eyes, and gently pushed him aside, "As if. I'm glad you're here, Yakko, but please, mind your manners."

" _Of course, they just had to bring Yakko Warner over as my visitor. I don't care for either him or his brother Wakko. I would have preferred their sister Dot, but I suppose not much can be done for me. Today will just be a day of relaxation and... I suppose Yakko can provide me with such." - Minerva_

Yakko snickered a little, watching her walk past. Cyrax and Littlefoot got off the helicopter and walked over to greet their own loved ones.

Cyrax bowed before Sub-Zero, "Grandmaster. I am glad you've come here. How are things?"

"Fine so far. Sektor's still locked up. I gave him mercy after I captured him, as I'm sure you remember." replied Sub-Zero.

"Yes, I do. Still, thanks to you and Smoke, I wouldn't have gotten out of that horrible, enslaved state that I was in." replied Cyrax, memories of his days as a brainwashed cyborg coming back to him.

"But let's talk about you," said Sub-Zero quickly, wanting to change the subject, "You have made it this far into the Final 6. Only four more days, and maybe you will come back to the Lin Kuei a winner."

Cyrax nodded, "That was the goal I put forward, Grandmaster. I will not give up until I make it to the Final 3."

" _I owe my life to the Lin Kuei and the new Grandmaster for saving my life. Sub-Zero, Smoke, Frost... without them, I would probably be dead, or locked in a cell with Sektor. That's why I am honored to be in the Lin Kuei. We are as stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn. That's what I am." - Cyrax_

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and Cera were talking about what's been going on.

"Why do you feel so comfortable around all these... weirdos? Some strange iron man... and I guess what appears to be another mammal," said Cera, looking around her, "And not to mention all the two legged fleshy guys carrying those things looking at us."

Littlefoot laughed a little, "Don't worry Cera, it's not too bad. I've been here for 35 days, I've grown used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know... we just feel out of place, ya know?" reminded Cera.

Littlefoot nodded, "I know. Did you know our kind aren't even... you know what, never mind. We shouldn't talk about that." He learned of the truth about his people from the other survivors, but he didn't want to scare Cera like that.

"If we were bigger and stronger like our parents, you would win this game with no challenge!" laughed Cera, playfully pushing Littlefoot.

Littlefoot giggled, "Yeah, I know, right? I'm so glad you came Cera. I've been missing you, my parents, and all my friends back home. I want to win for you all."

" _The inspiration to win this game comes from everyone back home. But then again... what could I use one million dollars for? Protection from what's to come? Yeah.. yeah, I think that's what I could do! I could win, and find a way to save my people! It's the one thing I could use money for.." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 35

Tanya, Monita, and Spinelli all arrived back at camp, and there waiting for action, was Prince Rain himself. Rain was a contestant that appeared on the 17th and 18th seasons of the show. He was even the winner of the 18th season.

Rain crossed his arms, "Welcome home. It is good to see you again, Tanya."

Tanya smirked, and hugged Rain, "Good to see you in return, prince."

" _Rain and I are partners. We worked behind Empress Mileena in order to take back the Outworld throne. However, we are merely using her to give us what we want; a free Edenia. Free from Outworld's control. Something that 'Queen' has yet to even do. Mileena would give us that." - Tanya_

"Do you mind giving us some time?" asked Tanya, looking behind her at Monita and Spinelli.

Both Monita and Spinelli shrugged, and left to go do something else together.

Tanya then turned to face Rain with a smirk, "So how's our work coming along?"

"Slow, but we're making progress. Mileena still has yet to know of our deception," explained Rain, "Taking down Kotal Kahn is priority number one. Once he's out of the way, we work towards getting what you and I want."

Tanya smirked, "A free Edenia. And then, when Mileena dies of her own wounds thanks to the war itself... you will sneak in to steal the Outworld throne."

Rain nodded, smirking behind his purple mask, "Exactly what our plan is. Mileena won't even see it coming. We can control both Outworld and Edenia. Run Sindel and Kitana out, and regain my rightful throne as prince, and eventually king."

"You have my full support Prince Rain," replied Tanya, "But first, I have a game to win."

Rain nodded, "That's right, and you've done well, making it all the way here. Who are you planning to take to the Final 3?"

"Minerva and Littlefoot," explained Tanya, smirking, "Minerva's going to burn her own bridges, and Littlefoot... nobody wants to award him a million dollars. He's done absolutely nothing. All I have to do is edge Minerva out, and I win the money."

Rain nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Keep up the good work, Tanya. Bring home a second victory for our realm."

Tanya nodded, bowing before Rain one more time.

" _I have my strategy all mapped out. Minerva is my only competition. Littlefoot is barely worth mentioning at this point. Minerva is going to burn a lot of bridges after she betrayed Roxanne so boldly. All I have to do is explain that I planned to be the goat on purpose, being an outcast." - Tanya_

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Spinelli and Monita were having a talk about the upcoming days.

"So uhh... did you vote for Roxanne last night?" asked Spinelli, looking over at Monita.

"No. I voted against Tanya. It was Minerva who did it. I am telling you nothing but the truth." confessed Monita.

Spinelli nodded, "Alright well... okay, that doesn't matter. Listen, you have a great shot to make a move against them. They're ready to send you out the door. You may be the biggest threat, but Cyrax and I aren't willing to vote you out next."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Monita, unsure of whether or not to believe her.

"Absolutely!" replied Spinelli, "We need to break up Minerva and Tanya! It's our only chance before she drags her to the end, and just wins that easily."

" _I'm glad Tanya is distracted by that worthless winner. That gives me time to work with Monita so that we can gain her vote, and at least force a 3-3 tie vote! She's our only hope, otherwise all three of us are probably going home one after another. After my last play, I'm not ready to give up yet!" - Spinelli_

"I also think I can convince Littlefoot to join me... I think. He seems more likely to work with Minerva and Tanya instead of me. He sees a better chance to win against them than me. He's not wrong." explained Monita.

"But that's also stupid! If she betrayed him by blindsiding his closest ally, why follow her? Yeah, his chances are better, but that's just stupid loyalty!" complained Spinelli.

Monita frowned a little, "I slightly agree. But there's not much we can do but force a 3-3 tie."

"Well, that's just what we'll have to do!" agreed Spinelli, "A fire making challenge should be simple as long as they vote for you or Cyrax! We just vote for Minerva, and it's all but settled!"

Monita agreed to the plan, shaking her hand with Spinelli's.

" _Spinelli makes a good point. Littlefoot may stand a better chance with Minerva and Tanya, but I cannot support that decision. If Spinelli and Cyrax want to help me stay in this game, then I have to join them. But at the same time, things can change in Survivor. Immunity is everything." - Monita_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Minerva, Littlefoot, and Cyrax all returned from around a corner, stepping onto the green mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Minerva."

Minerva did so.

"For today's challenge, you will use grappling hooks to retrieve two pulleys from the sand. Once you have both pulleys, you will attach them to ropes which are attached to a table maze. You will use the pulleys to maneuver a ball through the table maze, and towards the goal. First player to get their ball through the goal wins immunity, and a spot in the Final 5. With the game getting close to the end, this is what you need to guarantee you make it there to Day 39! Let's get started."

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six remaining players started to toss out their grappling hooks in an attempt to grab the two pulleys out in the sand for each player. Out of the gate, Minerva and Monita snagged their first pulleys, and pulled them over towards them. Tanya, Spinelli, and Cyrax all missed on their first throws, while Littlefoot had some trouble, but kept trying before he snagged his first pulley.

Cyrax and Tanya's second throws were more successful, pulling in their first pulley each. Meanwhile, Spinelli was still having some trouble, while Monita and Minerva each reeled in their second and last pulley needed. They moved over towards the table maze, and hooked the pulleys into place. Following close behind was Littlefoot, who knew he would have major trouble with the table maze and the pulleys.

Cyrax and Tanya got the hang of the challenge, and each managed to pull in another pulley, allowing them to start on the table maze. Minerva was making good work of the table maze, while Monita was struggling with just one arm to control the table maze. Despite this trouble, Monita was keeping steady pace with Minerva.

While Tanya and Littlefoot each were having trouble finding their way through the table maze, Cyrax caught up to both Minerva and Monita, working hard to win individual immunity to earn a spot in the Final 5. Spinelli finally managed to reel in a pulley, but it didn't seem like it was going to matter much for her in the long run of the challenge.

In the end, somebody finished first.

…

…

…

...and it was Minerva Mink. Her ball fell through the goal hole, and smashed the tile underneath to secure victory.

"MINERVA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Minerva.

"Great job Minerva! You have won your second straight individual immunity, and with that, you have guaranteed yourself a spot in the Final 5! Nothing gets better then that, because you're safe tonight. As for the rest of you, after 36 long hard-fought days, it's going to come to an end for one of you. See you all tonight at tribal council."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 36

With Minerva safe tonight at the vote, there was a change of plans for Spinelli, Cyrax, and Monita.

"Well, that sucks," muttered Spinelli, "Now we have to change our plans. So who should we target tonight? Littlefoot or Tanya?"

Monita looked over at Spinelli, "I will not vote out Littlefoot right now. I want to break up Tanya and Minerva. Tonight, I want to vote Tanya."

" _Minerva won immunity, so our only option to vote somebody out tonight is Tanya. However, she's not a threat to me at all in this game. I can beat her easily in challenges. But when it comes to the likes of Cyrax or Spinelli... Minerva winning immunity complicates things between us, sadly." - Monita_

Cyrax was a little worried, "Tanya? But... Monita, you need to remember something. This is going to be a 3-3 tie vote. Those three will probably be voting for you tonight. Tanya is a pyromancer. She is going to destroy you in the tiebreaker."

Monita seemingly ignored him, "I do not worry about what other powers she may have. I know she won't see this coming, and will become frazzled."

"You don't understand what I mean, Monita," replied Cyrax, "I know who Tanya is. She can use fire like abilities. If you go up against her, you're going home. It's safer to just vote for Littlefoot."

" _Voting for Tanya tonight is a mistake. Not only is she the best person to take to the end, but she's also a pyromancer. She will defeat any of us in a fire making challenge. There are no 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it. She will win it, and send whoever she beats home. It's not smart to vote for her." - Cyrax_

But Spinelli seemed to agree with Monita's decision, "You know what... alright. We'll vote for Tanya tonight. They're voting for you anyway, Monita. This is your chance to make a statement."

"Spinelli? Are you crazy?" remarked Cyrax.

Spinelli turned to face him, "Shush, Cyrax! Don't sweat it! It's not like they're voting for us tonight.."

"Precisely. This is my move to make, and my risk to make it happen." agreed Monita.

" _If Monita is that crazy enough to go up against Tanya in a fire-making challenge, then that's fine! Let it happen! She'll go home, embarrassed that she even thought that was a smart idea, and Cyrax and I will still be in the game, fighting to stay alive! It's not a loss for us if Monita goes home." - Spinelli_

Cyrax sighed a little, "Very well. We will vote for Tanya tonight."

Both Monita and Spinelli agreed with him, and all of them shook hands before separating. Monita, however, had a plan in mind.

" _With this move, I am going to attempt to... well, how do I put this? Take the game hostage. I personally believe the biggest threat in this game is Cyrax. If Minerva and Tanya do not agree to send Cyrax home, I will force a 3-3 tie vote. If they refuse, and Tanya loses, it will be their loss." - Monita_

A few minutes later, Monita and Littlefoot were having a talk far away from camp.

"Here's what I want to do tonight," explained Monita, "I want to send Cyrax home tonight. He is the biggest threat left in the game. I'd rather Minerva goes home tonight, but she won immunity, so I have to go for the next best thing."

Littlefoot nodded, "Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Do you think you can get the numbers?"

"This is where you come in," continued Monita, "You need to convince Minerva and Tanya to vote for Cyrax. Otherwise, I will vote with him and Spinelli tonight against Tanya. I will go up against her in a fire making challenge, and do my best to defeat her."

Littlefoot was a little surprised, "Wait, really? Why? It's not like you need Tanya around, and they seem to want to keep you around."

"I know they do, but I also want to make sure I stand a better shot at making it to the Final 3. Minerva and Cyrax are my targets, and since Minerva won immunity, I see no reason to send Tanya home instead." replied Monita.

" _I know this sounds a little out there, but trust me, I need to play my game. Not anybody else's. For me, there is no reason to vote Tanya out. But there is reason for me to vote Cyrax off tonight. But, again, that can only happen if I can get the votes to do so. Littlefoot is my only option right now." - Monita_

Littlefoot nodded his head again, "Alright, I see what you're saying. Do you really think Minerva and Tanya will go for it, though?"

"I personally believe they will. It's risky, but it's go big or go home, like you said." replied Monita.

"Alright, I'll do the best I can, Monita." smiled Littlefoot, before leaving the area to go back to camp.

" _Monita's plan sounds good to me. Cyrax is definitely one of the most dangerous players out here, and just like Monita, he stands a great chance of winning this game. If I can get the votes to help Monita vote him out, then Cyrax goes home, and I get one step closer to the end of the game." - Littlefoot_

A little while later, Littlefoot crawled into the shelter where Minerva and Tanya were discussing the vote tonight.

"Guys, uhhh... are we still voting for Monita tonight?" asked Littlefoot, curiously.

Minerva nodded, "Yes, of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"Because we may be better off keeping her around just a little bit longer," explained Littlefoot, "Because uhh... she told me that if we don't agree to vote Cyrax off, she will force a 3-3 tiebreaker against Tanya."

Both Minerva and Tanya were a little bit shocked at this, and looked at eachother. Suddenly, Tanya giggled.

"Is she really that intelligent? Going up against me in a tiebreaker challenge is only going to destroy her game. Because I will simply just send her packing." grinned Tanya.

" _That is just music to my ears! Monita wants to basically commit Survivor Suicide. Listen, if you think you can earnestly defeat me in a fire making challenges, something must be wrong with you, because that's just insane to even consider! Please say that she's joking. Seriously, she's a computer." - Tanya_

But Minerva was thinking about this decision more carefully than Tanya was, "Now now, Tanya, maybe we should think this through. Cyrax is definitely stronger physically than Monita. Not to mention, the final challenges are probably going to be physical or even endurance. Both of which Monita cannot do well in."

"Yes, but still, I'm more concerned about Monita. She's playing hard, you know." said Tanya.

"I don't mind what we do tonight, but either way, you guys have my vote." reminded Littlefoot.

" _Both Cyrax and Monita need to go at some point anyway. The biggest question is which one can we afford to lose right now. Monita, I threw under the bus multiple times not too long ago, or Cyrax, who is a major threat to win challenges and the entire game. Clearly, this decision is tough." - Minerva_

After agreeing on a plan, the trio agreed to vote out one of the two robots. Then Littlefoot went over to tell Monita what they were going to do, out of honesty and respect.

"Very well then." replied Monita, saying no more.

" _I'm extremely concerned about tonight's decision. We could make either the biggest mistake ever if we make the wrong move. I just want to win this game, that's all I want to do. Both of these robots are good friends to me, so it's rough to have to send one or the other home... but I'll be fine." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

Laurent wore his sage outfit, but this time wore his hat. He looked rather bored once again, not entirely thrilled with the remaining players.

"Ryu,"

Ryu wore a red fighting uniform, with a yellow headband. It was meant to represent his friend Ken.

"Balloon Boy,"

Balloon Boy looked nothing different.

"Jenny,"

Jenny was wearing green armor over her body instead of her usual blue armor.

"Leela,"

Leela was wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans. Her purple hair was back up in it's usual pony tail.

"And Roxanne, voted out at the last tribal council."

Roxanne looked rather gorgeous tonight, wearing a blue dress and black leggings. She gave a soft smile.

"After what was probably the biggest tribal council of the season, I have no doubt that this season will end in a big bang! Littlefoot, you were one of the most shocked last night. What was going through your mind?" asked Jeff.

"So much. I mean, I felt so comfortable with my alliance of animals, and it just fell apart. I have no idea who did what, and I probably won't ever know. I just want to play to win now. It's a wake up call." replied Littlefoot.

Roxanne smiled at him, while Laurent's lips twitched.

"Minerva, the original Ani Mani members made it far into the merge, not losing anybody up until the last tribal council. Where do you go from here?" asked Jeff.

"You can't let the past bother you. Roxanne going home was devastating, but I can't look back on it now. All I can do is finish it out, and make it to the end." replied Minerva.

Roxanne nodded a little, still unsure of who took her out.

"Cyrax, with only three more days to go, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Tonight, I'm voting to break up a strong pair. With many pairs lately getting broken up, such as Jenny and Monita, and now Roxanne and Littlefoot, yeah, there's another pair that needs to be broken up." replied Cyrax.

Both Minerva and Tanya looked over at him, knowing whom he meant.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Cyrax, you're up."

– – –

Monita's Vote: Based on everything I heard from Littlefoot, this is the vote I have to cast. (?)

Spinelli's Vote: If you go home, that's fine by me. If Monita goes home, that's also fine by me. (Tanya)

Tanya's Vote: So long, you were fun competition while it lasted. Shame you had to leave so soon. (?)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Minerva considered it, but believed she didn't need to save Tanya.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Tanya. (She nodded.)

…

Tanya. Two votes Tanya.

…

…

…

Cyrax. One vote Cyrax, two votes Tanya. (Cyrax was a little confused.)

…

Cyrax. Tied two votes Cyrax, two votes Tanya.

…

…

Cyrax. That's three votes Cyrax, two votes Tanya, one vote left. (Monita closed her eyes on her screen.)

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the seventh member of our jury, Cyrax. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Cyrax shook his head, a little disappointed that this was where his journey ended. He shook hands with Tanya and Spinelli before giving his torch up. Spinelli looked a little annoyed.

"Cyrax, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

He nodded his head, before leaving the area without much else to say.

"Congratulations, you have made it to the Final 5. Over the next three days, you will compete in two more immunity challenges, vote off two more people, and then, we will have our 30th winner of the series. I cannot wait to see which one of you gets that distinction. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Cyrax's** **Final Words**

"I didn't see that coming tonight, but I applaud them for getting me out when they did. I would have come out rather strong to make good on my word to the Grandmaster. Monita, Littlefoot, they both needed to do what they need to do, and I wish them, as well as Spinelli, the best of luck. Thank you."

VOTE

Cyrax – Monita, Minerva, Tanya, and Littlefoot

Tanya – Spinelli and Cyrax

So who will become the winner of Survivor Pirate Lagoon? Monita, the intelligent, monotone computer screen? Minerva, the sexy, manipulative seductress? Tanya, the traitorous, sneaky edenian? Spinelli, the sassy, rough and tough teenager? Or Littlefoot, the kind, brave dinosaur? Find out on January 20th, hopefully!

I have some news regarding Last Chances! I have a grand total of 105 candidates for this season (not counting Waterfall)! 24 of them will make into the season, so there's plenty of options to go around, and best yet? Every single season will have at least one choice in the polls! The poll options will begin to be revealed during the airing of Survivor Waterfall, but... here's to wet your appetite a little bit.

 **12 players from Dingo Canyon.**

 **10 players from Pirate Lagoon.**

 **9 players each from Ultimates and Lake Hylia.**

 **8 players each from Redemption Island and Singapore.**

 **7 players each from Prison Island and Unfinished Business.**

 **6 players each from Beach Bowl Galaxy and Battle Royale.**

 **5 players each from Distant and Virmire.**

 **4 players each from Green Hill, Cuties, Forest Maze, Destiny Isles, Blood vs. Water, and Yoshi Desert.**

 **3 players each from Emerald Hill, Aquatic Ruin, Edenia, and Kattlelox Island.**

 **2 players each from SEGA All Stars, Koopa Beach, Marble, Fans vs. Favorites, Heroes vs. Villains, and Packers.**

 **1 player each from Reals vs. OCs and All-Stars.**

The polls will NOT include winners, potential fourth time or fifth time players, as well as certain characters like Jonathan Penner or Sasha from SFC13. Jeff Probst will also not be an option, neither will Gordon Ramsay.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 21 players set out towards the Pirate Lagoon to begin the adventure of a lifetime. This season, the three tribes of seven were separated into three tribes of different races. Humanoids, animals, and robots._

 _From the beginning, all three tribes had to elect a leader, and each leader would then have to send somebody to compete in a risky twist known as Pirate's Court. The captains selected were Leela, Wolf, and Arcee. The ones sent to Pirate's Court were Spinelli, Mawile, and Springtrap._

 _At Pirate's Court, Spinelli was able to win a great reward for the Humans, but forced the seven humans to make a difficult choice; vote out either Mawile or Springtrap from the game. While many feared Springtrap for being an animatronic, the majority deemed him as non-threatening and sent home Mawile instead._

 _For the Human tribe, life was good. There were several duos that formed, such as Ryu and Penner, Ness and Laurent, and Spinelli and Tanya. Leela was involved in all three duos, and quickly found herself in the middle when the humans had to go to tribal council. In the end, she sided with the boys to send Spinelli and Tanya home. Despite being leader, many tribe members distrusted Leela._

 _For the Animal tribe, it was quickly overrun by leader Wolf O'Donnell. He had a strong alliance with Minerva Mink, Jet, and Sticks, but was determined to take Jet down when he heard a rumor about being targeted by him. Despite Littlefoot being seen as one of the weakest players, Wolf and Minerva kept him around over Jet, sending the hawk home. Sticks would soon go into panic mode, and attempt to sabotage the Animal tribe._

 _For the Robot tribe, they were quickly deemed the strongest overall tribe. There was an alliance run by Arcee, Monita, Balloon Boy, and Jenny. On the flip side, Bender, Cyrax, and Springtrap were determined to find a hidden immunity idol, and send Arcee home. However, Bender's arrogance rubbed his allies the wrong way, and when the idol was found by Cyrax, he kept it a secret, and Bender was sent home none the wiser._

 _On Day 13, the three tribes were eventually merged into two new tribes of Ani Mani and Robotok. Ani Mani gained the likes of Monita, Ness, Laurent, and Ryu, while Robotok gained Littlefoot, Leela, and Penner._

 _On Ani Mani, it seemed very likely that the alliances were split down the middle 4-4, but Sticks was a major wild card that wanted to take out the animals for lying to her face. However, when the newcomers refused to listen to her pleas to take out Minerva, she quickly hopped back over to the animals, hoping the purple rock would take her out. It didn't, and Ness ended up drawing the purple rock. Sticks would later be voted out for being too much of a wild card._

 _On Robotok, the outsiders of Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot all tried to look for a way out, but thankfully, Penner had the hidden immunity idol, and made good use of it when the three of them plus an unexpecting Balloon Boy took down Springtrap. While the Robots still held majority, Jenny began to worry about Arcee, and wondered if she would be more of an asset or a disadvantage. Using that to their advantage, Leela, Penner, and Littlefoot were able to relax as Jenny and Balloon Boy turned on Arcee and Cyrax, and voted Arcee out of the game._

 _On Day 19, everyone was shocked when the previous nine voted off players got a second chance to return to the game. Spinelli, Jet, Tanya, Ness, and Arcee were the ones deemed worthy of returning, and they ultimately defeated Ani Mani and Robotok at their own games._

 _With two outcasts returning to the game, and two more players getting voted off, Littlefoot joined the Robots into voting out Penner, not wanting to have the purple rock bite him in the rear. As for Ani Mani, Ryu used a recently found hidden immunity idol to take down the leader Wolf O'Donnell. As for the outcasts, Spinelli and Tanya were voted back into the game!_

 _On Day 20, the two tribes finally merged into the green Conkera tribe, and many new alliances would get formed as a result._

 _One alliance that was formed was between Cyrax, Leela, Spinelli, and a reluctant Tanya. Leela reformed her alliance with the girls, and Cyrax joined the outcasts when he realized they would help him get to the end of the game. With the new alliance joining the former robots, they quickly disposed of two major threats; the smart Laurent, and the strong Ryu._

 _However, this alliance soon began to lose control of the game, as Spinelli and Tanya started playing a little too hard, which got the robots to turn on them instead of voting out the remaining animals. Cyrax soon realized what was going on, and used his hidden immunity idol to save Spinelli from the vote. They would send home Balloon Boy, seeing him as a major goat, and they wanted to ruin some Final 3s. A few nights later, the alliance would return the favor, and blindside Jenny Wakeman._

 _The game was soon reaching the climax, and Minerva wasn't ready to lie down and die just yet. She wanted to play hard, and get the numbers. With Monita joining the animals after Jenny's blindside, all they needed was one more vote. Minerva managed to get Tanya's vote, by telling her she stood a stronger chance with them than with the others. It worked, and soon Tanya was able to send Leela home._

 _With their backs against the wall, Cyrax and Spinelli were able to find the Triple Idol. This idol works like the normal special idol, but if keys were collected during challenges, they would unlock it's full power; three special idols in one. Spinelli was able to retrieve both keys, and used the idol to protect herself, Cyrax, and Monita. With her back against the wall, Minerva had no choice but to send home her closest ally Roxanne, as she didn't want to eliminate her goat Tanya yet. This shocked Littlefoot and Monita, and made them wonder where they stood._

 _Last episode, Cyrax, Minerva, and Littlefoot all won an amazing afternoon with their loved ones. In addition, Tanya was able to enjoy some love from Prince Rain, winner of Survivor Destiny Isles._

 _Monita knew she was one of the biggest jury threats left in the game, so she wanted to get more allies on her side, and made a deal with Cyrax and Spinelli to vote out Minerva._

 _However, those plans were ruined when Minerva managed to win individual immunity._

 _Before tribal council, with Minerva safe, Monita decided to hold the game hostage, and told Littlefoot that if he couldn't get Minerva or Tanya to vote out Cyrax, she would force a 3-3 tiebreaker against Tanya._

 _At tribal council, Minerva and Tanya were willing to make that deal, seeing Cyrax as more dangerous than Monita. In the end, Cyrax was voted off in a 4-2 vote._

 _Now only 5 remain!_

 _Monita!_

 _Minerva!_

 _Tanya!_

 _Spinelli!_

 _And Littlefoot!_

 _Tonight they will compete in their final immunity challenges! Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest and become the Sole Survivor!_

 **Final 5: Littlefoot, Minerva, Monita, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Jury: Laurent, Ryu, Balloon Boy, Jenny, Leela, Roxanne, and Cyrax**

– – – – –

Conkera Day 37

After Cyrax was voted off the previous night, Spinelli was quite annoyed by how carefree some of the remaining players were acting.

" _I just don't get it. I came out here from the outcasts to win on my second chance. How the hell did people like Monita and Littlefoot make it here? They're spineless! Monita had an opportunity to change and get far in this game. Instead, she bails out, and avoids the tiebreaker. What cowards.." - Spinelli_

Spinelli wasn't up for listening to the others talk, so she placed her torch with the others, and ran down to the beach to go for a little swim.

" _So you know what? Screw Littlefoot. Screw Monita. I need to swallow my pride and make a deal with the devil. Minerva and Tanya are my only chances to make it to the Final 3, and maybe even the million dollars. I need to convince Minerva that sitting next to two outcasts is good for her." - Spinelli_

Monita was busy doing chores around camp, so this gave Littlefoot, Tanya, and Minerva time to talk about the game itself inside the shelter.

"So I suppose you know what the plan is, Littlefoot?" asked Minerva, "It's the three of us in the Final 3. It does not matter which one we vote off next. We have ourselves in a winning situation."

Tanya nodded, "The blindsides ended yesterday night. Spinelli and Monita will see their ends coming soon as it is."

" _I made my choice to flip because I knew I was on the losing team. I played my cards right, and joined the winning team. All I have to do is throw Littlefoot and Minerva under the bus, and gain my votes back. Shouldn't be too hard... I'll have to focus on Minerva more, since she played amazingly." - Tanya_

"Yeah, I think my chances are best put with you two," replied Littlefoot, "I have to play to win, and while I adore Monita, I can't beat her."

Minerva grinned, "There's the spirit, Littlefoot. I always knew you had it in you to focus on your goals."

Littlefoot smiled at her, "Well, I normally like to put others before me, but after Roxanne left, I realized that can't work on Survivor."

" _This game got intense quickly, and I completely forgot about how hard Survivor could be up until most recently. There's only three days left, and I'm so close to achieving my goal. I just wish there was a way I could make it work where I could sit next to Monita and still win the game..." - Littlefoot_

"Survivor is not for the weak-minded," replied Tanya, "You need to be ready to stab your closest friend in the back. Isn't that right, Minerva?" She grinned, looking at her.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "I don't believe I know what you're talking about Tanya. If you would kindly keep your tramp mouth shut, please."

Tanya snickered, "Alright, if you say so." Her white eyes glimmered a little in a mischievous manner.

" _This game is already wrapped up in my hands. My only fear is Tanya making it worse for me, and trust me, she's got zero chance of winning this game. But she could ruin my entire game." (She sighs) "I suppose I haven't a choice. If I want to win this game, she needs to be next to me." - Minerva_

– – – – –

Conkera Day 37

A couple of hours later, Monita and Littlefoot were sitting down and relaxing on the beach.

"You know Littlefoot," began Monita, "While I was doing everyone's chores this morning, I was thinking to myself about how I could make it to the end. At last, I have found a way."

"I'm listening, Monita." smiled Littlefoot, looking over at her.

" _Nobody wants to take me to the Final 3, and that's completely understandable. However, Littlefoot is a dinosaur with a big heart. He wants to win, and he believes he cannot beat me. However, I think I found a scenario where he could realistically beat me. I need to convince him to believe me." - Monita_

"You don't want to take me to the end, correct?" asked Monita, which Littlefoot nodded his head at, "Right. Now think about it... have you even thought about the jury votes between us?"

Littlefoot blinked, before shaking his head.

"I thought so. Because I only have two votes locked; Balloon Boy and Jenny," explained Monita, "But if you look at the others... I betrayed Ryu, Laurent, Cyrax, and Spinelli at certain points in the game... Tanya and Minerva hate my guts... that's at least 5 or 6 votes you can get, Littlefoot."

"Wow... really? You really think so?" asked Littlefoot, becoming a little more enthusiastic.

Monita nodded her screen, "Yes. Yes, absolutely."

" _Monita and I had a little talk by the beach, and she told me about some good news. She said that if I were to look at the jury, I have a strong chance of beating her simply because of the bitter jury that might come after her instead of me. I want to have Monita by my side but... is it a trap?" - Littlefoot_

"I would like to send Spinelli home next if possible," said Monita, "She's already a threat as it is to win that final challenge. My chances of winning the final challenge is slim to none. I cannot handle endurance or physical challenges, which the final one almost always is. She, on the other hand, can."

Littlefoot nodded, "Tanya and Minerva did say that it didn't matter who goes home next. They seem pretty confident they can beat either one of you."

"Idealistic, but still arrogant, I see." replied Monita.

" _While I wouldn't mind seeing Littlefoot win the game over me, I still believe I have a strong chance to win. Since my chances of winning challenges are low, I have to rely on my strategic play and social skills to win Littlefoot's vote. It's plausible, it's possible, but it relies on Littlefoot." - Monita_

"You've given me a lot to think about... but hopefully they decide to send Spinelli home tonight. If she wins immunity... I'm sorry." frowned Littlefoot.

Monita looked back at him, "Do not feel sorry. If I happen to go home at any point tonight or tomorrow, you have my vote. Pretty sure the whole jury does, I would hope. I would not be happy if Minerva won this game. She's been... a little horrible as a person."

The duo shook hands before leaving the beach area.

" _Taking Monita to the end is a huge risk, and I only want to do it because I feel like she deserves to be in the end instead of someone like Tanya. Sure, Tanya's easy to beat, but she's made almost all of the jury members mad at her. But at the same time... I really want to win. I still think it's risky." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you once again, Minerva."

Minerva did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be blindfolded, and you will have to navigate your way through a giant maze. You will be searching with your hands for medallions of your color and shape. Once you have all four medallions, use the guide posts to lead the way to the immunity necklace. First person to reach the goal with all four medallions wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final 4. With only three more days to go, immunity has never been this important. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated. Littlefoot was looking for green circles. Minerva was looking for purple hearts. Monita was looking for blue squares. Spinelli was looking for red stars. Tanya was looking for yellow triangles.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players started moving slowly from the middle of the maze, all blindfolded. Monita, being a robot, was told to turn off her sensors, and she had a blindfold that was especially designed for her to detect if she was cheating or not. Out of the gate, Littlefoot, Monita, and Minerva were making good progress, but only Littlefoot was able to find his first medallion. Tanya and Spinelli started off a little lost.

But while Spinelli stayed lost, Tanya was able to use the special guide posts to find her way towards her first medallion. Minerva and Monita haven't found one medallion yet, but weren't lost. They were just moving very slowly to avoid running into posts.

Eventually, both Monita and Minerva arrived together at the first medallion each. Minerva was following Monita by the sounds of her hovering noise, figuring it would help her out a little, given Monita was good at this sort of thing. Tanya, meanwhile, continued using the guide posts to follow her way to the second medallion, putting Tanya in the lead.

Meanwhile, Spinelli finally found her first medallion, meaning at least everyone left in the game had at least one medallion, for the exception of Tanya, whom had two.

Littlefoot also found his second medallion, using his mouth as a way to guide his way through the maze, mostly to find if the guide posts were leading him in the right directions. However, he was unable to make up a lot of ground, as Tanya was quickly putting him to shame by collecting her third medallion.

Monita and Minerva eventually found their second medallions, while Minerva was still following Monita's sounds. Spinelli also managed to find her second medallion. Tanya was still in the lead, and she only needed one more medallion.

Eventually, Minerva broke up with Monita, and started going her own way, when she realized Monita was backtracking. This helped Minerva a little as she found her third medallion. Littlefoot and Spinelli ran into one another, but luckily both of them found their own third medallion each. Still, Tanya was in the lead, and finally she found her fourth and final medallion. All she needed to do now was find the exit.

Minerva continued to follow the guide posts on her own, and finally found her last medallion. She squealed with happiness as she found the final medallion, now trying to find her way to the exit. Monita had backtracked far enough, and was soon back to the middle of the maze again.

Monita went down a different pathway, and eventually found her way to the third medallion to her collection. She and Littlefoot still had three at this point. Spinelli had three, but was able to find her fourth and final medallion, now she was trying to get back to the exit. It was a race between her, Minerva, and Tanya.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Tanya who made it out of the maze first. She grabbed the immunity necklace, and quickly put it on.

"Just like that! TANYA WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Tanya.

"Great navigating today, Tanya! You are safe tonight at the vote, and you will make it to the Final 4! As for Spinelli, Minerva, Monita, and Littlefoot? Got nothing to say but a date with me at tribal council where one of you will become the eighth jury member. See you all then."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 37

With tribal council looming, and not safe at the vote, Monita had to put all of her faith in Littlefoot once again to keep her safe.

"I will be voting for Spinelli tonight," confirmed Monita, "Please do what you can to convince the girls to join you."

Littlefoot nodded, "Yes, of course. Just know that... if they won't budge, I'm voting with them."

"I understand. Not much you can do at that point anyway." replied Monita.

" _Tonight it is either going to be myself going home, or Spinelli. Spinelli is an outcast, and I really don't see her winning many jury votes. I have a slight suspicion that Minerva may use that to her advantage. This is why I want to send Spinelli home; to prevent anyone from having an easy win." - Monita_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Spinelli and Minerva were laying down together.

"What a shame, Minerva," smirked Spinelli, a plan in mind, "You've played such a great game. Yet that jury, man... that jury is going to award Littlefoot or Monita that money instead."

Minerva turned her head at her, "What are you saying?"

Spinelli shrugged, "Do you really want to risk that well earned prize? You played the best game here! You take Littlefoot to the end, he wins!"

" _It's either going to be me or Monita going home, and unlike Monita, I have a great plan up my sleeve to ensure I stay. I need to convince Minerva that she stands a great chance at beating me in a final vote. She can't win against Littlefoot or Monita, and that makes me sick to my stomach." - Spinelli_

"How are you so sure he wins?" asked Minerva, confused, "He's done absolutely nothing to deserve the money."

"He's made friends, that's what. Is that really what it takes to win Survivor? Do nothing for 39 days, and then win because you made friends? The hell is the point then?" muttered Spinelli.

Minerva giggled, "Ohhh... I see what you're doing, Spinelli. You're trying to save your own ass from going home tonight. Do you really think you're that much in danger over Monita?"

"After last night, hell yeah!" snapped Spinelli, "Plus, Littlefoot's good buddies with Monita! That's probably why Cyrax left last night instead. He saved her ass from going home. You vote me out tonight, you're walking right into a 2-2 vote. Calling it."

" _Spinelli knows she's in danger tonight. But at the rate she's going, she's going to be the one going home instead of Monita. I have a habit of proving others wrong when I know I am right. Littlefoot has done nothing but listen to me from Day 1. That won't change tonight, or tomorrow night." - Minerva_

Spinelli continued to talk, "So here's the plan. Vote Littlefoot tonight, Monita tomorrow. You're going to regret taking either one to the end. Hey, you can win against two outcasts, can't ya?"

Minerva kept quiet, knowing that Spinelli was indeed right.

" _Do I really want to take both outcasts to the end? Well, you might as well put an asterisk next to my name: 'Only won because of the outcast twist'. Sure, I have a million dollars, but then my win isn't as legit, now is it? Still though... I know it's a guaranteed victory... no hassle, no worries." - Minerva_

"Think about it, Minerva, you may regret it in the long run." grinned Spinelli, before leaving the shelter, seeing that Tanya and Littlefoot were slowly approaching.

"What did that little brat want?" asked Tanya, loud enough for Spinelli to hear her. Spinelli rolled her eyes.

"She's just trying to save her own ass," replied Minerva, shaking her head, "It makes me want to vote her out tonight instead of Monita."

Littlefoot's eyes brightened a little, "Oh! Well, maybe we should! Like, does it even matter who goes home tonight or tomorrow night?"

"He has a point." remarked Tanya.

" _Minerva said that she was thinking about voting out Spinelli instead, so I immediately jumped on that opportunity! I still haven't made up my mind yet if I want to take Monita to the end. After our talk today, it's a good thing to know that I could still beat her and win. But... I don't know yet." - Littlefoot_

Minerva shrugged, "She's not even voting for Monita tonight. She wants you out instead, Littlefoot. Listen, I have the idol, but you won't need it tonight. It's not needed. Our three votes matter the most."

Both Tanya and Littlefoot nodded in agreement.

"So is that a guarantee? We're voting for Spinelli? She's not going to win this game, you know. Monita can, and that's already a risk taking her into the Final 4." said Tanya.

"We can beat Monita in the physical challenges though," reminded Minerva, "But at the same time, you have a point, Tanya.."

After discussing it for a little bit longer, the trio agreed on a target.

" _No matter which way I go tonight, no matter who I vote off between Spinelli, Littlefoot, or Monita, I have this game locked up. There's no possible way I can lose this game. In fact, I smell a nice little 9-0-0 vote coming my way... too bad it won't be a perfect game. Oh well, I will live." - Minerva_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

"Ryu,"

"Balloon Boy,"

"Jenny,"

"Leela,"

"Roxanne,"

"And Cyrax, voted out at the last tribal council."

"It's been a long 37 days, but tonight, for one of you, this will be the final moment in the game for somebody here. Tanya, both outcasts are still in this game right now, and both of you still have not far to go. Do you think there's a chance one of you, or both of you can make it to the Final 3? Just as Angel and Judith have before?" asked Jeff.

Tanya grinned.

"That's an easy question Jeff, and my answer is that yes, one of us will. I can't speak for both of us, but I know at least one outcast will be there at the end." replied Tanya.

Spinelli rolled her eyes a little.

"Spinelli, what about you? What are your plans to make it to Day 39?" asked Jeff.

"Well, at least try to be more humble than Tanya over there. She's a snake in the grass, Jeff. Of course she's going to be sitting there at the end. She won't get any votes, that's for sure." replied Spinelli.

Tanya giggled, "Neither will you, if that's the case."

"Oh shut up, Tanya! I got a couple votes! What about you huh?!" snapped Spinelli.

Tanya shrugged it off, smirking.

"Minerva, that must be a dream for someone to sit next to both outcasts in the Final 3. Do you think that plan has already been made by someone here?" asked Jeff.

Minerva looked at both Spinelli and Tanya, before grinning.

"I suppose we'll find out tonight, won't we?" replied Minerva.

"I'm sure we will. Okay, it's time to vote, Littlefoot, you're up."

– – –

Minerva's Vote: You sealed your own fate. I hope you're satisfied with the results. (?)

Monita's Vote: It's either you or me, and I believe it will be you tonight. So long. (Spinelli)

Spinelli's Vote: My vote doesn't matter, but hopefully Minerva sends you or Monita home. (Littlefoot)

– – –

"If anyone does have the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Littlefoot. (He blinked, confused.)

…

Spinelli. One vote Spinelli, one vote Littlefoot. (Both Spinelli and Monita looked at eachother.)

…

…

…

Spinelli. Two votes Spinelli, one vote Littlefoot. ("Damn..." muttered Spinelli, shaking her head.)

…

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the eighth member of our jury, Spinelli. That's three, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Spinelli shook her head, gathering her things, and bringing her torch up to Jeff.

"Spinelli, for the second time, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She nodded, turning her head to look at the others, "Bad move, Minerva. Good luck, though." She then left.

"The first outcast falls, and with that said and done, you have made it to the Final 4. So much can happen in a short amount of time, so I suggest you get a lot of sleep, and prepare yourselves for the final immunity challenge. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Spinelli's** **Final Words**

"I have no idea what Minerva thinks she's doing, but whatever, she better have a good plan to win this game. Sucks too, because she's the only one who played this game. Monita and Littlefoot... I have no idea what they're doing here. And Tanya? Tanya's delusional. She has no idea what she's doing."

VOTE

Littlefoot – Spinelli

Spinelli – Monita, Minerva, Tanya, and Littlefoot

– – – – –

Conkera Day 38

The final four players of the season arrived back at camp, and for the most part celebrated over their success of making it to the Final 4.

"Great job everyone! What an exciting Final 4 this is!" cheered Littlefoot, "Two animals, one robot, and one human!"

Tanya grinned, "Indeed. Nobody would have ever predicted this Final 4."

" _I still outlasted Spinelli, and that just makes my heart warm up. I'm so close to the Final 3, and even though I have little to no chance to win, I wouldn't count me out of the running just yet. There's still a lot more work to be done, and one little computer screen to defeat before we make it there." - Tanya_

"And without Spinelli here, there won't be any more fighting!" smiled Littlefoot.

Monita smiled a little, "I agree. I never liked the fighting she would cause. Especially between her and Tanya.

Tanya smirked, "She was rough and rowdy, that one. She just doesn't have the social skills to win over a jury. She's arrogant if she believed she stood a chance."

Minerva sat back with a grin on her face, not really talking a whole lot.

" _Everything's going the way I want it to. Spinelli left last night, and I have no regrets whatsoever. I'm still going to win this game the minute we defeat Monita at today's challenge, and then send her home. There's nothing that can go wrong from here. I'm already planning my shopping spree." - Minerva_

A few minutes later, Jeff Probst arrived at camp.

"Anybody home? Could use another human to keep ya company?" joked Jeff.

"Yes, it does feel a little crowded here with all the animals." giggled Tanya, standing up.

Littlefoot laughed a little, "Come join the party Jeff!"

"I'm not really here to party. I have news for you all." said Jeff.

"Ah yes, the Rites of Passage." replied Minerva.

Jeff nodded at Minerva's words, "Yes, that's quite right, the Rites of Passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 17 torches of the 17 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

" _I don't have a lot going on in my life. I only run a theme park full of Nintendo goodies. Coming out here with many disadvantages, I believe I did my role here like I was meant to do. Play hard, make friends, and play the game of Survivor to the best of my ability. My alliance fell one by one, and I have made it all the way here despite all of the odds. All it relies on now is Littlefoot keeping me." - Monita_

" _I have been in control of this game from Day 1 when I managed to get Wolf to send home Mawile. Since then, I controlled every vote. There were a few votes I didn't have control over, but I held my own, and I made the right moves to get me from Day 1 to Day 39. We will defeat Monita in this final challenge, and then send her home. Then, a million dollars will be waiting for me..." - Minerva_

" _Being an outcast, I know my chances of winning this game are low, but please tell me where I went wrong in this game? You can't find anything? I guess we're at a stand still. I flipped on my alliance in order to improve my own odds, and they will just have to learn to deal with it. It's a game after all, and Leela... she already voted me out. That was just me returning the favor. Time to finish this." - Tanya_

" _I've been through a lot in this game. I was at the bottom of the Ani Mani tribe, and thanks to Wolf, Roxanne, and Minerva, I was able to make it out of that tribe alive! Then I made it to the robot controlled Robotok, and again, I made it out alive! Sure, I got a little too comfortable with the game after the merge, but uhm... I'm still in this game, right? I still survived! That's Survivor!" - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Mawile's.

"I never really got to know Mawile. But I don't think she was very nice based on Day 1." noted Littlefoot.

Minerva nodded, grinning, "Don't worry, sweetie. I made sure Mawile wouldn't bother our tribe."

They came across Jet's torch.

"Jet would never stop talking about how much he hated the animals. You're welcome, by the way." remarked Tanya.

Monita looked over at her, "I heard from Spinelli he almost made it in. I don't know what you have to be thanked for?"

They came across Bender's torch.

"Bender was very cocky and arrogant," explained Monita, "There's a good reason why we sent him home."

"Leela had a lot to say about him when we were on Robotok together. You're right, I wouldn't want to deal with him." replied Littlefoot.

They came to Ness' torch.

Monita frowned a little, "Such a nice bright boy. He did not deserve to draw the purple rock."

"So what? He was an enemy to our alliance. I am just glad he left when he did." replied Minerva.

They came to Sticks' torch.

"Sticks was after my ass early on," explained Minerva, "So I made it my mission to eliminate her as quickly as possible."

"Sticks is someone who could never win Survivor no matter how many times she tried. She's good at survival, but not Survivor." replied Tanya.

They came to Springtrap's torch.

"Springtrap was a lot better than when I met him," said Monita, "I almost feel sorry for the life he has lived."

"I think I feel more sorry for the suit itself. It has to live with the dead guy inside of it." replied Littlefoot, frowning.

They came to Arcee's torch.

"Arcee was a good leader, but I feel like she just wasn't cut out to play Survivor," said Littlefoot, as Monita nodded, "She was a little too honest to play."

Minerva shrugged, "So who cares? She would have been easier to take out than Jenny ended up being."

Next was Wolf's torch.

"Wolf was probably the better leader between him and Arcee. Probably just a little more arrogant." said Monita.

Minerva smiled, "He was definitely the most handsome canine out here, that's for sure."

They came to Penner's torch.

Minerva grinned, "He didn't really belong here. Former players have no right to meddle in our business."

"I never knew Jonathan Penner, but from what others told me, he is a remarkable man." smiled Monita.

Then came Laurent's torch.

"Did this guy even play Survivor?" asked Minerva, looking around for answers.

"Oh of course he did, Minerva! Sure he was a little quiet, just like his dad! But he definitely played the game." smiled Littlefoot.

They came to Ryu's torch.

"You know, Ryu, had you listened to me early on in the game, you might have been a good ally." remarked Tanya.

Monita looked over at Tanya, "I don't know if you and Ryu value the same things enough for him to trust you."

Balloon Boy's torch came next.

"Balloon Boy definitely just wanted to have fun out here, and I think we shared a lot of interests out here." smiled Littlefoot.

Monita nodded her screen in agreement, "Indeed. You and Balloon Boy just wanted to have the experience more than the money itself."

Then came Jenny's torch.

"Jenny put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough for her to stop me and my alliance from taking her out." remarked Minerva.

"Jenny struggled with the game out here a little. She didn't know what type of game she wanted to play. It confused me a little." replied Monita.

Leela's torch came next.

"I got you before you could get me back. Consider that payback, Leela." smirked Tanya, crossing her arms.

"Leela had a lot of heart, a lot of spirit. She's definitely someone who needs a second chance." smiled Littlefoot.

Soon came Roxanne's torch.

Monita smiled a little, "We definitely bonded out here. It was a shame to see people blame me for her elimination. I had nothing to do with it."

"She was a little too much of a goody-two-shoes for me to even stand out here. Good riddance." replied Tanya.

They came across Cyrax's torch.

"Like with Springtrap, I know Cyrax had a rough life. I'm just glad he's grown used to his life now." smiled Littlefoot.

Minerva shrugged, "Cyrax only got this far because after Jenny left, there was a war between animals and humans. He was lucky."

Last, but not least, came Spinelli's torch.

Littlefoot smiled, "I give Spinelli a lot of credit. She took this second chance from being an outcast and played a good game."

"She was still a delusional mess. So what if you played a good game. You were going to get torn apart by the jury regardless." muttered Tanya.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"I'll take back immunity from you, Tanya."

Tanya did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will start in the middle of a large rope course. You must then climb through many rope obstacles to collect three bags of puzzle pieces. These obstacles include a rope bridge, a rope tube, and a rope swing. Once you have all three bags of puzzle pieces, take them back and begin work on the puzzle. First person to complete the puzzle wins immunity, and a spot at the Final Tribal Council. You will get a chance to plead your case to the jury, and that's the most important thing right now. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated inside the middle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players raced out to each obstacle. Littlefoot was the slowest out of the gate, and he had to wait until someone finished with their obstacle. Minerva did the rope swing, Tanya did the rope bridge, and Monita did the rope tube. In record time, all three ladies managed to get through the obstacles and brought back their first bag of puzzle pieces.

Littlefoot took Monita's spot in the rope tube, but found himself a little bit stuck trying to get through. Tanya went to the rope swing, while Minerva did the rope bridge. Monita was a little slow getting to another obstacle, and was forced to wait. Minerva crossed the bridge with ease, and collected her second bag of puzzle pieces.

Monita took her spot at the rope bridge, but only had to use her hand to shimmy across the bridge, since she had no feet to balance with. Tanya kept missing the landing spot at the rope swing, which cost her valuable time. Littlefoot gave up at the rope tube, shaking his head a little. Minerva quickly crawled through the rope tube once he crawled out, and she came back with her third and final back of puzzle pieces.

As Minerva began work on her puzzle, Tanya finally managed to cross the rope swing, and grab her second bag of puzzle pieces. Littlefoot, meanwhile, gave the rope tube another try, and this time he managed to get himself on the board, snagging his first bag of puzzle pieces. Monita was going to be at the rope bridge for a long time.

Minerva had such a strong lead going into the challenge, and she was speeding through the puzzle like it was almost nothing. She placed in the final piece and stood back.

"Jeff!" called Minerva, standing back.

Jeff ran over to check her puzzle.

…

…

…

…

"Wow! She's right! MINERVA WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Minerva.

"Great job Minerva Mink! Definitely worked hard to make it here to Day 38, and now your hard work pays off as you will get a spot in the Final 3! Excellent work. You will get a chance to plead your case to the jury. As for Tanya, Monita, and Littlefoot? After 38 days, one more player will get the boot tonight. See you all at tribal council."

– – – – –

Conkera Day 38

Minerva came back to camp with the biggest smile on her face. She high fived Tanya, and patted Littlefoot's head.

"Great job Minerva! You deserved it!" smiled Littlefoot.

Minerva nodded her head, "Yes, yes of course I do. And I have the two of you behind me for tonight. We will send Monita home, and battle out for the money tomorrow."

" _It could not have ended any better for me personally. Monita did poorly at the immunity challenge, and now we get to send her home, and then the rest will be written out as it should be; me winning this game in the biggest blowout in the show's history. I have no competition, and it's glorious!" - Minerva_

"You're good with that, right Littlefoot?" asked Tanya, looking over at him with an eyebrow raised.

Littlefoot nodded with a soft sigh, "Yeah, I'll be okay with it. She's been a good person, but I need to win this game. I can't win against her."

"Of course you can't! Nobody can. She has the entire jury backing her up," replied Minerva, "There would be absolutely no point. So that's why tonight is the easiest night in the game."

Littlefoot nodded in agreement, before leaving the shelter area to find Monita. Tanya shook her head a little bit.

" _Littlefoot makes me nervous. He talks an emotional game. That emotion might be enough to keep Monita around in this game. But if we tie, what the hell happens? Purple rock? Fire making? There's already been on purple rock so far. Tonight could get very ugly if Littlefoot messes it up." - Tanya_

A few minutes later, Littlefoot and Monita were having a talk down by the beach.

"So what do you plan to do tonight, Littlefoot?" asked Monita.

Littlefoot sighed a little, "I have no idea, Monita... I might end up making my decision at tribal council tonight. What do you plan to do if I do vote for Tanya tonight?"

Monita looked at him, "It's simple, isn't it? We will tie. I heard a rumor from Jenny that the producers like to keep to only one purple rock drawing per season. If she's right, we will go into a fire making challenge instead."

"Yeah but... Tanya's a pyromancer, right? You'll lose!" worried Littlefoot.

"Maybe. But I have a strict policy of never giving up until I can't proceed any further. Tanya may look tough, but I will not lose without putting up a good fight." replied Monita confidently.

" _My fate is once again in Littlefoot's hands. This time, he has to be the one to make the decision. He can't save me with votes aside from his sole vote. If he keeps me around, I have a chance to win this game. If he doesn't keep me around, then I suppose he might have a chance himself." - Monita_

"I just want you to know that I do not care at all what you do. If I go home tonight, you have my vote," explained Monita, "I just figured you want a final tribal council full of respectable people. Just know you can beat me. I am not unbeatable."

Littlefoot nodded, "I know that, and I trust you Monita. Just know that I have to think about what's best for me, right?"

"Of course. You're more important to you then I am. That's only fair." replied Monita.

The two players then split off, with Littlefoot having a lot on his mind right now.

" _Monita could be leading me into a trap. For all I know, she has the entire jury ready to vote for her. At least with Tanya, I believe there's at least a chance for me. But still... there's a part of me that wants to give her at least second or third place at the least. Especially if what she says is true..." - Littlefoot_

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of our jury..."

"Laurent,"

"Ryu,"

"Balloon Boy,"

"Jenny,"

"Leela,"

"Roxanne,"

"Cyrax,"

"And Spinelli, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So it comes down to this. We have at least one animal in the Final 3, so that leaves us with either taking out the final robot or human, or making it a very even final tribal. Minerva, do you think tonight's vote is the easiest decision? Or is there more into making this vote to ensure you win?" asked Jeff.

Minerva giggled a little.

"Oh Jeff, you sound rather naïve. I think anyone who's sane enough here knows what needs to happen if they want to win this game." replied Minerva.

Monita didn't seem fazed by her words.

"Monita, where does that leave you?" asked Jeff.

"It definitely means I'll be the one going home tonight. There's not a whole lot that can save me. Unless there is a nice soul out here within the remaining three, but it's hard to come by." replied Monita.

Littlefoot looked away from the others, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Minerva, you're up."

– – –

Littlefoot's Vote: I'm sorry. For me this decision is... the one that makes me the most comfortable. (?)

Minerva's Vote: Please give the jury my regards. You fought well, but not well enough. (Monita)

Monita's Vote: I don't think I would like it if an outcast makes it to the end instead of me. (Tanya)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Monita. (She nodded her screen.)

…

Tanya. One vote Monita, one vote Tanya. (She smirked.)

…

…

Monita. Two votes Monita, one vote Tanya, one vote left. (Littlefoot closed his eyes, while Monita looked over at Tanya.)

…

…

…

…

…

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Pirate Lagoon, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Monita. That's three, it's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Monita nodded a little, disappointed that she came so close, but fell short. She patted Littlefoot on the head as she brought her torch up.

"Monita, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Monita smiled at Jeff before waving goodbye and left the tribal council area without saying anything else.

"Congratulations. With the final robot out of the game, you have made it as far as you can go in this game. Tomorrow night, you will plead your cases over to the jury. Nine people which you voted out of the game now hold your fate in their hands. You have one more night out here in the Pirate Lagoon. So please, enjoy yourselves on Day 39. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Monita's** **Final Words**

"I am not surprised Littlefoot didn't vote with me tonight. He made the better move in my opinion. I still think despite what I told him, I might have beaten him in the Final 3. Regardless, he will get my vote, but he still has a long road to go. Survivor was a fun experience, and I did well, surprisingly."

VOTE

Monita – Minerva, Tanya, and Littlefoot

Tanya – Monita

– – – – –

Conkera Day 39

The three remaining players arrived back at camp, and were all happy and proud to have made it to Day 39 and the Final Tribal Council.

"Excellent work!" smirked Tanya, "We made this alliance work out in the end."

Littlefoot nodded with a soft smile, "Yeah... although I wish I would have been told about it beforehand. Oh well, not really an issue anymore!"

" _I just couldn't do it. I wanted to keep Monita in the game, but my heart told me not to. I want to win this game, and I know my chances are greater if I kept Tanya in the game instead of Monita. I know Monita understands why I voted her off, so I can only hope my decision pays off." - Littlefoot_

"I think it's fair to say that all three of us stand an equal chance of winning this game," smirked Minerva, "I've lead this alliance, Littlefoot made friends, and Tanya made good moves on her own."

Tanya nodded her head, "But only one of us will come out victorious, so let the blood bath begin."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, my dear." giggled Minerva.

" _This game had it's moments, but through it all, I made it here with the Final 3 I wanted since Day 30. This was all too easy for me, and it's going to be over soon. I'm already dreaming about what I plan to do with the million dollars... and the recognition of being the biggest blow out winner." - Minerva_

Littlefoot gathered all of his things out of the shelter, and helped Tanya and Minerva do the same.

"I don't think we should burn the shelter down," said Littlefoot, "I mean, it's a part of Pirate Lagoon now. 39 days on Ani Mani's beach... it should stay as a memory."

Tanya shrugged, "Do what you think is right, Littlefoot. The shelter will get torn down anyway by the production team. They always do if we choose not to burn it."

Littlefoot sighed, "Oh well then... I guess you can set it on fire."

"Gladly." grinned Tanya, as she shoved her hand forward towards the shelter, a fire ball launching from her hand and landing inside, setting the shelter on fire.

"What a fitting end to the 30th season, wouldn't you say?" asked Minerva, looking at Tanya and Littlefoot.

Tanya giggled mischievously, "Do you think someone here is going to be on fire throughout tribal council?"

Minerva grinned, "Ohh... that I am most certain of, Tanya."

" _An outcast in the Final 3? Say it sounds pretty insane, but I did what I had to do the minute my old alliance was backed into a corner. That's what Prince Rain did on his winning season, and he still ended up winning. What's next, you ask? Throw Minerva under the bus, and ruin her game." - Tanya_

Eventually, the remaining players grabbed their torches one last time, and walked off towards tribal council.

– – – – –

The Conkera tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Laurent,"

"Ryu,"

"Balloon Boy,"

"Jenny,"

"Leela,"

"Roxanne,"

"Cyrax,"

"Spinelli,"

"And Monita, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to become the Sole Survivor, and win one million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Littlefoot, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"Hello jury! I never expected to be sitting here in this spot. I honestly thought I would be out of this game in the pre merge. But uhm... looking back, I'm glad I wasn't. I was able to do things that I was never able to before. Like go on adventures, see my friend Cera, and more! While I got a little careless in the game part of Survivor, I just wanted to win this game, and just show what a little dinosaur like me could do, you know? I hope I impressed you enough to win your votes." pleaded Littlefoot.

"Tanya, you're up next."

"Well, well, well, look at who's here in the finals. I know this seems like a shock to most of you, but my moves in the game were all planned from the start. I couldn't stay with my original alliance, because with Leela and Cyrax there, I had no chance in hell. Going with these two? Yeah, I have better chances. I betrayed most of you, lied to some of you, even deceived a few of you. But I played the game. That's the least I could have done compared to the others here. Hope you agree." pleaded Tanya.

"Minerva, close us up."

"When you look at this Final 3, you see three very unique players. However, in reality, you have the true winner, and two bulls being led to the slaughter house. Please tell me what these two really did to win the money? Littlefoot allowed me to do all of his strategizing and Tanya... well Tanya is an outcast. She was never going to win this game anyway. I played the best game here, and I controlled nearly every aspect about it. If that's not enough to convince you, I don't know what." pleaded Minerva.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Minerva, Tanya, and Littlefoot. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Leela."

Leela nodded, crossing her arms as she walked on up to face the finalists.

"Let me just start off with Tanya for a moment," began Leela, "Tanya, the least you could have done as an outcast was give people reason to respect your game. But you never did. Spinelli at the very least made an attempt or two to play the game. Your whole strategy was crash and burn."

Tanya shook her head, "Not true, Leela. Simply not true. Do you honestly believe we could have beaten you in the end?"

Leela shrugged, "That doesn't matter. The point is, Tanya, you didn't form strong enough relationships to even earn my respect for the moves you made."

Tanya shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway... Minerva. You definitely played the best game here, but I have one question for you; why should I vote for Littlefoot instead of you? Why should I ignore the strategic part of the game?" asked Leela.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Well... you shouldn't, Leela. This is the final jury vote. You should vote for the person you believe to be the true winner of Survivor. Littlefoot is only here because Wolf and I saved him numerous times."

Littlefoot frowned a little.

"That's not my question though." replied Leela.

"That doesn't matter. I'm telling you that you shouldn't vote for Littlefoot if you have any respect for the game itself." snapped Minerva.

Leela nodded her head a little, "...okay, very well. Thank you."

She then sat back down.

"Monita."

Monita floated on up to face the finalists.

"Really, Minerva?" asked Monita, "That's how you want to start your case? By telling a jury member what to do? Need I remind you that we hold you fate in our hands tonight?"

"I understand that," replied Minerva, "But I tried to answer the question without telling her directly to vote for Littlefoot. I can't let him get the upper hand, can I?"

Monita blinked, "If you say so. Also, would you like to take this time to tell the jury that it was your vote that sent Roxanne home that night?"

Minerva refused to answer that question, thinking she still had a chance to win Roxanne's vote.

Tanya giggled, "Of course she did. Why else am I still here right now? Minerva saw me as a goat, isn't that right, dear?"

Minerva glared at her, gritting her teeth. Roxanne frowned a little from the jury side.

"Well then, that answers that question," said Monita, "I will wish all of you the best of luck. Thank you for a good run."

She then floated back to the jury side.

"Roxanne."

Roxanne nodded, slowly walking up to face the others.

She sighed, "Minerva, please just tell me the truth. You're staying silent because you still want to lie, don't you?"

Minerva grumbled a little before sighing, "Fine. Since Tanya screwed me out of your vote, yes I did vote for you that night. If I had kept you in this game, Roxanne, you would have beaten me. You were turning into a respectable player."

"I appreciate that honesty, Minerva, but... yeah, it still hurts." frowned Roxanne, sadly.

She smiled at Littlefoot a little before taking a seat with the jury.

"Spinelli."

Spinelli grinned, cracking her knuckles as she walked up to face the others.

"First off! Tanya, screw you, you're not getting my vote tonight," snapped Spinelli, "Second off! Minerva, you've got quite a lot of balls for a woman. I opened up the best chance for you to win this game by taking Littlefoot and Monita out, and take me and Tanya. Why didn't you take it?"

"Because I have this game locked down with or without you, Spinelli," explained Minerva, "You were a lot stronger than Monita was, and so I took you out when I had that chance."

Spinelli grinned, "You got a lot of balls, then. You're also quite stupidly arrogant. Anyway... Littlefoot! I came back into this game for my second chance. It just pained me to watch somebody do absolutely nothing. Tell me something that you did do."

Littlefoot nodded, "Well uhh.. I tried at numerous times to play a strategic game, but I wouldn't get a lot of time to do it. Back on Ani Mani and Robotok, I started to get comfortable, but then we would get a tribe swap or a merge. It wasn't until Roxanne left when I had control over Monita's fate. She only stayed in this game because I saved her. Minerva didn't save her, she didn't save herself. I did."

"That is a lie, and you know it, Littlefoot. I did almost all of your strategizing. Don't try and take my credit away from me." grumbled Minerva.

Spinelli nodded her head, rolling her eyes, but it was unclear if it was at Minerva or Littlefoot, "Okay, well, good enough for me. Thanks!"

She then sat back down at her seat.

"Laurent."

Laurent put his mage's hat back on as he walked up to talk to the finalists.

"Greetings," greeted Laurent, "I know we didn't have a lot of time to talk over the course of the game. Tanya, you disgust me greatly. I would never allow my vote to award an outcast of any kind."

"Your loss, then." shrugged Tanya.

"No, I would believe that's your loss," replied Laurent, sternly, "As for you two. Minerva and Littlefoot. Minerva, you definitely played a good game, but your moves confused me. Why all the lies about Roxanne's elimination? Why go behind our backs and vote off Ryu? Simply put, why?"

"Because for Roxanne's elimination, I wanted to use that grand opportunity to vote out Monita, and get others to turn on her," explained Minerva, "But Littlefoot convinced me not to... errr.. I mean I decided it was better to vote out Cyrax."

Littlefoot looked over at her with a knowing smile, while Spinelli nodded her head from the jury. Laurent raised an eyebrow, "How curious. Forget about the second why, Minerva. Uhh, Littlefoot. Tell me why I shouldn't vote for you, but vote for Minerva?"

"Because Minerva played a much better game then I did. She may have lied and deceived others, but she played a good game," smiled Littlefoot, before looking at Minerva, "See, I can answer that question honestly."

Minerva rolled her eyes, annoyed.

Laurent nodded, and sat back down with the others.

"Ryu."

Ryu walked on up to face the finalists, crossing his arms.

"Congratulations to all three of you. I don't have a lot to comment on, really. Tanya, you may have backstabbed, but this is Survivor. Good for you. Minerva, you were a good player, but your actions really don't hold well with me. Littlefoot, you definitely proved to all of us that Survivor is more than just a game. It's an experience. You never forgot about that, and I am proud of you. Good luck to all three of you."

He then sat back down with the other jury members.

"Cyrax."

Cyrax walked on up to talk to the others.

"Tanya, you know we come from the same world. I had my suspicions about you from the minute we started working together," began Cyrax, "Even when I was brainwashed, I knew I couldn't trust you. However, like the rest of us, I was played for a fool. Congratulations on making me look like a fool."

Tanya smirked at him.

Cyrax then looked away and turned his attention to Minerva and Littlefoot, "As for you two. Minerva, I commend you on the game that you played. But had you entered this tribal council with a little more humbleness, you might have a strong chance to win this game. Am I wrong?"

Minerva nodded her head, "I'm just telling it like it is, Cyrax. I am done being humble, I've done my work to play this game. Now it's my job to tell you why I deserve your votes and not Littlefoot or Tanya."

"Oh it is, it is. But I believe this caused the downfall of a certain princess in a season not too long ago..." said Cyrax, remembering what Sub-Zero told him about Lucina's horrible performance in Battle Royale, "But you have a chance to earn my vote. Just try to be more humble."

Minerva shrugged, before nodding her head.

"As for you, Littlefoot, we come from completely different backgrounds. You're a dinosaur from the ancient times, while I am a cyborg. But we were able to bond under the most strange of circumstances. That is what I like about Survivor; you can find friendships with the strangest of folk. Thank you."

Littlefoot smiled at him as Cyrax bowed and walked back to the jury.

"Jenny."

Jenny smiled, and walked on up to talk.

"Hi! Great job on making it all the way here on Day 39!" said Jenny happily, "So my question is... why should you win the money, and not the other two players sitting next to you?"

"Simple. Littlefoot barely played the strategy game, and he was a pawn in Minerva's plans. Meanwhile, Minerva was nothing but a snake in the grass. Even more so than myself." replied Tanya.

"Well Tanya spoke the truth about Littlefoot. He did absolutely nothing in the game aside from maybe saving Monita, which frankly was stupid anyway," said Minerva, "Also, Tanya doesn't deserve to win this game because she is an outcast. Plain and simple. Really, Jenny, you have only one choice."

Littlefoot sighed, "You know what... I'm done playing nice. All you two have done is just bash me for not playing the game. I know that I didn't. I won't stand for it, because that's not who I am. You want to know why these two shouldn't win? Because they're big old meanies. That's why! They don't care about anyone but themselves."

Everyone was a little surprised by Littlefoot's change in attitude. It looked like all the comments really got to him finally.

"Really? That's the best you can do? 'Big old meanies'?" giggled Minerva.

"Clam it Minerva. See, Jenny, that's what I mean by big old meanies." replied Littlefoot.

Jenny nodded, before smiling at them, "Wow, alright... thank you!" She then sat back down.

"Finally, Balloon Boy! Finish us up!"

Balloon Boy smiled as he waddled on up to face the others. He was holding his sign and balloon.

"Hi!" waved Balloon Boy, "Hello? Hi? Hello? Hi!" He raised up his sign, before looking at the others, before dropping it and raising up his balloon, "Hello? Hello? Hi!"

Nobody knew how to answer this question, even if it was one.

"Okay so... let me try and decipher this... I think what Balloon Boy is trying to ask is," said Jeff, "did you play the game or did you float like a pawn? Sign for playing the game, taking a stand, or balloon for floating through the game on a balloon. Am I right?"

Balloon Boy stared at him for a while, before saying, "Hi!"

Jeff took that as a yes, "Alright then. Go ahead and answer it."

"Well, I think I most certainly took a stand," said Tanya, "Why else am I even here in the first place? I will choose the sign."

"Hmmm... I honestly would pick the balloon over the sign," said Littlefoot, "I mean, I won't lie, I did sort of float through the game more than taking a stand."

"And that trumps that vote immediately," grinned Minerva, "I will most definitely choose the sign over the balloon. I controlled the entire game, and I most certainly made a stand for myself!"

Balloon Boy laughed his trademark laugh, before taking a seat with the others.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Laurent, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Pirate Lagoon is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour after the finale is released! Around 7 AM EST! :D

Survivor Waterfall is next! So be ready for that coming next Tuesday or Wednesday! The cast list is already out and available to read, so check it out if you want to!

In addition, next week will start Survivor Fan Characters 15! I wouldn't normally advertise this fanfic, but since Dingo Canyon's INKLING will be joining the cast as her real name 'Juli', I encourage you all to check it out. In addition, one of my readers, Machine124 also has a character in the season named Zach. Hopefully you give your cheers to both Juli and Zach!

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	17. Episode 15 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call San Francisco. Littlefoot, Minerva, Tanya, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE PAST! TO ROOT FOR LITTLEFOOT!"

"MINERVA MINK IS THE BEST PLAYER THIS SEASON! WIN THE GAME!"

"WIN FOR EDENIA, TANYA! WOO WOO!"

First vote,

…

…

Littlefoot.

…

…

Littlefoot. Two votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Littlefoot. Three votes Littlefoot.

…

…

Littlefoot. That's four votes Littlefoot. Will this next vote be for someone else...? Or will it be our third blowout?

…

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Pirate Lagoon is LITTLEFOOT!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Littlefoot utterly happy and excited that he just won the game, thanking the jury immediately. Tanya congratulated him on the win, while Minerva refused to even look at anybody. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Mawile, Jet, Bender, Ness, Sticks, Springtrap, Arcee, Wolf, and Penner, soon joined them. Minerva would eventually leave even before the reunion started.

"One of the most unlikeliest players to even make it to Day 39, Littlefoot made it all the way as strong as possible! He didn't win any immunity challenges, he played one hell of a social game, and he wins the game in it's biggest blow out yet! All nine jury votes! That's more than Andrew or Vakarian! Well done Littlefoot!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my thirtieth season of Survivor! ^^

This was a predictable endgame for me. Littlefoot was the winner right around after I sent Cyrax home. Other winners I considered were Cyrax, Monita, Minerva, Ryu, Leela, and Jenny. In the end, I figured Littlefoot would be the best option.

There was something that was cut out that I think might have been interesting. Littlefoot would have saved Monita, Monita would BEAT Tanya in the fire making challenge, and then Minerva rage quits, believing she can't win anymore. Making it a Monita/Littlefoot Final 2. Winner? Not sure.

Also, Balloon Boy's question is basically would you rather choose the sign or the balloon. Any sane person would choose the balloon to take home. XD

Following this season is Survivor Waterfall! 24 new players will be coming out to play Survivor in the beautiful location of Pirate Lagoon! With no immunity idols, the triple twist, and secret pairs throughout the competition, anything can happen!

 **Bayon: Celeste, Ducky, Frederick, Homer, King Dedede, Lemon, Papyrus, Snap, Toriel, Trinity, Viridi, and Wario**

 **Ta Keo: Ashley, Bayonetta, Mr. Krabs, Nah, Peter Sam, Pit, Red, Sans, Sasha, Shantae, Sour, and Tremor**

Check out the cast list! Jeff was a little too busy playing with his new amiibo, but he had time to do the cast list!

Waterfall will premiere next Tuesday or Wednesday ultimately! I think the wait will be worth it! :D

In regards to Last Chances... after Episode 1 of Waterfall, I will reveal the first six players from Green Hill and SEGA All Stars combined. You will then get to vote on that group. This will help me decide who will get to go on the final polls for the season!

 **TEASER: B, E, J, K and B, S.**


End file.
